UNA MUGGLE HACIENDO LA DIFERENCIA
by Snape 4 Ever
Summary: ATENCIÓN! ACTUALIZACIÓN! Spoilers 5to libro! PERDONENME LA TARDANZA. ¡POR FIN TODO LO QUE USTEDES CHICAS DESEABAN! ¿POR QUÉ SNAPE SE TARDARÍA TANTO EN DARSE EL GUSTAZO? JAJAJA. ¿QUÉ SUCEDE EN HOGWARTS? ENTREN Y DEJER REVIEWS.
1. Default Chapter

Un fic un poco diferente, pero que espero que les guste mucho. Va con todo mi CORAZÓN.  
  
UNA MUGGLE HACIENDO LA DIFERENCIA  
POR SNAPE 4 EVER  
  
I. SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS  
  
ERA UNA MAÑANA CALUROSA EN LA ISLA DEL ENCANTO PUERTO RICO. EL TRÁFICO DE LA CIUDAD NO SE HACÍA ESPERAR. LIZZY ESTABA DESESPERADA PORQUE SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE LLEGARÍA TARDE A LA UNIVERSIDAD. ASÍ FUE. DENTRO DE HORA Y MEDIA SE ENCONTRABA CORRIENDO ATRAVESANDO EL CAMPUS UNIVERSITARIO.  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ SRTA. BERNARD? - LE PREGUNTÓ LA PROF. RODRÍGUEZ.  
  
EL TRÁFICO DE LA MAÑANA, HABÍA UN ACCIDENTE GRAVE EN LA CARRETERA, PERDONE LA TARDANZA. - DIJO CASI SIN RESPIRACIÓN LA JOVEN.  
  
TRANSCURRIÓ LA HORA DE LA CLASE Y LIZZY SE FUE CON SUS MEJORES AMIGAS: KARINA E IDHEM, A COMER ALGO PORQUE ESTABA SÚPER HAMBRIENTA.  
  
¿QUÉ TAL LA CLASE, EH? - PREGUNTÓ KARINA  
  
TERRIBLE - DIJO IDY  
  
Y DÍMELO A MÍ, QUE LLEGUÉ TARDE - DIJO LIZZY TOMANDO UN POCO DE AGUA.  
  
SI, CIERTO, ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ? - PREGUNTÓ IDY.  
  
AH, SE ME PEGÓ LA FRISA - DIJO HACHÁNDOSE UN BOCADO DE COMIDA A LA BOCA.  
  
¿QUÉ VAN A HACER HOY? - PREGUNTÓ KARI  
  
YO POR LO MENOS VOY A LA LIBRERÍA DEL CENTRO A BUSCAR EL NUEVO LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER: "HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX".  
  
CIERTO LLEGÓ HOY. VOY CONTIGO. - DIJO IDY Y KARI SE UNIÓ AL GRUPO.  
  
LAS CHICAS TERMINARON DE COMER Y SALIERON DE LA UNIVERSIDAD A BUSCAR EL LIBRO. LIZZY ES UNA FANÁTICA DE LAS AVENTURAS DE HARRY POTTER, A PESAR DE TENER 20 AÑOS. LLEGARON A UNA LIBRERÍA Y LE PREGUNTARON AL SEÑOR QUE ATENDÍA SI LE HABÍA LLEGADO EL LIBRO NUEVO DEL NIÑO MAGO.  
  
¿EL QUÉ? - DIJO EL SEÑOR CON EXPRESIÓN DE HABER VISTO UN FANTASMA O AL MISMO DIABLO.  
  
EL LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX, EL LIBRO 5TO DE J.K. ROWLING... - DIJO LIZZY CON CARA DE HASTIADA.  
  
¿EXISTEN LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER? IMPOSIBLE. - DIJO EL SEÑOR CON CARA AÚN MÁS PREOCUPANTE Y ESPANTADA.  
  
AH...BUENO... PUES SI NO SABE QUE EXISTEN LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER PUES NO ESTÁ MUY ACTUALIZADO QUE DIGAMOS. PERO NO SE PREOCUPE GRACIAS DE TODAS FORMAS. - DIJO LIZZY Y DIO MEDIA VUELTA EN SUS TALONES Y SE DECIDÍA A SALIR CUANDO...  
  
¡ESPERA! PERDONA MI REACCIÓN. QUÉ TONTO SOY, ES QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE NO HE DORMIDO BIEN Y POR LA EDAD SE ME OLVIDAN LAS COSAS. NO TENGO EL LIBRO TODAVÍA, PERO SI ME DEJAS TU NOMBRE Y TELÉFONO TE SEPARO UN EJEMPLAR Y TE NOTIFICO INMEDIATAMENTE. - TERMINÓ EL SEÑOR.  
  
LAS CHICAS SE MIRARON.  
  
NO SE PREOCUPE EN LAS DEMÁS LIBRERÍAS DEBE HABER. GRACIAS IGUAL. - DIJO LIZZY Y LAS CHICAS SALIERON SÚPER RÁPIDAS.  
  
¡QUÉ TIPO MÁS RARO! ¿QUÉ MOSCA LE HABRÁ PICADO? - DIJO KARI EXTRAÑADA.  
  
ME PARECIÓ QUE ESTABA FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO. - DIJO IDY CON UNA SONRISA DIBUJADA EN SUS LABIOS.  
  
TENGO SUEÑO, PERO VAMOS AL MALL A VER SI TIENEN EL LIBRO. - DIJO KARI.  
  
LAS CHICAS FUERON AL MALL A TODAS LAS LIBRERÍAS Y NADA. LLAMARON A LAS CADENAS DE LIBRERÍAS DE LA ISLA Y PARECÍA QUE EL LIBRO SE HABÍA DESAPARECIDO POR ARTE DE MAGIA. YA CANSADAS DE TANTA BUSCADERA SE FUERON A SUS DEPARTAMENTOS A DORMIR UN POCO. LIZZY TUVO UN EXTRAÑO SUEÑO. EN EL SUEÑO LIZZY ENCONTRABA EL LIBRO, PERO EL LIBRO SE LA TRAGABA Y APARECÍA EN UN LUGAR EXTRAÑO. SE LEVANTÓ MEDIA CONFUNDIDA, COGIÓ SU AUTO Y FUE A LA LIBRERÍA DEL SEÑOR "RARO" A DEJAR SU NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO Y SU NOMBRE.  
  
¿BUENAS TARDES? ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ? - DIJO LIZZY UN POCO ASUSTADA PORQUE ESE LUGAR LE DABA ESCALOFRÍOS.  
  
¿SÍ? ¡OH ES USTED SEÑORITA! ¡ENCONTRÓ SU LIBRO? - DIJO EL SEÑOR CON UNA MIRADA MALICIOSA.  
  
EH, NOP. PARECIERA QUE HARRY LE HIZO UN HECHIZO Y SE DESAPARECIÓ. PORQUE EN NINGUNA LIBRERÍA DE LA ISLA LO HAY. JAJA. POR ESO VINE A DARLE MIS DATOS PARA CUANDO LO CONSIGA ME AVISE INMEDIATAMENTE. MI NOMBRE ES LIZ NAYDA BERNARD BARREIRO Y MI NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO ES 787-888-5544.  
  
EL SEÑOR ANOTÓ LOS DATOS Y LA MIRÓ ALEGRE. - NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORITA, TAN PRONTO COMO HARRY DECIDA APARECER LO ATRAPO PARA USTED. JAJA. - TERMINÓ EL SEÑOR.  
  
A LIZZY NO LE DIO MÁS REMEDIO QUE ESPERAR. PERO LA ESPERA FUE EXTRAÑA. ESTÁ SOÑANDO MUCHO CON EL LIBRO. DEFINITIVAMENTE LA ESPERA POR ESE LIBRO LA ESTABA DESESPERANDO. SU FANATISMO SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO EXTRAÑO. SENTÍA COMO QUE NO PODÍA SOBRELLEVAR LA ESPERA SIN IR A VISITAR NUEVAMENTE AQUEL HOMBRE QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA PARECÍA UN SER MÁGICO.  
  
¿BUENAS TARDES? - DIJO LIZZY LUEGO DE PENSAR UNA SEMANA SI VOLVÍA A AQUEL LUGAR NUEVAMENTE. POR FIN SE DECIDIÓ Y ALLÍ SE ENCONTRÓ CON AQUEL SEÑOR.  
  
SRTA. BERNARD. ES UN PLACER INMENSO TENERLA NUEVAMENTE POR ACÁ. ME IMAGINO QUE VIENE A BUSCAR NOTICIAS SOBRE EL LIBRO ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? - DIJO PHALF (EL SEÑOR EXTRAÑO).  
  
UHM... BUENO... EN REALIDAD SÍ. DISCULPE, SÉ QUE USTED ME DIJO QUE ME LLAMARÍA, PERO COMO YA HA TARDADO TANTO...ADEMÁS EN NINGUNA LIBRERÍA ENCUENTRO EL LIBRO. TAMBIÉN NO SÉ, ME SIENTO EXTRAÑA CADA VEZ QUE ENTRO A ESTE LUGAR. ES COMO SI ALGO MÁGICO ME ARRASTRARA O ME LLAMARA PARA QUE SALIERA FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO. DESDE QUE ENTRÉ EN ESTE LUGAR SIENTO Y VEO COSAS RARAS. COSAS QUE NUNCA PENSARÍA VER O IMAGINAR VER. DEBE SER EL DESESPERO QUE TENGO EN ENCONTRAR EL LIBRO. ES SUMAMENTE LOCO ESTO.  
  
SÍ, HA SIDO MUY EXTRAÑO ESTO. TODAVÍA NO SE SABE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE "HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX". ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO HA SIDO UNA MENTIRA DE PUBLICIDAD? ¿ESTÁ SEGURA QUE ESCUCHÓ LA FECHA BIEN? - PREGUNTÓ EL ANCIANO HACIÉNDOLE UN ADEMÁN A LIZZY PARA QUE SE SENTARA EN UNA SILLA CERCA DEL MOSTRADOR.  
  
SÍ, BUENO, PODRÍA SER UNA MENTIRA PUBLICITARIA. PERO ESTÁ A TRAVÉS DE LA INTERNET. INCLUSO EN LAS NOTICIAS APARECIÓ. LA VERDAD ES QUE ESPERO QUE NO SE TARDE TANTO, PORQUE SINO VOY A EMPEZAR A ENTRAR NUEVAMENTE EN LOS FOROS Y LEER FAN FICTIONS EN FANFICITON.NET, PARA ALIVIANARLA ESPERA. INCLUSO SI SE TARDA TANTO TENDRÉ QUE COMENZAR UN FAN FICTION NUEVO. - TERMINÓ DICIENDO LA CHICA.  
  
VAYA, VAYA, MUY INTERESANTE. YO LA VERDAD NO ME IMAGINABA QUE HABÍAN TANTOS FANS DEL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ.  
  
SÍ, MUCHÍSIMOS. SABE, A MÍ ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO QUE ESE MUNDO EN REALIDAD EXISTIERA. A VECES TRATO DE MIRAR MÁS ALLÁ DE MIS NARICES, DEL MUNDO QUE ME RODEA. SI TODOS VEN 4 CUADRADOS, YO TRATO DE VER 15. SI DICE EN ALGÚN LUGAR PELIGRO, YO AVERIGUO SI ES PELIGROSO O NO. LA AUTORA SABE COMO PONER TANTOS EJEMPLOS VERDADERAMENTE REALISTAS EN SUS HISTORIAS. - DIJO LIZ.  
  
¿CÓMO QUE EJEMPLOS VERDADERAMENTE REALISTAS? - PREGUNTÓ PHALF.  
  
UN EJEMPLO. A VECES A UNO SE LE PIERDEN LAS LLAVES Y UNO SABE PERFECTAMENTE QUE UNO LAS DEJÓ EN EL LUGAR ACOSTUMBRADO. AÚN ASÍ, NO APARECEN. Y UNO NO ENCUENTRA EXPLICACIÓN. J.K. ROWLING, LA AUTORA, EXPLICA QUE ESTO ES POSIBLE A TRAVÉS DE LA MAGIA. QUE HAY OBJETOS DE "MUGGLES" (PERSONAS QUE NO CREEN EN MAGIA) QUE ESTÁN EMBRUJADAS. LAS LLAVES PUEDEN SER UN EJEMPLO DE ESTOS OBJETOS. PUEDEN QUE ESTÉN EN EL LUGAR ACOSTUMBRADO, PERO ESTÉN INVISIBLES O SE HAYAN ENCOGIDO TANTO QUE ESTÉN IMPOSIBLES DE VER. - LE EXPLICABA LA CHICA. ASÍ ESTUVIERON CONVERSANDO LARGO RATO AL FINAL...  
  
BUENO SR. PHALF, GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO. TAN RÁPIDO COMO SEPA ALGO DEL LIBRO ME AVISA ¡LO QUE SEA QUE SEPA! HASTA LUEGO. - FINALIZÓ LIZZY.  
  
CLARO NO TE PREOCUPES. Y RECUERDA QUE SI REALMENTE DESEAS ALGO PUEDES LOGRARLO, PERO LO TIENES QUE DESEAR CON TODO TU CORAZÓN. HASTA LUEGO. - SE DESPIDIÓ PHALF.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS. TODAVÍA NO ESTARÁ INTERESANTE, PERO LES PROMETO QUE MUY PRONTO LO ESTARÁ. ESTE CAPÍTULO LO DEBEN LEER DETENIDAMENTE SIN BRINCAR NADA PORQUE PUEDE SER UN POCO CONFUSO LUEGO DE ESTO PARA ALGUNOS. 


	2. II Más suceso extraños

II. Más Sucesos Extraños  
  
LAS SEMANAS PASABAN EN LA UNIVERSIDAD. LAS TRES MOSQUETERAS JUNTAS SIEMPRE. LOS FINES DE SEMANA VISITABAN A SUS FAMILIARES FUERA DE LA CAPITAL. LIZZY SEGUÍA ENTRANDO A LOS FOROS Y LEÍA MUCHO LOS FICS QUE LE AGRADABAN. INCLUSO COMENZÓ A ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC, ADEMÁS DEL QUE TENÍA HECHO YA. EN UNA OCASIÓN EN LA UNIVERSIDAD SALÍA TEMPRANO DE SU ÚLTIMA CLASE Y SE DISPONÍA A IR A COMER ALGO. COMO SIEMPRE IBA A CON LA MENTE PERDIDA EN SU ESPACIO. PENSABA EN TANTAS COSAS JUNTAS QUE YA LE DOLÍA LA CABEZA. DE REPENTE VE UNA SOMBRA NEGRA. ELLA JURABA QUE ERA UNA CAPA NEGRA DE LAS MISMAS QUE USA SNAPE EN LA PELÍCULA. SE OBLIGÓ A SUBIR LA VISTA. LA SOMBRA NO DURÓ MUCHO. TENÍA LA SENSACIÓN QUE LA ESTABAN OBSERVANDO, PERO NO HABÍA NADA A SU ALREDEDOR QUE NO ESTUVIERA ANTES.  
  
ES INCREÍBLE YA ME ESTÁ HACIENDO DAÑO EL LEER TANTOS FICS. YA ME LO DECÍA MI ADORADA MADRE..."NO LEAS TANTOS CUENTOS DE ESOS QUE AFECTA EL CEREBRO. POR ESO TUS PESADILLAS EN LAS NOCHES." JAJAJA. AHORA VEO UNA FALDA NEGRA Y ME DA ESCALOFRÍOS. QUE IDIOTEZ. PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE TENÍA QUE SER UNA FALDA NEGRA. - ELLA SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE EN ESA UNIVERSIDAD HABÍAN MUCHÍSIMOS "FENÓMENOS RAROS" QUE PARECÍAN AL IGUAL QUE PHALF, EN PERSONAJES DE LOS LIBROS DE HARRY POTTER. PERO ERA RIDÍCULO QUE SE ASUSTARA POR TAN SOLO VER UNA FALDA LARGA NEGRA, COMO LAS QUE TANTO LE ENCANTAN USAR. ¿SERÍA POR ESTAR SUMIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS QUE SE ASUSTÓ AL VOLVER A LA REALIDAD? O ¿SERÍA UNA LEVE BRISA QUE ACARICIÓ SU PIEL Y LE PROVOCÓ ESCALOFRÍOS? O ¿PODRÍA SER QUE NO FUE UNA FALDA NEGRA? - SIGUIÓ PENSANDO.  
  
CENÓ CASI SIN DARSE CUENTA. ENTRE SUS PENSAMIENTOS CORRÍAN UNA DE CADA LOCURA. SUS AMIGAS NO ESTABAN CON ELLA. IDY ESTABA TRABAJANDO Y KARI ESTABA CON OTRAS AMISTADES. SIN MÁS REMEDIO, TUVO QUE CAMINAR SOLA HACIA SU DEPARTAMENTO (ESE DÍA EL CARRO NO HABÍA ENCENDIDO) POR ESAS OSCURAS CALLES DE SAN JUAN (QUE ALIVIO QUE EL APARTAMENTO QUEDABA CERCA!) - PENSABA ELLA MIENTRAS CAMINABA. CAMINABA CADA VEZ MÁS APRISA. ELLA SENTÍA QUE ALGUIEN LA SEGUÍA, PERO CUANDO MIRABA HACIA ATRÁS SIMPLEMENTE LA SEGUÍA SU SOMBRA. - ESTO YA SE ESTÁ PASANDO DE LA RAYA. VOY A TENER QUE PARAR DE LEER LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY EN LAS NOCHES, PORQUE AHORA HASTA A LAS SOMBRAS Y A LAS FALDAS NEGRAS LE TENGO MIEDO. - SE DECÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ. LLEGÓ A SU APARTAMENTO Y GRACIAS A DIOS NO LE PASÓ NADA. SUS ESTUDIOS IBAN "VIENTO EN POPA" (DE MARAVILLA) Y CON SUS AMIGAS NI SE DIGA. PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE HABÍAN LLEGADO LAS ¡VACACIONES! ERA TIEMPO DE REGRESAR A SU PUEBLO CON SU FAMILIA. IDY TAMBIÉN VIVÍA EN SU MISMO PUEBLO, PERO KARI EN PERÚ, PERO, AÚN ASÍ, SABÍA QUE IBAN A ESTAR EN CONTACTO.  
  
~ O ~  
  
POR FIN VAS A ESTAR ACÁ CONMIGO. ME HACES MUCHÍSIMA FALTA. - LE DECÍA LA MAMÁ DE LIZZY MIENTRAS LA ESTRECHABA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS. SIP, Y POR FIN VOY A DESCANSAR. ¡A DORMIR! Y NO HAY TANTO ALBOROTO COMO EN LA CAPITAL. - DECÍA LA CHICA DÁNDOLE UN BESO A SU PAPÁ Y ABRAZANDO A SU MAMÁ. DIOS TE BENDIGA. - LE DECÍAN SUS PADRES AL UNÍSONO. OYE ¿Y POR FIN CONSEGUISTE EL LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER? - LE PREGUNTÓ SU HERMANO MAYOR. ¡TÚ PUEDES CREER QUE ESE LIBRO NO APARECE POR NINGÚN LADO! ¡Y LE DEJÉ MIS DATOS DE SAN JUAN A UN SEÑOR DE UNA LIBRERÍA CERCA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD PARA QUE ME AVISARA, Y TODAVÍA NADA DE NADA. - DIJO LIZZY EN TONO DE HISTERISMO. QUE RARO. - SE LIMITÓ A DECIR SU HERMANO.  
  
COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE, LOS VIAJES A LA PLAYA, A LA BOLERA, AL CINE, LAS FIESTAS, EN CYBER PARA HABLAR CON KARI, ETC, NO SE HICIERON ESPERAR. UNA VEZ IDY Y LIZZY FUERON A VER "HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN" (RECUERDEN QUE ES SOLO UN FIC, ESTOY TAN OBSESIONADA QUE YA ADELANTO HASTA LA PELÍCULA, JAJA). ENTRARON A LA SALA DEL CINE, LA CUAL ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE LLENA (CLARO SI ERA SU ESTRENO). DE REPENTE, AL COMENZAR LA PELÍCULA TODO SE VOLVIÓ NEGRO. LAS LUCES SE APAGARON. EL AIRE ACONDICIONADA SE APAGÓ. LAS PUERTAS NO SE PODÍAN ABRIR. EL CALOR ERA INSOPORTABLE. LOS GRITOS NO TARDARON EN OÍRSE. EL MIEDO SE AFERRABA EN LOS NIÑOS. TODO ERA CONFUSO. LAS PERSONAS TRATABAN DE SALIR DE LA SALA COMO DIERA LUGAR. UN FRÍO INTENSO ACAPARÓ TODA LA SALA (A PESAR QUE EL AIRE ACONDICIONADO SE HABÍA APAGADO). LIZZY VEÍA TODO COMO SI VIERA UN HOLOGRAMA EN EL CUAL TODO UN MUNDO REAL SE DESAPARECE PARA DAR PASO A UN MUNDO OCULTO, UN MUNDO QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVO ALLÍ, PERO QUE HASTA ESE MOMENTO NO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO. VEÍA A PERSONAS QUE AL PARECER CONOCÍA Y LA LLAMABAN Y SENTÍA COMO SI LA ESTUVIERAN OBSERVANDO, IGUAL QUE LAS VECES QUE ESTABA SOLA Y SENTÍA QUE LA PERSEGUÍAN. ¿SERÍA UN PRESAGIO? SÚBITAMENTE LA LUZ VOLVIÓ. SE PODÍA VER EL TERROR EN LAS CARAS DE LAS PERSONAS. UN JOVEN DE CABELLO MARRÓN Y OJOS AZULES, ENTRÓ A LA SALA Y NOS ORDENÓ SALIR, YA QUE LA PELÍCULA TUVO UN CONTRATIEMPO Y NO SE PUEDE ESTRENAR. NOS ASEGURÓ QUE SE NOS DEVOLVERÍA EL DINERO COMPLETO.  
  
ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME. ES INCREÍBLE. PRIMERO NO CONSIGO EL LIBRO, AHORA LA PELÍCULA SE DAÑA Y LA SENSACIÓN QUE TUVE ALLÁ ADENTRO NO FUE NADA NORMAL.- DECÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ LIZZY. YA PUES TRANQUILA. LO QUE PASA ES QUE HARRY QUERÍA UN DESCANSO MÁS LARGO. TAMPOCO ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO. - DIJO IDY PERO SE CALLÓ INMEDIATAMENTE CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SE HABÍA GANADO LA MIRADA MÁS ASESINA DE SU AMIGA.  
  
CON UNA RESIGNACIÓN CASI IMPOSIBLE, LAS CHICAS TUVIERON QUE REGRESAR A SUS CASAS. (MÁS BIEN DE LIZZY PORQUE A LA OTRA NO LE GUSTABA HARRY POTTER). AL LLEGAR LE CONTARON TODO A SUS FAMILIARES, LOS CUALES YA SE HABÍAN ENTERADO POR LAS NOTICIAS. FUE TAN ESTREMECEDOR Y MISTERIOSO ESE SUCESO QUE MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN EN EL CINE LLAMARON A LAS NOTICIAS, LOS CUALES ACUDIERON DE INMEDIATO.  
  
LIZZY, TE LLEGÓ UNA CARTA. - DIJO SU MAMÁ. ¿UNA CARTA? ¿DE QUIÉN? ¿DE KARI? ¿CUÁNDO LLEGÓ? - EMPEZÓ A INTERROGAR A SU MADRE, PERO SE DETUVO AL VER QUE ÉSTA NO PODÍA RESPONDER NINGUNA PREGUNTA POR FALTA DE CONOCIMIENTO. SÓLO VIO EL ESCUDO DE HOGWARTS EN LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL SOBRE. PENSÓ QUE KARI LE HABÍA HECHO UNA BROMA. RÁPIDO PENSÓ QUE ERA UNA FORME DE CONSOLARLA POR TODO EL MISTERIO DE LA DESAPARICIÓN DEL LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER, PORQUE KARI NO SABÍA DE LO EXTRAÑO DE LA PELÍCULA. COGIÓ LA CARTA Y SE EXTRAÑÓ AL NO VER REMITENTE. TITUBEÓ UN RATO SI DECIDIRSE ABRIRLA O NO. DIO UN RESPIRO Y CON EXTRAÑEZA, PERO CON CURIOSIDAD A LA VEZ ABRIÓ LA CARTA. COMO SI FUERA UN VASO DE AGUA HELADA QUE LE ACABARAN DE ECHAR POR ENCIMA, SU EXPRESIÓN DE HORROR TRANSFORMÓ SU CARA POR COMPLETO. - ¡NO PUEDE SER! - FUE LO ÚNICO CAPAZ DE PRONUNCIAR LUEGO DE UN INMENSO SILENCIO. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, TODAVÍA NO HE VISTO NINGUNO Y LOS NECESITO PARA INSPIRARME Y SEGUIR CON EL FIC. 


	3. III Regreso a Hogwarts

Perdonen la demora es que empecé a trabajar y pues no tengo mucho tiempo de pasarlo. Espero sus comentarios.  
  
III. REGRESO A HOGWARTS  
  
MIENTRAS AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO EN EL # 4 DE PRIVET DRIVE, UN CHICO DE OJOS VERDE ESMERALDA, CABELLO NEGRO AZABACHE TODO ALBOROTADO, SE ACABABA DE DESPERTAR DÁNDOSE CUENTA QUE CUMPLIÓ 15 AÑOS APENAS 1 HORA ATRÁS. SE DIJO - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! - Y VOLVIÓ A ACOMODARSE A DORMIR. SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESE DÍA SERÍA UNO MUY ESPECIAL PARA ÉL, PORQUE POR FIN PODRÍA CELEBRAR SU CUMPLEAÑOS CON SIRIUS, SU PADRINO, EL CUAL HABÍA SIDO LIBERADO DE TODA CULPA RECIENTEMENTE.  
  
5 HORAS DESPUÉS  
  
¡YA ESTÁ EL DESAYUNO HARRY! - GRITÓ SIRIUS DESDE LA COCINA. - NO SEAS VAGO, LEVÁNTATE. - VOLVIÓ A GRITAR. EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES HARRY BAJABA LAS ESCALERAS TODO SOÑOLIENTO. BUENOS DÍAS CAMPEÓN. ¡FELICIDADES! - LE DIJO SIRIUS DÁNDOLE UN ABRAZO CUÁNTO DESEE QUE LLEGARA ESTE DÍA. - LE DECÍA CASI CON LÁGRIMAS EN SUS OJOS. YO MUCHO MÁS QUE TÚ. BUENOS DÍAS TAMBIÉN. - DIJO HARRY MUY ALEGRE. HOY IREMOS A COMPRAR LOS MATERIALES DE HOGWARTS. YA LLEGÓ LA LISTA. - DIJO SIRIUS. ¿PERO LOS CHICOS LO SABEN? NO HE RECIBIDO NINGUNA CARTA DE ELLOS DICIÉNDOME QUE NOS ENCONTRAREMOS HOY EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON. ¿SERÁ QUE DOBBY ESTÁ HACIENDO UNA DE LAS SUYAS OTRA VEZ? - DIJO HARRY UN POCO PREOCUPADO. NO, DOBBY NO ESTÁ HACIENDO NADA. Y SÍ, LOS CHICOS LO SABEN. NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO HAS RECIBIDO ALGUNA NOTIFICACIÓN. - DIJO ESTO ÚLTIMO, ALGO SONRIENTE SIRIUS. QUIZÁ CUANDO VOLVAMOS. - DIJO POTTER TRAS LAS PALABRAS DE SU PADRINO SIN VER SU SONRISA MALICIOSA.  
  
FUERON AL CALDERO CHORREANTE Y PARA SORPRESA DE HARRY ESTABAN TODOS SUS AMIGOS: DUMBLEDORE, LA PROF. MCGONAGALL, HERMIONE, LUPIN Y LOS WEASLEY. TODO FUE MARAVILLOSO ESE DÍA. LE CELEBRARON SU CUMPLEAÑOS. BAILARON, COMIERON, HABLARON Y AL FINAL DEL DÍA COMPRARON SUS LIBROS DE HOGWARTS. HABÍAN MUCHAS CARAS DISTINTAS EN EL CALLEJÓN.  
  
POR FIN EL DÍA DE REGRESAR AL COLEGIO LLEGÓ. AUNQUE PARA LOS CHICOS LAS VACACIONES LE SENTABAN BIEN. LAS CABINAS DEL TREN SE ENCONTRABAN VACÍAS, YA QUE POR FIN HABÍAN LLEGADO TEMPRANO. (ERA SU 5 AÑO, ALGÚN PROGRESO DEBÍAN TENER). ESCOGIERON LA ÚLTIMA CABINA, ASÍ NADIE LOS MOLESTARÍA Y PODÍAN HABLAR DE SUS COSAS. MIENTRAS EN OTRA DE LAS CABINAS UNA CHICA ESTATURA MEDIANA, CABELLO ROJIZO ONDULADO, OJOS CAFÉ BRILLANTES, PIEL BLANCA Y CUERPO BIEN FORMADO Y ATRIBUIDO PREGUNTABA:  
  
¿ESTÁ OCUPADO? NO. - DIJO EL JOVEN SIMPLIFICANDO SU CONTESTACIÓN Y CON CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS, PERO MIRÁNDOLA DE ARRIBA ABAJO EN SEÑAL DE AGRADO FÍSICO. MEJOR. - LA JOVEN TAMBIÉN SIMPLIFICÓ SU RESPUESTA Y SE SENTÓ JUNTO A DOS CHICOS MÁS. ¿DE QUE COLEGIO TE TRASLADAS? - PREGUNTÓ UNO DE LOS CHICOS. ¿YO? DE NINGUNO. SOY NUEVA. ¿TAN GRANDE Y NUEVA? - DIJO OTRO JOVEN QUE NO HABÍA HABLADO ANTES POR ESTAR ATRAGANTÁNDOSE DE COMIDA. SÍ. - ELLA TAMBIÉN SIMPLIFICÓ SU CONTESTACIÓN. ¿Y COMO TE LLAMAS? YO ME LLAMO... DRACO MALFOY, ¿CIERTO? YO ME LLAMO LINA BERBAR. ¿ME CONOCES? QUIEN NO CONOCE A UN MALFOY. Y ESOS DOS SON GOYLE Y CRABBE, TUS GUARDAESPALDAS. Y ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE SER UN SLYTHERIN? FASCINANTE, ¿PERO DE DÓNDE CONOCES A LOS MALFOY Y A ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS? CONOZCO MÁS DE TI Y DE TODOS, DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS. ¿DÓNDE PIENSAS QUE CAERÁS? - PREGUNTÓ MALFOY PUES LA VERDAD EN SLYTHERIN. PERO TENGO QUE ACEPTAR QUE TENGO ALGO DE GRYFFINDOR TAMBIÉN. AUNQUE TODA MI VIDA PENSÉ QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA SIMPLE MUGGLE. - CONCLUYÓ LINA.  
  
LA EXPRESIÓN DE MALFOY CAMBIÓ DE INTERESADO A ASQUEADO EN UN SEGUNDO. - ¿ERES UNA SANGRE SUCIA? ¿Y ASÍ PRETENDES CAER EN SLYTHERIN? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ EN MI COMPARTIMIENTO?  
  
PARA TU INFORMACIÓN EL NO TENER SANGRE LIMPIA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE TE VAYA A INFECTAR NADA, PORQUE BASTANTE SALUDABLE QUE ESTOY, Y NÚMERO DOS VOLDEMORT ERA DE PADRE MUGGLE Y MÍRALO AHORA EL MAGO TENEBROSO MÁS PODEROSO DE LOS TIEMPOS. - DIJO LINA CASI BOTANDO FUEGO POR SUS OJOS. MALFOY SE HABÍA QUEDADO INMÓVIL AL ESCUCHAR A LINA MENCIONANDO A-QUIEN- USTEDES-YA-SABEN. ERAN MUY POCAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE ATREVÍAN A MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE. LUEGO DE UN RATO DE HABER PROCESADO QUE AQUELLA CHICA QUE TENÍA A SU LADO PODRÍA SER UNA GRAN AMIGA A PESAR DE SU PROCEDENCIA. - ¿NO LE TEMES AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO?  
  
NO TEMO DECIR SU NOMBRE. - SE LIMITÓ A CONTESTAR LINA.  
  
EL TRANSCURSO A HOGWARTS PROSIGUIÓ. LINA Y DRACO NO SE HABLABAN. PARA DRACO, LINA ERA OTRA SANGRE SUCIA MÁS, PERO BIEN EN EL FONDO LE CAÍA BIEN POR SER CASI COMO ÉL. (RESPECTO A VOLDEMORT)  
  
¿EL CARRITO DE LA COMIDA PASA POR ACÁ? - PREGUNTÓ BERBAR LUEGO DE UN LARGO SILENCIO. LA VERDAD SÍ PASA, PERO NO SÉ PORQUE SE HA TARDADO TANTO. - DIJO CRABBE. VOY A BUSCARLO. ¿QUIEREN ALGO? - DIJO LA CHICA. - ESO SÍ, USTEDES SE PAGAN. - TRAS UN NO COMO RESPUESTA, LINA SALIÓ. CRABBE Y GOYLE DIJERON QUE NO PORQUE DRACO LOS MIRÓ HACIÉNDOLE SEÑAS QUE RESPONDIERAN, NO. ESTUVO BUSCANDO POR UN R ATO HASTA QUE LO ENCONTRÓ. ¿PERMISO, SE PUEDE? ES QUE TENGO HAMBRE Y NO PASABAN POR MI COMPARTIMIENTO. YO PASÉ POR TODOS, SOLO ME FALTA EL DE MALFOY, PORQUE ESOS DOS GORILAS QUE TIENE SIEMPRE SE COMEN TODO. PREFERÍ DARLE OPORTUNIDAD A LOS DEMÁS. - DIJO LA SEÑORA DEL CARRITO. PUES DESGRACIADAMENTE COMPARTO COMPARTIMIENTO CON ESOS TRES. ¿QUÉ...? ¿SON AMIGOS...? - PREGUNTÓ UN CHICO PELIRROJO. NOP. PERO NO TENÍA DONDE MÁS SENTARME Y ME CONCEDIERON EL PASE. - DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE LA CHICA. SE VE QUE NO ERES DE HOGWARTS Y NO LOS CONOCES. - DIJO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO. LOS CONOZCO MÁS DE LO QUE PIENSAS HERMIONE. ¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE? TENGO QUE CONOCER A LA PREFECTA DE MI "QUIZÁS" FUTURA CASA. - ESTO QUE HABÍA DICHO BERBAR HIZO QUE EN LA CARA DE HERMIONE BRILLARA DE FELICIDAD. ¿Y CÓMO TE LLAMAS? ¿Y DE DÓNDE VIENES? - LE PREGUNTÓ HARRY LUEGO DE UN RATO DE ESTAR OBSERVÁNDOLA. LINA BERBAR Y SOY DE PUERTO RICO. - TRAS LAS CARAS DE HARRY Y RON DE ¿Y ESO DÓNDE ES? DIJO - EN CENTRO AMÉRICA. BUENO, COMO YA ME CONOCES ELLOS SON RON WEASLEY Y HARRY POTTER. - DIJO HERMIONE CON AIRES DE SUPERIORIDAD. GRACIAS HERMIONE, PERO YA LO SABÍA. MUCHO GUSTO A LOS DOS. ¿CÓMO QUE YA LO SABÍAS, DE DÓNDE ME CONOCES A MÍ? - PREGUNTÓ RON ATURDIDO. JAJAJA, LÓGICO. ERES EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER Y DE LA PREFECTA DE GRYFFINDOR. SON LOS 3 INSEPARABLES. LOS HÉROES DE HOGWARTS. ¿CÓMO NO CONOCERLOS? - DIJO ESTO Y SE RETIRÓ CON SUS DULCES DEJANDO A LOS TRES CHICOS CON LA BOCA ABIERTA. 


	4. IV SlytherinGryffindor

IV. Slytherin / Gryffindor  
  
LLEGARON A HOGWARTS Y DUMBLEDORE LES DIO LA BIENVENIDA. EL MOMENTO DELA SELECCIÓN POR FIN LLEGÓ. COMO SIEMPRE EL SOMBRERO CANTA SU MISMA MELODÍA Y MCGONAGALL COMIENZA A LLAMAR POR ORDEN ALFABÉTICO. LE LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO A LINA.  
  
BERBAR, LINA. - DICE LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL. LINA SE SIENTA. EL SOMBRERO COMIENZA A DECIRLE MUCHAS COSAS AL OÍDO. - TIENES ORGULLO, SI MUCHO ORGULLO, CARÁCTER MUY FUERTE, ERES AMBICIOSA. HAY ALGO NUBLADO EN TU MENTE, PERO ESTOY SEGURO QUE QUIERES PODER. ¡SLYTHERIN! - GRITÓ EL SOMBRERO, PERO EN ESOS SEGUNDOS LINA PENSÓ EN VOLDEMORT, ELLA AYUDANDO A HARRY, PENSÓ EN LOS TRES CHICOS Y EN TODO LO QUE SABÍA. PERO MCGONAGALL YA LE ESTABA DICIENDO QUE SE FUERA A ACOMODAR EN SU NUEVA CASA QUE LA ESPERABA CON FUERTES APLAUSOS. LINA FUE Y SE SENTÓ CERCA DE DRACO Y LE DIJO - VES QUE EN SLYTHERIN TAMBIÉN HABEMOS MUGGLES. - DRACO NO HIZO NINGÚN COMENTARIO, SÓLO LE REGALÓ UNA PEQUEÑA MUECA. CUANDO LINA SE ACOMODÓ EN SU SILLA NOTÓ QUE LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL LE HACÍA ALGO AL SOMBRERO. SE LO PONÍA A LOS ESTUDIANTES Y RÁPIDO SE LO QUITABA. - "AHORA FALTA QUE EL SOMBRERO VIEJO SE HAYA DAÑADO CON TANTO ORGULLO MÍO. JAJAJA". - LE DIJO A DRACO QUIEN RIÓ UN POCO. SRTA. BERBAR, PODRÍA PASAR AL FRENTE UN SEGUNDO. - DIJO LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL. EL BULLICIO QUE HABÍA POR LO DEL SOMBRERO, SE CONVIRTIÓ EN SILENCIO Y ASOMBRO AL VER QUE LE PONÍAN EL SOMBRERO NUEVAMENTE A LINA. NUNCA HABÍA PASADO ALGO ASÍ. - DECÍA HERMIONE UNA Y OTRA VEZ.  
  
AL RATO EL SOMBRERO GRITÓ - ¡GRYFFINDOR! ¡GRYFFINDOR! - AHORA SÍ QUE TODOS INCLUYENDO DUMBLEDORE ESTABAN EN *SHOCK*. ¿POR QUÉ HABRÁ CAMBIADO EL SOMBRERO A LINA; DE SLYTHERIN A GRYFFINDOR. AÚN ASOMBRADA TODAVÍA, LINA SE CAMBIÓ DE MESA. LUEGO LA SELECCIÓN TRANSCURRIÓ NORMAL. LINA PENSABA QUE TALVEZ EL SOMBRERO CAMBIÓ SU VERSIÓN CUANDO ELLA PENSÓ EN VOLDEMORT Y TODO LO QUE SABÍA. COMIERON DELICIOSAMENTE, MIENTRAS COMENTABAN LO SUCEDIDO CON LINA. Y PARA QUE TUVIERAN MÁS QUE HABLAR, LINA SE PARÓ DE SU ASIENTO Y FUE HACIA LA MESA DE LOS PROFESORES Y LE DICE AL PROF. DUMBLEDORE.  
  
BUEN PROVECHO A TODOS, BUENAS NOCHES PROF. DUMBLEDORE, ME GUSTARÍA CHARLAR CON USTED EN CUANTO TERMINE DE CENAR SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ES MOLESTIA. - DIJO ÉL. LINA, ES HORA DE RETIRARNOS. VAMOS. TE ENSEÑARÉ EL DORMITORIO DE LAS DE QUINTO CURSO Y LA CONTRASEÑA. - LE DECÍA HERMIONE MIENTRAS TRATABA DE CAPTAR LA ATENCIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS ESTUDIANTES. LO SIENTO HERMIONE, PERO AHORA VOY A HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE. LUEGO VERÉ COMO LE HAGO PARA LLEGAR. - DIJO LINA Y SE FUE TRAS DUMBLEDORE CUANDO LO VIO SALIR. HERMIONE LA MIRÓ CON CARAS DE POCOS AMIGOS.  
  
LLEGARON A UNA GÁRGOLA ENORME LA CUAL SE DIVIDIÓ PARA DEJAR VER UNAS ESCALERAS ASCENDENTES, LUEGO DE QUE EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE DIJERA LA CONTRASEÑA.  
  
USTED DIRÁ SRTA. BERBAR. - COMENZÓ DUMBLEDORE. LINA ESTABA SUMAMENTE ADMIRADA CON TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ÉSTE TENÍA EN SU OFICINA. NO ERA LO MISMO LEERLAS QUE VERLAS. BUENO. ME ENCANTARÍA UNA EXPLICACIÓN DE MI ACTUAL SITUACIÓN. - MENCIONÓ LINA. BUENA PREGUNTA. ME ENTERÉ DE CASUALIDAD HACE POCO TIEMPO QUE EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE LATINOAMERICANO CONOCÍAN PERFECTAMENTE BIEN A HOGWARTS. TAMBIÉN ME ENTERÉ DE TUS DESEOS TAN ENORMES DE ESTAR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS. EN BREVES PALABRAS TE GANASTE TU SUEÑO. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE COMO SI ESO FUERA FÁCIL DE ASIMILAR. PERO ES QUE ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE. ESTO TIENE QUE SER UN SUEÑO. ADEMÁS, ME ACABAN DE CAMBIAR DE CASA, ¿CUÁNDO HABÍA OCURRIDO ESO? NUNCA. ESTO CADA VEZ SE PONE MÁS EXTRAÑO. UN DÍA SOY MUGGLE Y AL OTRO ¿BRUJA? ¿CÓMO SE ENTERÓ DE QUE LATINO AMÉRICA SABÍA DE HOGWARTS, Y SOBRE TODO, DE MÍ? ESTO SÍ EXISTE Y SIEMPRE EXISTIÓ. Y TÚ DERRIBASTE ESA BARRERA QUE TE IMPEDÍA VER LA REALIDAD. SEGUISTE BUSCANDO LOS PUNTOS SUELTOS DEL ROMPECABEZAS Y LOGRASTE TUS SUEÑOS, TE FELICITO, Y ME AGRADA MUCHO TENERTE ACÁ CON NOSOTROS. EN CUANTO A LO DEL SOMBRERO, NUNCA HABÍA PASADO COSA IGUAL ES EXTRAÑO, MUY EXTRAÑO. POR LO DE TU NOMBRE, SI QUIERES USAR TU VERDADERO NOMBRE LO PUEDES HACER. DE TI Y DE LATINO AMÉRICA, LO SUPE GRACIAS PHALF, ÉL FUE EL QUE ME CONTÓ. ES UN GRAN MAGO ÉL. SÍ, SABÍA QUE ERA EXTRAÑO. Y POR MI NOMBRE USARÉ LINA, ES MEJOR ASÍ GRACIAS. - DIJO LINA.  
  
CON ESAS SIMPLES PALABRAS LINA TUVO QUE IRSE A DORMIR, PUESTO QUE EN LA MAÑANA COMENZARÍA SUS CLASES. DUMBLEDORE LE ENSEÑÓ EL CAMINO Y LA CONTRASEÑA CORRECTA. LINA SÓLO PENSABA QUE SABÍA DEMASIADO Y NO SABÍA NADA.  
  
A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE LINA FUE LA PRIMERA EN LEVANTARSE. FUE AL BAÑO, SE VISTIÓ Y BAJÓ A DESAYUNAR. FUE LA PRIMERA ALUMNA EN DESAYUNAR. SOLO ESTABAN DUMBLEDORE, LUPIN (NUEVO PROF. DE D.C.A.O) Y MCGONAGALL. ESTA ÚLTIMA LE ENTREGÓ A LINA SU HORARIO Y UN PEQUEÑO MAPA QUE LE AYUDARÍA A UBICARSE. LA CHICA DESAYUNÓ Y CUANDO EMPEZABAN A LLEGAR LOS ESTUDIANTES AL COMEDOR, ELLA LO ABANDONÓ. (LINA TIENE 20 AÑOS Y LOS CHICOS DE QUINTO 15, PERO ERA EN EL GRADO QUE LE CORRESPONDÍA SEGÚN SUS CONOCIMIENTOS. AÚN ASÍ, SE LE HARÁ DIFÍCIL ENTABLAR BUENAS RELACIONES HUMANAS CON ELLOS.) POR FIN LLEGÓ FRENTE AL SALÓN DE SU PRIMERA CLASE. POR LO MENOS NO PERDERÍA PUNTOS POR LLEGAR TARDE. ELLA PREFERÍA ATRAGANTARSE EN EL DESAYUNO MIRAR SU MAPA E INTENTAR ENCONTRAR EL SALÓN SIN DEMORAS. SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESE LUGAR TENÍA MUCHOS TRUCOS Y LABERINTOS. SE SENTÓ EN EL SUELO A ESPERAR A SU PROFESOR Y A LOS DEMÁS ESTUDIANTES. PENSABA EN COMO SERÍA EL PROF. SNAPE. ¿SERÁ COMO LO PINTAN? NO HABÍA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VERLO EN EL DESAYUNO. QUIZÁ ELLA SE HABÍA IDO MUY RÁPIDO, O QUIZÁ ÉL DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE A DESAYUNAR EN SU RECÁMARA. AUNQUE ESTO ÚLTIMO LO DUDABA POR LAS REFERENCIAS QUE TENÍA DE SNAPE. COMO SI LO HUBIERA LLAMADO CON EL PENSAMIENTO, SNAPE APARECIÓ CON SU LARGA CAPA NEGRA, SU CABELLO LARGO GRASIENTO, SU PIEL PÁLIDA, SU NARIZ ALARGADA Y MEDIA GANCHUDA, Y SU ACOSTUMBRADO ROSTRO MAL HUMORADO. LINA SE LEVANTÓ INMEDIATAMENTE MIRÁNDOLO COMO SI HUBIERA VISTO AL MISMO DIABLO.  
  
¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ACÁ? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE. ESPERÁNDOLO PROF. SNAPE. - DIJO LINA TRATANDO DE OCULTAR SU NERVIOSISMO. (NO ERA FÁCIL HABLAR CON UN SER TAN ODIOSO COMO ÉL, AUNQUE YA LO CONOCIERA DE LOS LIBROS.) - LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOY NUEVA EN HOGWARTS Y NO QUERÍA LLEGAR TARDE Y PERDER PUNTOS. ME IMAGINO QUE NO QUERRÁ QUE LOS "GRANDIOSOS GRYFFINDOR" (ESTO LO DIJO CON DESPRECIO) PIERDAN PUNTOS Y LA COPA DE LAS CASAS. - DIJO SNAPE ABRIENDO EL SALÓN. NO. NO LO HAGO POR LA CASA, NI MÁS FALTABA. LO HAGO POR MÍ. YO SOY LA QUE NO QUIERO PERDER PUNTOS. SI LA CASA PIERDE PUNTOS, QUE SEA POR OTRO ESTUDIANTE. UNO TONTO COMO LONGBOTTOM O ALGO ASÍ. - DIJO LINA CON TODA LA NATURALIDAD DEL MUNDO.  
  
EL PROF. SNAPE LA MIRABA EXTRAÑADO. JAMÁS EN SU VIDA PENSÓ ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS DE LA BOCA DE UN GRYFFINDOR. LA CHICA ACOMODÓ SUS MATERIALES EN LA PRIMERA MESA DEL AULA. (PORQUE SI SE IBA LEJOS NO PODRÍA ATENDER BIEN.) DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTABA HACIENDO LA DIFERENCIA EN ESE LUGAR. 


	5. V Momentos difíciles

V. Momentos difíciles  
  
LAS CLASES TRANSCURRÍAN NORMALMENTE. LINA ASIMILÓ BIEN SU SITUACIÓN. ERA UNA VENTAJA QUE ROWLING HAYA DESCRITO TAN BIEN HOGWARTS Y TODO SU ENTORNO, INCLUYENDO SUS PERSONAJES. LO QUE NO ENTENDÍA ERA COMO J.K. SABÍA DE ÉSTE MUNDO MÁGICO. ÉSTA FUE UNA DE LAS TAREAS QUE TENÍA QUE AVERIGUAR. ASÍ LO HIZO, COMO NO TENÍA AMISTADES (SIEMPRE ESTABA SOLA) EN SU TIEMPO LIBRE SE DEDICÓ A BUSCAR INFORMACIÓN DE J.K. ROWLING. LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO ENCONTRÓ LO QUE QUERÍA SABER. ¡SU AUTORA PREDILECTA HABÍA ESTUDIADO EN HOGWARTS! ERA DE LA CASA GRYFFINDOR. ELLA FUE LA ENCARGADA DEL ANUARIO EN EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUDIABA EN EL COLEGIO. SEGÚN EL ANUARIO, EN LA SALA DE TROFEOS HABÍA UNO DE ELLA. (PUESTO QUE SI SE DESTACÓ COMO REPORTERA, TENÍA QUE HABER UN TROFEO DE RECONOCIMIENTO POR SU LABOR). EN UNA DE LAS NOCHES DECIDIÓ IR A BUSCAR ESE CUARTO. PERO NO LO ENCONTRÓ. LO QUE ENCONTRÓ FUE A FILCH Y LA SRA. NORRIS.  
  
¡VAYA, VAYA! MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS LINDURA. - DIJO FILCH CON SU CARA MALICIOSA. - ¿VAGANDO A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE SRTA. BERBAR? MAL, MUY MAL. SÍGAME.  
  
LINA COMO SABÍA QUE NO HABÍA ESCAPATORIA, SIGUIÓ A FILCH A SU DESPACHO. YA EN ÉSTE, LINA MIRABA TODO LO QUE ESE HOMBRE TENÍA AHÍ DENTRO. ERA IGUAL COMO LO MENCIONABA ROWLING, INCLUSO FILCH MISMO TENÍA UN GRAN PARECIDO AL ACTOR QUE LO INTERPRETA EN LAS PELÍCULAS. PENSÁNDOLO BIEN, TODOS SE PARECÍAN A LOS ACTORES QUE INTERPRETABAN SUS PERSONAJES EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE.  
  
TAN PRONTO COMO AMANEZCA, EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE TENDRÁ LA DETENCIÓN EN SUS MANOS. ES INCREÍBLE COMO ACABANDO DE LLEGAR HACE ALGUNOS MESES A ESTE COLEGIO, YA TENGA QUE ABANDONARLO, POR SU PRONTA EXPULSIÓN. - TERMINÓ DICIENDO EL CONSERJE CON UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA.  
  
PERO LINA ERA MUCHO MÁS PERVERSA QUE ÉL. - SÍ, ES UNA LÁSTIMA. SABE SR. FILCH, CUANDO LLEGUÉ AL COLEGIO VENÍA CON LA IDEA DE ENSEÑARLE MAGIA, SIN TENER QUE USAR VARITA. USTED SABE, PARA QUE POR LO MENOS PUDIERA HACER ALGUNAS COSILLAS. LOS MUGGLES, PARA PODER ENTRETENERSE, CREARON UNA CLASE DE MAGIA, QUE NO NECESITA VARITA MÁGICA. NO SE NECESITA NI SANGRE PURA. COMO ROWLING LO DESCRIBIÓ A USTED COMO UN SQUIB, PUES YO SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE LO PODÍA AYUDAR. PERO, ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE YA NO PUEDA ESTAR EN HOGWARTS PARA AYUDARLO. - DECÍA TODO ESTO DANDO VUELTAS POR LA OFICINA. - IRÉ A MI HABITACIÓN A EMPACAR TODO. FUE UNA LÁSTIMA NO PODER AYUDARLO. QUE TENGAN BUENAS NOCHES. - LINA SE DISPONÍA A SALIR CUANDO...  
  
¿CÓMO SE PUEDE HACER MAGIA SIN VARITA? - PREGUNTÓ FILCH INTERESADO. DEFINITIVAMENTE LAS PALABRAS DE LINA ESTABAN SURGIENDO EL EFECTO QUE DESEABA. CON UNOS TRUCOS QUE HAY QUE PRACTICAR BASTANTE. PERO NI MODO. YA OLVÍDELO. USTED ME DIO LA DETENCIÓN YA, Y MAÑANA SERÉ EXPULSADA. NO NECESARIAMENTE. PODEMOS HACER UN TRATO. USTED ME ENSEÑA Y YO ROMPO LA DETENCIÓN. Y MÁS AÚN, JAMÁS LE MENCIONO EL INCIDENTE AL PROF. DUMBLEDORE NI A NINGÚN OTRO PROF. ESTO QUEDARÁ ENTRE USTED Y YO. ¿LISTO? LISTO. LE ASEGURO QUE ESTO SÍ FUNCIONARÁ. NO COMO EL CURSO DE EMBRUJORRÁPID QUE USÓ HACE PAR DE AÑOS. - DIJO LINA SONRIENDO Y LEVANTANDO UNA DE SUS CEJAS EN SEÑAL DE TRIUNFO. - BUENO PUES MAÑANA SÁBADO LUEGO DEL DESAYUNO TENDRÁ SU PRIMERA LECCIÓN. ¿LE PARECE? ME PARECE PERFECTO. HARÉ TODO LO QUE ESTÉ A MI ALCANCE. SI LO CONSIGO, SERÁ EL SUEÑO DE MI VIDA REALIZADO. OK. PUES HASTA MAÑANA SR. FILCH; SRA. NORRIS. - FINALIZÓ LINA Y SALIÓ HACIA SU DORMITORIO. ERA DEMASIADO TARDE YA PARA SEGUIR BUSCANDO EL CUARTO DE TROFEOS. YA NO LE PARECÍA INTERESANTE ENCONTRARLO. AHORA TENÍA OTRA DIVERSIÓN, TOTAL YA SABÍA QUE ROWLING HABÍA ESTUDIADO ALLÍ.  
  
BUENOS DÍAS, SR. FILCH. BUENO COMENZAREMOS HOY POR LO MÁS SENCILLO. ¿TIENE ALGUNA MONEDA? - FILCH LE ENTREGÓ UN KNUT QUE TENÍA GUARDADO. - OK, MIRE BIEN. - LINA EMPEZÓ A PONER EL KNUT EN DIFERENTES MANOS, LA PUSO EN LA IZQUIERDA Y LUEGO A LA DERECHA, Y CRUZÓ LAS MANOS. - ¿EN QUE MANO TENGO EL KNUT? - FILCH CON CARA DE HASTIADO SEÑALÓ LA MANO DERECHA (HASTIADO PORQUE ÉL HABÍA VISTO DÓNDE SE HABÍA COLOCADO LA MONEDA.) LINA ABRIÓ LA MANO Y NO ESTABA EL KNUT. FILCH ABRIÓ LOS OJOS Y DIJO - ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? YO VI QUE ESTABA AHÍ, PUES EN LA OTRA MANO ENTONCES. LINA ABRIÓ LA MANO IZQUIERDA Y TAMPOCO ESTABA.  
  
¿CÓMO LO HA HECHO? - PREGUNTÓ FILCH. - LE ADVIERTO QUE QUIERO MI KNUT DE VUELTA. LO TENDRÁ. - DIJO LINA - PUEDE POR FAVOR COGER EN SUS BRAZOS A LA SRA. NORRIS. - FILCH ASÍ LO HIZO. LINA SACÓ DE DETRÁS DE LA OREJA DE LA GATA EL KNUT. FILCH QUEDÓ ASOMBRADO, PERO LA SRA. NORRIS QUEDÓ MÁS ASOMBRADA. ES INCREÍBLE. ¡MAGIA! ¡Y SIN VARITA! ¿Y DIJO QUE ESTO ERA LO MÁS SENCILLO? - DECÍA FILCH. SÍ. - LINA LO SENTÓ Y LE EXPLICÓ COMO ERA QUE SE HACÍA EL TRUCO. LO PRACTICARON VARIAS VECES. ASÍ LO HICIERON CADA SÁBADO EXCEPTO LOS DÍAS QUE SE IBA A HOGSMEADE. LUEGO FILCH SE ENCONTRÓ LISTO PARA SEGUIR PRACTICANDO SOLO. DUMBLEDORE NUNCA SE ENTERÓ DE LAS ANDANZAS DE LINA EN LAS NOCHES. LINA SABÍA QUE DE PARTE DE FILCH NO TENDRÍA MÁS EXPULSIONES.  
  
LOS DÍAS PASABAN Y AUNQUE LINA CRUZABA PALABRAS CON GRYFFINDORS Y OTROS ALUMNOS DEL COLEGIO; NO TENÍA NINGÚN AMIGO. COMO NO TENÍA NADA INTERESANTE QUE HACER DECIDIÓ SEGUIR BUSCANDO LA SALA DE TROFEOS. UNA NOCHE POR FIN LA ENCONTRÓ Y FUE UN RETO CUMPLIDO PARA ELLA.  
  
MIENTRAS EN EL LONDRES MUGGLE...  
  
SR. YA HICE LAS LLAMADAS PERTINENTES QUE ME ENCARGÓ EN LA MAÑANA. YA TODO ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA LA GRAN NOCHE. BIEN, MUY BIEN ENZO. PRONTAMENTE TE DARÉ MÁS INSTRUCCIONES. AHORA PUEDES RETIRARTE. PERMISO SR. MADLEY. - Y EL EMPLEADO SALIÓ DE LA OFICINA. PRONTO LLEGARÁ LA GRAN NOCHE. LUEGO DE ESTE ACONTECIMIENTO TODOS CAERÁN A MIS PIES. PERO ANTES, ESTA NOCHE ADQUIRIRÉ UN AMULETO. SÉ QUE ME TRAERÁ BUENA SUERTE ESTA JOYA. - SE DECÍA TIM MADLEY.  
  
EN HOGWARTS  
  
¿QUÉ HACES TAN SOLITA? SIEMPRE ESTOY "SOLITA" MALFOY. PORQUE QUIERES. SABE QUE PUEDES CONTAR CONMIGO PARA TODO LO QUE DESEES LINA. - DIJO MALFOY ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLA MALICIOSAMENTE. LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA DRACO, PERO AHORA MISMO NO SE ME ANTOJA NINGÚN FAVOR TUYO. - DIJO LINA CUANDO SE DISPONÍA A SEGUIR SU CAMINO, PERO DRACO LA AGARRÓ POR EL BRAZO Y LA PEGÓ A ÉL. SUÉLTAME MALFOY, NI TE ATREVAS A VOLVERME A TOCAR. ¡A MÍ NADIE ME TOCA A MENOS QUE YO ASÍ LO DECIDA! - DIJO LINA ALTERADA, PERO MALFOY HIZO UNA BURBUJA ENORME Y LA ENCERRÓ DENTRO. - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTO? ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME CERDO ASQUEROSO. - LINA ABOFETEÓ A DRACO QUIEN TRATABA DE BESARLA A LA FUERZA EN EL CUELLO. AH, AH, AH, MUY MAL HECHO. NO DEBISTE ABOFETEARME ESTÚPIDA. AHORA NOS QUEDAREMOS ACÁ DENTRO UN BUEN RATO MÁS. - LE DECÍA DRACO TRATANDO DE BESARLA. -NUNCA HABLO CONTIGO, PERO DESDE AQUELLA VEZ EN EL TREN, ME GUSTASTE MUCHO. DEBES ESTAR SUMAMENTE AGRADECIDA POR MIS HALAGOS. PODRÍA HACERTE SENTIR COSAS QUE JAMÁS SENTIRÁS CON NADIE... MALDITO INFELIZ, ALÉJATE DE MÍ. SUÉLTAME. ¡AUXILIO! ¡ALGUIEN SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ!...LO ÚNICO QUE ME HARÁS ES SENTIR ASCO, IMBÉCIL. - SEGUÍA REPITIENDO LINA. NO, NO, NO. INÚTIL. INÚTIL. ESTAS EN UNA BURBUJA LINDURA, POR SI NO TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA. NADIE TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR, ADEMÁS, A ESTA HORA TODOS SE ESTÁN PREPARANDO PARA DORMIR. - DECÍA DRACO CON TODA LA NATURALIDAD DEL MUNDO. POR ESO MISMO, CUANDO DEN LA RONDA Y NO ME ENCUENTRE O LE DIGAN QUE NO ESTOY ME BUSCARÁN. PARA ESE TIEMPO SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE PARA TI. YO TE HABRÉ HECHO ALCANZAR LAS ESTRELLAS. ¡AYÚDENME! ¡POR FAVOR! QUÉ ASCO, SUÉLTAME. DÉJALA SALIR DE AHÍ MALFOY. - DIJO UNA VOZ DE AFUERA DE LA BURBUJA. DRACO MIRÓ DETRÁS DE SÍ Y VIO AL PROF. DE POCIONES CON UNA DE SUS PEORES CARAS. DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS SALIR DE AHÍ MALFOY. ¿PUEDE ESCUCHAR A TRAVÉS DE LA BURBUJA? - PREGUNTÓ LINA CON ESPERANZA SÍ. - SE LIMITÓ A CONTESTAR SNAPE. PROF. SNAPE, LO QUE PASÓ FUE QUE ME ESTABA DEFENDIENDO DE ELLA Y ELLA HIZO UN HECHIZO EXTRAÑO Y JUNTO AL MÍO SE CREÓ UNA BURBUJA Y NO SÉ COMO DESHACERLA. - DIJO DRACO SUMAMENTE CALMADO Y CON LA CARA MÁS INGENUA QUE HAYA EXISTIDO ALGUNA VEZ. ¡MENTIRA! DILE LA VERDAD. DILE QUE ME QUERÍAS VIOLAR. DÍSELO. MIRE PROF. SNAPE LAS MARCAS DE SUS DEDOS EN MIS BRAZOS. POR FAVOR PROF. SNAPE SÁQUEME DE AQUÍ. NO ME DEJE SOLA CON ESTE DEGENERADO. - DECÍA LINA COMO LOCA. DESAPARECIUS AIRISH BURBUJA. - DIJO SNAPE Y LA BURBUJA DESAPARECIÓ INSTANTÁNEAMENTE. - SR. MALFOY ESPÉREME EN LA SALA COMÚN Y NO SE MUEVA DE ALLÍ HASTA QUE YO LLEGUE. SRTA. BERBAR ACOMPÁÑEME. ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACÍA POR LOS PASILLOS A ESTA HORA? SE SUPONE QUE SE ESTÉ PREPARANDO PARA DORMIR. SON 40 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR. ¿CUARENTA PUNTOS? PERO SI ME ESTABA YENDO A DORMIR Y DRACO ME INTERCEPTÓ EN EL CAMINO Y NO ME DEJABA MOVERME. LUEGO HIZO ESA BURBUJA Y EMPEZÓ A TRATAR DE MANOSEARME. SI NO HUBIESE LLEGADO USTED NO ME QUIERO NI IMAGINAR LO QUE HUBIESE PASADO. MEJOR PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTA ANTES QUE MALFOY LLEVE A CABO SUS ASQUEROSAS INTENCIONES. - DECÍA LINA AL PROF. SNAPE.  
  
ENTRE UNA QUE OTRA PALABRA LLEGARON A LA ENFERMERÍA DONDE LA SRA. POMFREY LE DIO UN TÉ A LINA PARA QUE SE CALMARA Y MIENTRAS ESTO OCURRÍA LE CURARÍA LOS MORETONES QUE TENÍA EN LOS BRAZOS. SNAPE LE HABÍA DEJADO EN LA ENFERMERÍA Y SE HABÍA DIRIGIDO A LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHEIN PARA HABLAR CON DRACO, QUE SE SUPONÍA LO ESTUVIERA ESPERANDO. ASÍ FUE...  
  
¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PRETENDÍA SR. MALFOY, CON ESE COMPORTAMIENTO? NO HICE NADA SEÑOR, YA LE EXPLIQUÉ QUE LOS HECHIZOS SE JUNTARON Y FORMARON LA BURBUJA. LAS BURBUJAS NO SE CREAN ASÍ. ¿QUÉ CREE, QUE SOY UN IDIOTA? LA SRTA. BERBAR NI SIQUIERA TENÍA SU VARITA (UNA DE ROBLE Y PELOS DE UNICORNIO QUE DUMBLEDORE LE COMPRÓ EN UNO DE LOS VIAJES A HOGSMEADE.) ADEMÁS, LAS MARCAS EN SUS BRAZOS DEMUESTRAN QUE HUBO FORCEJEO. LE RECOMIENDO SR. MALFOY QUE CONFIESE A MENOS QUE QUIERA GANARSE UNA DETENCIÓN CONSIDERABLEMENTE ENORME. - GRITABA SNAPE MÁS FURIOSO QUE NUNCA. ¡DETENCIÓN!, PERO PORQUE SI NO HICE NADA. PERO PRETENDÍA HACERLO. SON 100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN. NO PRETENDERÉ QUE NINGÚN ALUMNO DE MI CASA SE COMPORTE DE ESA MANERA, Y MENOS USTED SR. MALFOY. SHH... SIN PROTESTAR, A MENOS QUE QUIERA QUE LE QUITE 100 PUNTOS MÁS. - TRAS DECIR ESTO SE PERDIÓ POR LA PUERTA. LO ÚNICO QUE SE VIO FUE EL CELAJE DE SU CAPA NEGRA. REALMENTE ESTABA COMO AGUA PARA CHOCOLATE, FURIOSO, QUE ECHABA CHISPAS.  
  
LA SRA. POMFREY HABÍA AVISADO A DUMBLEDORE DE LO OCURRIDO. LINA PREFERÍA QUEDARSE A DORMIR SEGURA EN LA ENFERMERÍA, A CAMINAR SOLA POR EL PASILLO. LE EXPLICÓ LO QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO A DUMBLEDORE Y ÉSTE LE MENCIONÓ QUE EL SR. MALFOY RECIBIRÍA SU CASTIGO PRONTAMENTE. LINA PASÓ UN DÍA EN LA ENFERMERÍA, EN LO QUE REPONÍA DEL TODO (LO EMOCIONAL Y LO FÍSICO) LUEGO TODA SU VIDA VOLVERÍA A LA NORMALIDAD O POR LO MENOS ESO PENSABA ELLA. 


	6. Contestaciones a preguntas

Hola a todos. Aquí estoy contestando las preguntas que me hizo una de mis lectoras, pero si alguien tiene otras preguntas encantada se las contesto. Y si todavía no entienden estas, pues las seguiré fraseando para que entiendan.  
  
¿Porqué una chica de 20 años entra a Hogwarts?  
  
Recuerda que es un fic diferente. Lizzy = Lina. Lizzy entra a Hogwarts porque fue la única muggle que pensó y creyó realmente que todo lo que Rowling escribe es porque existe en realidad. Vio un poco más allá que su nariz.  
  
¿En que grado está?  
  
Lizzy o Lina, va para quinto año igual que Harry. Esto es porque los únicos conocimientos que tiene de magia son los que ha adquirido en las paginas de los libros de Rowling, y según Rowling Harry va para quinto curso.  
  
¿a caso sabe magia, o a estudiado?  
  
Sólo sabe los hechizos que dicen en los libros de Rowling.  
  
¿Qué estudios muggles tiene?  
  
Estudiaba Administración de Empresas. Estaba en su cuarto año de universidad cuando Dumbledore le consedió pertenecer a Hogwarts y al mundo mágico por desearlo de corazón.  
  
¿En que momento traspasó todo eso de la magia?...  
  
Lizzy es Lina. Tan pronto como recibió la carta de Hogwarts (ella creia que era una broma de Karina, pero no fue así). Ella decidió cambiarse el nombre a Lina Berbar para que no la conocieran por su verdadero nombre. Para no crear sospechas de que una muggle sin ningun conocimiento de magia y de 20 años pudiera haber entrado a Hogwarts.  
  
Si tienen alguna duda o todavía no entienden haganme las preguntas que quieran. El fic está bien loco y diferente, pero quiero que lo entiendan para que se lo disfruten a plenitud.  
  
Un beso hasta luego, 


	7. VI Conflicto y castigos

VI. Conflicto y castigos  
  
BUENOS DÍAS. - DIJO SNAPE MÁS PARA SÍ MISMO QUE PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES. LA REACCIÓN DE TODOS FUE ACOMODARSE EN SUS RESPECTIVOS ASIENTOS. - HOY TRABAJAREMOS EN PAREJAS. SEGÚN LOS VAYA LLAMANDO SE VAN ACOMODANDO. GRANGER Y WEASLEY; LONGBOTTOM Y PARVATI ....; BERBAR Y POTTER;....PARKISON Y CRABBE;...GOYLE Y MALFOY... - TODOS ESTABAN TRABAJANDO EN LA POCIÓN MARE MÁGNUM CUANDO DE MOMENTO SE ESCUCHÓ ... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? ¡ERES UNA INEPTA! ¡ES INCREÍBLE QUE ME HAYAN PUESTO A TRABAJAR CON UNA INEPTA! - DECÍA HARRY. ¡EL INEPTO ERES TÚ E IMBÉCIL! SI NO HUBIERAS ESTADO PENSANDO EN MUSARAÑAS NO SE TE HUBIERA PASADO LAS PLUMAS DE AVESTRUZ. SÍ, PERO SI TU HUBIERAS ESTADO ATENTA A LO QUE HARRY HACÍA, LO HUBIERAS PREVENIDO. -DIJO HERMIONE. SÍ. EL TRABAJO ERA EN PAREJAS Y TÚ FALLASTE. - DIJO RON TAMBIÉN ENTREMETIÉNDOSE. POR ESO MISMO, EL TRABAJO ERA EN PAREJAS, O SEA, QUE ÉL TENÍA QUE ESTAR PENDIENTE DE UNAS COSAS Y YO DE OTRAS. PARA YO ESTAR PENDIENTE A LO DE ÉL TAMBIÉN, LO HUBIERA HECHO SOLA, ¿NO CREES PELIRROJO? ADEMÁS, YO NO TENGO 6 OJOS PARA ESTAR ATENTA A MÍ TRABAJO Y AL DEL INEPTO DE HARRY POTTER. - DECÍA LINA CON DESEOS DE TIRARSE ENCIMA DE LOS TRES IDIOTAS ESOS. ESO NO INTERESA, SIEMPRE HAY QUE ESTAR SUPERVISANDO LAS TAREAS, EN TODO CASO LA INEPTA ERES TÚ. ¿PARA QUE DIVIDISTE ASÍ LAS TAREAS? - DECÍA RON. PEDAZO DE IMBÉCILES. SIEMPRE AYUDANDO AL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER VERDAD. SABEN PORQUE LE SALE TAMBIÉN AYUDARLO, PORQUE LOS TRES SON IMBÉCILES Y LOS IMBÉCILES SE ATRAEN. - DECÍA LINA A PUNTO DE TIRÁRSELES ENCIMA PARA PELEAR. ¡¿QUÉ SON TODOS ESOS INSULTOS EN MI CLASE?! - DIJO SNAPE ACERCÁNDOSE A LA MESA DONDE LOS CHICOS SEGUÍAN INSULTÁNDOSE Y PELEANDO. ESTOS NO SE HABÍAN DADO CUENTA QUE SNAPE ESTABA CERCA DE ELLOS. ERES UN INEPTO HARRY POTTER. EL APELLIDO NO TE SIRVE DE MUCHO. HASTA TUS GUARDAESPALDAS TE TIENEN QUE DEFENDER. NO SÉ PORQUE CRITICAS A MALFOY Y A LOS SLYTHERIN, SI ERES PEOR QUE ELLOS. - DIJO LINA TOCANDO EL PECHO DE HARRY CON SU DEDO ÍNDICE. - LE HECHAS LA CULPA A CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE TE PARE AL LADO, CONTAR DE CARGARLE TUS CULPAS A ESA PERSONA. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE EL "FAMOSO HARRY POTTER" TODAVÍA NO A APRENDIDO LA LECCIÓN DE NO SER EGOÍSTA, DE NO SER UN ACUSADOR. BIENVENIDO LOS SLYTHERIN, SABÍAMOS QUE NO TARDARÍAS EN REFLEJAR TUS VERDADEROS VALORES Y SENTIMIENTOS. YO NO SOY IGUAL QUE LOS SLYTHERIN. - DECÍA POTTER. YA BASTA. POTTER, BERBAR, GRANGER, WEASLEY, CONMIGO AHORA. - LOS CHICOS LO SIGUIERON SIN MIRARSE UNO AL OTRO. CUANDO SE DISPONÍAN A SALIR, FILCH ESTABA EN LA PUERTA. LOS GRITOS DE LINA LO ALERTARON Y FUE A VER QUE OCURRÍA. SNAPE LO DEJÓ A CARGO DEL RESTO DEL GRUPO, MIENTRAS LLEVABA A LOS "BOXEADORES" FRENTE AL DIRECTOR. MALFOY MIRABA ASOMBRADO TODAVÍA POR LA PELEA QUE TENÍA LINA CON SUS PEORES ENEMIGOS. NI A ÉL LE HUBIERA QUEDADO EL ESPECTÁCULO MEJOR. YA ESTÁ BUENO DE DISCUTIR. YA LOS HE ESCUCHADO A TODOS DE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ. LES DIRÉ QUE NINGUNO DEBIÓ TRATARSE COMO LO HICIERON. SON DE UNA SOLA CASA Y POR LO TANTO DEBEN LLEVARSE BIEN, O POR LO MENOS, NO INSULTARSE. RECIBIRÁN UN CASTIGO Y SERÁ POR SEPARADO. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE. ¡¿UN CASTIGO!? NO ES JUSTO. SIEMPRE CASTIGAN A LOS INOCENTES EN HOGWARTS. YA LO DECÍA ROWLING. AHORA LA ENTIENDO. QUE CULPA TENGO YO QUE ÉL (DIJO ESTO MIRANDO A HARRY) ESTÉ PENSANDO EN OTRAS COSAS EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES. EL ERROR FUE DE ÉL, NO MÍO PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE. - REPETÍA LINA A GRITOS, REALMENTE ESTABA PERDIENDO EL CONTROL EN ESTA SITUACIÓN. LA ENTIENDO SRTA. BERBAR, PERO NO DEBIÓ CONTESTARLE ASÍ A SUS COMPAÑEROS. Y AQUÍ SE CASTIGAN A TODOS POR IGUAL. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE CON TODA LA CALMA DEL MUNDO. NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTARA DELANTE DE TODOS, Y NO DEFENDERME. ADEMÁS, TODO LO QUE LE DIJE FUERON PURAS REALIDADES. TODO FUE VERDAD. ÚLTIMAMENTE SE ESTÁ COMPORTANDO BIEN SLYTHERIN. AH, PROF. Y TODAVÍA SIGO PENSANDO QUE ACÁ SE CASTIGA INJUSTAMENTE. - SEGUÍA HABLANDO LINA. NUEVAMENTE LA ENTIENDO, PERO LOS CASTIGOS DEBEN SER IGUALES, PARA QUE APRENDAN A CONTROLARSE. CADA UNO SE CASTIGARÁ POR SEPARADO. ESTO QUIERE DECIR QUE USTEDES TRES (DIJO SEÑALANDO A HARRY, RON Y HERM) N ESTARÁN JUNTOS EN EL CASTIGO. Y NI, SRTA. BERBAR, AQUÍ USTED TAMBIÉN INSULTÓ, ASÍ QUE ES CULPABLE AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS Y MERECE UN CASTIGO. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE CON SU HABITUAL BUEN HUMOR. PARECÍA COMO SI SE LO ESTUVIERA DISFRUTANDO. OK, OK. ¿PERO PORQUÉ SEPARADOS? - EMPEZÓ A DECIR RON PERO DUMBLEDORE SIGUIÓ HABLANDO Y LO IGNORÓ. SEPARADOS YA QUE QUIERO QUE APRENDAN A LIDIAR CON LAS SITUACIONES Y NO DEJARSE LLEVAR POR LAS EMOCIONES. USTEDES TRES SIEMPRE SE TRATAN DE DEFENDER, E INSULTAN Y PELEAN A VECES SIN NECESIDAD. PARA USTEDES ESA ES LA MEJOR FORMA PARA DEMOSTRARSE MUTUAMENTE SU LEALTAD. Y ESTO NO ES CORRECTO. QUIERO VER SI SE SABEN COMPORTAR SIN TENER QUE ESTAR JUNTOS. BIEN, YA QUE LES EXPLIQUÉ PORQUE EL CASTIGO, PROCEDERÉ A UBICARLOS. HARRY, TÚ IRAS CON FILCH, HERMIONE, TU SERÁS ENVIADA AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO CON HAGRID, RON, TU IRÁS CON LA PROF. TRELAWNEY, Y USTED LINA, IRÁ CON EL PROF. SNAPE. - MENCIONÓ DUMBLEDORE. ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE QUE CON SNAPE? - GRITABA LINA. - ROWLING NO DEJARÍA A UNA CHICA CON ESE SEÑOR. ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, ESA VIEJA ESTÁ LOCA, QUIEN SABE QUE ME HARÁ. - GRITABA RON. PROF. DUMBLEDORE USTED SABE QUE EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO ESTÁ PROHIBIDO (VARGA LA REDUNDANCIA) A TODOS LO ESTUDIANTES... - REPETÍA HERMIONE CASI SIN PODER CREER PARA DONDE LA HABÍAN ENVIADO. NO SABÍA SI ERA PEOR ESO, O EL CASTIGO DE LOS DEMÁS. FILCH ES CAPAZ DE HACERME BARBARIDADES... - DECÍA POR OTRO LADO HARRY. YA BASTA. - DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE. - SON CASTIGOS. NO LES DARÉ TAREAS QUE LES ENCANTE. ADEMÁS, TODAS ESAS PERSONAS SABRÁN QUE HACER CON USTEDES PARA QUE ME DEMUESTREN QUE SÍ SE SABEN COMPORTAR. - EN REALIDAD LO QUE QUERÍA ERA DEMOSTRARLE A LINA QUE ÉL PODÍA HACER COSAS TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES A LAS QUE DICE ROWLING EN SUS LIBROS. ESTO SERÍA UN RETO PARA ÉL.  
  
EL CASTIGO FUE TERRIBLE. HARRY TUVO QUE RECOGER Y LIMPIAR CADA RINCÓN DEL DESPACHO DE FILCH Y LOS BAÑOS DE LOS CHICOS. ¡Y TODO ESTO SIN MAGIA! RON TUVO QUE ESCUCHAR A TRELAWNEY PRACTICAR SU CLASE DE ADIVINACIÓN QUE LE DARÍA A HUFFELPUFF. ADEMÁS, DE COMENZAR A LEER UN LIBRO QUE SYBILL ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO; HERMIONE TUVO QUE IR AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO (AUNQUE ERA CON HAGRID, ERA TENEBROSO) YA QUE ESE DÍA NECESITABAN BUSCAR UNAS PLANTAS IMPORTANTES PARA UNAS MEDICINAS QUE POPÍ NECESITABA. ESTAS SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL CENTRO DEL BOSQUE, PERO TENÍAN QUE TENER CUIDADO CON UN TROLL QUE HABÍA APARECIDO RECIENTEMENTE. (EL TROLL ERA UN BEBÉ QUE NO LE PODÍA HACER MUCHO DAÑO; PERO ELLA NO LO SABÍA.) Y POR ÚLTIMO, LINA TUVO QUE LIMPIAR EL SALÓN DE POCIONES AL IGUAL QUE HARRY SIN MAGIA.  
  
ESTO ES INAUDITO. ROWLING NUNCA MENCIONÓ QUE USTED DIERA CASTIGOS ASÍ, SIN MAGIA. - PROTESTÓ LINA. NO LOS DOY. - DIJO SNAPE DESDE EL ESCRITORIO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA CORRIGIENDO PERGAMINOS Y DESDE DONDE VIGILABA EL TRABAJO DE LINA. COMO SEA, PERO PERMITE ESTO. ADEMÁS, ¿SI ALGUNA DE ESTAS POCIONES SE ME DERRAMA ENCIMA Y ME HACE ALGO? ME IMAGINO QUE NO SERÁ INEPTA COMO PARA HACER ESO. ADEMÁS, ESTÁ USANDO GUANTES, NO HAY PELIGRO. CON EL RESPETO QUE SE MERECE. DÉJEME RECORDARLE QUE NO SOY NINGUNA INEPTA. USTED NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO HABLARME ASÍ. - SNAPE LEVANTÓ LA MIRADA CEÑUDA POR LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS PALABRAS DE LA CHICA Y EL TONITO ALTERADO. CON EL RESPETO QUE SE MERECE USTED, YO SOY EL PROF. Y USTED LA ALUMNA, ADEMÁS, LO QUE DIJE ES QUE USTED NO SERÁ INEPTA EN DEJARSE CAER LAS POCIONES. EN NINGÚN MOMENTO DIJE QUE SERÁ. YA, YA, ENTENDÍ. PERDONE EL ARREBATO. - LINA SIGUIÓ LIMPIANDO MIENTRAS DE VEZ EN CUANDO SNAPE LA MIRABA Y VEÍA QUE ELLA NO CAMBIABA SU CARA DE MAL HUMOR. A ÉSTE LE AGRADABA, MÁS BIEN, LE FASCINABA LA IDEA DE QUE LA ESTABA JODIENDO (MOLESTANDO) CON ESE CASTIGO.  
  
POR FIN ERA LA HORA DE LA CENA. NO PODÍAN CREER QUE POR FIN SE LIBRARÍAN DEL CASTIGO. ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! QUE BUENO QUE A DUMBLEDORE NO SE LE OCURRIÓ DARLE MÁS TIEMPO DE CASTIGO. LLEGARON AL COMEDOR, ASQUEROSOS DE TANTO LIMPIAR (EXCEPTO RON, PERO ÉSTE TRAÍA UNA CARA DE DEMENCIA TERRIBLE - CUALQUIERA). TODOS LOS MIRABAN DE REOJO. LAS RISAS DE LA MESA DE SLYTHERIN NO TARDARON EN ESCUCHARSE. COMIERON LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUDIERON. LO QUE MÁS DESEABAN EN ESE MOMENTO ERA UN BUEN BAÑO Y UNA CAMA PARA DORMIR Y DORMIR.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA 


	8. VII El trato y la clase de pociones

VII. El trato y la clase de Pociones  
  
MALFOY NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.  
  
NO, AHORA NO PUEDO COMPLACERTE CON MIS CARICIAS LINA. TIENES QUE VENIR LUEGO, PERO ESO SÍ, POR FAVOR NO PELEES CONMIGO. ESO DÉJALO PARA POTTER.  
  
IDIOTA. NECESITO PEDIRTE UN FAVOR ACERCA DE VOLDEMORT.  
  
SH. - MALFOY SE LA LLEVÓ A UNA ESQUINA. - ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?  
  
ESTA NOCHE NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL PASILLO NORTE, 4TO PISO.  
  
7 HORAS MÁS TARDES  
  
¿QUÉ QUIERES?  
  
GRACIAS POR VENIR. QUIERO QUE HAGAMOS UN TRATO.  
  
¿TRATO?  
  
SÍ.  
  
¿Y POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE HACER TRATOS CONTIGO?  
  
PORQUE TÚ TAMBIÉN RESULTARÍAS BENEFICIADO.  
  
¿Y DE QUÉ SERÍA EL TRATO?  
  
TU ME AYUDAS A CONSEGUIR ALGO, Y YO HAGO QUE DUMBLEDORE SE OLVIDE DE TU CASTIGO POR TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE MÍ.  
  
NO HAY TRATO.  
  
ACUÉRDATE QUE A PESAR DE LOS 100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN, FALTA EL CASTIGO DE DUMBLEDORE. SI SE HA TARDADO EN DÁRTELO ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ES TERRIBLE. IMAGÍNATE QUE TE CASTIGUE TANTO QUE TU PADRE SE AVERGÜENCE DE TI.  
  
SABES LINA, ERES MUY INTELIGENTE, PERO YO SOY MÁS QUE TÚ. Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA DE LO QUE ME DIGAS.  
  
SÍ CLARO, NO TE IMPORTA. - DIJO LINA BIEN CÍNICA. - ¿Y POR QUÉ ESTÁS AQUÍ?  
  
PORQUE MENCIONASTE AL SR. TENEBROSO.  
  
SÍ. PORQUE ESE ES EL FAVOR QUE NECESITO. NECESITO QUE LE PREGUNTES A TU PAPÁ COMO PUEDO VERLO.  
  
¿ESTÁS LOCA?  
  
NO. YA TE DIJE. TÚ ME AVERIGUAS COMO PUEDO ENCONTRARME CON VOLDEMORT O CON PETTIGREW, Y YO LE DIGO A DUMBLEDORE QUE SE OLVIDE DE TU CASTIGO. TE DOY 3 DÍAS, ES TODO. BUENAS NOCHES. - SALIÓ DEL PASILLO RUMBO A LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR Y NO DEJÓ QUE DRACO LE RESPONDIERA. LINA PENSABA QUE ESA TÁCTICA LE RESULTARÍA.  
  
~ O ~  
  
PASARON LOS 3 DÍAS DEL PLAZO PARA LA RESPUESTA DE DRACO. ESTOS DÍAS HABÍAN SIDO UNA TORTURA PARA LINA.  
  
¿Y BIEN?  
  
NO.  
  
PERFECTO. TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE. TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, ACUÉRDATE. - DIJO LINA Y DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y SE FUE.  
  
¿NO QUÉ DRACO?  
  
NADA GOYLE. SOLO QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE ME ACERQUE. - MINTIÓ DRACO.  
  
PARA LINA ESTO FUE TERRIBLE, PENSABA QUE DRACO LA AYUDARÍA A ENCONTRAR A VOLDEMORT. NECESITABA URGENTEMENTE ENCONTRARLO PARA VENGARSE DE HARRY POR LLAMARLA INEPTA FRENTE A TODO EL MUNDO. LE ENTREGARÍA A VOLDEMORT CLAVES PARA DESTRUIR AL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER DE UNA VEZ Y POR TODAS. LINA NO PENSABA NADA MÁS QUE NO FUERA LA FORMA DE ENCONTRAR A VOLDEMORT. INCLUSO EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES ESTABA TAN HUNDIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS QUE NO ESCUCHÓ CUANDO SNAPE LE HIZO UNA PREGUNTA.  
  
¿SRTA. BERBAR? ¿YA TIENE LA RESPUESTA?  
  
¿UH?  
  
¿NO SABE LA RESPUESTA? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE ALZANDO UNA CEJA EN REPRESENTACIÓN DE TRIUNFO.  
  
SÍ, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTABA INMERSA EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS BUSCANDO UNA RESPUESTA APROPIADA, QUE YA SE ME HA OLVIDADO LA PREGUNTA. ¿ME LA PODRÍA REPETIR? - TERMINÓ DICIENDO LINA LUEGO DE ENCONTRARSE CON LAS MIRADAS ENTRETENIDAS DE POTTER Y SUS AMIGOS. PENSÓ QUE NO VOLVERÍAN A MOLESTARLA, LOS DESTRUIRÍA A LOS 3 MUY PRONTO. MIENTRAS TANTO NO QUEDARÍA MAL TRAS LA PREGUNTA DE SNAPE. ¿SABE ALGO DE LOS LECHULFOS?  
  
TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE LOS LECHULFOS SON SERES MITAD LECHUZAS Y MITAD ELFOS. ESTOS SERES SON SUMAMENTE MÁGICOS. TIENEN LOS PODERES DELOS ELFOS Y EN LAS NOCHES SE APODERAN DEL LUGAR DONDE DECIDEN VIVIR. ESTO ES QUE COMO SON MITAD LECHUZA, SUS PODERES SE INTENSIFICAN EN LAS NOCHES. PUEDEN VISLUMBRAR CUALQUIER ANIMAL O HUMANO A VARIAS MILLAS DE DISTANCIA. ES MUY EXTRAÑO VERLOS. SE LES PUEDE CONSIDERAR COMO UNO DE LOS ANIMALES MÁGICOS PODEROSOS, PERO IMPOSIBLES DE ENCONTRAR. AUNQUE HAY UNA LEYENDA QUE DICE QUE SI UN SER HUMANO ES PURO DE SENTIMIENTOS Y SE ENCUENTRA EN PELIGRO MORTAL, SI PIDE AYUDA A LOS LECHULFOS, LO AYUDARÁN.  
  
SNAPE NO PODÍA CREER QUE LINA HAYA CONTESTADO LA PREGUNTA. SEGÚN ÉL, SE SUPONE QUE NO LO SUPIERA. INCLUSO ÉL NO SABÍA TODA AQUELLA INFORMACIÓN HASTA HACÍA POCO TIEMPO.  
  
BIEN, LA SRTA. BERBAR SE LE QUEDÓ DECIR QUE SU PIEL SE PUEDE USAR PARA LA POCIÓN HOLOGRAMA. POR TODO LO DE MÁS LO DIJO TODO COMPLETO. VEINTE PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR. - DIJO SNAPE, PERO SABIENDO QUE TODOS ESOS PUNTOS OTORGADOS A GRYFFINDOR LE IBA A TRAER PROBLEMAS CON LOS SYTHERIN. PERO YA ERA TARDE PARA ARREPENTIRSE, ADEMÁS, TENÍA QUE ACEPTAR QUE LA CHICA LO HABÍA SORPRENDIDO CON SU AMPLIO CONOCIMIENTO.  
  
TIENEN TAREA. QUIERO 5 PERGAMINOS CON TODOS LOS ANIMALES MÁGICOS USADOS EN POCIONES Y SUS CARACTERÍSTICAS INCLUYENDO LOS LECHULFOS. ES TODO, PUEDEN MARCHARSE. SRTA. BERBAR NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED.  
  
TODOS SALIERON. ESTABAN ASOMBRADOS POR EL CONOCIMIENTO DE LINA, PERO MÁS AÚN POR LOS 5 PERGAMINOS.  
  
ESTÁ LOCOS SNAPE. - DIJO RON.  
  
NOS ARRUINÓ EL FIN DE SEMANA A HOGSMEADE. - DIJO HARRY.  
  
NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA TIPA ESA HAYA DICHO LA RESPUESTA BIEN. YO NO LO SABÍA Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE EL PROF. SNAPE NO LO SABÍA TAMPOCO. - DIJO HERMIONE.  
  
YA MIONE, AHORA SABES QUE TIENES COMPETENCIA. ADEMÁS, ¿CÓMO SNAPE NO IBA A SABER LA INFORMACIÓN? NO LE HABRÍA DADO LOS 20 PUNTOS. NO ESTÁN MAL ESOS PUNTITOS. - DECÍA RON, PERO MIONE LE DIO UNA MIRADA FULMINANTE.  
  
NO TE PREOCUPES MIONE, ADEMÁS, POR ALGO QUE FALLES NO TE VAS A PONER HISTÉRICA, ¿VERDAD?  
  
NO ESTOY HISTÉRICA HARRY, NO LO ESTOY. LE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE SÉ MÁS QUE ELLA. - SE FUE COMO LOCA POR EL PASILLO.  
  
NO DEJARÉ QUE SNAPE ME ARRUINE EL FIN DE SEMANA. - DECÍA HARRY.  
  
CLARO QUE NO, PERO AHORA TENEMOS QUE CONVENCER A MIONE DE QUE NO SEA ELLA EL QUE NOS LO ARRUINE. - DIJO RON.  
  
MIENTRAS QUE EN EL AULA DE POCIONES  
  
Y BIEN, SRTA. BERBAR ¿CÓMO SABÍA TODA ESA INFORMACIÓN?  
  
LO QUE PASA ES QUE EN MI TIEMPO LIBRE ANTES DE COMENZAR LAS CLASES FUERTES IBA A LA BIBLIOTECA A LEER COSAS INTERESANTES. UNA VEZ SE ME CALLÓ UN LIBRO AL PISO Y CUANDO LO RECOGÍ ESTABAN LAS PÁGINAS ABIERTAS EN UNA FOTO E INFORMACIÓN DE LOS LECHULFOS.  
  
INTERESANTE, YO DESCUBRÍ ESA INFORMACIÓN HACE POCO Y USTED YA LO SABIA. ME SORPRENDIÓ, DEBO ACEPTARLO. PERO ESO NO QUITA QUE ESTABA DISTRAÍDA EN MI CLASE. ESTA VEZ ERA USTED LA QUE PENSABA EN MUSARAÑAS.  
  
NO ERAN MUSARAÑAS PROF. SNAPE. ERA UN ASUNTO DE VIDA O MUERTE. AHORA SINO TIENE MÁS PREGUNTAS, ME TENGO QUE RETIRAR. TENGO UNA ASIGNACIÓN DE 5 PERGAMINOS QUE HACER.  
  
LE TOMARÁ MÁS DE UN DÍA. Y NO, NO MÁS PREGUNTAS.  
  
SOLO MEDIO DÍA PROF., ES TODO. -SALIÓ DEL AULA CON LA CABEZA EN ALTO Y SU ACOSTUMBRADO ANDAR MOVIENDO SU CINTURA.  
  
INSOLENTE, PERO MUY INTERESANTE. - DECÍA SNAPE MIENTRAS HACÍA UNA MUECA EN FORMA DE AGRADO. 


	9. VIII En Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido

VII. En Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido  
  
HOLA ROSMERTA. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ TODO POR ACÁ?  
  
BIEN PROF. DUMBLEDORE.  
  
UNA CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA POR FAVOR. QUE SEAN DOS. - DIJO HAGRID INGRESANDO AL GRUPO. PROF. DUMBLEDORE, HAGRID, QUE BUENO TENERLOS POR ACÁ NUEVAMENTE. - DIJO UN ANCIANO.  
  
HOLA PHALF, TANTO TIEMPO. (¿SE ACUERDAN DE PHALF?, EL VIEJO DE LA LIBRERÍA MUGGLE.) SÍ, CIERTO. ¿CÓMO VA LA CHICA? BIEN. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE. SE HAN ENTERADO DE CÓMO ESTÁ EL MUNDO MUGGLE. - DIJO ROSMERTA. NO, ¿QUÉ HA PASADO? - PREGUNTÓ HAGRID. ACABA DE SALIR EN EL PROFETA: "EN LA NOCHE DE AYER SUCEDIÓ UN HECHO QUE TODAVÍA NO HA SIDO ESCLARECIDO POR LAS AUTORIDADES MUGGLES. EN EL MUSEO CONQUISTADOR DE LONDRES ROBARON UNA CORONA EGIPCIA DE 1,300 AÑOS, Y NO HAY NINGUNA PISTA. LA LEYENDA DICE QUE CON ESA CORONA SE PUEDE DAR MÁS PODER A CUALQUIER SER QUE LA POSEA. LAS AUTORIDADES DE LONDRES NO SABEN COMO HA PODIDO SUCEDER ESTO, Y LO PEOR DE TODO QUIEN LO HIZO."  
  
ESTO ES TERRIBLE. - DIJO HAGRID. SI, PERO ES UN OBJETO MUGGLE. - DECÍA PHALF. - AUNQUE, SI FUERA CIERTO TODO LO QUE DICEN Y CAEN EN MANOS AJENAS...  
  
EL SR. TENEBROSO SE VOLVERÁ MUCHO MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE ESTÁ. - DIJO SNAPE ACERCÁNDOSE AL DIÁLOGO.  
  
MUY CIERTO SEVERUS, MUY CIERTO. - DECÍA DUMBLEDORE CON OJOS DE PREOCUPACIÓN. ES INAUDITO. - DECÍA ROSMERTA. EL QUE LA ROBÓ DEBE SABER EXACTAMENTE COMO Y CUANDO SE UTILIZA. TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE SE LLAMA OJOS DE DRAGÓN O ALGO ASÍ, ¿CIERTO? - DECÍA OTRO ANCIANO.  
  
SIGUIERON CONVERSANDO. MIENTRAS EN LAS CALLES DE HOGSMEADE....  
  
¿Y AHORA A DONDE VAMOS? - PREGUNTÓ MIONE.  
  
A LA CASA EMBRUJADA. - CONTESTÓ RON.  
  
BIEN VAMOS. LUEGO QUIERO IR A BUSCAR CARAMELOS DE TODOS LOS SABORES. - PIDIÓ MIONE.  
  
ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE SIRIUS TENGA QUE ESTAR ESCONDIDO TODAVÍA. - DECÍA HARRY TRISTEMENTE.  
  
EN OTRAS DE LAS CALLES...  
  
VAYA, VAYA. CREO QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE DE CAMINO.  
  
TAL VEZ, DRACO, PERO TÚ TAMPOCO ESTÁS MUY BIEN UBICADO.  
  
ESE ES MI PROBLEMA BERBAR.  
  
Y ESTE EL MÍO. PERMISO.  
  
DRACO MALFOY, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO AHORA. - DIJO LUCIUS MALFOY LLAMANDO DE UNA ESQUINA.  
  
EN UNA DE LAS TIENDAS...  
  
BUENAS, ¿HAY ALGUIEN?  
  
¿QUÉ QUIERES? OH. UNA GYFFINDOR. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? SI QUIERES TE ENSEÑO UN CAMINO SEGURO...  
  
VENGO A VER SI ME AYUDA A ENCONTRAR A VOLDEMORT. - DIJO LINA SIN RODEOS A LA BRUJA QUE SE ACERCABA A ELLA, LA CUAL LUEGO DE ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE VOLDEMORT RETROCEDIÓ INMEDIATAMENTE.  
  
¡AH! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE! ¡NO DEBERÍAS VOLVER JAMÁS A DECIR SU NOMBRE A MENOS QUE QUIERAS MORIR!  
  
NO CREO QUE ME MATE POR RECONOCER SU PODER. SI ÉL LUCHÓ TANTO POR SER EL MAGO MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, ¿POR QUÉ NO GRITARLO AL LOS 4 VIENTOS Y DEMOSTRAR QUE LO RESPETAMOS Y LO LLAMAMOS POR EL NOMBRE QUE ÉL DECIDIÓ USAR.  
  
NUNCA PENSÉ ESCUCHAR A UN GRYFFINDOR DECIR ESTO.  
  
PORQUE NO SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR NORMAL. SOY UNA SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINDOR. ¿HA ESCUCHADO DE LA CHICA QUE HIZO CAMBIAR AL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR? SÍ.  
  
PUES SOY YO.  
  
BUENO NO SÉ DÓNDE ENCONTRAR AL SR. TENEBROSO, PERO TE PUEDO VENDER OBJETOS PODEROSOS.  
  
ESTE POR EJEMPLO ES UN LIBRO QUE TE DICE CUANDO ENCONTRAR A UN VAMPIRO PARA QUE TE AYUDE EN LAS NOCHES.  
  
¿QUÉ ES ESTO?  
  
AH, SON UNAS ESPOSAS. TE AGARRAS A OTRA PERSONA CON ELLAS Y DEPENDE DE CUANTO TE PROTEGE ES EL GRADO DE APRECIO QUE TE TIENE ESA PERSONA.  
  
ME LAS LLEVO. AUNQUE SEA PARA MANTENER A ALGUIEN ACORRALADO SIRVE.  
  
SI, TAMBIÉN SIRVE PARA ESO.  
  
LINA SALIÓ DE LA TIENDA RÁPIDAMENTE ANTES QUE LA BRUJA LE SIGUIERA VENDIENDO MÁS ARTÍCULOS INÚTILES. LAS PRIMERAS CARAS QUE VIO NO LES AGRADARON NADA Y TRATÓ DE ESQUIVARLAS, PERO NO PUDO.  
  
ENTONCES TÚ ERES LA CHICA SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINDOR.  
  
SÍ, SR. MALFOY.  
  
ME CONOCE. ESO ES BUENO.  
  
BUENÍSIMO. NECESITO UN FAVOR SUYO. NECESITO HABLAR CON VOLDEMORT. TENGO MUCHAS IDEAS DE CÓMO PUEDE MATAR A POTTER.  
  
¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PRETENDER HABLAR CON EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO? ¡LLAMARLO ASÍ! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE. ADEMÁS, ¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO A TI QUE YO PUEDO HABLAR CON ÉL?  
  
NO ES IMPOSIBLE Y USTED LO SABE. USTED ES UN MORTÍFAGO, SR. MALFOY. ES VERGONZOSO QUE ESTÉ USTED NEGANDO CUALQUIER LAZO CON VOLDEMORT AHORA QUE ESTÁ MÁS PODEROSO QUE NUNCA. YO NO TEMO DECIR SU NOMBRE. ¿PARA QUÉ TEMERLE A UN SER PODEROSO? BUENO, SI NO PUEDO CON ÉL ME CONFORMO HABLAR CON PETTIGREW.  
  
BIEN, NO LO NIEGO ENTONCES. MEJOR DAME LAS IDEAS A MÍ, Y YO SE LAS HAGO LLEGAR.  
  
NO SÉ POR QUÉ NO CONFÍO EN USTED. Y SI ASÍ LO HICIERA, CUANDO TENGA QUE EXPLICAR LAS IDEAS NO VA A PODER PORQUE NO SABE HACERLO. SI SE DECIDIERA, A AYUDARME, LE DICE A DRACO Y ÉL ME DIRÁ. HASTA LUEGO.  
  
QUE PREPOTENTE.  
  
SÍ LO ES PADRE. - DIJO DRACO POR PRIMERA VEZ LUEGO DE LA DISCUSIÓN DE LINA CON SU PADRE.  
  
TODOS REGRESARON A HOGWARTS. COMIERON DELICIOSAMENTE Y SUBIERON A ACOSTARSE. LINA HABÍA COMIDO BIEN, PERO TENÍA EL DESEO DE COMER UNOS BUÑUELITOS. SE LEVANTÓ, SE COLOCÓ SU CAPA NEGRA Y FUE HACIA LA COCINA. LE HIZO COSQUILLAS A LA PERA Y ENTRÓ. ALLÍ SE ENCONTRÓ CON MUCHOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS, PERO HUBO UNO EN PARTICULAR QUE LE LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN.  
  
¿DOBBY? ¿DOBBY, ERES TÚ?  
  
SÍ SEÑORITA. ¿LA CONOZCO?  
  
NO, PERO PARA MÍ ES UN INMENSO PLACER CONOCERTE PERSONALMENTE. MI NOMBRE ES LINA BERBAR. HE LEÍDO QUE ERES UN HÉROE.  
  
HE ESCUCHADO DE USTED SEÑORITA, Y NO, DOBBY NO ES UN HÉROE SEÑORITA. ¿DOBBY SE PREGUNTA DÓNDE LEYÓ ESO USTED?  
  
NO IMPORTA DONDE LO LEÍ. Y SÍ, ERES UN HÉROE. SALVASTE A HARRY POTTER EN EL INCIDENTE DE LA CÁMARA SECRETA.  
  
NO DEBERÍA DECIR ESO SEÑORITA. - DIJO DOBBY AVERGONZADO.  
  
DISCULPA ENTONCES, NO ERA PARA QUE TE AVERGONZARAS. ES CON CARIÑO.  
  
NO, NO, SEÑORITA. NO SE DISCULPE. DOBBY MALO. - DIJO DÁNDOSE CON UNA CACEROLA EN LA CARA. - DOBBY NO DEBIÓ MANDAR A CALLAR A LA SRTA. BERBAR.  
  
YA POR FAVOR DOBBY. SI NO TE DETIENES ME SENTIRÉ MAL Y ME IRÉ.  
  
ESTA BIEN SEÑORITA. ERA QUE DOBBY SE ESTABA CASTIGANDO. ¿QUÉ DESEA DE COMER? - DIJO HACIÉNDOLE UNA SEÑAL A LINA DE QUE SE SENTARA.  
  
UNOS BUÑUELITOS. ¿SE PUEDE?  
  
CLARO ESTAOS A SUS ÓRDENES.  
  
GRACIAS. DOBBY Y ¿POR AQUÍ ESTÁ WINKY?  
  
SÍ SEÑORITA, ESTA ES WINKY.  
  
SÚPER. ENCANTADA DE CONOCERTE WINKY. Y A TODOS USTEDES TAMBIÉN. - LE DIJO LINA A LOS DEMÁS ELFOS PARA QUE NO SE SINTIERAN OFENDIDOS O RECHAZADOS.  
  
IGUAL SEÑORITA. HEMOS ESCUCHADO DE USTED.  
  
¿BUENO O MALO?  
  
QUE USTED SABÍA DE NOSOTROS ES CUENTOS MUGGLES.  
  
SÍ, SI ES CIERTO.  
  
MIENTRAS LINA LES CONTABA LA HISTORIA, LOS ELFOS LE HICIERON LOS BUÑUELITOS. AL FINAL...  
  
GRACIAS POR ESTE TIEMPO. USTEDES SI SON VERDADEROS AMIGOS. ACÁ SON POCOS LOS QUE TENGO.  
  
PODRÁ CONTAR CON NOSOTROS SIEMPRE SEÑORITA LINA. USTED TAMBIÉN ES NUESTRA AMIGA. - DIJO WINKY.  
  
SÍ, GRACIAS. - DIJO LINA.  
  
VUELVA CUENTAS VECES QUIERA. - DIJO DOBBY Y OTRO ELFO.  
  
ASÍ LO HARÉ. - DIJO LINA MIENTRAS SE RETIRABA.  
  
*** LA NOCHE SEGUÍA AVANZANDO Y LINA SEGUÍA PENSANDO EN COMO LOGRARÍA HABLAR CON VOLDEMORT. SE LEVANTÓ DE SU CAMA, SE COLOCÓ SU CAPA NEGRA Y BAJÓ HACIA EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO. NO LE IMPORTABA SI LA COGÍAN. LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA EN SU MENTE ERA IR A ENCONTRAR LA GUARIDA DE LORD VOLDEMORT. CAMINÓ ENTRE EL TENEBROSO ARBOLADO. IBA BIEN PENDIENTE. CADA 15 SEGUNDOS LLAMABA A PETTIGREW. YA SE HABÍA ADENTRADO MUCHO AL BOSQUE. TODO ERA OSCURO. SE SENTÍA LA BRISA FRÍA Y EL SILBAR DEL VIENTO ENTRE LAS RAMAS DE LOS ÁRBOLES. LOS RUIDOS DE LOS ANIMALES SE INTENSIFICABAN CADA INSTANTE. LINA CAMINABA, PERO EN SUS INTERIORES SENTÍA COMO EL MIEDO SE APODERABA DE SU RITMO CARDIACO. COMO LA SANGRE SE LE CONGELABA CON CADA PASO QUE DABA. NO ESTABA MUY SEGURA DE ENCONTRAR A PETTIGREW. NI SIQUIERA SABÍA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA Y CUAL ERA EL CAMINO DE REGRESO. PENSABA EN TODO LO MISTERIOSO QUE ENCERRABA ESE LUGAR. EN LO COBARDE QUE ERA ELLA A PESAR DE HACERSE SIEMPRE LA FUERTE. EN COMO SE PUDO HABER DEJADO LLEVAR POR SU IMPULSO DE CONOCER A VOLDEMORT. EN COMO REACCIONARÍA SI LO LLEGAR A VER. SEGUÍA CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE. MIENTRAS SEGUÍA PENSANDO EN TODO LO QUE QUERÍA. QUERÍA DESTRUIR A HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY Y HERMIONE GRANGER. QUERÍA VENGARSE POR LA FORMA EN QUE LA HABÍAN TRATADO. ¿CÓMO SE HABÍAN ATREVIDO A TRATARLA ASÍ? SON UNOS IDIOTAS. OJALÁ NADA LES SALGA BIEN. LOS DESTRUIRÉ. LE DARÉ LAS ARMAS A VOLDEMORT PARA QUE LOS DESTRUYA. SEGUÍA ADENTRÁNDOSE AL BOSQUE SIN DARSE CUENTA. SEGUÍA PENSANDO EN COMO REACCIONARÍA SI VOLDEMORT NO ACEPTASE SU AYUDA Y LA MATARA. EL MIEDO COMENZÓ A APODERARSE DE ELLA MÁS FUERTEMENTE. EN ESE INSTANTE UN RATÓN LE PASÓ POR LAS PIERNAS. ¡AHHHHHH! - EMPEZÓ A RESPIRAR AGITADAMENTE POR EL SUSTO Y A GRITAR COMO UNA LOCA. ¿COLAGUSANO, ERES TÚ? -PERO NADA PASABA. UN SILENCIO SEPULCRAL LA RODEÓ. NO PODÍA VER MUCHO PORQUE LAS RAMAS DE LOS ÁRBOLES ERAN TAN ALTAS QUE TAPABAN LA LUNA. LOS LOBOS EMPEZARON A AULLAR. OLÍA A SANGRE, A MUERTE. UNOS ESCALOFRÍOS LE COMENZÓ A SUBIR DE ABAJO A ARRIBA. - SI ERES COLAGUSANO, VENGO EN SON DE PAZ. SOLO QUIERO VER A TU AMO. TENGO VARIAS IDEAS PARA DESTRUIR A SU ENEMIGO DE UNA VEZ. SI QUIERES LE DAS LA INFORMACIÓN TÚ Y SI NECESITA QUE SE LA EXPLIQUE ME NOTIFICAN CON DRACO MALFOY O ME ENVÍAN ALGUNA SEÑAL. - PERO NADA SE ESCUCHÓ. CUANDO LINA SE DISPONÍA A IRSE UN RUIDO EN SU ESPALDA HIZO QUE SE VOLVIERA Y SE LE ERIZÓ TODA SU PIEL. FRENTE A ELLA HABÍA UN HOMBRE DE BAJA ESTATURA. VESTÍA UNA CAPUCHA NEGRA.  
  
DEME LA INFORMACIÓN. YO SE LA HARÉ LLEGAR AL AMO.  
  
CLARO. ME AVISAN DE ALGUNA FORMA QUE LE PARECIÓ. NECESITO VENGARME DE POTTER Y SUS AMIGOS Y QUIEN MEJOR PARA DESTRUIRLOS QUE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO. PERO PETTIGREW, TEN CUIDADO CON LUCIUS MALFOY, QUERÍA ROBARSE LAS IDEAS PARA USARLAS ÉL.  
  
YA VERÉ QUE SE HACE. - LUEGO DE DECIR ESAS PALABRAS DESAPARECIÓ EN LA OSCURIDAD.  
  
LA NOCHE SEGUÍA ESPESA. ENTRE TODOS SUS PENSAMIENTOS NO HABÍA DADO CUENTA POR DÓNDE HABÍA LLEGADO A AQUEL LUGAR. ¿CÓMO REGRESARÍA A HOGWARTS? ESA ERA UNA BUENA PREGUNTA. DECIDIÓ QUE SU MISMO CUERPO LA LLEVARA. TOTAL YA LE HABÍA ENTREGADO SUS IDEAS A COLAGUSANO Y ESTABA SEGURA QUE SE LAS ENTREGARÍA A VOLDEMORT. DE MOMENTO, SONÓ UNA RAMA. SE VOLVIÓ Y NO VIO NADA. TRAGÓ SALIVA. VOLVIÓ A ESCUCHAR EL RUIDO DE LA RAMA. MIRÓ A SU ALREDEDOR Y NO ENCONTRÓ NADA. SIGUIÓ CAMINADO HACIA ATRÁS DANDO EL FRENTE AL LUGAR DONDE ESCUCHÓ EL RUIDO. DE MOMENTO PENSÓ EN QUE SI HABÍA UN RISCO PODÍA CAER Y NADIE JAMÁS LA ENCONTRARÍA. SE VOLVIÓ Y SUS OJOS SE ABRIERON COMO PLATOS. SINTIÓ QUE SU CORAZÓN SE LE QUERÍA SALIR POR LA GARGANTA. SU CABEZA LE EXPLOTABA DEL DOLOR. TENÍA MIEDO, MUCHÍSIMO MIEDO. EL MIEDO MAYOR QUE ALGÚN SER HUMANO PODRÍA TENER. DESEABA DESMAYARSE. SUS PIERNAS NO LE RESPONDÍAN. QUERÍA CORRER PERO NO SE MOVÍA DEL FRENTE DE ESA COSA HORRIBLE. ERA MEJOR ENCONTRARSE CON LA MIRADA ASESINA DE SNAPE AL ENOJARSE, MIL VECES QUE CON ESO. UN CADÁVER SIN CABEZA COLGABA DEL ÁRBOL. SU ROPA ESTABA DESTROZADA. ERA GROTESCO. ERA TENEBROSO EN AQUELLA NOCHE TAN OSCURA. CERCA EN EL SUELO SE ENCONTRABA LA CABEZA DEL INDIVIDUO CON LOS OJOS BROTADOS MIRANDO EN DIRECCIÓN A LINA COMO SI HUBIESE SIDO ELLA LA RESPONSABLE DE SU MUERTE. ESTABA CUBIERTO DE GUSANOS ASQUEROSOS QUE SE ALIMENTABAN SIN PIEDAD DEL RESTO HUMANO. LINA NEGABA CON LA CABEZA. NO PODÍA CREER QUE ESTUVIERA FRENTE A UN CADÁVER Y ELLA SIN PODER MOVERSE. SIN ECHAR A CORRER. COMENZÓ A LLORAR. ¿QUIÉN PUDO SER CAPAZ DE MATAR AUN NIÑO? ¡PORQUE REALMENTE ERA UN NIÑO! UN NIÑO INDEFENSO. NO PODÍA TENER MÁS DE 14 AÑOS. POR FIN PUDO COMENZAR A MOVERSE Y CUANDO SE DISPONÍA A CORRER SE TROPEZÓ CON ALGO Y SE CALLÓ. CALLÓ JUSTAMENTE FRENTE A LA CABEZA DEL NIÑO. COMO SI EL NIÑO QUISIERA QUE SE GRABARA SU CARA EN LA MENTE Y MÁS ADELANTE LE HICIESE JUSTICIA. SE HABÍA TROPEZADO CON UNA CÁMARA, O ESO PARECÍA. - MALDITA CÁMARA, O LO QUE SEA. - DIJO Y SE LEVANTÓ. COMENZÓ A CORRER POR DONDE CREÍA MÁS FACTIBLE. FUERA LA DIRECCIÓN HACIA HOGWARTS O NO. LUEGO DE DAR VARIAS VUELTAS Y SINTIENDO EXTRAÑOS RUIDOS EN SU ESPALDA LLEGÓ CERCA DE LA CABAÑA DE HAGRID. - ¡POR FIN! - SE DECÍA UNA Y OTRA VEZ. FUE UNA SUERTE SALIR CON VIDA DE ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR. ESA SENSACIÓN DE VACIÓ Y DE MIEDO NO SE LA DESEABA NI A SU PEOR ENEMIGO. ¿QUIÉN SERÍA ESE CHICO? ¿A CASO SERÍA...? NO, NO PUEDE SER. - SE RESPONDÍA CADA VEZ QUE SE LE OCURRÍA LA MISMA IDEA. - NO PUEDE SER, ALGUIEN ESTUVIERA HABLANDO DE ÉL Y DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ NADIE A MENCIONADA NADA RARO. DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDE SER COLLIN CREEVEY. ENTRÓ A SU DORMITORIO Y SE TIRÓ A LA CAMA CON LA MISMA CAPA Y LA MISMA ROPA MUGRIENTA SIN IMPORTARLE LO QUE DIGAN LAS DEMÁS MUCHACHAS AL DESPERTAR. TOTAL ERA SÁBADO Y EL DOMINGO PODRÍA DORMIR E INVENTARSE UNA BUENA EXCUSA POR SI LA NECESITABA. ESTABA EXHAUSTA Y POR PRIMERA VEZ ACEPTABA DENTRO DE SÍ QUE TENÍA MIEDO, MIEDO A LA MUERTE. UNA MUERTE IGUAL DE HORRIBLE QUE LA DE AQUEL NIÑO.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gracias a todos los que me escriben y siguen de cerca este fic. Les prometo que cada vez se pondrá mejor. Si me tardo es que casi no tengo tiempo. La historia está avanzada, pero falta pasarla a Word.  
  
Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, la verdad, cuando lo escribí me dio miedo en la noche.  
  
Besos y abrazos, y hasta el próximo capítulo. 


	10. IX La Broma

IX. La Broma  
  
DOMINGO. DÍA SOLEADO.  
  
LINA YA HABÍA DESCANSADO LO SUFICIENTE. COMO ERA DOMINGO LA DEJABAN LEVANTARSE TARDE. ASÍ FUE, SE LEVANTÓ A LAS 10:00 A.M. SE DIO UN BAÑO. DEJÓ TODA LA ROPA SUCIA DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR Y LA ROPA DE CAMA EN LA LAVANDERÍA DEL COLEGIO, Y SE DIRIGIÓ AL COMEDOR. SOLO QUEDABAN PAR DE ESTUDIANTES. MIENTRAS IBA A SENTARSE NOTÓ QUE HABÍAN MIRADAS EXTRAÑAS HACIA ELLA. SE IMAGINABA QUE ERA QUE LAS CHICAS LA HABÍAN VISTO VESTIDA CON LA CAPA NEGRA Y TODA MUGRIENTA. PERO YA ELLA HABÍA PENSADO EN LA EXCUSA PERFECTA. DIRÍA QUE ES SONÁMBULA Y NO SE ACORDABA DE NADA. NADIE PODRÍA CREER QUE NO ERA CIERTO. EL ÚNICO QUE LEE LA MENTE ERA DUMBLEDORE Y ELLA SABÍA COMO DOMINAR ESO. SIMPLEMENTE TENÍA QUE PENSAR EN OTRA COSA DIFERENTE Y ASÍ LO CONFUNDÍA. LLEGÓ A SU SILLA Y SE PREGUNTÓ CUANDO FUE QUE CAMBIÓ SU RELACIÓN CON LOS GRYFFINDOR. SABÍA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE NUNCA FUE DE SANTA DEVOCIÓN POR EL HECHO DE VENIR DEL MUNDO MUGGLE Y DE SABER DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ELLOS POR LAS PÁGINAS DE LIBROS. LIBROS QUE NI SIQUIERA FIRMARON UN PERMISO PARA QUE FUERAN PUBLICADOS. LINA NUNCA LLEGÓ A HOGWARTS CON LA MENTALIDAD DE QUE HARRY, HERMIONE Y RON FUERAN SUS AMIGOS, PERO TAMPOCO PENSABA EN QUE SERÍAN SUS ENEMIGOS. DESAYUNÓ RICO. MIENTRAS LO HACÍA FUERON LLEGANDO LECHUZAS, CON CARTAS, PROFETAS, COMIDA, REGALOS, ETC. ENTRÓ UNA LECHUZA QUE CAPTÓ LA ATENCIÓN DE TODOS. ERA NEGRA COMO EL CARBÓN. LE DEJÓ UNA CARTA A LINA Y SALIÓ INMEDIATAMENTE DEL COMEDOR. LA CARTA LEÍA:  
  
"GRACIAS POR TUS IDEAS. NECESITO QUE ME ACLARES DUDAS. TE ESPERO EN EL CLARO A LA MISMA HORA. SIGUE LA RATA." L.V.  
  
INMEDIATAMENTE HIZO UNA SONRISA A MEDIAS Y LEVANTÓ LA VISTA. SU MIRADA SE CRUZÓ CON LA DEL PROF. DUMBLEDORE. INMEDIATAMENTE PENSÓ EN QUE TENIA UNA CITA CON UN CHICO LLAMADO ELVI. ("EL" DE "L" EN INGLÉS, Y "VI" DE "V" EN INGLÉS). EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE LA MIRÓ EXTRAÑADO PERO NO DIJO NADA. EL DÍA PASÓ Y LINA ESTUVO TODO EL TIEMPO PENSANDO EN COMO LLEGARÍA HASTA VOLDEMORT.  
  
CUIDADO POR DONDE CAMINA. - DIJO SNAPE PEGÁNDOSE A LA PARED ANTES DE TROPEZARSE CON LINA.  
  
¿AH? DISCULPE PROFESOR.  
  
¿AH?, ¿ES QUE TODO EL TIEMPO ESTÁ IDIOTIZADA Y NO SABE DECIR NADA MÁS?  
  
¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? ¿QUÉ LE IMPORTA A USTED LO QUE PIENSE O NO?  
  
NO ME IMPORTA NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON USTED. SÓLO QUE TENGA CUIDADO POR DONDE CAMINA.  
  
USTED TAMBIÉN TIENE OJOS Y NO ESTÁ SENTADO PARA NO PODER VER. (O SEA, QUE VE POR LAS POMPAS.)  
  
QUE INSOLENTE. NECIA. 30 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR.  
  
SIGA, SIGA. ASÍ ES QUE PIENSA QUE LO VAN A RESPETAR. QUITANDO PUNTOS POR CUALQUIER COSA. YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO, Y SI POR QUITARME PUNTOS A MÍ PIERDE  
GRYFFINDOR, LE AGRADECERÍA QUE ESTUVIERA ESTORBANDO POR LAS ESQUINAS PARA ATROPELLARLO.  
  
30 PUNTOS MENOS.  
  
BIEN, MUY BIEN, ME ESTÁ AYUDANDO MUCHO.  
  
ESTÚPIDA.  
  
IDIOTA.  
  
20 PUNTOS MENOS.  
  
NO ME LOS BAJE. SIGA SUBIENDO. VIO, USTED SIEMPRE TRATANDO DE QUE LOS DEMÁS CAIGAN EN SUS INSOLENCIAS, Y FUE USTED QUIÉN CAYÓ EN LA MÍA. IMBÉCIL. - Y SIGUIÓ SU CAMINO POR EL CORREDOR.  
  
¡¡¡AH!!!! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE? INSOLENTE. INEPTA. BUENA PARA NADA. - SNAPE TAMBIÉN SIGUIÓ SU CAMINO. ESTABA SUMAMENTE ENOJADO. ESTA CHICA LO SACABA DE SUS CASILLAS.  
  
LA NOCHE LLEGÓ. TODAVÍA LINA SE ACORDABA DE CÓMO JODIÓ (MOLESTÓ) A SNAPE. LE HABÍA GUSTADO REVENTARLO DEL CORAJE. ASÍ LE DEMOSTRARÍA QUE ÉL MANEJA A LOS DEMÁS ESTUDIANTES, PERO A ELLA NO, PORQUE ELLA ERA LA MUGGLE QUE HACÍA LA DIFERENCIA EN ESE LUGAR. SALÍA DE SU SALA COMÚN Y SE DIRIGÍA AL BOSQUE DONDE COLAGUSANO LE ESPERABA PARA INDICARLE EL CAMINO. MIENTRAS QUE EN LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR...  
  
¿QUÉ PIENSAS FRED, YA ES TIEMPO?  
  
YO PIENSO QUE SÍ GEORGE. YA LO HEMOS POSPUESTO MUCHO TIEMPO.  
  
HAY QUE APROVECHAR QUE LA VIMOS SALIR.  
  
TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA TAN GRANDE, QUE NO SE OLVIDE DE ELLA JAMÁS.  
  
¿QUÉ CREES SI HACEMOS LO DE LA DAMA GORDA?  
  
¿TE SIENTES PREPARADO? MIRA QUE SOLO TENEMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD.  
  
SÍ LO ESTOY. QUÉ REGOCIJO SERÁ QUE DUERMA EN LOS PASILLOS DE HOGWARTS.  
  
ASÍ TENDRÁ UN ESCARMIENTO POR ESTAR DE REFUNFUÑONA CON TODOS.  
  
PUES VAMOS ANTES QUE DEN LA RONDA.  
  
VAMOS. JAJAJA.  
  
EN EL BOSQUE...  
  
YA LLEGAMOS. - DIJO COLAGUSANO.  
  
ERA UN CLARO OSCURO. HABÍA UN CÍRCULO FORMADO POR CALAVERAS. ALREDEDOR SE ENCONTRABAN MUCHOS MORTÍFAGOS. TODOS VESTÍAN CON CAPUCHAS NEGRAS. A PESAR DE QUE ELLA SABÍA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS, NO ES LO MISMO LEERLOS QUE VERLOS. SE PERCIBÍA UN AMBIENTE SEPULCRAL, DE MUERTE, DE SED DE VENGANZA. VOLDEMORT SE ENCONTRABA SENTADO EN UN TRONO EN EL CENTRO D EL CÍRCULO. ALLÍ LLEGABA UN RAYO DE LUNA DANDO AL LUGAR UN TONO MISTERIOSO Y TENEBROSO.  
  
¿ESTÁ CONSCIENTE QUE PUEDE MORIR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE?  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR.  
  
¿ESTÁ CONSCIENTE QUE ESTO NO SIGNIFICA QUE QUIERA SU AYUDA?  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR.  
  
¿ESTÁ CONSCIENTE QUE ESTO LA COMPROMETE CONMIGO?  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR.  
  
¿ESTÁ CONSCIENTE QUE SI SALE CON VIDA DE AQUÍ NO PUEDE REVELAR SUS CONOCIMIENTOS, DE ESTE LUGAR, CON NADIE?  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR.  
  
BIEN. AHORA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME HA DADO ESTAS IDEAS?  
  
POR QUÉ QUIERO DESTRUIR AL TRÍO DINÁMICO. ME QUIERO VENGAR, ¿Y QUIÉN MEJOR PARA DESTRUIRLOS?  
  
¿QUIÉNES SON EL TRÍO DINÁMICO?  
  
POTTER, EL IDIOTA; WEASLEY, EL POBRETÓN,;Y GRANGER, LA SANGRE SUCIA SABELOTODO.  
  
¿POR QUÉ SE QUIERE VENGAR? ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?  
  
ME HAN HUMILLADO FRENTE A UNA CLASE COMPLETA. ME HAN LLAMADO INEPTA Y POR SU CULPA ME HAN CASTIGADO.  
  
¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A INVOLUCRARME EN PELEAS INFANTILES? - Y POR PRIMERA VEZ LA MIRÓ AL HABLAR. SUS MIRADAS SE CRUZARON. NOTÓ LA BELLEZA DE LA CHICA. SUS CURVAS. SU FORMA DE MIRARLO, ESTABLE Y DESAFIANTE A LA MISMA VEZ. LE GUSTÓ TODO DE ELLA.  
  
NO SON PROBLEMAS INFANTILES, SEÑOR, ADEMÁS, LE ESTOY DANDO FORMAS DIFERENTES EN LA QUE PUEDE ACABAR CON POTTER. ESO ES LO IMPORTANTE.  
  
¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE CONFIAR EN USTED?  
  
PORQUE NO TODO EL MUNDO LE ENTREGA FORMAS DE MATAR A POTTER.  
  
¿Y QUIÉN ME DICE A MÍ QUE NO ES UNA TRAMPA?  
  
¿TRAMPA? ¿PIENSA QUE UNA SIMPLE MUGGLE, UNA SANGRE SUCIA, VA A VENIR AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO, UN LUGAR TAN TERRIBLE COMO ESTE PARA ENTREGARLE FORMAS DE DESTRUIR A POTTER, A SABIENDAS QUE PUEDE NO SALIR VIVA DE ESTE LUGAR? ¿QUIÉN DARÍA SU VIDA POR POTTER? YO NO. LE ASEGURO SEÑOR QUE NO ES UNA TRAMPA. - NUEVAMENTE LOS OJOS ROJOS DE VOLDEMORT SE CRUZARON CON LOS OJOS CAFÉ DE LINA. ESTA SINTIÓ COMO SI LUEGO DE ESA MIRADA NO SE PUDIERA DESHACER DE ÉL TAN FÁCIL. - DEBE ESTAR AGRADECIDO QUE LE DOY IDEAS PARA QUE NO COMETA LOS MISMO ERRORES TANTAS VECES.  
  
¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE CON QUE NO PUEDO COMETER LOS MISMOS ERRORES TANTAS VECES?  
  
SÍ, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LAS VECES QUE VA A ATACAR A POTTER SE OLVIDA QUE ESTÁ PROTEGIDO. UNA: ÉL ES EL HEREDERO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. DOS: SU MADRE Y PADRE LO PROTEGEN. SU MADRE ES UNA FUERZA QUE ESTÁ ENCIMA DE ÉL Y SU PADRE ES UN CIERVO QUE SE REFLEJA EN LOS PATRONUS DE HARRY. TRES: DUMBLEDORE JAMÁS LO DEJARÁ PORQUE POTTER LE TIENE MUCHA LEALTAD. - ASÍ SIGUIERON CONVERSANDO LARGO TIEMPO, HASTA QUE LLEGÓ LA HORA DE REGRESAR.  
  
TENGO QUE REGRESAR. SI CUANDO LO SIGA ANALIZANDO TIENE DUDAS, ME VUELVE A CONTACTAR.  
  
TÉNGALO POR SEGURO.  
  
GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME. - LINA HIZO UN ADEMÁN EN FORMA DE DESPIDO Y SE FUE. VOLDEMORT NO DIJO NADA MÁS. A PESAR DE LO PERVERSO QUE ES, HABÍA ALGO EN AQUELLA CHICA QUE LO ATRAÍA MUCHÍSIMO. PERO DE LO QUE ESTABA SEGURO ERA QUE NO ESTABA ENAMORADO.  
  
EN HOGWARTS MINUTOS MÁS TARDES...  
  
¿CONTRASEÑA?  
  
FRESAS REVUELTAS.  
  
LO SIENTO, ESA NO ES LA CONTRASEÑA.  
  
¿CÓMO QUE NO? ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿CÓMO VAN A CAMBIAR LA CONTRASEÑA EN UNA NOCHE? F-R-E-S-A-S - R-E-V-U-E-L-T-A-S.  
  
LO SIENTO, CONTRASEÑA EQUIVOCADA.  
  
¿PERO CUÁNDO LA CAMBIARON? SI EN LA TARDE ERA ESA.  
  
NO SEÑORITA, NO LA HAN CAMBIADO. NUNCA HA SIDO ESO DE FRESAS REVUELTAS.  
  
¿ESTÁ LOCA? YO NO ESTOY SOÑANDO. SIEMPRE HA SIDO ESTA. DUMBLEDORE DEBE SABER LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO. - LINA SE DIRIGIÓ HACIA EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE, PERO NO HABÍA NADIE.  
  
NO ESTÁ.- DIJO PEEVES.  
  
¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ?  
  
SALIÓ EN LA TARDE.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE? ¿QUIÉN VELA POR LA SEGURIDAD DE LOS ESTUDIANTES?  
  
LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL, EN TU CASO.  
  
¡CASI NADA! "LA MÁS ADORADA." ¿DE CASUALIDAD SABES PORQUÉ CAMBIARON LA CONTRASEÑA DE LA SEÑORA GORDA?  
  
NO HAN CAMBIADO NADA.  
  
¿CÓMO QUE NO? SI DIGO LA CONTRASEÑA Y LA GORDA NO ME DEJA ENTRAR. DICE QUE LA CONTRASEÑA ES INCORRECTA.  
  
VAMOS A VER. - LLEGARON AL FRENTE DE LA SEÑORA GORDA Y LINA DICE - FRESAS REVUELTAS.  
  
LO SIENTO, CONTRASEÑA INCORRECTA. - DICE EL RETRATO DE LA SEÑORA GORDA.  
  
¡VES! ¡ESTÁ LOCA!  
  
VAYA, JAJAJA. VEO QUE TENDRÁS QUE DORMIR EN EL PASILLO, PORQUE COMO ESTÁS (MUGRIENTA), SI VAS A VER A LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL, TE EXPULSARÁ. SI QUIERES PUEDES DORMIR EN MI DESVÁN.  
  
NO, PERO GRACIAS. - LINA SE FUE CORRIENDO A LAS COCINAS. QUIZÁ DOBBY LE DEJABA QUEDARSE. DOBBY LE OFRECIÓ UNA MESA PORQUE ERA LO ÚNICO QUE LE PODÍA OFRECER. PERO LE DIJO ALGO QUE LINA LE AGRADECERÍA TODA SU VIDA:  
  
SEÑORITA BERBAR, YO LE OFREZCO UNA MESA, PERO USTED SE MERECE MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO.  
  
GRACIAS DOBBY. - LINA FUE HACIA FILCH, PERO ÉSTE NO ESTABA EN SU CUARTO. NO LE QUEDABA MÁS REMEDIO QUE IR A HABLAR CON SNAPE. ÉL ES LA CABECERA DE SU OTRA CASA, A PESAR DE QUE NO SE LLEVAN BIEN, ERA UN PROFESOR Y TENÍA QUE AYUDARLA. LLEGÓ AL AULA DE SNAPE Y COMENZÓ A TOCA LA PUERTA. (QUIZÁ ESTÉ CORRIGIENDO PERGAMINOS TODAVÍA, PENSÓ LINA.) - ¿PROF. SNAPE? ¿PROFESOR, ESTÁ AQUÍ? POR FAVOR PROFESOR SI ESTÁ AQUÍ RESPÓNDAME.  
  
¿QUÉ QUIERE? ES TARDE, ¿QUÉ HACE LEVANTADA?  
  
NECESITO AYUDA, ALGUIEN HA CAMBIADO LA CONTRASEÑA DE LA SEÑORA GORDA. - SNAPE ABRIÓ LA PUERTA LO SUFICIENTE PARA SALIR, PERO NO PARA QUE LINA ENTRE.  
  
¿CÓMO QUE HAN CAMBIADO LA CONTRASEÑA? ¿EN QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ESTÁ PENSANDO AHORA? LAS CONTRASEÑAS NO SE PUEDEN CAMBIAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ, Y NO HA HABIDO NINGUNA NOTIFICACIÓN.  
  
PROF. SNAPE, USTED SABE QUE NO ME CAE PARA NADA BIEN. SI NO FUERA CIERTO NO HUBIERA VENIDO AQUÍ TAN TARDE PARA VERLE LA CARA. ¿PODRÍA DEJARSE DE SARCASMOS Y VENIR A ARREGLAR LO DE LA CONTRASEÑA?  
  
YO NO TENGO PORQUE ESTAR HACIÉNDOLE CASO A UNA NECIA COMO USTED. ADEMÁS,¿HA ESTADO FUERA?  
  
¿YO? SERÉ SONÁMBULA PORQUE NO ME ACUERDO. ¿ME VA A AYUDAR O NO?  
  
NO. ¿POR QUÉ NO FUE A BUSCAR A LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL?  
  
PORQUÉ NO SÉ CUÁL ES SU DORMITORIO Y ELLA NO CORRIGE PERGAMINOS HASTA TARDE COMO USTED. SI NO ME VA A AYUDAR, ¿PODRÍA DEJARME DORMIR POR ALGUNA ESQUINA DEL AULA? NO ME GUSTARÍA DORMIR EN LOS PASILLOS, ESTÁN "CONGELADOS". Y, ADEMÁS, YO ME MEREZCO MÁS QUE ESO.  
  
AHORA SI PIENSO QUE ESTÁ DEMENTE. ¿Y DE VERDAD PIENSA QUE LE VOY A DEJAR DORMIR EN EL AULA? DÉJESE DE POCAS VERGÜENZAS Y LÁRGUESE A SU DORMITORIO.  
  
¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! POR ESO ES QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ COMO ESTÁ. EL VIEJO DIRECTOR SE VA DE PASEO UNA NOCHE SIN IMPORTARLE LO QUE LE PASE A SUS ESTUDIANTES.  
  
NO SE ATREVA A INSULTAR AL PROF. DUMBLEDORE. ÉL...  
  
¿QUÉ NO LO INSULTE? SI NO LO ESTOY INSULTANDO, NI SIQUIERA HE EMPEZADO. LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL NO HACE NI LA RONDA. USTED NO AYUDA A SUS ESTUDIANTES. NI SIQUIERA ME CREE. PREFIERE QUE DUERMA EN LOS PASILLOS. ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! NO LO PUEDO CREER. ¿QUÉ LE CUESTA IR A VERIFICAR LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? - DIJO LA CHICA LLORANDO.  
  
PERDERÍA MI VALIOSO TIEMPO. Y ESO ES DEMASIADO. Y DÉJESE DE MELODRAMA, SE VE RIDÍCULA.  
  
RIDÍCULO ES USTED. BIEN. DESPUÉS NO SE QUEJEN CUANDO LA HISTORIA SE VUELVA A REPETIR. USTEDES SE LO BUSCAN SOLITOS. USTED ES DESPRECIABLE. OJALÁ NUNCA SE LE CUMPLA NINGUNO DE SUS SUEÑOS, SI ES QUE TIENE. - Y LINA SE VA CORRIENDO Y LLORANDO. SE PUSO LA CAPUCHA Y SE DIRIGIÓ AL BOSQUE. FUE AL PRIMER LUGAR DONDE SE LE OCURRIÓ IR. QUIZÁ SERÍA PORQUE ESTABA LLENA D E ODIO HACIA DUMBLEDORE, SNAPE Y HOGWARTS.  
  
EN EL BOSQUE...  
  
¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? LÁRGUESE. - DIJO MALFOY COGIENDO A LA CHICA POR EL BRAZO.  
  
NO. NECESITO HABLAR CON VOLDEMORT.  
  
SH. NO DIGA SU NOMBRE. NO LO ENSUCIE, SANGRE SUCIA.  
  
¡AH! SUÉLTAME MALFOY.  
  
¿QUÉ RUIDO ES ESE?  
  
SEÑOR, SOY YO, LINA. NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED. MALFOY NO ME QUIERE SOLTAR, ME HACE DAÑO.  
  
SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE LUCIUS. VEN POR AQUÍ. - DIJO SEÑALANDO A LINA. - TÚ DIRÁS.  
  
¿ME PODRÍA QUEDAR A DORMIR AQUÍ? ES QUE ALGUIEN CAMBIÓ LA CONTRASEÑA DE MI CASA Y NADIE ME QUISO AYUDAR. NO QUERÍA, NI ME MEREZCO, DORMIR EN LOS PASILLOS.  
  
¿Y DUMBLEDORE NOTE AYUDÓ?  
  
EL VIEJO INÚTIL NI SIQUIERA ESTABA.  
  
¿NO ESTABA?  
  
NO, Y ERA EXTRAÑO PORQUE CUANDO SALÍ LA PRIMERA VEZ HOY, ÉL ESTABA. PARECE COMO SI HUBIÉRAMOS SALIDO LOS DOS JUNTOS.  
  
SÍ, TE PUEDES QUEDAR. - SE LEVANTÓ PENSATIVO Y SE FUE.  
  
GRACIAS. - PERO VOLDEMORT YA HABÍA SALIDO Y NO LE CONTESTÓ.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ERAN YA LAS 10:00 A.M. LINA CORRÍA POR EL BOSQUE HACIA HOGWARTS. YA IBA SÚPER TARDE. LLEGÓ A LOS TERRENOS Y SE ENCONTRÓ CON LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY.  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ BERBAR, TUVISTE QUE DORMIR EN EL BOSQUE?  
  
ES UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO SUPIERAS LA CONTRASEÑA NUEVA.  
  
SÍ, PERO FUE MÁS LÁSTIMA TENER QUE ESTAR EN UN LUGAR COMO ESTE DONDE NADIE AYUDA A ALGUIEN. - Y SIGUIÓ HACIA EL INTERIOR DEL COLEGIO DONDE SE ENCONTRÓ CON SNAPE Y CON LA CARA MUY ENOJADA DE DUMBLEDORE. (Y ESO ES MUY RARO).  
  
ACOMPÁÑEME. - DIJO SIMPLEMENTE DUMBLEDORE.  
  
LLEGARON A SU DESPACHO Y ENTRARON LOS TRES.  
  
¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE PASÓ LA NOCHE?  
  
EN EL ÚNICO LUGAR DONDE ME BRINDARON AYUDA.  
  
¿BRINDAR AYUDA?  
  
SI, AQUÍ NADIE ME QUISO AYUDAR. TUVE QUE DORMIR EN UNA CABAÑA ABANDONADA EN EL BOSQUE.  
  
¿CABAÑA ABANDONADA?  
  
SI, NO SÉ DE QUIEN SERÍA. ESTÁ BIEN ADENTRO EN EL BOSQUE. NO ME ACUERDO COMO FUE QUE LA ENCONTRÉ. SERÍA CUANDO SALÍ CORRIENDO DE LA RABIA, ME ADENTRARÍA EN EL BOSQUE Y LA ENCONTRARÍA.  
  
¿POR QUÉ DURMIÓ FUERA DE HOGWARTS?  
  
PORQUE ALGUIEN CAMBIÓ LA CONTRASEÑA Y NO ME DIJO NADA. PARECE QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE PADEZCO DE INSOMNIO, PORQUE ME SALGO DEL DORMITORIO Y LLEGO CON LAS ROPAS SUCIAS.  
  
ACÁ NADE CAMBIÓ LA CONTRASEÑA.  
  
SI SEÑOR, LA CAMBIARON, PORQUE YO DECÍA FRESAS REVUELTAS Y LA SEÑORA GORDA ME DECÍA QUE ERA INCORRECTA. PREGÚNTALE A PEEVES QUE FUE EL ÚNICO QUE ME CREYÓ Y FUE A VER. ADEMÁS, LOS WEASLEY ME DIJERON QUE FUE UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO SUPIERA LA NUEVA CONTRASEÑA.  
  
¿LOS WEASLEY?  
  
SÍ, LOS GEMELOS ME LO DIJERON CASI AHORA CUANDO VENÍA PARA ACÁ.  
  
NO DEBE DECIR MENTIRAS SEÑORITA. EN CUANTO USTED FUE A DECIRME DE LA CONTRASEÑA, YO FUI A VERIFICAR Y DIJE LA CONTRASEÑA Y ME ABRIÓ PERFECTAMENTE BIEN. - DIJO SNAPE, HABLANDO POR PRIMERA VEZ.  
  
¡MENTIRA PROFESOR! PREGÚNTELE A PEEVES, ÉL LO VIO.  
  
SRTA. BERBAR, LAS PRUEBAS ESTÁN EN SU CONTRA. PEEVES NO ES UNA BUENA PRUEBA. ES LAMENTABLE QUE SE INVENTE ESTA EXCUSA PARA ARREGLAR SU SALIDA EN LA NOCHE. TENDRÉ QUE SUSPENDERLA POR UNA SEMANA DE LAS CLASES. SE QUEDARÁ EN SU DORMITORIO SIN SALIR. LO LAMENTO.  
  
NO, LO LAMENTO YO PROFESOR. USTED SE VA DE PASEO SIN IMPORTARLE SUS ESTUDIANTES Y LUEGO, LE CREE AL PRIMER IDIOTA QUE LE DIGA ALGO. NO BUSCA PRUEBAS NI NADA. SIEMPRE HACE ESTO, SUSPENDER. PERO A MALFOY LUEGO DE MI INCIDENTE, NO LE HIZO NADA. NO TENDRÁ QUE SUSPENDERME. ME LARGO DE AQUÍ. YO NO PUEDO ESTAR EN UN LUGAR TAN HIPÓCRITA COMO ESTE. ESTO ES UN LUGAR FALSO. NI SIQUIERA ME CREEN. NO LE CREEN A LOS INOCENTES. SIMPLEMENTE VEN LO QUE QUIEREN VER. YA DESCUBRIRÁN LA VERDAD Y SE ARREPENTIRÁN. ESTOY SEGURA QUE FUERON LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY LOS QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA CAMBIARON LA CONTRASEÑA O EMBRUJARON A LA GORDA PARA QUE NO ME DEJARA ENTRAR A MÍ. POR ESO FUE QUE ME DIJERON QUE ERA UNA LÁSTIMA QUE NO SUPIERA LA NUEVA CONTRASEÑA. HOY MISMO ABANDONO EL COLEGIO. SON REALMENTE DESPRECIABLES. Y UN CONSEJO DUMBLEDORE, UNO DEBE SER BUENO, PERO NO-PENDEJO, Y DARSE CUENTA QUIEN REALMENTE DICE LA VERDAD. A VECES LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN. - LUEGO DE UN RATO DE HISTERISMO, LINA SALIÓ DEL DESPACHO. DUMBLEDORE Y SNAPE SE MIRARON ASOMBRADOS. NUNCA HUBIERAN PENSADO QUE LINA REACCIONARÍA DE ESA FORMA Y MENOS QUE RENUNCIARÍA PARA SIEMPRE A HOGWARTS. ESE HABÍA SIDO SU SUEÑO, QUE ESE MUNDO EXISTIERA. DE MOMENTO ELLOS PENSARON QUE ELLA DECÍA LA VERDAD, PERO SNAPE HABÍA VERIFICADO LA CONTRASEÑA Y HABÍA FUNCIONADO BIEN. NO SE LES PASABA POR LA CABEZA ALGÚN HECHIZO QUE ESOS GEMELOS PUDIERAN USAR PARA CAMBIAR EL COMPORTAMIENTO DEL RETRATO DE LA SEÑORA GORDA.  
  
LINA BAJÓ LAS ESCALERAS CON TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS EN MANO. YA SE HABÍA DESPEDIDO DE FILCH Y LE HABÍA DADO SU DIPLOMA DE MAGO. SE DESPIDIÓ DE PEEVES, DOBBY Y LOS ELFOS, Y DE LA SRA. NORRIS. NADIE MÁS ERA SU AMIGO.  
  
TE LLAMÉ UNA CARROZA. - DIJO HAGRID.  
  
SÍ, SÉ QUE ESTÁN LOCOS PORQUE ME VAYA, PERO LES REPITO, ESTO QUE HAN COMETIDO HACIA MÍ ES UN GRAN ERROR E INJUSTICIA.  
  
LA CARROZA LLEVÓ A LINA AL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS. EN UNOS MOMENTOS ESTABA EN LONDRES. PENSÓ QUE ELLA HABÍA RENUNCIADO A HOGWARTS, PERO NO A SUS DESEOS DE SER UNA GRAN BRUJA. CAMINÓ HACIA EL LUGAR QUE LA LLEVARÍA AL CALLEJÓN DIAGON. LLEGÓ AL CALDERO CHORREANTE Y LE PREGUNTÓ A LA SEÑORA QUE ATENDÍA SI HABÍA UN CUARTO DISPONIBLE PARA ELLA. LINA SE INSTALÓ MIENTRAS ENCONTRABA LA FORMA DE COMUNICARSE CON VOLDEMORT. FUE A COMPRAR UNA LECHUZA, PERO VIO A CRABBE PADRE. LO LLAMÓ. ESTE SE SORPRENDIÓ AL VERLA ALLÍ. LINA LE CONTÓ TODO Y LE PIDIÓ QUE LA LLEVARA CON VOLDEMORT. CRABBE LO PENSÓ, PERO AL FINAL ACCEDIÓ. LINA HABÍA VUELTO AL CLARO Y REALMENTE SE SENTÍA CÓMODA EN ESE LUGAR.  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ?  
  
RENUNCIÉ A HOGWARTS. DUMBLEDORE ME QUERÍA SUSPENDER UNA SEMANA PORQUE PENSABA QUE LO DE LA CONTRASEÑA ERAN MENTIRAS MÍAS PARA SALIR EN LAS NOCHES. VIEJO IDIOTA. ¿ME PUEDO QUEDAR CON USTED? NO MOLESTARÉ LO PROMETO. ADEMÁS, ESTOY PENSANDO IRME A ESTUDIAR A DURMSTRANG.  
  
TE PUEDES QUEDAR. DURMSTRANG ES UN GRAN LUGAR. NO PERFECTO TODAVÍA, PERO SÍ VA BIEN ENCAMINADO. TE AYUDARÉ PARA QUE INGRESES SIN PROBLEMAS.  
  
GRACIAS, GRACIAS.  
  
DEJA DE DAR TANTAS GRACIAS. - Y VOLDEMORT SE FUE.  
  
SÍ, DEJA DE DAR TANTAS GRACIAS QUE NO DURARÁS MUCHO TIEMPO AQUÍ. - DIJO MALFOY.  
  
APUÉSTALO. - DIJO LINA.  
  
EL TIEMPO PASÓ. VOLDEMORT ORDENÓ A UNO DE SUS MORTÍFAGOS QUE LE BUSCARA UN LUGAR A LINA, UN LUGAR EN DURMSTRANG. SU ESTANCIA EN EL COLEGIO SE LE HIZO UN POCO DIFÍCIL. PRIMERO PORQUE ESTE COLEGIO TIENE LA MALA FAMA DE DEDICARSE A LA MAGIA NEGRA. (NO ERA MALA FAMA, ES QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PROFESORES, SÍ SE DEDICA A ESO) SEGUNDO PORQUE COMO ELLA TIENE UN CARÁCTER TAN FUERTE Y ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADA A QUE NADIE LE HICIERA CASO EN HOGWARTS, PUES AL TENER MUCHAS PERSONAS PENDIENTES A ELLA NO HALLABA EL LUGAR MÁS CÓMODO. AÚN ASÍ, LINA ENCONTRÓ QUE EN ESE COLEGIO SÍ HAY PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTE LA MAGIA NEGRA, PERO NO SE ESPECIALIZAN EN ESE TIPO DE CONOCIMIENTOS. ADEMÁS, ENCONTRÓ UN TRABAJO EN EL MISMO COLEGIO. ELLA SE ENCONTRABA TRABAJANDO EN LA OFICINA DE PERSONAL, DEL COLEGIO CUANDO LA DIRECTORA LE DIJO...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 10 y 11. Luego si me tardo es que sigo la historia y me tengo que inspirar, para que salga bien.  
  
Un beso a todos y no se olviden de dejarme reviews. Así sé si les gusta y como moldear el fic. 


	11. X Hora de regresar

X. Hora de regresar  
  
CUANDO PUEDAS PASA POR MI OFICINA. NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.  
  
ENSEGUIDA VOY. USTED DIRÁ.  
  
TENGO UN TRABAJO PARA TI. TE LO PIDO PORQUE MANUELA RENUNCIÓ AL PUESTO DE PERSONAL COLEGIAL.  
  
¿EN SERIO, PORQUE?  
  
SEGÚN ELLA, SE VA A VIVIR A ESTADOS UNIDOS.  
  
OH. ¿Y DE QUÉ SE TRATA EL TRABAJO?  
  
NECESITO QUE VAYAS A UN COLEGIO AMIGO PARA PROPONERLE UN INTERCAMBIO DE ESTUDIANTES.  
  
QUÉ BIEN. VAN A HACER UN INTERCAMBIO. ¿Y CUÁL ES EL COLEGIO?  
  
HOGWARTS.  
  
¡NO! NO VOY A VOLVER A PISAR ESE LUGAR. LO LAMENTO DIRECTORA.  
  
POR FAVOR. SI TE LO PIDO ES PORQUE NO TENGO NADIE MÁS EFICIENTE QUE TÚ. VAMOS LINA, HAN PASO 3 MESES. NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE VUELVAS, SINO QUE VAYAS A HABLARLE DEL PROYECTO.  
  
¿Y PORQUE TIENE QUE SER HOGWARTS?  
  
PORQUE ES EL ÚNICO COLEGIO QUE ME QUEDA. NO VOY YO PORQUE TENGO QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ POR LAS REUNIONES QUE SE ESTÁN SUSCITANDO.  
  
¿Y CUÁNDO SERÍA?  
  
SI QUIERES TE VAS UNA SEMANA ANTES Y VISITAS A TUS AMIGOS POR ALLÁ Y LUEGO HABLAS CON EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE. POR EL HOSPEDAJE NO TE PREOCUPES, RESERVÉ UN CUARTO EN HOGSMEADE PARA TI. Y POR LAS CLASES, VAS BIEN ADELANTADA Y NO TE AFECTARÁ UNA SEMANA FUERA PARA NADA.  
  
YA PUES, ACEPTO. LO HAGO POR TI.  
  
MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO DE HOGWARTS...  
  
ES INCREÍBLE, HAN PASADO 3 MESES DESDE QUE LINA SE FUE Y TODAVÍA ME CAUSA DOLORES DE CABEZA. ES INSÓLITO QUE LOS ESTUDIANTE ME TILDEN DE ¡BRUTA! ¡SON CAPACES DE DECIRME QUE LINA SABÍA MÁS QUE YO! ¿PUEDEN CREERLO?  
  
VAMOS MIONE OLVIDA YA ESO. LAS PERSONAS NO TE TILDAN DE BRUTA, SOLO NO TE PIDEN AYUDA.  
  
CASI NADA. MIRA RON TÚ SABES QUE TODOS ME PEDÍAN AYUDA O CONSEJOS, PERO ¡YA NO! ¡NO ESCUCHASTE A MARLOTT DICIENDO QUE LINA HABÍA DEMOSTRADO MÁS INTELIGENCIA QUE YO! ¡QUÉ YO, HERMIONE GRANGER!  
  
YA HERMIONE. NO ES TU CULPA QUE TODOS HAYAMOS SACADO CERO EN LA TAREA DE POCIONES. - DIJO HARRY INTENTANDO CONSOLAR A LA CHICA.  
  
MÍA NO, PERO DE BERBAR SÍ.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
ACÁ ESTÁ. UHM. LAPSUS MENTALIS, TODO LO QUE DESEAS SABER. QUÉ BIEN QUE EXISTA UN LIBRO SOLO DE ESTE TEMA. ACÁ HAY INFORMACIÓN PARA HACER 3 DOCENAS DE PERGAMINOS. ¡QUÉ BIEN, NO VOY A TENER QUE REPETIR LA INFORMACIÓN!  
  
FINISH FLASH BACK  
  
NO CREO QUE LINA HAYA HECHO ESO A PROPÓSITO.  
  
¡NEVILLE! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR BIEN DE ESA VÍBORA? NO SÉ PORQUE CAYÓ EN GRYFFINDOR, SE HUBIERA QUEDADO EN SLYTHERIN. FUE UNA TRAMPOSA, COLOCAR ESE LIBRO ALLÍ PARA QUE LO USÁRAMOS EN LA TAREA DE POCIONES Y SACÁRAMOS CERO.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
ES ABSOLUTAMENTE FANTÁSTICO. CREO QUE NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO UN DÍA MEJOR. ¡TODOS! DIJE TODOS LOS GRYFFINDOR TUVIERON "0" EN SUS TAREAS. ¿DE QUIÉN SE COPIARON, DE LONGBOTTOM? - DECÍA SNAPE CON UNA MUECA EN LA CARA, LA CUAL SIGNIFICABA UNA SONRISA MAL HECHA.  
  
¿LA SANGRE SUCIA TAMBIÉN SACÓ "0"? - PREGUNTÓ MALFOY.  
  
SÍ, FANTÁSTICO, ¿CIERTO? - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
JAJAJA. - SE REÍAN LOS SLYTHERIN.  
  
¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE DECIR QUE LAPSUS MENTALIS ES UNA POCIÓN PARA PARALIZAR LA MENTE? ¿DE DÓNDE SACARON SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD?  
  
PROF. SNAPE, ESA INFORMACIÓN LA SACAMOS DE UN LIBRO DE LA BIBLIOTECA LLAMADO LAPSUS MENTALIS, TODO LO QUE DESEAS SABER.  
  
¿UN LIBRO EN LA BIBLIOTECA LLAMADO ASÍ, SRTA. GRANGER?  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR.  
  
ENSÉÑEMELO Y MODIFICAREMOS LAS PUNTUACIONES. PERO ANTES QUE SE EMOCIONEN RECUERDEN QUE HE ESTADO MUCHO TIEMPO ACÁ EN EL COLEGIO Y HE LEÍDO MUCHO.  
  
EN LA BIBLIOTECA MINUTOS MÁS TARDE  
  
SRA. MASSUNG, ESTOY BUSCANDO UN LIBRO TITULADO LAPSUS MENTALIS, TODO LO QUE DESEAS SABER. LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO VI FUE EN ESA MESA.  
  
LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO ACÁ SEÑORITA Y NUNCA HE VISTO NINGÚN LIBRO CON ESE TÍTULO.  
  
¿PERO CÓMO QUE NO? ¡SI YO LO USÉ UNA VEZ PARA UNA TAREA! ESTABA AQUÍ. - DIJO HERMIONE SEÑALANDO LA MESA.  
  
RECUERDO QUE LA CHICA ESTA QUE SE FUE DE HOGWARTS, BERBAR ERA QUE SE LLAMABA?  
  
SÍ, SÍ, ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ELLA?  
  
AH SÍ, RECUERDO QUE ESTABA USANDO UNOS LIBROS EN ESA MESA Y DEJÓ UNO DE ELLOS POR PAR DE DÍAS. LUEGO VINO A BUSCARLO EL DÍA QUE SE IBA A IR.  
  
¿QUÉ? BUENO, POR LO MENOS SÉ QUE EXISTE.  
  
NO, NO EXISTE. YO LE PREGUNTÉ QUE PARA DONDE LLEVABA ESE LIBRO Y ME DIJO QUE ERA DE ELLA. ERA UN INVENTO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO. EL PROF. SNAPE LE HABÍA DADO UNA ASIGNACIÓN DE BUSCAR SOBRE ALGUNA POCIÓN Y ELLA LO ENCONTRÓ RÁPIDO Y COMO NO TENÍA NADA MÁS INTERESANTE QUE HACER, COMENZÓ A INVENTARSE COSAS DE LA POCIÓN, TÚ SABES PARA ENTRETENERSE.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿UN INVENTO? ¿JUSTAMENTE DE ESA POCIÓN? NO PUEDE SER QUE CAÍ EN SU TRAMPA. ¡VÍBORA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡MUJER DEL DEMONIO!  
  
FINISH FLASH BACK  
  
SI, YA MIONE CÁLMATE. NO LO SIGAS PENSANDO. TAL VEZ, ELLA NO LO DEJÓ ALLÍ PARA QUE TÚ LO USARAS, SINO QUE SE LE QUEDÓ.  
  
VAMOS RON, ELLA SABÍA QUE SNAPE DIO UNA POCIÓN DIFÍCIL Y TODOS ÍBAMOS A BUSCAR SU SIGNIFICADO. QUÉ CASUALIDAD QUE JUSTAMENTE ESE INVENTO DE ESA TEMA SE LE QUEDÓ EN LA MESA. LO HIZO PARA JODER A LOS GRYFFINDOR.  
  
QUIZÁ, TAMBIÉN A LOS SLYTHERIN. BUENO, YA ELLA NO ESTÁ NI ESTARÁ. - DIJO FRED UNIÉNDOSE A LA CONVERSACIÓN.  
  
SÍ, LUEGO DE LA BROMITA NO QUERRÁ SABER NADA DE HOGWARTS. - DIJO GEORGE.  
  
¿BROMITA? ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? - PREGUNTÓ HARRY.  
  
TÚ SABES, LO DE LA SEÑORA GORDA, LA CONTRASEÑA CHICO. - DIJO FRED.  
  
ESPEREN UN MOMENTO. NO ME DIGAN QUE USTEDES DOS TUVIERON ALGO QUE VER CON ESO? -PREGUNTÓ GINNY QUE ESTABA CON LOS CHICOS.  
  
¿POR QUÉ LA DESCONFIANZA? - DIJO GEORGE RIENDO Y CON SU CARITA DE ÁNGEL.  
  
PORQUE SE DIJO QUE ERAN MENTIRAS DE ELLA Y AHORA DIJERON QUE LUEGO DE LA BROMITA.  
  
SHH. SÍ, PUES FUIMOS NOSOTROS, Y QUÉ. ¡NOS LAS SACAMOS DE ENCIMA! LE DIMOS UN ESCARMIENTO.  
  
¿Y LE DIJERON A DUMBLEDORE QUE USTEDES NO HABÍAN SIDO? - PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE.  
  
SÍ, CLARO. - DIJO FRED SARCÁSTICAMENTE.  
  
POR MÁS QUE LA DETESTABA, NO SE MERECÍA ESO. SE PASARON CHICOS. DEBEN DECIR QUE USTEDES FUERON LOS CULPABLES. DUMBLEDORE LO ENTENDERÁ. - DIJO RON.  
  
¿NO PRETENDERÁS QUE NOS CULPEMOS, CIERTO? NOS EXPULSARÍAN DE AQUÍ. - DIJO GEORGE.  
  
DE HECHO, ESO MISMO ES LO QUE SE MERECEN. - DIJO SNAPE ACERCÁNDOSE A ELLOS. - AHORA VENGAN CONMIGO.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE...  
  
PUES ERA UNA PEQUEÑA BROMA. - ESTABA DICIENDO FRED.  
  
PERO COMO SE COMPLICÓ, DECIDIMOS CALLAR. ELLA NO SE DEFENDIÓ, RENUNCIÓ. - DECÍA GEORGE.  
  
ELLA SE DEFENDIÓ, PERO NO LE CREÍMOS. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
¿CÓMO LO HICIERON? - PREGUNTÓ DUMBLEDORE.  
  
LA POCIÓN LAPSUS LINGUAE, PARA QUE CONFUNDIERA LAS PALABRAS QUE ELLA DIJESE. - RESPONDIÓ FRED.  
  
PERO YO FUI A VERIFICAR LA CONTRASEÑA Y A MÍ ME ABRIÓ. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
SÍ, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LE ROCIAMOS UN POCO DE LA POCIÓN LAPSUS MENTALIS Y LE ENSEÑAMOS UN RETRATO DE ELLA. LE RETRASAMOS LA MENTE PARA QUE NO LA RECONOCIERA. - DIJO ALGO TÍMIDO GEORGE. LOS GEMELOS SABÍAN QUE LUEGO DE ESTA CONFESIÓN, LOS SUEÑOS DE TERMINAR SUS ESTUDIOS FRACASARÍAN. SERÍAN EXPULSADOS. SU MADRE TAMPOCO LOS DEJARÍA ASISTIR A HOGSMEADE PARA FORMAR SU PROPIA EMPRESA. ESTABAN DESTRUIDOS.  
  
OK. NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE HAYAN COMPORTADO ASÍ CON UNA FAMILIA TAN DECENTE COMO LA QUE TIENEN. LOS DOS ESTÁN SUSPENDIDOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO. LE NOTIFICARÉ A SUS PADRES. POR SU COMPORTAMIENTO PERDÍ LA CONFIANZA DE UNA GRAN PERSONA. JAMÁS ME PERDONARÉ HABER ACTUADO ASÍ DE INMADURO CON ALGUIEN TAN ESPECIAL.  
  
LINA NO ERA UNA GRAN PERSONA. ERA DETESTABLE. - DIJO GEORGE CON MAL HUMOR.  
  
SÍ LO ERA, PERO, AÚN ASÍ, NOS DIJO LA VERDAD Y NO LE CREÍMOS. ESO MERECE UN CASTIGO. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
VAYAN A RECOGER SUS COSAS INMEDIATAMENTE. - FINALIZÓ DUMBLEDORE Y LOS DOS CHICOS SALIERON DEL DESPACHO A RECOGER SUS COSAS. ERA INCREÍBLE COMO A PESAR, DE LA DISTANCIA DE LINA, SIGA ELLA MOLESTÁNDOLOS. DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UNA MUGGLE HACIENDO LA DIFERENCIA.  
  
EN EL CLARO DEL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO...  
  
HOLA. ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?  
  
¿LINA? ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? NO ME DIGAS QUE TE EXPULSARON OTRA VEZ.  
  
A MÍ NADIE ME HA EXPULSADO, RATITA. ES QUE TENGO TRABAJO ACÁ Y ME DIERON UNA SEMANA DE VACACIONES.  
  
¿Y QUÉ TRABAJO TIENES? - APARECIÓ DE MOMENTO VOLDEMORT.  
  
AH. SEÑOR, TENGO QUE IR A HOGWARTS PARA HABLARLE DE UNOS PROGRAMAS DE INTERCAMBIO DE ESTUDIANTES Y TRASLADOS.  
  
UHM. ¿Y DÓNDE TE VAS A QUEDAR MIENTRAS TANTO?  
  
LA DIRECTORA DE DURMSTRANG ME RESERVÓ UN HOSPEDAJE EN HOGSMEADE, PERO SI ME PERMITE QUEDARME AQUÍ CON USTEDES, ME SENTIRÉ MUCHO MEJOR.  
  
SABES QUE AQUÍ TE PUEDES QUEDAR HASTA QUE YO ORDENE LO CONTRARIO, Y TODAVÍA NO LO HE ORDENADO.  
  
ERES LO MÁXIMO. - Y LINA LE DIO UN ABRAZO. VOLDEMORT NO SUPO QUE HACER SE QUEDÓ EN SHOCK Y LUEGO DE UN RATO DIJO MUY FRÍAMENTE.  
  
NO VUELVAS A ABRAZARME NUNCA MÁS. - Y VOLDEMORT SE RETIRÓ, PERO EN SU "YO INTERIOR" LE GUSTÓ ESA MUESTRA DE APRECIO LA CUAL NUNCA HABÍA RECIBIDO DE NADIE, EXCEPTO DE UNA NOVIA QUE TUVO HACE TIEMPO PERO DE LA CUAL NUNCA ESTUVO ENAMORADO.  
  
BUENO ME IRÉ A CAMBIAR. - PASÓ PAR DE HORAS Y ESTABA CON UNA FALDA LARGA NEGRA Y UNA BLUSA NEGRA TAMBIÉN. SALIÓ DE SU CUEVA Y SE UNIÓ AL GRUPO QUE HABÍA EN EL CÍRCULO ALREDEDOR DE UNA FOGATA. VOLDEMORT LOS MIRABA A CADA UNO DE ELLOS. SIEMPRE ESCONDIENDO SU CARA. LO ÚNICO QUE SE LE PODÍA VER ERAN ESOS OJOS ROJOS SANGRE. SU VOZ SIEMPRE ERA CON TONO DIABÓLICO. SE LEVANTÓ DE DONDE ESTABA Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LINA.  
  
NECESITO QUE VAYAS A TU CUEVA Y VISTAS CON LAS PIEZAS DE ROPA QUE HE COLOCADO EN TU CAMA. TE ESPERO AQUÍ.  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR. - SE FUE A BUSCAR LA ROPA. SOLO ROGABA QUE NO FUERA ALGUNA TÚNICA DE MORTÍFAGO. LINA NO SE PODÍA CREER QUE CON LO MALO QUE ES VOLDEMORT, LA HAYA DEJADO VIVIR CON ELLOS ALLÍ Y SIN PAGAR NINGÚN PRECIO. ESO EN REALIDAD NO LE GUSTABA, PERO TENÍA QUE TRABAJAR CON LO DE LA PROPUESTA A HOGWARTS Y NO TENÍA OTRO LUGAR A DONDE ACUDIR. NO TENÍA DINERO TAMPOCO PARA ALQUILAR ALGÚN CUARTO. LLEGÓ AL FRENTE DE SU CAMA. EN ELLA HABÍA UNAS PIEZAS (FALDA Y TOPLESS) CON PIEL DE SERPIENTE. VISTIÓ LA ROPA. LA FALDA COMENZABA EN LAS CADERAS, DEJANDO A LA VISTA SU ABDOMEN Y OMBLIGO, ACENTUANDO SUS BIEN FORMADOS ABDOMINALES. EL TOPLESS SIMPLEMENTE LE SOSTENÍA SU BUSTO, ACENTUANDO SU HERMOSA FIGURA. SOLTÓ SU CABELLO ROJIZO (COMO LA LAVA DE UN VOLCÁN) CON BUCLES. SE VEÍA HERMOSA. CALZABA UNAS SANDALIAS (DE PIEL DE SERPIENTE TAMBIÉN) AMARRADAS CON UNA FINA CINTA POR TODA SUS PANTORRILLAS DÁNDOLE FORMA ATRACTIVA. CUANDO POR FIN SE HABÍA PREPARADO SALIÓ Y YA TODO EL CÍRCULO DE MORTÍFAGOS ESTABA COMPLETO. VOLDEMORT LA ESPERABA EN EL CENTRO DEL CÍRCULO. ALGUNOS MORTÍFAGOS NO LA CONOCIERON. ERA QUE REALMENTE ESTABA HERMOSA Y BIEN CAMBIADA. SE VEÍA COMO UNA GRAN MUJER.  
  
MUCHAS MIRADAS SE DESVIABAN DE SU SEÑOR AL ELLA PASAR POR SU LADO.  
  
ESTA NOCHE HAGO UNA PROMESA QUE JAMÁS PENSÉ HACER, PERO QUE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS ME HAN HECHO REFLEXIONAR. HOY PROMETO ANTE USTEDES QUE PROTEGERÉ SIN NINGÚN PRECIO A CAMBIO, A UNA PERSONA QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN ALGUIEN MUY APRECIADO PARA MÍ. PASE LO QUE PASE, ESTÉ DONDE ESTÉ, TENDRÁ MI AYUDA Y PROTECCIÓN SIN TENER QUE PAGAR NADA. SI QUE MUCHOS DE USTED HAN TRABAJADO, PARA GANARSE ESA PROTECCIÓN Y, AÚN ASÍ, DESCONFÍO. PERO ES QUE CON EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TIENE A MI LADO ME HA HECHO SENTIR CON MÁS PODERES PARA HACER LO QUE QUIERO. ESTA PERSONA TAN ESPECIAL PARA MÍ ES LA SRTA. LINA BERBAR. - MUCHOS SE SORPRENDIERON, OTROS ESTABAN ALEGRES Y OTROS COMO MALFOY ECHABAN CHISPAS DE LA ENVIDIA. LA CHICA PASÓ AL CENTRO DEL CÍRCULO Y VOLDEMORT LE ENTREGÓ UNA CORONA DELICADA CON EL OJO DE UNA SERPIENTE (COLOR ROJO). ESA ERA LA ÚNICA MARCA QUE LE ASEGURABA LA PROTECCIÓN DEL MAGO TENEBROSO MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS; LORD VOLDEMORT.  
  
LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO LINA SALIÓ HACIA LA ESQUINA DEL CLARO HACIA EL BOSQUE.  
  
GRACIAS POR ACUDIR A MI LLAMADO, GÉNESIS. TE VI DESDE EL CÍRCULO DE FUEGO Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NECESITO UN FAVOR ENORME DE TI.  
  
TÚ DIRÁS. Y YO LO ANALIZARÉ.  
  
NECESITO QUE LE LLEVES ESTE LIBRO A HAGRID. ¿SABES QUIÉN ES? ES EL GUARDABOSQUE DE HOGWARTS.  
  
SÍ, SÉ QUIÉN ES.  
  
¿PUEDES LLEVÁRSELO?  
  
SÍ SRTA. BERBAR.  
  
GRACIAS. RECUERDA DOS COSAS POR FAVOR: UNA, NO DIGAS JAMÁS QUE FUI YO LA QUE SE LO ENVIÉ Y DOS, ENTRÉGASELO SÓLO A ÉL.  
  
ENTIENDO.  
  
GRACIAS GÉNESIS, HASTA LUEGO. - Y LINA DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y SE FUE HACIA EL GRUPO DE MORTÍFAGOS. LA CHICA NUNCA SE DIO CUENTA QUE EN LOS ARBUSTOS ALGUIEN LA ESTABA OBSERVANDO. NO LA HABÍA ESCUCHADO DEL TODO, PERO SÍ LA DESCUBRIÓ HABLANDO CON EL CENTAURO GÉNESIS. AL OTRO DÍA LINA DECIDIÓ IR A HOGWARTS, ADELANTARÍA SU VISITA PORQUE VOLDEMORT LE HABÍA DICHO QUE NO ESTARÍA EN EL CAMPAMENTO POR VARIOS DÍAS O QUIZÁS SEMANAS.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA EN HOGWARTS...  
  
BUENOS DÍAS, ¿SE ENCUENTRA EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE?  
  
SÍ, PASE POR AQUÍ. - DIJO LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL. CUANDO IBAN A SUBIR AL DESPACHO, EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE SALIÓ DEL COMEDOR ACOMPAÑADO DEL PROF. SNAPE.  
  
BUENOS DÍAS, PROF. DUMBLEDORE. ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTE POR HABER CAMBIADO EL DÍA DE MI VISITA SIN AVISAR.  
  
¡SRTA. BERBAR! ES UN PLACER TENERLA POR AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE. CLARO QUE NO ME MOLESTO CON SU VISITA. AL CONTRARIO BUSCÁNDOLE ESTABA YO. A PROPÓSITO, ¿TENÍAMOS DE CASUALIDAD ALGUNA CITA?  
  
DIGAMOS QUE SÍ. YO SOY LA REPRESENTANTE DE LAS PROPUESTAS DE DURMSTRANG EN HOGWARTS.  
  
OH, ENTIENDO. SÍ, ME DOY CUENTA QUE ADELANTÓ VARIOS DÍAS A SU VISITA, PERO NO ME MOLESTA.  
  
BIEN, ¿ME PODRÍA ATENDER AHORA?  
  
CLARO, SIGAMOS A MI DESPACHO. - IBAN RUMBO AL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE. LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL, LINA, SNAPE Y DUMBLEDORE, CUANDO...  
  
PROF. DUMBLEDORE.  
  
¿SÍ, SRTA. GRANGER?  
  
¡HARRY, SEÑOR!  
  
¿QUÉ LE OCURRE A HARRY?  
  
SE DESMAYÓ EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO.  
  
LO LLEVAMOS A LA ENFERMERÍA. - DIJO RON.  
  
VAMOS A VER. - SE FUE LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL. EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE LLEVÓ A LINA Y AL PROF. SNAPE AL DESPACHO, ALLÍ DEJÓ A SNAPE Y A LINA SOLOS EN LO QUE IBA A VER QUE LE HABÍA PASADO A HARRY.  
  
SE CERRÓ LA PUERTA...  
  
VI COMO SE ALEGRABA CUANDO DIJERON LO DE POTTER. ¿QUÉ CASUALIDAD? USTED LLEGA Y YA POTTER LE PASA ALGO. ¿AH? Y SOBRE TODO EL SR. TENEBROSO NO ESTÁ.  
  
VAYA PROF. ESTÁ BIEN ENTERADO. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTABA USTED EN LA REUNIÓN DE ANOCHE.  
  
SÍ Y USTED TAMBIÉN.  
  
SÍ.  
  
¿ESTÁ LOCA?  
  
NO PORQUE.  
  
¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE? ES USTED UNA POSIBLE MORTÍFAGO. CUANDO A PENAS ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A VIVIR. USTED SABE MEJOR QUE CUALQUIER PERSONA LO TERRIBLE QUE ES FORMAR PARTE DE SU GRUPO.  
  
PUES LE DIRÉ ALGO PROF. SNAPE CUANDO ME PASÓ LO DEL CAMBIO DE LA CONTRASEÑA QUE NI USTED NI NADIE ME QUISO DAR UN LUGAR PARA DORMIR, ÉL SÍ LO HIZO. CUANDO NADIE ME CREYÓ QUE FUE UN ENGAÑO DE ALGUIEN, NO MÍO; ÉL SÍ LO HIZO. EL SIEMPRE HA ESTADO AYUDÁNDOME. ÉL MENOS QUE ME IMAGINABA QUE ME AYUDARÍA, ESE ME AYUDÓ. ADEMÁS, USTED TAMBIÉN COMENZÓ A MI EDAD. FUERON LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS LAS CUALES LO HICIERON CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN.  
  
A CAMBIO DE TUS SERVICIOS COMO MORTÍFAGA FUE QUE TE AYUDÓ. Y AUNQUE NO HUBIERA PASADO LO DE SU DERROTA, YO ME HUBIERA ARREPENTIDO DE TODAS FORMAS. FUE EL ERROR MAYOR DE TODA MI VIDA. NO LO COMETA USTED TAMBIÉN.  
  
NO. YO LE DIJE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO QUE YO NO CREÍA, QUE NO SOPORTABA, NI TOLERABA A LOS MORTÍFAGOS. QUE NO ESPERARA DE MÍ QUE PERTENECIERA A ESE GRUPO; QUE SI NO ACEPTABA ESO, ERA MEJOR QUEME FUERA A OTRA PARTE. ÉL ACEPTÓ LA CONDICIÓN QUE LE PEDÍ. ES EXTRAÑO, HASTA PARA MÍ, CONOCIENDO SU FORMA DE SER QUE PERMITA ESTAR CON ÉL SIN DAR N ADA A CAMBIO. Y MÁS, NOMBRARME SU PROTEGIDA, QUE ESO FUE LO MÁS QUE ME ASUSTÓ. JAMÁS HUBIERA IMAGINADO ESO.  
  
QUIZÁ LO QUE QUIERA ES QUE SEAS SU PAREJA.  
  
¿YO? NO. ESA FUE LA OTRA CONDICIÓN QUE LE DIJE. NUNCA PIENSE QUE SERÉ SU PAREJA PORQUE NO LO AMO. ¿OK? Y ME DIJO QUE NO HARÍA NADA DE ESO.  
  
DE TODAS FORMAS ES MUY PELIGROSO. ¿QUIÉN ME ASEGURA A MÍ QUE ESTO, EL USTED ESTAR AQUÍ, NO ES UNA TRAMPA?  
  
VA A TENER QUE CONFIAR EN MÍ.  
  
¿NO VA A ACEPTAR QUE SE PUSO FELIZ CUANDO DIJERON LO DE POTTER?  
  
CLARO QUE ME PUSE FELIZ. PORQUE COMENZÓ MI VENGANZA HACIA ÉL. NUNCA PENSÉ QUE SERÍA TAN RÁPIDO Y QUE YO ESTARÍA AQUÍ PARA VIVIR AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO SU DOLOR. - EN ESO ENTRARON DOS LECHUZAS. COMO VIERON QUE DUMBLEDORE NO ESTABA, SE QUEDARON A ESPERARLO. ESTE NO SE HIZO ESPERAR MUCHO. ENTRÓ AL DESPACHO Y VIO A SNAPE Y A LINA CON CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS, Y A DOS LECHUZAS ESPERÁNDOLO. COGIÓ LAS DOS CARTAS Y LAS AVES SALIERON VOLANDO. ABRIÓ UNA DE ELLA. LA CARA SE LE PUSO TIESA. - ¡VIRGEN SANTÍSIMA! - EXCLAMÓ.  
  
¿QUÉ SUCEDE ALBUS? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE.  
  
HAN ATACADO A ARABELLA. - DIJO BIEN PREOCUPADO DUMBLEDORE. LINA LEVANTÓ UNA CEJA DE VICTORIA Y FELICIDAD, PERO LO DISIMULÓ TAN BIEN, QUE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS HOMBRES SE DIO CUENTA. ÉSTOS ESTABAN DEMASIADO OCUPADOS LEYENDO LA CARTA. - NO ENTIENDO COMO FUE. DICE ARTHUR QUE LA CASA ESTABA HECHA UN DESASTRE. SUS GATOS DESAPARECIERON. ELLA ESTÁ BIEN PORQUE HABÍA SALIDO.  
  
¿QUÉ DICE LA OTRA? - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
VOY A VER. - DUMBLEDORE ABRIÓ LA CARTA Y PUSO LA CARA MÁS ANGUSTIADA QUE NUNCA NADIE HA VISTO. PARECIERA COMO SI EL MUNDO SE LE CAYERA ENCIMA.  
  
PARECE QUE ES ALGO TERRIBLE. - COMENTÓ LINA, PERO ELLA SABÍA QUE SÍ.  
  
DOS SUCESOS IGUALES EN EL MISMO LUGAR. - DIJO ALBUS.  
  
¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE.  
  
ATACARON AL PRIMO DE HARRY. - DIJO ALBUS.  
  
¿QUÉ? - EXCLAMÓ SNAPE.  
  
PERO SI LOS ROBOS SON COMUNES EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE. - DIJO LINA HACIÉNDOSE LA INOCENTE.  
  
NO FUERON SIMPLES LADRONES, ESO ES LO GRAVE. FUERON... MORTÍFAGOS. - DIJO ALBUS LUEGO DE UN RATO DE COGER AIRE. ESTABA PENSANDO EN COMO PUDO HABER PASADO TAL COSA.  
  
¿PERO ALBUS, NO PUDIERON SER MORTÍFAGOS, YO NO FUI NOTIFICADO, ADEMÁS, PRIVET DRIVE TENÍA UN HECHIZO PARA QUE ADA DE ESO PASARA?  
  
SEGÚN TENGO ENTENDIDO PRIVET DRIVE TIENE UN HECHIZO PARA QUE VOLDEMORT NO PUDIERA LLEVARSE A HARRY, PERO LOS MORTÍFAGOS SON COMO LADRONES EN ESE CASO, ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? - DIJO LINA.  
  
DESGRACIADAMENTE, NO SRTA. BERBAR, NO SE EQUIVOCA. - LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS DE DESCONCIERTO. - TENGO QUE NOTIFICARLE A HARRY, VERÉ SI ESTÁ DESPIERTO.  
  
NO SE PREOCUPE PROF. DUMBLEDORE, SI GUSTA, YO PUEDO VENIR OTRO DÍA, ASÍ USTED ARREGLA TODO Y LUEGO HABLAMOS DE LA PROPUESTA.  
  
NO, TAMBIÉN NECESITO HABLAR CON USTED. ¿PODRÍA ESPERAR UN MOMENTO MÁS?  
  
HAGAMOS UNA COSA, YO VENGO LUEGO. DESPUÉS DE LA HORA DE LA CENA, ¿LE PARECE?  
  
A LA HORA DE LA CENA, ME PARECE MUCHO MEJOR. ASÍ CENAMOS JUNTOS Y CHARLAMOS DE NEGOCIOS. ¿DE ACUERDO?  
  
DE ACUERDO. HASTA LA CENA ENTONCES. CON PERMISO. - DIJO Y MIRÓ A SNAPE CON MIRADA MALICIOSA.  
  
HASTA LUEGO. - RESPONDIÓ SIMPLEMENTE DUMBLEDORE. LINA SALIÓ. - ¿ME ACOMPAÑAS SEVERUS? - Y SALIERON LOS DOS.  
  
EN EL LONDRES MUGGLE...  
  
JAJÁ JAJÁ. BIEN HECHO MUCHACHOS. TODO SALIÓ COMO LO ESPERÁBAMOS. VEREMOS COMO EL PRESIDENTE RESUELVE LA DESAPARICIÓN DE 2 BILLONES DE DÓLARES.  
  
DE USTED NUNCA SOSPECHARÁN SEÑOR. ES USTED MULTIBILLONARIO, NO NECESITARÍA ES DINERO NUNCA.  
  
RECUERDEN QUE NO SOY MULTIBILLONARIO, SINO MULTIMILLONARIO. AÚN ESE DETALLE MR. FUTTIMOR NO LO SABE. JAJÁ JAJÁ.  
  
FUE INCREÍBLE ROBAR ESE BANCO. AHORA NADIE VA A QUERER CONFIAR EN ELLOS, Y USTED ABARCARÁ TODA EUROPA SEÑOR.  
  
ESA ERA LA IDEA. SER DUEÑO Y SEÑOR DEL DINERO DE TODA EUROPA. LA GRAN NOCHE ME AYUDÓ A SUBIR DEN MULTIMILLONARIO A UN FAMOSO ACCIONISTA Y MÁS PODEROSO QUE NUNCA. SERÉ SUMAMENTE RECONOCIDO.  
  
MIRE LO QUE DICE EL PERIÓDICO SEÑOR. "EN LA NOCHE DE LA GRAN APERTURA DEL BANCO MÁS SEGURO EN EL ÁMBITO EUROPEO EUROPE SAFETY BANK, HAN DESAPARECIDO 2 BILLONES DE DÓLARES. LAS AUTORIDADES INTERROGARON AL DUEÑO, EL SR. MORRISON, Y PERSONAL ADMINISTRATIVO DEL BANCO Y TODOS COINCIDEN QUE LA SEGURIDAD ERA EXTREMA. NO SE EXPLICAN COMO PUDIERON ENTRAR A LA BÓVEDA SUBTERRÁNEA QUE TENÍAN. FUE COMO POR ARTE DE MAGIA. ES INCREÍBLE QUE ESTE BANCO CON SU LEMA: TRUST IN US, HAYA SIDO ASALTADO. ALGUNOS EMPLEADOS COMENTAN QUE SI NO SE ESCLARECE ESTE HECHO, PRONTAMENTE TENDRÁN QUE IRSE A BUSCAR TRABAJO EN EL BANCO TOGETHER AND SAFETY FOR LONDRES, DEL SR. MADLEY, EL MULTIBILLONARIO. ESTE ES EL BANCO MÁS GRANDE DE LONDRES. ESPERAMOS QUE RESUELVAN EL MISTERIO DEL EUROPE SAFETY BANK, QUE COMO DIRÍA J.K. ROWLING, LA AUTORA DE LAS AVENTURAS DE HARRY POTTER, ESTE ES (O ERA) EL BANCO MÁS SEGURO DEL MUNDO MUGGLE."  
  
LO QUE SE LE OCURRE A ESTA GENTE. ¡Y QUE MAGIA, SÍ CLARO! AUNQUE SI ESTUVIERA TAN SEGURO DE QUE LA MAGIA NO EXISTE, YO TAMBIÉN ME HUBIERA CREÍDO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ. ESTA GENTE NO PUEDE CREER QUE SEA INTELIGENCIA Y MUCHA SUERTE.  
  
DE VERDAD, ¿NO CREE EN LA MAGIA, SEÑOR?  
  
NO. LA MAGIA NO EXISTE ENZO, LO QUE EXISTE ES LA INTELIGENCIA. FÍJATE, MORRISON TENÍA EL BANCO MÁS SEGURO DE TODA EUROPA, PERO LE FALTÓ INTELIGENCIA. PENSÓ QUE COGIENDO UNA IDEA DE UN LIBRO PODRÍA COLOCARSE ENTRE LOS HOMBRES MÁS IMPORTANTES DEL CONTINENTE EUROPEO. QUÉ LOCO, Y QUE BODEGAS SUBTERRÁNEAS IGUAL QUE KINGGROSS.  
  
GRINGOTTS, SEÑOR.  
  
LO QUE SEA.  
  
SOLO QUE GRINGOTTS ES EN FORMA DE LABERINTO. ESO FUE LO QUE SE LE PASÓ.  
  
¿EN SERIO ES EN FORMA DE LABERINTO?  
  
SÍ.  
  
QUE BIEN. VOY A TENER QUE PONERME LOCO YO Y COPIARME ESA IDEA DE JACQUELINE. HAREMOS EL LABERINTO EN FORMA DE VÍBORA. ENVÍA A TRABAJAR A LOS INGENIEROS.  
  
SI USTED NO CREE EN LA MAGIA SEÑOR, Y PERDÓNELA PREGUNTA, ¿ENTONCES PARA QUE SE ROBÓ LA CORONA?  
  
BUENA PREGUNTA. NO SÉ. PARA TENERLA, QUIZÁ, TRAIGA SUERTE. SE DICE QUE LA CORONA LA TENÍA UN MAGO RICO Y PODEROSO HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS. TAL VEZ, EN TODOS ESOS AÑOS HAYA COGIDO SUERTE, EN EL CAMINO Y LA SUERTE NUNCA ESTÁ DE MÁS. TAMBIÉN SE VE BIEN EN LA VITRINA DEL MUSEO DE MI MANSIÓN, NO DONDE ESTABA. JAJAJA. 


	12. XI Intercambio estudiantil

XI. Intercambio Estudiantil  
  
LA HORA DE LA CENA LLEGÓ. LINA LLEGÓ A TIEMPO POR EL TRATO QUE HABÍA HECHO CON DUMBLEDORE. LOS ESTUDIANTES ESTABAN ASOMBRADOS AL VER QUE LINA ESTABA SENTADA EN LA MESA DE LOS PROFESORES.  
  
¿QUÉ ESTARÁ HACIENDO ESTA ESTÚPIDA AQUÍ?  
  
NO SÉ, PERO ¿POR QUÉ LA LLAMAS ASÍ?  
  
POR QUE NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA TODAVÍA PARA QUE QUERRÍA AQUEL INVENTO DEL LIBO, QUE NO FUERA PARA MORTIFICARME.  
  
YA LE PREGUNTAREMOS A LUPIN MÁS TARDE PORQUE ESTÁ ELLA AQUÍ.  
  
EN LA MESA DE PROFESORES... ME ALEGRA QUE NO SE LE HAYA OLVIDADO LA CITA SRTA. BERBAR.  
  
NO ACOSTUMBRO OLVIDAR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER. ¿YA RESOLVIÓ EL PROBLEMA DE POTTER?  
  
EN ESAS ESTOY. SRTA. BERBAR, PUEDO ANTES HABLAR CON USTED ANTES DE HABLAR DE DURMSTRANG.  
  
USTED DIRÁ PROFESOR.  
  
LE RUEGO QUE ME PERDONE. COMETÍ UN ERROR Y ME ARREPIENTO. NO LE CREÍ A USTED CUANDO ME DECÍA LA VERDAD. RECIENTEMENTE DESCUBRÍ QUE LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY FUERON LOS QUE PROVOCARON QUE LA DAMA GORDA NO LA DEJARA PASAR. ME ENCANTARÍA QUE VOLVERÍA A HOGWARTS. LAS PUERTAS ESTÁN ABIERTAS PARA RECIBIRLA. ¿QUÉ DICE?  
  
DIGO QUE YA ES TARDE. USTED TUVO UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA CREERME Y NO LO HIZO. ME DIO LA ESPALDA. USTED QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ PARA VELAR POR EL BIENESTAR DE SUS ESTUDIANTES. PREFIRIÓ NO CREERLE A LA NUEVA, Y SÍ A LOS DOS SERES MÁS IRRESPONSABLES QUE HAN PASADO POR ESTE COLEGIO. USTED Y EL PROF. SNAPE ME DIERON LA ESPALDA CUANDO YO LOS NECESITABA. ME SENTÍ RECHAZADA. INVÁLIDA. SIN FUERZAS. IGUAL DE CÓMO ME SENTÍA CUANDO MI PADRE NO ME DEJABA EXPRESARME. IGUAL AL AMBIENTE DEL CUAL QUERÍA SALIR. ASÍ ME SENTÍ EN ESE MOMENTO. PENSÉ QUE AQUÍ IBA A ENCONTRAR UN LUGAR QUE ME DIERA CARIÑO, COMPRENSIÓN Y SOBRE TODO DERECHO A EXPRESARME Y MUCHA CONFIANZA. NADA USTED ME DIO. SIEMPRE ME HA TRATADO EN DISTANCIA, A LA DEFENSIVA, COMO SI YO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LEVANTAR UN EJÉRCITO PARA DESTRUIRLO.  
  
LA ENTIENDO Y CRÉAME QUE ME SIENTO MUY MAL. Y EL PROF. SNAPE TAMBIÉN. LOS GEMELOS WEASLEY ESTÁN SUSPENDIDOS DEL COLEGIO HASTA NUEVO AVISO. SI ME LLEGARA A PERDONAR SABE QUE LAS PUERTAS DE HOGWARTS SIEMPRE ESTARÁN ABIERTAS PARA TI.  
  
SI QUIERE LO PERDONO, PERO ACÁ NO VUELVO. NO PUEDO ESTAR EN UN LUGAR DONDE NO CONFÍAN EN MÍ.  
  
LE PIDO QUE LO PIENSE POR LO MENOS.  
  
LO HARÉ. AHORA POR FAVOR A LOS NEGOCIOS.  
  
LINA LE EXPLICÓ LO DE LOS INTERCAMBIOS DE ESTUDIANTES CON DURMSTRANG, Y LOS TRASLADOS. LE EXPLICÓ LA CONVENIENTE QUE SERÍA QUE SE LE QUIETARA LA MALA FAMA A DURMSTRANG. DUMBLEDORE ACEPTÓ. LINA SE RETIRÓ DEL DESPACHO. POR FIN SALDRÍA DE ESE LUGAR, REALMENTE LE HACÍA DAÑO ESTAR ALLÍ. POR UNA PARTE ESTÁ CONTENTA QUE LE PIDIERA DUMBLEDORE QUE SE QUEDARA, PEOR POR LA OTRA PIENSA EN QUE NO CONFIARON EN ELLA Y LE DIERON LA ESPALDA. SIEMPRE SU ORGULLO ESTABA POR ENCIMA DE TODO. POR CULPA DE ELLOS, ELLA ESTÁ COMO PROTEGIDA POR VOLDEMORT, O SEA, UNIDA A ÉL PARA SIEMPRE. CUANDO REGRESÓ AL CLARO, VIO A VOLDEMORT SOLO EN UNA ESQUINA (COMO SIEMPRE) Y SE ACERCÓ A ÉL.  
  
¿LO INTERRUMPO?  
  
NO.  
  
¿LE PUEDO HACER UNA PREGUNTA QUE ME RECORRE LA CABEZA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO?  
  
¿POR QUÉ TE QUEJAS?  
  
¿CÓMO?  
  
SÉ QUE LO QUE ME IBAS A PREGUNTAR. ¿POR QUÉ TE PERMITO ESTAR AQUÍ CONMIGO, MÁS COMO PROTEGIDA, SIN NADA A CAMBIO?  
  
DE MOMENTO SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO, QUE ES USTED PODEROSO Y PUEDE LEER LA MENTE.  
  
TÚ TE DEJAS LEER LA MENTE. EN TODO CASO, ME AYUDASTE CON LO DE POTTER.  
  
PERO YO NO LO ESTOY AYUDANDO AHORA.  
  
TRAS QUE TE ESTOY DANDO COMIDA, DONDE VIVIR, PROTECCIÓN, ESTUDIOS, Y TE ESTOY PERDONANDO LA VIDA, ¿TE QUEJAS?  
  
NO SON QUEJAS, ES CURIOSIDAD.  
  
PUES ES PORQUE ASÍ LO DECIDO YO. YO MANDO AQUÍ Y HAGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA. EL DÍA QUE ME CANSE DE TI, TE MATO O CUANDO QUIERA DIVERTIRME TE HAGO LA IDA IMPOSIBLE. PERO EN EL TIEMPO QUE LLEVAS NO LO HE HECHO, ASÍ QUE CIERRAS LA BOCA Y NO ME DES IDEAS DE QUE HACER CON MI TIEMPO LIBRE.  
  
SÍ, SEÑOR, DISCULPE.  
  
PERO BIEN ES EL FONDO DE VOLDEMORT, SABÍA QUE LA QUERÍA JUNTO A ÉL PORQUE SE SENTÍA BIEN AL MIRARLA. POR UNA PARTE LE GUSTABA VOLVERSE A SENTIR DESEANDO A UNA MUJER. ESO DEMOSTRABA QUE ESTABA BIEN VIVO Y, ADEMÁS, QUE PODÍA AMAR O DESEAR A ALGUIEN. TAMBIÉN LE PERMITÍA ESTAR CON ÉL PORQUE HA SIDO LA ÚNICA QUE LE HA DADO EL LUGAR QUE SE MERECE. LO QUE HA DEFENDIDO CON UÑAS Y DIENTES, SU NOMBRE, LORD VOLDEMORT. CON ELLA VIVA, SI ALGO LE PASARA PODRÍA REGRESAR DE LOS RECUERDOS DE ELLA Y DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS QUE CREEN EN ÉL, ASÍ COMO DICE LINA:  
  
"VOLDEMORT NUNCA MORIRÁ SI QUEDAN PERSONAS QUE PIENSEN QUE ÉL ES EL MAGO TENEBROSO MÁS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS Y NO TEMAN MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE QUE ÉL DECIDIÓ USAR."  
  
ESAS PALABRAS LO LLENAN DE VIDA. Y POR ÚLTIMO, A PESAR DE QUE LA DESEA COMO MUJER, COMO SABE QUE NUNCA LA TENDRÁ (NO LA PIENSA OBLIGAR, Y ELLA NO LO AMA), LE QUIERE MUCHÍSIMO COMO SI FUERA SU PADRE. EL LADO PATERNAL NACIÓ EN ÉL GRACIAS A ESA MUGGLE. ESA MUGGLE QUE HIZO LA DIFERENCIA EN ÉL. ESA DIFERENCIA QUE PRETENDÍA QUE NADIE LA NOTARA.  
  
LLEGÓ EL TIEMPO DE QUE LINA VOLVIERA DURMSTRANG.  
  
HOLA. LLEGUÉ. PENSÉ QUE JAMÁS SALDRÍA DE ESE LUGAR.  
  
NO DIGAS ESO, TÚ SABES QUE NO ES PARA TANTO.  
  
ESA GENTE TRAS QUE ES DESCONFIADA, ES SÚPER TONTA.  
  
¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?  
  
TIENEN RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS, EN SUS NARICES, Y NO HACEN NADA.  
  
¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?  
  
OLVÍDELO DIRECTORA, COSAS MÍAS.  
  
EL TIEMPO SIGUIÓ PASANDO. LINA CONTINUABA TRABAJANDO Y ESTUDIANDO EN DURMSTRANG. LE IBA BIEN. DE VEZ EN CUANDO CAÍA EN DEPRESIÓN, PERO SE RECUPERABA RÁPIDAMENTE.  
  
¿SE PUEDE, DIRECTORA?  
  
CLARO LINA, PASA.  
  
OH ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO UNA CARTA. SI QUIERE VENGO DENTRO DE UN RATITO.  
  
NO, ESTA BIEN. YA ESTOY TERMINADO. LISTO, TERMINÉ. - ENVIÓ LA LECHUZA Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LINA. - DIME.  
  
CHARLOTTE, TE VENÍA A PREGUNTAR QUE HA PASADO CON LAS PROPUESTAS DE INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL. LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE ESTAMOS VERIFICANDO LA MATRÍCULA Y ROSELYN MENCIONÓ QUE BEAUXBATONS YA INTERCAMBIÓ UN ESTUDIANTE.  
  
SÍ, ES CORRECTO. DE HECHO, HOGWARTS TAMBIÉN, ENVIARÁ UN ESTUDIANTE MAÑANA.  
  
QUÉ BIEN. YA EMPEZARON LOS TRASLADOS. ¿A QUIÉN TRASLADARÁN, A MALFOY?  
  
EN REALIDAD, NO ES UN TRASLADO. ES UN INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL.  
  
OH. ¿Y A QUIENES INTERCAMBIARÁN?  
  
A UN CHICO LLAMADO NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO, CIERTO?  
  
NO, PARA NADA. ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
NEVILLE ES DE MI CASA, Y NO SIRVE PARA NADA, BUENO HERBOLOGÍA. NECESITABA TUTORES, MUCHOS. ¿Y QUIÉN VA POR ÉL?  
  
TÚ.  
  
AHORA SÍ ESTÁS BROMEANDO. BUENA BROMA. CHISTOSITA ESTÁS HOY. NO, EN SERIO, DIME, QUIÉN IRÁ PARA HOGWARTS.  
  
NO ESTOY BROMEANDO LINA. IRÁS TÚ. LA LECHUZA QUE ACABAS DE VER QUE SALIÓ, ERA UN PETICIÓN DEL PROF. DUMBLEDORE PARA QUE REGRESARAS A HOGWARTS. ÉL PIENSA QUE ESTARÁS MEJOR ALLÁ Y QUE ASÍ PODRÁS PERDONAR FÁCILMENTE.  
  
¡NO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ! YO DIJE QUE NO VOLVERÍA A ESE COLEGIO Y NO LO HARÉ. NO LO HARÉ. NO IRÉ Y PUNTO.  
  
***  
  
BIENVENIDA A HOGWARTS NUEVAMENTE. NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE HABER VUELTO.  
  
NO ES JUSTO PROF. DUMBLEDORE, NO ME DIERON OPCIÓN DE ESCOGER.  
  
VAMOS, YA LA HORA DE LA CENA LLEGÓ.  
  
LINA SIGUIÓ A DUMBLEDORE. ENTRÓ AL COMEDOR. TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES ESTABAN ESPERANDO LA HORA DE CENAR. HABÍA MUCHO ALBOROTO. CESÓ EL RUIDO CUANDO VIERON A LINA ENTRAR, Y A DIFERENCIA DE LA OTRA VEZ, ÉSTA NO SE SENTÍA CON LOS PROFESORES, SINO, EN SU HABITUAL LUGAR EN LA MESA DE GRYFFINDOR.  
  
BIENVENIDA NUEVAMENTE SRTA. BERBAR. -DIJO NICK CASI DECAPITADO.  
  
GRACIAS. - SE LIMITÓ A DECIR LINA.  
  
TODO ESTÁ IGUAL, PENSÓ LINA, EXCEPTO POR NEVILLE. ERA INCREÍBLE QUE DUMBLEDORE HAYA ENVIADO PRECISAMENTE AL CHICO MÁS TONTO DE HOGWARTS. AUNQUE TENÍA QUE ACEPTAR QUE HABÍA SIDO UNA EXCELENTE IDEA. DUMBLEDORE PENSÓ BIEN. SI LA PROPUESTA ERA DE INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL PARA DESAPARECER LA MALA FAMA DE DURMSTRANG, PUES QUIEN MEJOR QUE NEVILLE. ASÍ DUMBLEDORE SE DARÁ CUENTA SI REALMENTE FUNCIONA LO DEL INTERCAMBIO, Y NEVILLE APRENDE COSAS DIFERENTES, PERO CLARO, BUENO. LOS CHICOS MIRABAN EXTRAÑADOS A LINA. CUANDO TERMINARON DE CENAR Y COMENZARÍAN EL POSTRE, DUMBLEDORE SE PUSO DE PIE Y DIJO..  
  
BUEN PROVECHO. COMO YA SE HABÍAN DADO CUENTA, EL SR. LONGBOTTOM NO ESTÁ ENTRE NOSOTROS. LA RAZÓN DE ESTO ES QUE HEMOS HECHO UN INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL CON DURMSTRANG. NOSOTROS ENVIAMOS AL SR. LONGBOTTOM Y DURMSTRANG NOS ENVIÓ A LA SRTA. BERBAR. ESTE ERA EL ÚNICO ANUNCIO QUE TENGO. PUEDEN SEGUIR COMIENDO. LINA NOTÓ QUE TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES COMENTABAN Y LA MIRABAN A ELLA. SE IMAGINABA QUE ERA POR LA RAZÓN DE QUE VIENE DE DURMSTRANG. TAMBIÉN SE DIO CUENTA QUE POTTER NO ESTABA CON SUS AMIGOS. LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DORMIR. ERA VIERNES, AL OTRO DÍA NO TENÍA CLASES. ESO ERA UN GRAN ALIVIO. PODRÍA DORMIR Y DESCANSAR. PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE NO FUE ASÍ. UN DOLOR TERRIBLE SE APODERÓ DE ELLA. IBA DIRECTO A LA ENFERMERÍA AGUANTÁNDOSE DE LAS PAREDES, CUANDO...  
  
ACABA DE LLEGAR NUEVAMENTE Y YA COMENZÓ A SALTAR REGLAS.  
  
NO ESTOY SALTANDO REGLAS PROF. SNAPE. ES QUE TENGO UN DOLOR TERRIBLE DE ESTÓMAGO. CASI NO PUEDO NI CAMINAR. ¿ME PODRÍA AYUDAR HASTA LA ENFERMERÍA?  
  
APÓYESE DE MI BRAZO.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
CUANDO LLEGARON A LA ENFERMERÍA...  
  
¿QUÉ SUCEDE?  
  
ME DUELE MADAM POMFREY.  
  
¿PERO QUE PASÓ?  
  
NO LO SÉ. - DIJO EL PROF. SNAPE UN POCO DESCONCERTADO.  
  
EH. UHM. SON, DOLORES MENSTRUALES. - DIJO LINA APENADA, POR LA CARA QUE PUSO SNAPE AL ELLA DECIR ESO.  
  
OH. ENTIENDO. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
PÓNGALA EN ESTA CAMILLA PROFESOR. LE DARÉ UNA MEDICINA. LA CHICA DORMIRÁ ESTA NOCHE AQUÍ.  
  
GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE PROF. SNAPE. - DIJO LINA CUANDO BEBÍA LA MEDICINA.  
  
DEJE DE DAR TANTAS GRACIAS. - DIJO SNAPE ENOJADO Y SE DISPONÍA A SALIR, CUANDO...  
  
YA HE ESCUCHADO ESO ANTES. DE ACUERDO. - DIJO LINA PENSANDO EN VOLDEMORT.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA...  
  
¿CÓMO ESTÁ?  
  
TODAVÍA NO SE HA DESPERTADO, PROF. DUMBLEDORE.  
  
SÍ, YA DESPERTÉ.  
  
OH, ¿CÓMO SE SIENTE? - PREGUNTÓ MADAM POMFREY.  
  
COMO SI NO TUVIERA NADA. CUANTAS VECES DESEE UNA MEDICINA COMO LA QUE ME DIERON EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE.  
  
JAJAJA. - RIERON TODOS.  
  
BUENO DÍAS PROF. DUMBLEDORE, MADAM POMFREY.  
  
BUENOS DÍAS CHICOS. ¿VIENEN A VER AL SR. POTTER?  
  
SÍ, ¿A QUIÉN MÁS? - DIJO HERMIONE MIRANDO A LINA.  
  
¿QUÉ LE PASA A POTTER? - PREGUNTÓ LINA SIN HACERLE CASO A HERMIONE.  
  
¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA? - CONTESTÓ RON.  
  
USTEDES NUNCA CAMBIAN, ¿EH? - COMENTÓ LINA.  
  
¿Y PARA QUE QUEREMOS CAMBIAR? - DIJO HERMIONE.  
  
VAMOS CHICOS. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE TRATANDO DE PARAR LA DISCUSIÓN. - NO SABEMOS QUE LE OCURRE.  
  
ES INCREÍBLE. ¿PERO PORQUÉ SON TAN IGNORANTES? TAN SENCILLO QUE ES MIRAR MÁS ALLÁ QUE SUS NARICES. TÚ, HERMIONE, SIEMPRE TE LA DAS DE INTELIGENTE Y NO HACES NADA POR POTTER, Y TÚ RON TANTO AJEDREZ QUE JUEGAS Y NO USAS EL CEREBRO PARA AYUDAR A TU AMIGO. POR ESO ES QUE ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ COMO ESTÁ. TENIENDO LA RESPUESTA EN SUS NARICES. ESPERAN A QUE HARRY MUERA. TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ. LAS INEPTITUDES ME AGOBIAN. PERMISO. - Y LINA SALIÓ DE LA ENFERMERÍA COMO AGUA PA' CHOCOLATE.  
  
¿Y A ÉSTA QUE MOSCA LE PICÓ? - SE PREGUNTÓ RON.  
  
¿QUÉ RESPUESTAS? - PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE.  
  
IRÉ A HABLAR CON ELLA. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE Y SALIÓ DE LA ENFERMERÍA.  
  
ALBUS NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO.  
  
AHORA NO SEVERUS, NECESITO HABLAR CON LINA.  
  
IBA DIRECTO A LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR. ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?  
  
DIJO COSAS EXTRAÑAS CUANDO SUPO QUE NO SABÍAMOS LO QUE TIENE HARRY.  
  
¿CREES QUE ELLA SEPA ALGO?  
  
¿TÚ QUE CREES SEVERUS?  
  
CREO QUE SÍ. ESTÁ MUY RELACIONADA CON EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO.  
  
PIENSO IGUAL QUE TÚ SEVERUS, IGUAL QUE TÚ. "MALTEADA DE GUSANOS". - ENTRARON. - SRTA. WEASLEY, ¿ME PODRÍA HACER EL FAVOR DE LLAMAR A LA SRTA. BERBAR?  
  
NO CREO QUESEA BUENA IDEA PROF. DUMBLEDORE. SUBIÓ DICIENDO INCOHERENCIA, COMO ENOJADA POR ALGO, Y ELLA ENOJADA, ES PELIGROSA.  
  
SIMPLEMENTE DÍGALE QUE BAJE, QUE LA ESTAMOS ESPERANDO.  
  
ENSEGUIDA PROF. SNAPE.  
  
TIENES BUENAS FORMAS DE CONVENCIMIENTO SEVERUS.  
  
ALBUS, POR FAVOR. - DIJO HACIENDO UNA MUECA.  
  
LA VERDAD NO ME SIENTO CON ÁNIMOS DE HABLAR AHORA. MEJOR DESPUÉS, Y REALMENTE OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE HACE UN MOMENTO EN LA ENFERMERÍA. - DECÍA LINA BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS HACIA LA SALA COMÚN.  
  
NO SE TIENE QUE SENTIR BIEN. SÓLO DESEO QUE ME ACOMPAÑE AL DESPACHO.  
  
¿ME PUEDO OPONER?  
  
¿QUÉ CREE USTED?  
  
CREO QUE NO.  
  
ES USTED MUY SABIA. VAMOS. - DIJO SNAPE INTERRUMPIENDO LA FORMA SUTIL DE DUMBLEDORE AL TRATAR A LA CHICA.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO...  
  
AHORA BIEN, ¿DE QUÉ ME QUIERE HABLAR? LO QUE DIJE HACE UN RATO, REALMENTE OLVÍDENLO. NO SÉ POR QUÉ TUVE ESE HISTERISMO.  
  
USTED LO SABE PERFECTAMENTE. NO LUCHES CONTRA TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS LINA.  
  
YO NO LUCHO. ¿PARA QUÉ LUCHAR? YO SOY BIEN SINCERA.  
  
NO, NO LO ES.  
  
¿MIRA QUIEN HABLAR, PROF. SNAPE? USTED TAMPOCO LO ES.  
  
BASTA SEVERUS, LINA SIÉNTATE AHÍ.  
  
¿PARA?  
  
POR FAVOR.  
  
OK.  
  
BIEN, PIENSA EN QUIÉN APRECIAS MÁS: VOLDEMORT O HARRY.  
  
VOLDEMORT.  
  
¿POR QUÉ?  
  
PORQUE HA SIDO MÁS AMABLE CONMIGO QUE HARRY.  
  
BIEN, AHORA, A QUIÉN APRECIAS MÁS A MCGONAGALL O SEVERUS.  
  
MCGONAGALL.  
  
¿POR QUÉ?  
  
SE PUEDE HABLAR CON MÁS TRANQUILIDAD CON ELLA.  
  
A QUIÉN APRECIAS MÁS: HAGRID O TRELAWNEY.  
  
NINGUNO.  
  
¿POR QUÉ?  
  
TRELAWNEY ES UNA LOCA Y HAGRID UN INMADURO QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE LAS COSAS. NO VE MÁS ALLÁ DE SUS NARICES. LE FALTA INTELIGENCIA.  
  
¿APRECIAS MÁS A VOLDEMORT O A MÍ?  
  
NO ME HAGA ESA PREGUNTA.  
  
¿POR QUÉ?  
  
NO SÉ LA REPUESTA.  
  
SÓLO M IRA DENTRO DE TI. PERO MIRA AL FONDO DE TI. ENCUÉNTRATE LINA. SÉ SINCERA, ¡NO CONMIGO!, SINO, CONTIGO MISMA.  
  
LINA COMENZÓ A LLORAR. NO PODÍA HABLAR. SNAPE SE SORPRENDIÓ, NO ENTENDÍA PORQUE LLORABA. DUMBLEDORE LA ABRAZÓ. ELLA SIN DETENERSE LE CORRESPONDIÓ EL CARIÑO.  
  
REALMENTE NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASÍ. YA HABÍA LOGRADO SUPERAR ESTA ETAPA. DECÍA LINA ENTE SOLLOZOS.- TENGO MIEDO DUMBLEDORE.  
  
NO TENGAS MIEDO, MIRA LINA, Y HE COMETIDO MIS ERRORES, PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE TE PASE NADA MALO. ADEMÁS, EXPRESAR TUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS, O ES SÍMBOLO DE MIEDO, SINO DE CONOCERTE A TI MISMA. AL HACER ESTO, DE PONERLE UNTO FINAL A TUS LIMITACIONES, ME DEMUESTRAS, Y SOBRETODO, TE DEMUESTRAS QUE TE ESTÁS CONVIRTIENDO EN UNA GRAN MUJER. EN UNA MUJER MADURA E INTELIGENTE Y REALMENTE TE FELICITO Y ADMIRO POR ESO.  
  
LINA LO MIRABA CON ADMIRACIÓN Y CARIÑO. SNAPE EN UNA ESQUINA HACÍA MUECAS DE DESAGRADO POR LA ESCENITA.  
  
DEFINITIVAMENTE, LO ADMIRO MÁS A USTED QUE A VOLDEMORT. ME CUESTA DECIRLO PORQUE PUES ÉL SE HA PORTADO BIEN. Y ADMIRO MÁS A POTTER QUE A VOLDEMORT. TAMBIÉN ES DIFÍCIL ACEPTARLO PORQUE NO LES CAIGO BIEN, PERO TENGO QUE DECIR LA VERDAD O REVIENTO.  
  
OH, VAMOS, DÍGANOS QUE SIGNIFICÓ EL ESCÁNDALO QUE ARMO EN LA ENFERMERÍA. - DECÍA SNAPE TRATANDO DE CORTAR EL DRAMA.  
  
¡HAGRID! HAGRID TIENE LA RESPUESTA.  
  
¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON HAGRID TIENE LA RESPUESTA?  
  
HAGRID TIENE LA FORMA DE SALVAR A HARRY. SÓLO FALTA QUE SEA INTELIGENTE.  
  
¿PODRÍAS EXPLICARTE UN POCO MÁS?  
  
LO SIENTO DUMBLEDORE, PERO HE DICHO DEMASIADO YA. TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ ME DUELE MUCHO LA CABEZA, PERMISO. - Y LINA SALIÓ.  
  
¿A QUÉ SE REFERÍA CON QUE HAGRID TIENE LA RESPUESTA, PERO LE FALTA SER INTELIGENTE?  
  
YO SÉ A QUE SE REFIERE, ALBUS HAY QUE BUSCAR A HAGRID ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE. VAMOS.  
  
BUENO ESO ES TODO POR ESTE MOMENTO. QUIZÁ ESTE CAPÍTULO SE EXTIENDA UN POCO O MÁS O LO DEJE ASÍ DE CORTO, TODAVÍA NO SÉ.  
  
MALU, GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE LEER MI FIC, ME DAS MUCHOS ÁNIMOS.  
  
LES PROMETO QUE DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE LA HISTORIA ESTARÁ MUCHO MÁS INTERESANTE, ROMÁNTICA Y MISTERIOSA. 


	13. Segunda parte de INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL

***  
  
EN EL PASILLO CAMINO A LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR.  
  
AHORA QUE ERES LA PROTEGIDA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO HACES LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA, ¿VERDAD?  
  
NO SÉ A QUE TE REFIERES PEEVES.  
  
SÍ, SÍ SABES. MÍRATE ESTÁS ANDANDO POR LOS PASILLOS SIN SUPERVISIÓN.  
  
¿Y QUE? HOY ES SÁBADO.  
  
NO ME DECEPCIONES. NO SEAS INGENUA. SABES QUE AUNQUE SEA SÁBADO, NO PUEDES CAMINAR POR LOS PASILLOS ASÍ COMO ASÍ.  
  
ESTABA HABLANDO CON DUMBLEDORE Y ME DIRIGÍA A MI HABITACIÓN.  
  
¿NO ESTUVO BUENA LA CONVERSACIÓN VERDAD?  
  
LA VERDAD, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME HAYAN VER LAS VERDADES TAN DE CERCA. PREFIERO DESCUBRIRLAS YO MISMA.  
  
A VECES ES BUENO COGER CONSEJOS. SI EL CHICO DE LOS DIENTES DE ARDILLA HUBIERA OÍDO CONSEJOS, TODAVÍA ESTUVIERA POR AHÍ ESTORBANDO. Y PEEVES PUDIERA MOLESTARLO.  
  
¿EL CHICO CON DIENTES DE ARDILLA, QUE SIGNIFICA?  
  
EL QUE LE GUSTABA SACAR FOTOS DE TODO.  
  
¿COLLIN CREEVEY?  
  
ESE.  
  
¿QUE LE PASÓ?  
  
CÓMO TÚ, NO ESCUCHÓ CONSEJOS Y DESAPARECIÓ. LAS MALAS LENGUAS DICEN QUE ESTÁ MUERTO, OTRAS QUE UN TROLL ENORME SE LO TRAGÓ CUANDO ÉL INTENTÓ SACARLE UNA FOTO.  
  
OH. ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! ¿QUIÉN LE DIO CONSEJOS?  
  
DUMBLEDORE LE DECÍA QUE NO FUERA TAN CURIOSO Y SE CONFORMARA CON LOS MISTERIOS DEL CASTILLO. PERO ÉL SIEMPRE QUERÍA SABER MÁS DE TODO. LE PREGUNTABA A POTTER, HAGRID, Y A TODOS LOS QUE HABÍA IDO AL BOSQUE PROHÍBO ALGUNA VEZ, CÓMO ERA. ¿QUÉ HABÍA ALLÍ DENTRO? NO HA VUELTO DESDE FINALES DEL CURSO ANTERIOR, DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS, EN TODO CASO DE CUATRO, JAJAJA.  
  
TIENES QUE SER ÉL. ¡TIENE QUE SER ÉL! GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACIÓN PEEVES. HASTA LUEGO. - GRITABA LINA CORRIENDO POR EL PASILLO EN DIRECCIÓN A DÓNDE VENÍA MINUTOS ANTES DE ENCONTRARSE CON EL PROTEGEIST.  
  
***  
  
¿HAGRID, ESTÁS AHÍ? - PREGUNTABA EL PROF. SNAPE. SE ESCUCHÓ A FANG LADRAR, LA PUERTA SE ABRIÓ Y TRAS ESO LA ENORME CARA DE HAGRID SE ASOMÓ.  
  
¿PROF. SNAPE, PROF. DUMBLEDORE? ¿SUCEDE ALGO?  
  
¿PODEMOS PASAR? - PREGUNTÓ DUMBLEDORE.  
  
CLARO, CLARO, PASEN. - LOS HOMBRES PASARON. LA CABAÑA QUE HAGRID ESTABA EN LAS MISMAS CONDICIONES QUE SIEMPRE. DUMBLEDORE ESTABA SEGURO QUE SI LA CABAÑA FUERA MÁS GRANDE, HUBIERA MUCHAS MÁS ALIMAÑAS QUE HAGRID LLEVARA. - ¿A QUÉ DEBO SUS VISITAS? - PREGUNTÓ HAGRID EXTRAÑADO.  
  
IRÉ AL GRANO. - DIJO SNAPE LUEGO DE UN RATO DE OBSERVAR LA CABAÑA COMO BUSCANDO ALGUNA SEÑAL DE LO QUE QUERÍA ENCONTRAR. - ¿TIENES ALGÚN OBJETO QUE ALGÚN CENTAURO TE HAYA DADO?  
  
¿CENTAURO, OBJETO? - PREGUNTÓ HAGRID EXTRAÑADO. - ¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE?  
  
¿TIENES O NO? - PREGUNTÓ ALGO IRRITADO SNAPE.  
  
SÍ, SÍ TENGO AHORA QUE RECUERDO. PERO HACE MUCHO QUE LO TENGO. - HAGRID BUSCÓ UN BOLSO DE UN LUGAR CERCANO A LA CHIMENEA. SE LAS ENSEÑÓ A LOS PROFESORES. - NUNCA ME HE ATREVIDO A ABRIRLA. UN CENTAURO ME LO ENTREGÓ, PERO NO ME QUISO DECIR QUIÉN LO ENVIÓ.  
  
TIENE QUE SER ESTO LO QUE DICE BERBAR. ESTA TIENE QUE SER LA RESPUESTA DELO QUE TIENE POTTER.  
  
NO ENTIENDO, ¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR?  
  
YO NO ENTIENDO COMPLETAMENTE HAGRID, PERO LO QUE SÉ ES QUE DESDE QUE LA SRTA. BERBAR SE ENTERÓ QUE HARRY ESTÁ EN LA ENFERMERÍA Y QUE NO SABEMOS LO QUE TIENE, NOS HA TILDADO DE INMADUROS E IGNORANTES. REPETÍA CONSTANTEMENTE QUE TÚ TENÍAS LA RESPUESTA PARA QUE HARRY NO MURIESE. - LE EXPLICABA DUMBLEDORE.  
  
¿YO? PERO SI LA TUVIERA YA HABRÍA HECHO LO IMPOSIBLE POR SALVARLO.  
  
SI SUPIERA LA RESPUESTA SÍ, PERO SI NO TE DAS CUENTA DE CUAL ES LA RESPUESTA TE CONVIERTES EN IGNORANTE TAMBIÉN. - DIJO SNAPE LUEGO DE INSPECCIONAR EL LIBRO QUE LE HABÍA ENTREGADO HAGRID HACÍA MINUTOS. - HACE TIEMPO QUE TENÍAS ESTO, ¿CIERTO?  
  
SÍ  
  
RECUERDO QUE EN UNA DE LAS REUNIONES QUE HIZO EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, ESPECÍFICAMENTE CUANDO NOMBRÓ A LA SEÑORITA BERBAR COMO SU PROTECTORA, EN UNA PAUSA ÉSTA SALIÓ DEL CLARO HACIA UNA ESQUINA DEL BOSQUE. YO LE SEGUÍ. LA ENCONTRÉ HABLANDO CON UN CENTAURO. ME ACERQUÉ UN POCO MÁS PARA PODER ESCUCHAR MEJOR. LA ESCUCHÉ DECIR QUE TE ENTREGARA (DIJO ESTO MIRANDO A HAGRID) ÉSTE LIBRO, PERO QUE NO TE DIJERA QUIÉN LO MANDABA. TAMBIÉN LE RECALCÓ QUE TE LO ENTREGARA SÓLO A TI. HASTA ESTE MOMENTO NO SABÍA QUE SIGNIFICABA Y NO LE DI TANTA IMPORTANCIA. - EXPLICABA SNAPE.  
  
¿PERO PORQUE A MÍ? Y ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESE LIBRO? - SE CUESTIONABA HAGRID.  
  
QUIZÁ A TI, QUERIDO AMIGO, PORQUE CONOCE LO CURIOSO QUE ERES A LAS COSAS PROHIBIDAS Y EXTRAÑAS. - LE RESPONDIÓ DUMBLEDORE.  
  
Y EL SIGNIFICADO QUE TIENE ES QUE SON ACERTIJOS. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
¿ACERTIJOS? - PREGUNTÓ HAGRID.  
  
SÍ, PISTAS. - LE VOLVIÓ A CONTESTAR SNAPE.  
  
DÉJAME VER ESO SEVERUS.- DUMBLEDORE LO EXAMINÓ. ERAN SIMPLEMENTE FRASES. LINA TRATABA DE DECIRLES ALGO EN CLAVE, PARA ELLA NO SER DESCUBIERTA COMO TRAIDORA.  
  
LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES ¿POR QUÉ LINA ME DIO PISTAS PARA SALVAR A HARRY, SI FUE ELLA MISMA LA QUE LO HUNDIÓ PONIÉNDOSE A FAVOR DEL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER- NOMBRADO? Y MÁS AÚN, ¿POR QUÉ DARME ESTE LIBRO EL MISMO DÍA DE SER NOMBRADA PROTEGIDA DE ÉSTE? - SE CUESTIONABA HAGRID.  
  
POR QUÉ ELLA NO ESTÁ DE PARTE DE VOLDEMORT. - DIJO SIMPLEMENTE DUMBLEDORE.  
  
¿CÓMO QUE NO ALBUS? SI NO ESTUVIERA DE SU PARTE, NO LO HUBIERA AYUDADO A SABER COMO DESTRUIR A POTTER. - LE DECÍA SNAPE A DUMBLEDORE.  
  
MIREN BIEN LAS FRASES DEL LIBRO. LA PRIMERA FRASE DICE: "EN REALIDAD EL SUEÑO ES UNA MENTIRA". FRASE DOS: "TENDRÁN QUE DECIRLE LA VERDAD, NO LO QUE VIO". FRASE TRES: "SU PRIMO ESTARÁ A SALVO, SÓLO ESTABA EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO A LA HORA EQUIVOCADA". FRASE CUATRO: "DOS EVENTOS IGUALES EL MISMO DÍA: DEMASIADO PARA EL CHICO, PERO NO SON LO QUE PARECEN". - LEÍA DUMBLEDORE.  
  
¿QUÉ SIGNIFICAN TODAS ESAS FRASES? ESTÁN COMO INCOMPLETAS.  
  
ESO ES LO QUE SIGNIFICAN HAGRID. MIREN, LINA LE DIO PISTAS A VOLDEMORT DE CÓMO DEBILITAR A HARRY HASTA DESTRUIRLO, PERO A TI TE DIO LA OTRA PARTE DE LAS PISTAS.  
  
¿O SEA, QUE ESTAS SON LAS PARTES QUE HACEN QUE POTTER SE FORTALEZCA? ¿SON LAS QUE NOS DICEN COMO SALVARLO?  
  
EXACTO.  
  
¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÁ DE LOS DOS BANDOS?  
  
ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTÁ DEL BANDO DE HARRY Y QUE BUSCÓ A VOLDEMORT PARA DARLE UN SUSTO A HARRY, SÓLO QUE JAMÁS PENSÓ QUE LE IBA A SALIR MAL EL PLAN.  
  
DEFINITIVAMENTE ES USTED UN SABIO PROF. DUMBLEDORE. - DIJO LINA APARECIENDO EN EL MARCO DE LA PUERTA, LA CUAL LA HABÍA DEJADO ENTREABIERTA. - NO SON TAN CIEGOS COMO CREÍA. PENSÉ QUE TENDRÍA QUE DECIRLO TODO, CLARO ESTÁ ANTES DE QUE MURIESE POTTER. ¿POR QUÉ TE TARDASTE TANTO HAGRID EN ABRIR EL LIBRO? PENSÉ QUE ERAS CURIOSO.  
  
LA VERDAD, FALLÉ ESTA VEZ.  
  
¿DESDE CUANDO ESTÁ AQUÍ?  
  
DESDE LO SUFICIENTE PARA ESTAR SEGURA QUE ENTENDIERON TODO LO QUE HE ESTADO PASANDO.  
  
¿Y BIEN, NOS VAS A SEGUIR EXPLICANDO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?  
  
LINA COMENZÓ A EXPLICARLE A LOS HOMBRES QUE IDEAS LE HABÍA DADO A VOLDEMORT PARA DEBILITAR A HARRY Y ASÍ PODER DESTRUIRLO.  
  
PENSÉ QUE LO IMPEDIRÍAN MÁS RÁPIDO. PROF. SNAPE, CREO QUE SINO COMIENZA LA POCIÓN ENSEGUIDA, NO LE DARÁ TIEMPO. PROF. DUMBLEDORE, HOGWARTS NO SERÁ LO MISMO SIN USTED. YO NO SERÉ LA MISMA. AUNQUE LO EXTRAÑO ES QUE VOLDEMORT A TARDADO MUCHO EN ATACAR. PARECIERA COMO SI ESTUVIERA MAQUINANDO OTRO PLAN Y UNIRLO CON EL MÍO.  
  
¿NO TE HA MENCIONADO NADA? - PREGUNTÓ DUMBLEDORE.  
  
NO, NADA, PROFESOR.  
  
¿Y, CÓMO SABÍAS QUE ESTÁBAMOS AQUÍ? - PREGUNTÓ HAGRID.  
  
OH, ERA QUE LOS ESTABA BUSCANDO.  
  
¿PARA? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE.  
  
YO SÉ QUE LE PASÓ A COLLIN CREEVEY.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO SABES? - SE SORPRENDIÓ DUMBLEDORE.  
  
LINA LES CONTÓ COMO HABÍA ENCONTRADO EL CADÁVER DEL CHICO. CUANDO FUE Y DÓNDE FUE. INCLUSO LOS DIRIGIÓ HASTA EL LUGAR. A PESAR DE QUE ERA DE DÍA, PARECIERA COMO SI EL BOSQUE NO SE HUBIERA ENTERADO. LA NIEBLA ERA ESPESA. EL AMBIENTE ESTABA RODEADO DE UN GRIS OSCURO. EL OLOR A SANGRE ERA CADA VEZ MÁS PREDECIBLE. LINA TENÍA EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE COLLIN FUE ASESINADO A PROPÓSITO. QUIZÁ POR ALGUNA FOTO QUE EL CHICO HALLA TIRADO. LLEGARON AL LUGAR DONDE LINA HABÍA ESTADO MESES ATRÁS. SÓLO QUEDA EL ESQUELETO DE LO QUE PARECÍA HABER SIDO UN CHICO DE 14 AÑOS. CUANDO MIRARON AL SUELO PUDIERON VISLUMBRAR EL CRÁNEO. SUS DIENTES COINCIDÍAN CON LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE COLLIN. UN POCO MÁS A SU DERECHA, UN POCO ESCONDIDA, SE ENCONTRABA LA CÁMARA. HAGRID LA AGARRÓ CON MUCHO CUIDADO DE NO ROMPERLA Y LA GUARDÓ EN UN BOLSO. DUMBLEDORE PARECÍA AFECTADO. LA CARA DE SNAPE ERA DE ASCO Y DE INCREDULIDAD. EN EL ROSTRO DE HAGRID SE PODÍAN VER LÁGRIMAS QUE BRILLABAN CON LA POCA LUZ QUE ENTRABA ENTE LAS RAMAS. RÁPIDAMENTE VOLVIERON A HOGWARTS. DUMBLEDORE PENSABA EN LA FORMA MÁS PACÍFICA DE NOTIFICARLE A LOS ESTUDIANTES EL HORRIBLE HALLAZGO. SNAPE MIENTRAS TANTO SE DISPONÍA A PREPARAR LA POCIÓN PARA CUANDO LA NECESITARAN. LINA SE DIRIGIÓ A LA ENFERMERÍA. LUEGO DE SABER CON EXACTITUD QUE EL CADÁVER QUE ENCONTRÓ SÍ ERA DE CREEVEY, UN CHICO DE TAN SÓLO 14 AÑOS, PENSÓ EN LO CRUEL QUE HABÍA SIDO CON HARRY.  
  
MINUTOS MÁS TARDES...  
  
SÍ, ¿SEÑORITA BERBAR? ¿SE SIENTE BIEN?  
  
DIGAMOS QUE SÍ MADAM POMFREY. ¿ME DEJARÍA CHARLA CON HARRY?  
  
EL NO TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR.  
  
SÍ PUEDE. - DIJO LINA EN VOZ BAJA.  
  
¿DISCULPE? NO LA ESCUCHÉ.  
  
NO, UHM, ¿QUÉ SI, AÚN ASÍ, ME DEJA CHARLA CON ÉL?  
  
CLARO. BUENO APROVECHO QUE ESTAS TÚ AQUÍ PARA IR A HABLAR CON EL PROF. SNAPE. CUALQUIER COSA ESTARÉ EN LAS MAZMORRAS.  
  
NO HAY PROBLEMAS, GRACIAS.  
  
LINA SE ACERCÓ A LA CAMA DE HARRY. SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES SE SENTÓ EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA CAMA. Y COMENZÓ A HABLAR.  
  
OH HARRY, PERDÓNAME. NO SUPE COMPRENDERTE. ME DEJÉ LLEVAR POR MI TEMPERAMENTO. SÉ QUE ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO. NO DEBÍ ACTUAR COMO LO HICE. QUIZÁ, ESE DÍA EN EL AULA DE POCIONES, ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ALGO DE VOLDEMORT, O EN ALGÚN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO. NO SUPE COMO TRATARTE. DEBÍ COMPRENDERTE. YO NO ERA COMO HERMIONE O RON QUE ESTÁN CONTIGO EN LAS BUENAS O EN LAS MALAS, PERO NO SABEN, NO SIENTEN, NO VEN LAS COSAS QUE SUEÑAS, O ESCUCHAS O VEZ. YO SÍ. A TRAVÉS DE ROWLING, PERO SÉ LO QUE SIENTES. PERO ESA VEZ NO PUDE SENTIRLO. SIMPLEMENTE ME DEJÉ LLEVAR POR EL MAL HUMOR QUE SENTÍA QUE USTEDES TRES NO ME ACEPTARON EN SU GRUPO. COMO UNA NUEVA AMIGA. Y JURÉ VENGANZA. EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE YO LEÍA TUS AVENTURAS Y SIEMPRE PENSABA EN COSAS QUE VOLDEMORT PODÍA HACER PARA DESTRUIRTE. UN DÍA LAS ESCRIBÍ. YO HICE UNA HISTORIA. CUANDO TUVE EL PROBLEMA CON USTEDES Y DIJE QUE ME VENGARÍA, FUI AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO EN LA NOCHE A BUSCAR A COLAGUSANO O A VOLDEMORT. LA RATA ME ENCONTRÓ A MÍ. YO LES DI MIS IDEAS PARA DESTRUIRTE TODAS AQUELLAS QUE UNA VEZ ESCRIBÍ EN MI HISTORIA. OTRA NOCHE VOLDEMORT ME LLAMÓ A TRAVÉS DE LA LECHUZA NEGRA QUE UNA VEZ ENTRÓ AL GRAN COMEDOR. FUI Y LE EXPLIQUÉ COMO HACER LAS COSAS Y LOS RESULTADOS QUE TENDRÍA. LUEGO DE AHÍ FUE QUE CAMBIARON LA CONTRASEÑA, ME TUVE QUE IR Y QUEDÉ COMO PROTEGIDA DE VOLDEMORT. INCREÍBLE VERDAD, NI YO LO PUEDO CREER. PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS. YO LO QUE QUERÍA ERA UN SUSTO PARA TI. YO LE DI A VOLDEMORT PISTAS Y CONSECUENCIAS, PERO DEJÉ A PARTE LA FORMA DE SALVARTE. ESE LIBRO SE LO ENTREGUÉ A UN CENTAURO PARA QUE SE LO DIERA A HAGRID. SI YO NO ESTABA EN HOGWARTS PARA AYUDARTE, PUES POR LO MENOS EL LIBRO SÍ. PERO HAGRID NO FUE CURIOSO ESTA VEZ. FUE HASTA HOY QUE SE DIO CUENTA LO QUE CONTENÍA EL LIBRO. YA DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ ENTERADO Y LISTO PARA PROTEGERTE. ASÍ QUE HARRY LO QUE QUIERO QUE ENTIENDAS CON MIS PALABRAS ES QUE NO... TU MADRE JAMÁS FUE UNA MORTÍFAGA, NO... VOLDEMORT JAMÁS HUBIERA SIDO TU PADRE. LEVÁNTATE DE ESA CAMA, ,LUCHA POR LO QUE QUIERES Y POR FAVOR ALGÚN DÍA PERDÓNAME. YO LUCHARÉ POR SALVARTE TAMBIÉN, AUNQUE NO LO PAREZCA. PERO AQUÍ ESTARÉ PARA CUANDO ME NECESITES.  
  
LINA SE LIMPIABA LAS LÁGRIMAS DESDE QUE COMENZÓ A HABLAR NO PARO DE LLORAR. SE PREGUNTABA SI HARRY LE ENTENDIÓ TODO LO QUE DECÍA.  
  
¿NO CREES QUE ES DEMASIADO TARDE PARA PEDIR PERDÓN?  
  
NUNCA ES TARDE SI LA DICHA ES BUENA. A USTEDES TAMBIÉN LES PIDO PERDÓN. ES SÓLO QUE NECESITABA TANTO ALGÚN AMIGO, PORQUE ME SENTÍA SOLA, QUE LLEGUÉ A PENSAR ¡QUÉ MEJOR QUE USTEDES TRES PARA SER MIS AMIGOS! - LINA SEGUÍA LLORANDO. - PERO CUANDO HARRY ACTUÓ ASÍ DE MAL, TODA LA ADMIRACIÓN SE CONVIRTIÓ EN DOLOR Y RESENTIMIENTO. POR ESO ACTÚE MAL, PERO NO TAN MAL. YO DEJÉ COMO SALVAR A HARRY, FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE FALLARON AL NO ENCONTRARLO. LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, Y COMO DEJE SIEMPRE ESTARÉ AQUÍ PARA AYUDARLOS. - Y LINA SALIÓ CORRIENDO Y LLORANDO DE LA ENFERMERÍA. RON Y HERMIONE ESTABAN TAN OCUPADOS COMENTANDO LAS PALABRAS DE LINA QUE NO SE DIERON CUENTA CUANDO HARRY MOVIÓ SU MANO IZQUIERDA.  
  
***  
  
LINA SE DIRIGIÓ AFLIGIDA A LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR. CUANDO LLEGÓ, LA SALA COMÚN, ESTABA DESIERTA. CUANDO SE IBA A DIRIGIR A CU CUARTO ESCUCHÓ UN RUIDO, SE VOLVIÓ PERO NO VIO NADA. E ASOMÓ A LA VENTANA, PERO TAMPOCO VIO NADA. DIO MEDIA VUELTA Y SE DIRIGÍA A SU DORMITORIO, PERO ESCUCHÓ UN RUIDO OTRA VEZ. CUANDO SE DIO VUELTA, SE ENCONTRÓ CON UNA DE LAS CARAS QUE JAMÁS PENSÓ ENCONTRAR. EN LA CHIMENEA SE ENCONTRABA UN HOMBRE DE PELO NEGRO, PERO MUY GUAPO.  
  
¿PERDONA, BUSCAS A ALGUIEN?  
  
HARRY.  
  
OH, NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.  
  
¿LE PASA ALGO?  
  
¿CON QUIÉN TENGO EL GUSTO DE HABLAR?  
  
SOY UN AMIGO DE ÉL.  
  
¿SIRIUS? ¿SIRIUS BLACK?  
  
¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?  
  
LINA BERBAR. NO, HARRY ESTÁ BIEN. SÓLO UN POCO DÉBIL.  
  
¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO? ESTOY ENTERADO QUE HARRY NO SE LLEVA BIEN CONTIGO. POR TU CULPA LO CASTIGARON. TÚ FUISTE LA RESPONSABLE POR LA QUE ÉL SE SINTIERA MAL POR PRIMERA VEZ.  
  
LO ACEPTO. PERO NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN. SÓLO QUE LOS DOS NOS DEJAMOS LLEVAR POR LOS MALOS GENIOS. PERO YA LE PEDÍ PERDÓN. Y TÚ, SE SUPONE QUE NO TE ESTÉS EXPONIENDO ASÍ, EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA PODRÍA SEGUIRTE.  
  
A MI NO ME PASARÁ NADA. REGRESARÉ PRONTO PARA PODER HABLAR CON HARRY.  
  
YO LE DIRÉ DE TU VISITA.  
  
***  
  
LUEGO DE LA CONVERSACIÓN CON SIRIUS, LINA DECIDIÓ BAJAR AL GRAN COMEDOR. REALMENTE TENÍA HAMBRE. NO SE QUERÍA DORMIR EN BLANCO (SIN COMER NADA). CUANDO ENTRÓ POR LA PUERTA SE GIRÓ UN POCO PARA SALUDAR A FILCH. CUANDO SE VOLVIÓ, QUE IBA A SEGUIR SU CAMINO A LA MESA, SE TROPEZÓ CON GINNY. LOS PAPELES QUE TENÍA LA CHICA WEASLEY SE DISPERSARON EN EL AIRE. LINA LE OFRECIÓ SU AYUDA Y SE DISCULPÓ. CUANDO TERMINÓ DE AYUDARLE A GINNY QUE SE IBA A LEVANTAR SINTIÓ, COMO SI EL MUNDO SE LE VINIERA ENCIMA. TODO SE VOLVIÓ BORROSO. UN DOLOR HIZO QUE CAYERA DE RODILLAS EN EL SUELO. TODO SE LEVANTARON AL VER A LINA EN LA ENTRADA DEL GRAN COMEDOR DE RODILLAS, MIRANDO EL SUELO Y AGARRÁNDOSE SU BRAZO IZQUIERDO, LUEGO DE UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS PUDO MIRAR HACIA ARRIBA Y ENCONTRÓ QUE DUMBLEDORE, SNAPE Y MCGONAGALL ESTABAN CERCA DE ELLA CON CARAS DE DESCONCIERTO. RÁPIDO PENSÓ QUE NO PODÍA HABER SIDO UN LLAMADO DE VOLDEMORT PORQUE SNAPE ESTABA COMO SI NADA. DUMBLEDORE LE AYUDÓ A LEVANTARSE.  
  
¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?  
  
ESO CREO.  
  
¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?  
  
QUIZÁ ME DIO UN PEQUEÑO ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN. SON MUCHAS EMOCIONES JUNTAS DESDE EL INTERCAMBIO DE ESTUDIANTES DESDE DURMSTRANG.  
  
LA LLEVARÉ A LA ENFERMERÍA.  
  
NO, PROF. DUMBLEDORE, EN SERIO ESTOY BIEN. TENGO HAMBRE. DÉJEME AQUÍ.  
  
COMERÁ ALGO EN LA ENFERMERÍA. CAMINE.  
  
***  
  
EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE...  
  
¿YA SE SIENTE MEJOR SEÑOR?  
  
SÍ ENZO.  
  
¿QUÉ LOE SUCEDIÓ?  
  
TAL VEZ, SERÍA UN INDICIO DE ALGÚN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN.  
  
MEJOR LLAMAR AL MÉDICO. FUE MUY IMPRESIONANTE VERLO DE RODILLAS EN MITAD DE LA OFICINA.  
  
SÍ, ESTABA TRABAJANDO Y DE MOMENTO SENTÍ QUE EL MUNDO SE ME CAÍA ENCIMA. TODO ESTABA BORROSO. SENTÍA UN DOLOR TERRIBLE EN MI BRAZO IZQUIERDO. COMO SI ME ESTUVIERA QUEMANDO.  
  
¿SE HABÍA PASADO ESTO ANTES, SR. MADLEY?  
  
NO. DEFINITIVAMENTE JAMÁS HABÍA SENTIDO UNA SENSACIÓN TAN TERRIBLE. 


	14. XII La foto

XII. La foto  
  
EN HOGWARTS...  
  
LUEGO DE UNA SERIE DE ESTUDIOS QUE LE HIZO MADAME POMFREY, LOS CUALES SALIERON NEGATIVOS, LINA SALIÓ DE LA ENFERMERÍA. PERO APROVECHÓ EL DOMINGO, EL DÍA QUE ESTUVO BAJO ESTUDIOS, PARA DECIRLE A HARRY DE LA VISITA DE SIRIUS. LAS CLASES SIGUIERON COMO DE COSTUMBRE. LINA LE ESTABA COGIENDO CADA DÍA MÁS INTERÉS. SABÍA QUE SI NO PONÍA DE SU PARTE, NO PODRÍA SOBRELLEVAR EL HECHO DE ESTAR EN HOGWARTS. LOS PARTIDOS DE QUIDDICH NO ERAN IGUALES DE INTERESANTES Y EMOCIONANTES QUE CON HARRY. ANGELINA, LA CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR, SE ENCONTRABA REALMENTE MUY AFECTADA. PRIMERO SE LE FUERON FRED Y GEORGE, LUEGO HARRY EN LA ENFERMERÍA. LINA LE ESTUVO COMENTANDO QUE MUY PRONTO CUANDO MENOS SE LO ESPERE, HARRY SE INCORPORARÍA AL EQUIPO. ANGELINA DESEABA QUE ESTO FUERA VERDAD. LOS REEMPLAZOS QUE TENÍAN LA ESTABAN VOLVIENDO LOCA. LUEGO DE DOS SEMANAS MÁS Y DE TANTAS VISITAS QUE LE HACÍA LINA, HARRY VOLVIÓ A SU VIDA NORMAL. LINA, EN SU INTERIOR, ESTABA CONTENTA. HARRY SE HABÍA DISCULPADO CON ELLA.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
LINA, NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. - DIJO HARRY A LA CHICA, LA CUAL ESTABA SOLA EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA SALA COMÚN.  
  
SÍ, CLARO. DIME. - DIJO LINA PONIÉNDOSE DERECHA EN EL ASIENTO. CUANDO MIRÓ VIO QUE RON Y HERMIONE SE ACERCABAN A ELLA.  
  
HEMOS ESTADO PENSANDO. - COMENZÓ HARRY.  
  
Y ANALIZANDO LAS SITUACIONES. - SIGUIÓ RON.  
  
Y VENIMOS A OFRECERTE UNA DISCULPA. - CULMINÓ HERM.  
  
GRACIAS, CHICOS, PERO LA DISCULPA SE LAS DOY YO A USTEDES. INDIVIDUALMENTE LES HE DICHO QUE NO LOS SUPE COMPRENDER. AHORA QUE ESTÁN LOS TRES JUNTOS, LES PIDO NUEVAMENTE PERDÓN. YO, SIN PEDIRLO, HE PASADO POR LO QUE USTEDES HAN TENIDO QUE LUCHAR JUNTOS. HAN QUEBRANTADO REGLAS, HAN LUCHADO CONTRA VOLDEMORT PORQUE AUNQUE USTEDES DOS NO DIRECTAMENTE (DIJO ESTO MIRANDO A RON Y HERMIONE) LO HAN HECHO APOYANDO A HARRY. ESTO LO HACE MÁS FUERTE. YO TRATÉ DE NO INVOLUCRARME, PERO COMO ESTABA SOLA, TERMINÉ COMO SU PROTEGIDA. POR ESO ES QUE DICEN QUE UNO NO SE PUEDE DEJAR LLEVAR POR LOS IMPULSOS, YA VEN DE UN CORAJE, TODO LO QUE ME HA SUCEDIDO. A PESAR DE SENTIR HORRIBLE, ES UNA VENTAJA. YO VENDRÉ A SER OTRA SNAPE. ¿ENTIENDEN?  
  
SÍ. TE ENTENDEMOS LO DE SNAPE Y TE ENTENDEMOS COMO PERSONAL. - COMENTÓ HERMIONE.  
  
ES POR ESO QUE TE BRINDAOS NUESTRA AMISTAD. - DIJO HARRY.  
  
PUEDES CONTAR CON NOSOTROS SIEMPRE. - DIJO RON.  
  
¿EN SERIO? ¿ESTÁN HABLANDO EN SERIO?  
  
CLARO. - DIJERON LOS 3 Y LOS 4 SE ABRAZARON.  
  
RON, TE PROMETO QUE TUS HERMANOS REGRESARÁN A HOGWARTS PRONTO. A TI HERMIONE HARÉ ALGO PARA QUE LA GENTE TE VUELVA A PEDIR AYUDA. A TI HARRY TE MANTENDRÉ INFORMADO DE TODO LO QUE SEPA A CERCA DE VOLDEMORT, PARA QUE NO TE DEBILITES MÁS.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA BAJARON LOS 4 A DESAYUNAR. ALGUNOS ESTUDIANTES Y PROFESORES SE SORPRENDIERON AL VERLOS JUNTOS. REALMENTE SE VEÍAN FELICES AL ESTAR JUNTOS. LINA SE ENCONTRABA VIENDO EL PROFETA. EN LA PORTADA HABÍA UNA FOTO RELACIONADA A LA NOTICIA DE LA CORONA OJO DE VÍBORA. EN LA FOTO HABÍAN MUCHAS PERSONAS. NO SE MOVÍAN PORQUE ERA UNA FOTO MUGGLE.  
  
¿POR QUÉ SI ES UNA FOTO MUGGLE, ESTÁ EN LA PORTADA DEL PROFETA?  
  
PORQUE SE TRATA DE LA CORONA OJO DE VÍBORA.  
  
¿Y?  
  
¿CÓMO QUE "Y"? ¿NUNCA HAS ESCUCHADO SOBRE LA CORONA OJOS DE VÍBORA? - PREGUNTÓ HERMIONE A HARRY, TAN DESCONCERTADA QUE RON NO SE ATREVÍA NI DECIR QUE ÉL TAMPOCO SABÍA.  
  
LA VERDAD, NO. - CONTESTÓ HARRY.  
  
LA CORONO OJOS DE VÍBORA, ANTES CONOCIDA COMO CORONO OJOS DE DRAGÓN, FUE EL ARMA QUE UTILIZÓ EN SUS TIEMPOS DE PODER GRINDELWALD. ANTERIORMENTE LA HABÍAN UTILIZADO OTROS MAGOS TENEBROSOS.  
  
¿Y PORQUE LA TIENEN EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE? - PREGUNTÓ RON.  
  
LOS MUGGLES LO ÚNICO QUE SABEN ES QUE LE PERTENECIÓ A SUPUESTOS MAGOS DE ÉPOCAS PASADAS. NUNCA SUPIERON CUAN PELIGROSOS FUERON. ALGUNOS MUGGLES, LLAMADOS ARQUEÓLOGOS, ENCONTRARON LA CORONA EN UNAS RUINAS. LA LEYENDA DICE QUE HUBO UNA PELEA DE MAGOS TENEBROSOS. ESTOS FUERON GRINDELWALD Y SNEAKHEAD. EN UNA OCASIÓN, DURANTE LA PELEA, DOS HECHIZOS SE ENCONTRARON Y DIERON A PARAR A LA CORONA, Y ÉSTA DESAPARECIÓ.  
  
ENTONCES LOS ARQUEÓLOGOS LA ENCONTRARON EN UNAS RUINAS Y LA TIENEN EN UN MUSEO.  
  
ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, ALGUIEN SE LA ROBÓ DEL MUSEO. LA CORONA TIENE TANTO PODER QUE LOS MISMOS MUGGLES, MIENTRAS LA ESTUDIABAN, LA DEJARON BIEN RESGUARDADA EN UN MUSEO DE ALTA PROTECCIÓN.  
  
¿Y PARA QUE UN MUGGLE LA QUISIESE?  
  
QUIZÁ, RON POR SUPERSTICIÓN. LOS MUGGLES NO ACEPTAN QUE EXISTA LA MAGIA, PERO ALGUNOS TIENEN SUS DUDAS. A ÉSTOS SE LES LLAMA SUPERSTICIOSOS.  
  
¿ME PERMITES EL PROFETA PARA VER LA CORONA? ES INTERESANTE ESA LEYENDA. - DIJO LINA.  
  
Y TODAVÍA HAY MÁS.  
  
¿MÁS HERM?  
  
SÍ. SE DICE QUE JUNTO ALA CORONA EXISTE UN MEDALLÓN. ÉSTE PERMITE EL CONTROL DE LA CORONA. SI UN MAGO TIENE EL MEDALLÓN TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER DE UNA FORMA U OTRA CON EL MAGO LO PUEDE CONTROLAR.  
  
¿SUS AMIGOS TAMBIÉN?  
  
NO. SIMPLEMENTE RELACIÓN SANGUÍNEA O PERSONAL. AUNQUE QUIZÁ SI EL MAGO LE PERMITE AL AMIGO SER SU ELEGIDO, PUEDE CONTROLARTE TAMBIÉN SIN EL MEDALLÓN.  
  
OH. ¡SANTO! ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! - Y LINA SALIÓ CORRIENDO FUERA DEL COMEDOR Y FUERA DE HOGWARTS. SIGUIÓ CORRIENDO HACIA EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO.  
  
EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO...  
  
HABÍA DEJADO EL PROFETA ENCIMA DE SU COMIDA. TODOS SE MIRABAN ASOMBRADOS. DUMBLEDORE SE HABÍA LEVANTADO INTRIGADO. FILCH HABÍA SALIDO PARA SEGUIRLA, PERO CUANDO VIO QUE SE DIRIGÍA AL BOSQUE SE DEVOLVIÓ Y SE LO INFORMÓ A DUMBLEDORE. LINA LLEGÓ AL CLARO. BUSCABA CON ANSIEDAD A VOLDEMORT. ENCONTRÓ A GOYLE Y LE PREGUNTÓ POR EL SEÑOR.  
  
ESTÁ MEDITANDO. - DIJO EL MORTÍFAGO.  
  
¿PERO ESTÁ AQUÍ?  
  
CLARO TONTA, ¿DÓNDE MÁS?  
  
IDIOTA. Y ¿ESTÁ COMO SIEMPRE? ME REFIERO, UHM, ¿VIÉNDOSE IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE?  
  
¿Y CÓMO SE DEBE VER?  
  
¿JOVEN, QUIZÁ?  
  
¿QUÉ TE PASA? ADEMÁS, ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTÉS EN EL COLEGIO?  
  
NO ME PASA, NADA. BUENO SÍ, ES QUE TUVE UN SUEÑO EXTRAÑO Y ME SALÍ DEL COLEGIO A VER SI VOLDEMORT ESTABA BIEN.  
  
SÍ, SÍ ESTOY BIEN LINA.  
  
SEÑOR, QUE BUENO QUE ESTÉ BIEN. SE VE IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE.  
  
¿POR QUÉ TENDRÍA QUE VERME DIFERENTE?  
  
ES QUE SONÉ QUE ERA MÁS JOVEN Y LO VOLVÍAN A DESTRUIR.  
  
ESO FUE PASADO. MI RECUERDO LO DESTRUYÓ POTTER, NUNCA VOLVERÉ A SER JOVEN. ADEMÁS, ¿PARA QUÉ SER JOVEN? SI AHORA TENGO TANTAS EXPERIENCIAS.  
  
CLARO. PUES ME ALEGRO DE CORAZÓN QUE ESTÉ BIEN. LA VERDAD ME ASUSTÉ. ME TENGO QUE IR. SON CAPACES ALLÁ CASTIGARME POR HABERME SALIDO COMO LOCA.  
  
BIEN. CUÍDATE.  
  
IGUAL SEÑOR. HASTA LUEGO IDIOTA. - DIJO ESTO ÚLTIMO MIRANDO A GOYLE.  
  
EN EL COMEDOR...  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ? - PREGUNTÓ HARRY.  
  
¿POR QUÉ TE SALISTE ASÍ? - PREGUNTÓ HERM.  
  
LUEGO LES EXPLICO CHICOS. TENGO QUE HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE. MIONE, ¿ME PUEDES PRESTAR EL PROFETA?  
  
SÍ, CLARO, TOMA.  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE...  
  
DUMBLEDORE, ¿PUEDO HABLAR CON USTED? Y CON USTED PROF. SNAPE.  
  
ADELANTE.  
  
HACE UN MOMENTO SALÍ COMO LOCA, PERO QUERÍAQUITARME UNA SOSPECHA ENORM. ES QUE QUIERO QUE MIREN LA FOTO DEL PROFETA.  
  
¿QUÉ TIENE? LA NOTICIA DE LA CORONA OJOS DE BÍBORA.  
  
MIRE LA FOTO, PROF. SNAPE, NO LA NOTICIA. MIRE DETENIDAMENTE.  
  
LUEGO DE UN RATO...  
  
NO SÉ A DÓNDE QUIERE LLEGAR.  
  
MÍRELA USTED PROF. DUMBLEDORE Y DÍGAME QUE EXTRAÑO TIENE ESTA FOTO.  
  
LUEGO DE OTRO RATO...  
  
TAMPOCO VEO NADA EXTRAÑO SEÑORITA.  
  
¡MIREN EN EL FONDO! ¡MIREN ALAS PERSONAS! ¿NO CONOCEN A NADIE? BIEN EN EL FONDO, CASI NO SE DISTINGUE A SIMPLE VISTA. - DECÍA LINA DESESPERADA.  
  
NO SE DISTINGUE BIEN, PERO... - DECÍA SNAPE.  
  
IMPOSIBLE. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE.  
  
¡POR FIN LO VIERON! ES RIDDLEY.  
  
PERO... PERO... - SNAPE NO LO PODÍA CREER.  
  
FUI A VER A VOLDEMORT EN EL CLARO. ESTABA ALLÍ TAL Y COMO SIEMPRE HA ESTADO DESDE QUE VOLVIÓ. UN HOMBRE ADULTO.  
  
PERO, ¿QUIÉN ES EL DE LA FOTO? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE.  
  
EN EL ARTÍCULO DICE QUE SE LLAMA TIM MADLEY.  
  
ESE NOMBRE NO TIENE QUE VER NADA CON TOM RIDDLEY. - DIJO DUMBLEDORE.  
  
PERO EN LO FÍSICO, ES DEMASIADO PARECIDO. - DECÍA LINA.  
  
¿Y PORQUÉ ESTÁ EN LA FOTO? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE.  
  
NI IDEA. - LE RESPONDIÓ LINA.  
  
LUEGO DE HORAS EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE BUSCANDO SOLUCIONES A LA SITUACIÓN QUE SE PRESENTÓ, LINA FUE DIRECTO A LA SALA COMÚN A CONTARLE TODO A LOS CHICOS.  
  
¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ LINA? - PREGUNTÓ GINNY.  
  
VENGAN. - LOS CHICOS SE FUERON A UNA ESQUINA DE LA SALA COMÚN. ALLÍ LINA LE CONTÓ TODO LO QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO. TAMBIÉN LE CONTÓ QUE ESTUVO TODAS ESAS HORAS CON DUMBLEDORE Y SNAPE TRATANDO DE BUSCAR ALGUNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA. HERMIONE LE PIDIÓ EL PROFETA A UNA CHICA QUE ESTABA EN LA SALA. SE LA PASÓ A HARRY PORQUE DE LOS CUATRO CHICOS, ÉL HABÍA SIDO EL MÁS CERCA QUE ESTUVO DE RIDDLEY EN SU SEGUNDO AÑO. GINNY TAMBIÉN HABÍA ESTADO CERCA DE ÉL PERO INCONSCIENTEMENTE, NO LO VIO TAN BIEN COMO HARRY.  
  
¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! ES ÉL.  
  
NO HARRY, NO ES TOM. VOLDEMORT ME DIJO QUE AL TU DESTRUIR SU RECUERDO, TOM DESAPARECIÓ PARA SIEMPRE.  
  
¿Y QUIÉN ES ESTE? - PREGUNTÓ GINNY SIN CREERLO.  
  
SE PARECE MUCHÍSIMO. - DIJO HARRY.  
  
SÍ, PERO NO HAY IDEA. - LES CONTESTÓ LINA.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA TENÍA LA CLASE DE POCIONES A PRIMERA HORA. LUEGO TENÍA LIBRE DOS HORAS. LA CLASE TRANSCURRIÓ IGUAL DE DIFÍCIL QUE SIEMPRE. SNAPE TRATABA QUE CADA CLASE SEA UNA TORTURA PARA SUS ESTUDIANTES, ESPECIALMENTE PARA LOS GRYFFINDORS. LUEGO DE LA CLASE...  
  
PROF. SNAPE, ¿PUEDO HABLAR CON USTED?  
  
AHORA NO PUEDO, TENGO MUCHO QUE HACER Y NO TENGO TIEMPO QUE PERDER.  
  
¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENE QUE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON LOS ALUMNOS? ¿NO PIERDE EL TIEMPO ACOMODANDO POCIONES INÚTILES?  
  
NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME HABLÉ ASÍ. DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA...  
  
GRYFFINDOR, YO SÉ. ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABE HACER. TENDRÉ QUE IR A BUSCAR A DUMBLEDORE, NO SÉ NI PORQUE PREFERÍ HABLAR CON USTED PRIMERO. CON PERMISO.  
  
¡ESPERE! LE DARÉ PARA DE MINUTOS, PERO NO LOS DESPERDICIE. EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MUCHO MÁS OCUPADO QUE YO.  
  
¿ACEPTA QUE ESTÁ INTERESADO EN LO QUE VOY A HABLAR? ESTÁ MEJORANDO, QUE BIEN.  
  
VA A HABLAR O NO, YA HA PERDIDO MINUTOS HABLADO BABOSADAS.  
  
YA, YA ESTÁ BIEN. LE QUERÍA COMENTAR QUE ESTUVE PENSANDO QUE TENGO LA SOSPECHA QUE ESTE TAL TIM MADLEY PODRÍA SER EL HIJO DE VOLDEMORT.  
  
¿HIJO DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO? NO LO CREO.  
  
¿POR QUÉ NO, PROFESOR? MIRE, EL TIPO ESTE SE PARECE MUCHÍSIMO Y ES MUY PODEROSO. ES MULTIMILLONARIO Y SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UN EMPRESARIO DISTINGUIDO Y RESPETADO DE LONDRES. QUIZÁ USE LA MAGIA PARA ESO. SI LO VEMOS POR OTRO LADO, EL TIM ESE, TIENE QUE VER ALGO CON LA CORONA PORQUE SINO NO HUBIERA APARECIDO EN LA FOTO.  
  
ES INCREÍBLE QUE UNA MUJERCITA COMO USTED SE HAYA DADO CUENTA DE UN DETALLE, COMO UNA CARA EN LAS SOMBRAS. Y SE PONGA A PENSAR TODAS ESTAS HIPÓTESIS.  
  
USTED, HOMBRECITO, SE DEBE DAR CUENTA QUE SOY MUY OBSERVADORA Y SENSATA. LO QUE HAY QUE HACER ES LLEVAR A CABO UN EXPERIMENTO.  
  
¿LLEVAR A CABO UN EXPERIMENTO? ¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE?  
  
IR A LONDRES MUGGLE Y OBSERVAR AL SR. MADLEY.  
  
AHORA SÍ SE VOLVIÓ LOCA. ¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE?  
  
YO PUEDO IR. ¿Y A USTED QUE SE LE OCURRE? POR LO MENOS YO PIENSO Y NO ME QUEDO COMO PENDEJO CRUZADO DE BRAZOS SIN HACER NADA. SI RESULTA QUE ESE ES EL HIJO DE VOLDEMORT TODOS NOS JODEMOS.  
  
¿PERO ESTÚPIDA, QUE TE CREES CON ESTAR HABLÁNDOME ASÍ? YO NO PIERDO EL TIEMPO BUSCANDO IDEAS IDIOTAS, PORQUE SOLOS LOS IDIOTAS SON CAPACES DE DAR IDEAS ASÍ.  
  
IMBÉCIL. NO ES UNA IDEA IDIOTA, SÓLO QUE USTED ESTÁ CELOSO PORQUE A MÍ SI SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA IDEA TAN BUENA Y A LA CABEZA HUECA QUE TIENE USTED NO. NO ES NINGUNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO. SERÍA AVERIGUAR SI ESE TIPO ES HIJO DE VOLDEMORT O NO. VOLDEMORT QUIZÁ LO PUEDA USAR PARA DESTRUIR A POTTER Y A DUMBLEDORE. QUIZÁ, PARA ADENTRARSE MEJOR EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE Y HACER MUCHO DAÑO. USTED TAL VEZ NO LO ENTIENDA PORQUE NO TIENE FAMILIA MUGGLE, PERO YO SÍ. TENGO A MI FAMILIA Y LOS AMO Y POR ELLOS DARÍA CUALQUIER COSA, HASTA MI VIDA LUCHANDO SI ES NECESARIO. NO DEJARÉ QUE UNA CABEZA HUECA COMO USTED ME DETENGA. Y SI LO INSULTO DISCÚLPEME, PERO USTED TAMBIÉN TIENE VOCABULARIO PARA INSULTAR.  
  
¿PIENSA USTED QUE EL SEÑOR OSCURO HAGA ALGO SIN CONSULTÁRSELO?  
  
LA VERDAD PROF. SNAPE, LE DIRÉ, ANTES DE SABER QUE TODO ESTE MUNDO EXISTIERA, TENÍA UNA VISIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LAS AVENTURAS DE HARRY POTTER. - LINA HABLABA DANDO VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE SNAPE, PERO CUANDO SNAPE LA MIRÓ CON DESACUERDO A ESE MOVIMIENTO ÉSTA SE SENTÓ EN SU ESCRITORIO. - PERO CUANDO LLEGUÉ A HOGWARTS, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES ME HAN DECEPCIONADO. SÓLO UN PERSONAJE, EL CUAL SIEMPRE FUE MI FAVORITO, MI ÍDOLO, NO ME HA DECEPCIONADO A PESAR DE TENER DIFERENCIAS CON ÉL. VOLDEMORT PUEDE HACER COSAS SIN DECIRME, PERO TARDE O TEMPRANO, LO SENTIRÉ.  
  
ENTIENDO SU PUNTO DE VISTA. ÉL ES EL QUE NO LA DECEPCIONARÁ, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE MADLEY SEA SU HIJO.  
  
YO SÉ QUE CABE LA DUDA QUE MADLEY NO SEA SU HIJO, PERO PUEDE SER QUE SÍ. Y NO, PROF. SNAPE, VOLDEMORT NO ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO. LA PERSONA QUE SIEMPRE TENDRÁ MI ADMIRACIÓN, PASE LO QUE PASE, ES UNA PERSONA SEGURA DE SÍ MISMA, CON CORAJE, ORGULLOSA, LUCHADORA, RESPONSABLE, SERIO, DIGNO, OSCURO Y SOBRETODO SEVERO. PERO EN EL FONDO DE SU CORAZÓN, ES UNA PERSONA JUSTA, CON SENTIMIENTOS, CAPAZ DE DAR SU VIDA PARA AYUDAR A SUS AMIGOS Y A LAS PERSONAS QUE APRECIA. ME RETIRO, HABLAMOS LUEGO PROF. SNAPE. TENGO OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER. - LINA HABÍA DICHO ESTAS PALABRAS CON LA MAYOR TERNURA QUE PODÍA TENER. ÉL ERA SU ÍDOLO, SIEMPRE LO SERÍA. ELLA SABIA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE A PESAR DE SU CORAZA ODIOSA, SNAPE EN EL FONDO ERA AMABLE Y QUIZÁ TIERNO. REALMENTE, LE ENCANTABA Y SE SENTÍA SATISFECHA DE HABÉRSELO CONFESADO DE ESA FORMA. SU SEVERUS SNAPE, ¡CUÁNTO LO ADORABA! EN EL AULA SNAPE TODAVÍA NO REACCIONABA A LAS PALABRAS QUE LE ACABABA DE DECIR LINA. ESTABA EN SHOCK. ¿HABRÍA SIDO DEL DE QUIEN HABLABA? ¿SERÍA ÉL A QUIEN LINA ADMIRABA? ¿SERÍA ÉL LA PERSONA QUE NO LA DECEPCIONARÍA NUNCA? ¿REALMENTE LE ESTABA GUSTANDO ESCUCHAR ESTO DE LA BOCA DE LA CHICA? ¿TENDRÍA ÉL ESOS SENTIMIENTOS EN EL FONDO DE SU CORAZÓN? ¿EL DECIR SEVERO TAN PRONUNCIADO, SE REFERÍA A SU NOMBRE SEVERUS?  
  
¿QUÉ TE PASA SEVERUS? ¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS TODAS ESTAS COSAS? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE INTERESA A TI SI ELLA HABLABA DE TI NO? ADEMÁS, HAY OTRAS PERSONAS AQUÍ QUE PODRÍAN TENER ESAS CUALIDADES, ¿PORQUÉ TENDRÍAS QUE SER TÚ? - SE CUESTIONABA SNAPE, PERO ALGO EN ÉL ESTABA SEGURO QUE LINA SE REFERÍA A SU PERSONA, Y ESTO LO LLENÓ DE ADMIRACIÓN Y ORGULLO.  
  
PASÓ ALREDEDOR DE UNA HORA, CUANDO LINA FUE AL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE PARA HABLAR DEL ASUNTO QUE HABÍA HABLADO ANTERIORMENTE CON SNAPE.  
  
¿SE PUEDE?  
  
PASE.  
  
OH, VEO QUE YA EL PROF. SNAPE LE COMENTÓ MI HIPÓTESIS.  
  
SÍ.  
  
¿Y QUE PIENSA?  
  
QUE PODRÍA SER CIERTO.  
  
¿Y LE COMENTÓ MI INTERÉS EN EXPERIMENTAR A VER SI ES VERDAD?  
  
SÍ.  
  
¿Y QUE PIENSA?  
  
QUÉ ES UNA LOCURA.  
  
¿POR QUÉ PROF.? ¡ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA! YO VOY ALLÁ Y ME HAGO PASAR POR SIMPLE MUGGLE Y AVERIGUO LOS LUGARES QUE FRECUENTA Y TRATO DE HACERME AMIGA DE ÉL Y ASÍ SABRÉ SU VIDA.  
  
ESO NO ES FÁCIL.  
  
LO SÉ, PERO SI ES ÉL, YO SOY PROTEGIDA DE SU PADRE, NO ME PASARÁ NADA.  
  
Y SI NO ES HIJO DE VOLDEMORT.  
  
PUES, ME RETIRARÉ CUANDO LO AVERIGÜE.  
  
NO SÉ, NO SÉ.  
  
PROMÉTAME QUE LO PENSARÁ.  
  
SE LO PROMETO.  
  
GRACIAS. ME RETIRO, ES QUE TENGO CLASE DE ADIVINACIÓN. HASTA LUEGO, PROFESORES. - Y LINA SALIÓ.  
  
¿QUÉ SUCEDE SEVERUS? ¿SEVERUS?  
  
¿OH? ¿ME DECÍAS ALBUS?  
  
SÍ, ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?  
  
A MÍ NADA.  
  
¿Y PORQUE ESTÁS TAN DISTANTE? ¿PASA ALGO CON VOLDEMORT?  
  
NO. NO. SÓLO PENSABA.  
  
DEBE SER ALGO MUY IMPACTANTE PORQUE EN LOS AÑOS QUE TENGO DE CONOCERTE NUNCA TE HABÍA VISTO ASÍ.  
  
SÓLO UN POCO, PERO NADA IMPORTANTE. ¿ME DECÍAS?  
  
¿QUÉ PIENSAS DE LO QUE EXPUSO LINA HACE UN MOMENTO?  
  
¿LINA? ¿QUÉ DIJO?  
  
¿NO ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO? ESTABAS BIEN IDO EN TUS PENSAMIENTOS QUERIDO AMIGO. PERO POR LO MENOS, ¿TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ELLA ESTUVO AQUÍ?  
  
SÍ, VI QUE ENTRÓ, PERO NO ESCUCHÉ. ME IMAGINO QUE VINO PARA DECIRTE SU HIPÓTESIS.  
  
SÍ, ME DIJO TODO LO QUE YA TÚ ME HABÍAS DICHO, PERO SIGO PENSANDO QUE ES ALGO EXTRAÑO. ¿ESTAS SEGURO QUE ESO FUE TODO LO QUE TE DIJO?  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿TODO DE QUÉ? LO ÚNICO QUE ME DIJO FUE LO QUE PENSABA DE MADLEY, NADA MÁS, NADA MÁS.  
  
ESTA BIEN, TE CREO SEVERUS, NO TE TIENES QUE PONER MAL.  
  
¿PONER MAL YO? ¿Y PORQUÉ TENDRÍA QUE PONERME MAL YO?  
  
NO SÉ, POR NADA. AÚN ASÍ, NECESITO QUE ME HAGAS UN FAVOR.  
  
¿QUÉ FAVOR?  
  
LINA NECESITA DESPEJARSE DE ALGUNAS COSAS, ELLA SABE COMO BLOQUEAR LA MENTE AL PENSAR PARA QUE NO SE LA LEAN, PERO RETIENE LAS COSAS EN SU ALMA. ME GUSTARÍA QUE LA ENSEÑARAS COMO HACER VIAJES ASTRALES Y COMO BLOQUEAR SU MENTE DESDE ESOS VIAJES.  
  
¿YO? ¿POR QUÉ YO, ALBUS? TÚ TAMBIÉN SABES.  
  
CREO QUE UN RETO PARA ELLA HACERLO CONTIGO. ASÍ APRENDERÁ MEJOR A BLOQUEAR SU ALMA. CONMIGO SE SENTIRÍA DEMASIADO SEGURA Y NO SERÍA EL MISMO EFECTO. ADEMÁS, TENGO VARIAS COSAS QUE HACER CON LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX.  
  
DE ACUERDO. CREO QUE SIENDO TAN CERCANA AL SEÑOR OSCURO, ESO LE VENDRÍA BIEN.  
  
ME ENTENDISTE PERFECTAMENTE.  
  
EN DURMSTRANG...  
  
¡NO! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LO PUEDES HACER! - DECÍA CHARLOTTE.  
  
ACCIO.  
  
¿QUÉ SUCEDE? - BIANCA, LA SECRETARIA DE DURMSTRANG.  
  
CRUCCIO.  
  
AHHHHHH. - BIANCA.  
  
CÁLLENSE. AQUÍ, AHORA EL QUE MANDO SOY YO. ME CANSARON TODOS USTEDES, PEDAZOS DE IMBÉCILES. TANTAS COSAS QUE ESTE COLEGIO PODÍA CONSEGUIR SI USTEDES RESPETARAN LAS ARTES OSCURAS. AHORA QUE EL SEÑOR OSCURO SE HA ALZADO ¡TODOS! DEBEMOS RESPETARLE, SERVIRLE Y ADORARLE.  
  
¡NO! SR. GIBCARD, DURMSTRANG ESTÁ TRATANDO DE LIMPIAR EL MAL CONCEPTO QUE TIENEN DE ÉL. NOSOTROS NO NOS DEDICAMOS A LAS ARTES OSCURAS...  
  
CALLA VIEJA ESTÚPIDA. ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA? SIN LAS ARTES OSCURAS DURMSTRANG NO ES NADA. YO EDDIE GIBCARD LOS SALVARÉ DE LA PERDICIÓN. Y EL QUE SE OPONGA MORIRÁ. ¿ENTIENDEN? - EL PROFESOR HABÍA SECUESTRADO A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS, PROFESORES Y DEMÁS PERSONAL DEL COLEGIO.  
  
TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO. - DECÍA NEVILLE EN VOZ BAJA A UNO DE SUS AMIGOS.  
  
PERO SI INTENTAMOS ALGO, NOS MATA. - LE RESPONDIÓ EL CHICO.  
  
¿QUÉ PREFIERES, MORIR COBARDE O MORIR LUCHANDO? - LE DECÍA NEVILLE DECIDIDO.  
  
MORIR LUCHANDO. - LE RESPONDIÓ SAM, EL OTRO CHICO.  
  
PUES VAMOS, A LA CUENTA DE TRES DECIMOS MARE MAGNUN, ¿DE ACUERDO?  
  
SÍ.  
  
¿QUÉ ES ESE MURMULLO? NO SE ATREVAN A CONTRADECIRME O PROBARAN UNA MUERTE DOLOROSA.  
  
1  
  
TODOS SERÁN PARTE DE CÓMO EL SR. OSCURO DESTRUIRÁ A HARRY POTTER.  
  
2  
  
ELIMINARÁ A TODOS LOS SANGRE SUCIA Y A LOS QUE NO CREEN EN LA MAGIA NEGRA Y REINARÁ...  
  
¡3! ¡MARE MAGNUN!  
  
ACCIO. - DIJO NEVILLE Y LA VARITA DE GIBCARD LLEGÓ A SUS MANOS. EL PROFESOR ESTABA CONFUNDIDO. NO SABÍA QUE HACER. ESO LE DIO OPORTUNIDAD A QUE NEVILLE Y SAM LO AMARRARAN, ENCERRARAN Y AYUDARAN A LOS DEMÁS. LA DIRECTORA CHARLOTTE SIMMONS LLAMÓ AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA. ESTOS RÁPIDAMENTE SE ENCARGARON DE LA SITUACIÓN.  
  
LONGBOTTOM Y SANDALS, CONMIGO POR FAVOR.  
  
SÍ, SRA. DIRECTORA.  
  
REALMENTE LOS FELICITO. HAN DEMOSTRADO EXTREMA VALENTÍA AL ENFRENTARSE A ESE MORTÍFAGO. NOSOTROS PENSAMOS QUE LUEGO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL QUE-NO- DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO, EDDIE YA NO SEGUIRÍA SIENDO MORTÍFAGO, PERO FALLAMOS. HAN GANADO PUNTOS Y UNA MEDALLA DE RECONOCIMIENTO. NUEVAMENTE, FELICIDADES, PUEDEN RETIRARSE. ¡OH! LONGBOTTOM, QUÉDESE POR FAVOR, UN MOMENTO. - NEVILLE SE SENTÓ. - HE ESCUCHADO QUE VA MUY BIEN EN LAS CLASES. SU ACTO FUE MUY HEROICO, SÉ, NO, ESTOY SEGURA, QUE EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE Y SUS COMPAÑEROS ESTARÁN MUY ORGULLOSOS DE USTED. CON EL SUCESO DE HOY SE COMPROBADO QUE DURMSTRANG TIENE ESTUDIANTES SUMAMENTE TALENTOSOS SIN LA NECESIDAD, DE LA MAGIA NEGRA. SI NO TIENE NADA QUE PREGUNTAR, PUEDE RETIRARSE.  
  
GRACIAS, DIRECTORA, POR LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE ME DIO DE ENTRAR AQUÍ. SIN NO HUBIERA PASADO LO DEL INTERCAMBIO, NO ME HUBIERA DEMOSTRADO A MÍ MISMO LO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE HACER. MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
DE NADA NEVILLE, ES UN VERDADERO PLACER PARA MÍ EL TENERTE AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS.  
  
HASTA LUEGO, ENTONCES DIRECTORA.  
  
HASTA LUEGO Y CUÍDATE NEVILLE. - Y EL JOVEN "TÍMIDO E INSEGURO", AHORA UN HÉROE, SALIÓ CON LA CABEZA EN ALTO. POR PRIMERA VEZ HABÍA SIDO ÉL EL QUE DIRIGIÓ A LOS DEMÁS Y SALVAR LAS VIDAS DE TODOS, ÉL, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, NO EL FAMOSO HARRY POTTER.  
  
EN HOGWARTS...  
  
SRTA. BERBAR, ESPERE. - LINA SE VOLVIÓ. SNAPE LA HABÍA TOMADO DEL BRAZO. LA SUJETABA CON FIRMEZA, PERO NO CON FUERZA.  
  
DÍGAME. - LINA SE ENCONTRABA EN EL PASILLO SOLA CON ÉL, SU SEVERUS, ÉL AL ESTABA SUJETANDO, LE ENCANTABA SENTIR SU PIEL SUAVE, ESTO LA ESTABA EXCITANDO. MIRABA A SUS OJOS NEGROS VACÍOS, PERO A LA VEZ MISTERIOSO. TODO PASABA COMO UN RELÁMPAGO POR SU CABEZA. SABÍA QUE EL PROF. LE ESTABA DICIENDO ALGO, PERO NO LO ESCUCHABA. - ¿PERDÓN, NO ENTIENDO, ME PODRÍA REPETIR? - NUEVAMENTE MIRÓ SUS FACCIONES, REALMENTE SEVERUS ERA GUAPO, PENSABA LINA. NO SERÁ UN MISTER MUNDO, PERO PODRÍA EXCITAR Y CALENTAR A CUALQUIER MUJER, POR LO MENOS A LINA SÍ. TENÍA QUE PARAR DE PENSAR EN ESO. SNAPE SABÍA LEER LA MENTE Y LO MENOS QUE DESEABA ES QUE SU PROFESOR DE POCIONES LEYERA EN SU MENTE CUÁNTO LO ESTABA DESEANDO. BESAR ESOS LABIOS QUE LE ESTABAN HABLADO. ¡YA LINA, YA! ¡TRANQUILA! DEBERÍAS SACAR UN POCO EL ESPÍRITU SLYTHERIN QUE ESTÁS PERDIENDO Y CONCENTRARTE EN LO QUE TE ESTÁ HABLANDO ÉL. COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA SOLA PENSÓ EN VOZ ALTA. - ¿Y PARA QUÉ QUIERO YO ESO? - LINA LO HABÍA DICHO DURO. EN REALIDAD LO QUE NO ENTENDÍA ERA PARA QUE QUERÍA ELLA SACAR SU ESPÍRITU SLYTHERIN NUEVAMENTE, PERO PARECE QUE SNAPE CREYÓ QUE ELLA SE REFERÍA A LO QUE ÉL LE ESTABA HABLANDO.  
  
SÍGAME AL DESPACHO Y ALLÍ LE EXPLICO MEJOR. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
LINA DECIDIÓ SEGUIRLO Y NO PENSAR MÁS EN SU FANTASÍA SEXUAL CON SNAPE. LO ESCUCHARÍA A VER QUE QUIERE DE ELLA. OJALÁ QUISIERA LO MISMO. - PENSÓ LINA Y RIÓ PARA SUS ADENTROS. YA EN EL DESPACHO.  
  
COMO LE EMPECÉ A EXPLICAR. EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE ME PIDIÓ QUE LE ENSEÑARA COMO HACER VIAJES ASTRALES.  
  
¿Y PARA QUÉ?  
  
COMO ÉL SABE QUE USTED HACE BARRERAS FUERTES PARA QUE NO LE LEAN LA MENTE, PIENSA QUE DEBE SABER HACERLAS CON SU ALMA.  
  
SNAPE LE EXPLICÓ DETALLADAMENTE A LINA LO QUE LE HABÍA COMENTADO DUMBLEDORE Y COMO SE REALIZARÍAN LAS SESIONES.  
  
BIEN, SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESTO.  
  
RELÁJESE. ACUÉSTESE AQUÍ. - SNAPE AYUDÓ A LINA A ACOSTARSE EN UNA MESA. - DÉJESE LLEVAR POR EL SILENCIO. TRATE DE NO PENSAR EN NADA. - EN REALIDAD ERA DIFÍCIL PARA LINA NO PENSAR EN NADA. ESTABA EN EL DESPACHO DE SNAPE, SOLA CON ÉL. ELLA LO SENTÍA MUY CERCA. SUS PASOS, SU RESPIRACIÓN, SU SENSACIÓN, LA SENTÍA. MORÍA POR ESE HOMBRE. DESDE QUE CAMBIÓ SU FORMA DE PENSAR, DE MALVADA A JUSTA, EL DESEO POR SEVERUS SNAPE ERA MAYOR. PERO YA. TENÍA QUE DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO, O EL PROF. LA DESCUBRIRÍA.  
  
CONCENTRACIÓN BERBAR. ESTÁ TENSA. RELÁJESE. ESO ES. TRANQUILA. NADA LE AFECTA. NADA LE PREOCUPA. NADA HAY A SU ALREDEDOR. SÓLO PAZ. SÓLO DESCANSO.  
  
LINA SE FUE RELAJANDO. ESE HOMBRE, SU VOZ, LA DOMINABA. SERÍA CAPAZ DE DEJAR TODO, POR SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO LA VOZ DE ESE HOMBRE. SENTÍA COMO SI SU ALMA SE DESPEGARA DE SU CUERPO. YA NO ESCUCHABA NADA. SE SENTÍA LIVIANA. FRÍA. CON UNA PAZ ENORME. DE REPENTE SU ALMA VUELVE A CAER A SU CUERPO. SE SENTÍA PESADA, TENÍA CALOR (Y NO DE DESEO POR SNAPE, SINO CALOR CORPORAL). VUELVE A ESCUCHAR LA VOZ DE SNAPE.  
  
DESPIERTE. VAMOS. ESO ES TODO POR HOY. YA MAÑANA ENTRAREMOS DE LLENO EN LOS VIAJES. ¿QUÉ SINTIÓ?  
  
TRANQUILIDAD. SILENCIO.  
  
BIEN. SI SIGUE ASÍ, PODRÁ BLOQUEAR SU ALMA CON FACILIDAD.  
  
¿Y CÓMO SE HACE? DIGO, NO ES QUE ME ENSEÑE, SINO QUE ME DIGA.  
  
BUENO, SOLO LE PUEDO DECIR QUE TIENE QUE BLOQUEARLA PARA QUE NO PERMITA QUE LE LLEGUEN A LA MENTE Y LA LEAN, O LE LEAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS. LO DEMÁS ES PRÁCTICA.  
  
¡OH DIOS! ¿ME VA A LEER LA MENTE?  
  
SI HACE LO QUE HAY QUE HACER, NO. AHORA ES MEJOR QUE SE VAYA. LA HORA DE CENAR ES EN PAR DE MINUTOS, YO NO PUEDO PERDER MÁS DE MI VALIOSO TIEMPO.  
  
BUENO, HASTA MAÑANA. ¿A ESTA MISMA HORA?  
  
SÍ.  
  
ENTENDIDO. - DIJO ESTO Y LINA SALIÓ.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA...  
  
¡PERO NO HICE NADA!  
  
TÚ NUNCA HACES NADA POTTER. CREO QUE ESTA VEZ SI LLEGÓ LA HORA DE TU EXPULSIÓN.  
  
PERO, SR. FILCH, EN SERIO, ÉL NO HIZO NADA. - FILCH LA MIRÓ EXTRAÑADO. - SI NO FUERA CIERTO NO TE LO DIRÍA. FUE PEEVES. ÉL TUMBÓ TODAS ESTAS ESTATUAS Y ROMPIÓ EL CRISTAL. NOSOTROS SÓLO VINIMOS A VER CUÁL FUE EL RUIDO.  
  
ESTÁ BIEN SRTA. BERBAR. LE CREO. SERÁ PARA LA PRÓXIMA POTTER. PEEVES DEL DEMONIO, TE AGARRARÉ. - Y FILCH DESAPARECIÓ POR EL CORREDOR CON LA SRA. NORRIS SIGUIENDO SUS PASOS.  
  
GRACIAS LINA.  
  
POR NADA HARRY. LA VERDAD ES QUE FILCH EN EL FONDO ES UN TIPO JUSTO.  
  
SI TÚ LO DICES. - COMENTÓ RON.  
  
CUANDO SE VOLTEARON PARA SEGUIR SU CAMINO, SE ENCONTRARON CON SNAPE JUSTO TRAS ELLOS.  
  
AHHHHHH. - GRITARON LOS CUATRO CHICOS.  
  
NOS ASUSTÓ PROF. SNAPE. ¿QUÉ HACE AHÍ PARADO? - DIJO LINA TRATÁNDOSE DE RECUPERAR DEL SUSTO.  
  
¿QUÉ LE IMPORTA? Y SI LOS ASUSTÉ FUE PORQUE ESTABAN HACENDÓ ALGO MALO, COMO SIEMPRE. CINCO PUNTOS MENOS A CADA UNO.  
  
PERO... PERO... - EMPEZÓ A DECIR HERMIONE.  
  
Y CINCO PUNTOS MÁS SI PROTESTAN. - Y SNAPE SE FUE EN ZANCADAS PRO EL PASILLO. PARECÍA ENOJADO, REALMENTE ECHO UNA FIERA.  
  
HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL DESPACHO DE SNAPE.  
  
¿YA COMENZAMOS LA SESIÓN?  
  
SÍ, PASE.  
  
¿LE PASA ALGO?  
  
¿QUÉ LE IMPORTA?  
  
¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENE QUE SER TAN ÁCIDO?  
  
POR QUE ASÍ SOY Y ME DA LA GANA DE SERLO.  
  
USTED NO ES ASÍ, ES...  
  
EN ESOS MOMENTOS SONÓ LA PUERTA DEL AULA.  
  
ESPERE AQUÍ UN MOMENTO Y NO TOQUE NADA. - DIJO SNAPE Y SE FUE A ABRIR LA PUERTA.  
  
LINA LO CONTEMPLABA. SE VEÍA TAN ATRACTIVO CON ESA CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS. LO CONTEMPLABA DIRIGIÉNDOSE A LA PUERTA. EL QUE TOCABA ERA FILCH. LINA SEGUÍA VIENDO HACIA SNAPE. SE PREGUNTABA QUE SE SENTIRÍA HACER EL AMOR CON ESE HOMBRE. SE IMAGINABA CERCA DE ÉL. QUITÁNDOLE SU TÚNICA. ACARICIANDO Y BESANDO SU PECHO. ESE CUERPO DELGADO, PERO MUSCULOSO. Y ESA MARCA TENEBROSA EN SU BRAZO HACIÉNDOLE VER MÁS PROVOCATIVO. ALLÍ CERCA DE ELLA BESÁNDOLO. LAS MANOS DE SEVERUS JUGUETEANDO CON SU TÚNICA TRATANDO DE ENTRAR HACIA SUS PECHOS. LA ACARICIABA, LA BESABA, LA MOJABA CON SU BOCA, MIENTRAS ELLA RECORRÍA SU ESPALDA CON SUS DEDOS. UN GEMIDO DE PLACER SALIÓ DE SU BOCA, PERO A LA VEZ BRINCÓ DEL SUSTO. SNAPE HABÍA CERRADO LA PUERTA DE UN GOLPE Y SE DIRIGÍA HACIA ELLA. LINA ESTABA DESCONCERTADA. TODA ESA FANTASÍA SEXUAL, ¿PODRÍA SNAPE LEÉRSELA EN ESTA SESIÓN? ¿SE HABRÁ DADO CUENTA DE SU GEMIDO? ¿SE NOTARÁ QUE ESTOY SÚPER CALIENTE? TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS CORRÍAN POR LA CABEZA DE LINA. PARA ROMPER EL SILENCIO Y CALMARSE UN POCO PREGUNTÓ...  
  
¿QUIÉN ERA?  
  
FILCH.  
  
¿QUÉ QUERÍA?  
  
SABER SI ME HAN ROBADO ALGUNA DE MIS POCIONES.  
  
¿Y SÍ?  
  
NO QUE YO SEPA.  
  
OH.  
  
SIGAMOS ENTONCES EN LO QUE ESTÁBAMOS, ANTES DE LA INTERRUPCIÓN DE SU PERSONA FAVORITA AQUÍ...  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿MI PERSONA FAVORITA? ¿QUÉ INTERRUPCIÓN?  
  
SI ANTES QUE VINIERA EL SR. FILCH, EL SR. JUSTO.  
  
¿ESTÁ USTED DICIENDO QUE FILCH ES LA PERSONA A QUIÉN ADMIRO PORQUE NO ME HA DECEPCIONADO?  
  
USTED LE DIJO HOY A ESOS 3 NUEVOS AMIGOS QUE TIENE, QUE FILCH EN EL FONDO ERA UN TIPO JUSTO. LO MISMO QUE ME DIJO DE SU PERSONAJE FAVORITO.  
  
JAJAJA. ¿POR ESO ES QUE ESTÁ TAN ENOJADO? ¿DE VERAS CREE QUE ES FILCH A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS ADMIRO EN HOGWARTS? NO LO ES.  
  
YO NO ESTOY ENOJADO POR NADA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON USTED. NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN SEA ESA PERSONA A QUIÉN ADMIRA. Y YO PUEDO ESTAR BIEN AHORA, Y MAL DENTRO DE UN MINUTO. ES O NO SIGNIFICA QUE SIEMPRE VAYA A ESTAR IGUAL. AHORA CÁLLESE Y A PRACTICA, QUE NO TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO PARA DESPERDICIARLO CON USTED.  
  
NO LO PUEDO CREER. ES USTED ANTIPÁTICO, ÁCIDO, INCOMPRENSIBLE Y SOBRETODO IMPOSIBLE. INTOLERANTE. Y FILCH NO ES MI PERSONA PREDILECTA. USTED ES MI PERSONA EX-PREDILECTA, POR IMPOSIBLE Y NO SABER ESCUCHAR BIEN. ESE MAL HUMOR LE PASÓ POR LIGAR TODO LO QUE ESCUCHA Y NO PREGUNTAR. Y OLVÍDESE DE ESTAS LECCIONES. NO VALE LA PENA. YA ME DUELE LA CABEZA. ME VOY. - Y SE FUE.  
  
AL SALIR DEL AULA DE POCIONES, COMO ESTABA TAN ENOJADA NO VIO CON QUIÉN SE TROPEZABA.  
  
DISCULPE, OH, PROF. DUMBLEDORE.  
  
¿ADÓNDE VA?  
  
A DORMIR. ESTOY CANSADA. ME DUELE LA CABEZA.  
  
¿Y SUS CLASES DE...  
  
¿VIAJES ASTRALES? SUSPENDIDAS. NO ESTOY DE HUMOR COMO PARA QUE EL PROF. SNAPE ME LEA LA MENTE.  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ AHORA ENTRE USTEDES?  
  
AYER ÉL ESTABA NORMAL, TRANQUILO, INSPIRABA A QUE UNO SE DESPEJARA DE LOS PROBLEMAS, PERO HOY A ESTADO TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE. PRIMERO NOS QUITÓ CINCO PUNTOS A HARRY, RON, HERMIONE Y A MÍ POR TAN SOLO HABLAR CON FILCH. ¿Y SABE PORQUE FUE?  
  
NO, DÍGAME PORQUE.  
  
AHORA DESCUBRÍ QUE FUE PORQUE YO LES DIJE A LOS CHICOS QUE FILCH EN EL FONDO ERA UN TIPO JUSTO.  
  
¿SOLO POR ESO?  
  
SÍ, LO QUE PASÓ FUE QUE EL OTRO DÍA YO ESTABA HABLANDO CON ÉL Y LE DIJO QUE TODOS AQUÍ EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO ME HABÍAN DADO SORPRESAS EXCEPTO UNA PERSONA. LE DESCRIBÍ LAS CUALIDADES DE ESA PERSONA Y UNA DE ELLAS ERA QUE EN EL FONDO ERA UN TIPO JUSTO.  
  
O SEA, QUE ES FILCH ES ESA PERSONA.  
  
NO. ESO MISMO PENSÓ SNAPE.  
  
PROF. SNAPE.  
  
SÍ, ESO. PUES EL PROF. SNAPE SE PUSO CELOSO DE FILCH Y HA ESTADO HOY CON UN HUMOR DE PERRO BRAVO.  
  
¿SEVERUS CELOSO? IMPOSIBLE.  
  
EL IMPOSIBLE ES ÉL. SÍ, ESTABA CELOSO. YO ESTOY MÁS QUE SEGURA QUE ÉL SABÍA QUE ERA ÉL. ENTRE OTRAS DE LAS CUALIDADES QUE LE MENCIONARON DE MI PERSONAJE ESPECIAL FUE QUE ES SEVERO. ¿ENTIENDE? SEVERO DE SEVERUS.  
  
¿ENTONCES ES SEVERUS SU PERSONAJE ESPECIAL?  
  
PUES CLARO. ¿QUIÉN MÁS? SIEMPRE, DESDE QUE LO LEÍA, SABIA QUE PODÍA SER SEVERO, ORGULLOSO, DIGNO Y OTRAS CUALIDADES, PERO EN EL FONDO ERA UN TIPO JUSTO Y CAPAZ DE DAR SU VIDA POR LAS PERSONAS QUE QUIERE. PERO HOY, AHORA, ME DOY CUENTA, QUE ES IMPOSIBLE E INCOMPRENSIBLE. ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS. ME DUELE LA CABEZA ME VOY A DORMIR. BUENAS NOCHES PROF. DUMBLEDORE.  
  
BUENAS NOCHES SRTA. BERBAR.  
  
EN EL AULA...  
  
ENTRE. - DUMBLEDORE ENTRÓ TRAS QUE SNAPE LE DEJÓ PASAR.  
  
ALBUS, ¿SUCEDE ALGO?  
  
ME ENCONTRÉ A LINA AFUERA.  
  
¿QUÉ DIJO?  
  
QUE ESTABAS CELOSO DE FILCH.  
  
¿YO? ¿CELOSO? ¿DE ESE BUENO PARA NADA? ¿SE VOLVIÓ LOCA?  
  
¿NO LO ESTÁS?  
  
CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE ¿TENDRÍA?  
  
DÍMELO TÚ.  
  
NO.  
  
¿NO LLEGASTE A PENSAR QUE ERA ÉL Y NO TÚ, LA PERSONA QUE LINA MÁS ADMIRA AQUÍ?  
  
CLARO QUE NO, QUE ME IMPORTA A MÍ LO QUE PIENSE ESA NIÑA ESTÚPIDA.  
  
SEÑORITA, SEVERUS, A PESAR DE ESTAR EN ESE GRADO, ES UNA SEÑORITA MAYOR.  
  
LO QUE SEA.  
  
ESPERO QUE ESTE INCIDENTE NO AFECTE SUS CLASES DE VIAJES ASTRALES.  
  
TODAVÍA LE TENGO QUE DAR...  
  
SÍ SEVERUS, TODAVÍA. BIEN, BUENAS NOCHES.  
  
BUENAS NOCHES.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA...  
  
COMO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS LINA SE LEVANTÓ DERECHITO AL CUARTO DE BAÑO. ALLÍ HIZO LA FILA ACOSTUMBRADA PARA DARSE UN BUEN DUCHAZO. ELLA DECÍA QUE ERA LA MEJOR FORMA PARA QUE LOS INCONVENIENTES CON SNAPE NO LA AFECTARAN TANTO. LLEGÓ LA HORA DE LA CLASE DE POCIONES. AL ENTRAR AL AULA SIN PENSARLO, SE ENCONTRÓ CON LA MIRADA VACÍA DE SNAPE. UN ESCALOFRÍOS EMPEZÓ A RECORRERLE POR EL CUERPO.  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ LINA?  
  
¿EH? NADA HERM. SOLO QUE PIENSO QUE NO SERÁ UNA BUENA CLASE DE POCIONES.  
  
NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PERDER, ASÍ QUE ¡A TRABAJAR! - LOS REGAÑÓ SNAPE.  
  
PUSO TODOS LOS INGREDIENTES DE LA POCIÓN EN LA PIZARRA, PERO LES ADVIRTIÓ QUE TODAVÍA NO EMPEZARAN. PRIMERO LES IBA A DAR UNAS NOTAS.  
  
COPIEN. - ASÍ COMENZÓ A DECIR VARIAS LEYENDAS Y LAS POCIONES QUE HABÍAN SIDO UTILIZADAS EN CADA UNA. LA CLASE SE ESTABA HACIENDO MONÓTONA, PERO EL CONTINUO MOVIMIENTO DE SNAPE ENTRE LOS ASIENTOS MANTENÍAN A LOS ESTUDIANTES ALERTA. PARECÍA UNA SERPIENTE. SE VEÍA TAN BELLO. LINA SEGUÍA MIRÁNDOLO. YA CASI NI TOMABA NOTAS. HERMIONE LA DESPERTÓ DEL ALUCINAMIENTO.  
  
¿TE PASA ALGO?  
  
NO, ¿POR QUÉ?  
  
NO COPIAS.  
  
SÍ, CIERTO. ¿ME PRESTAS LUEGO LAS QUE PERDÍ?  
  
CLARO, ERO SIGUE COPIANDO.  
  
SÍ. - SIGUIERON COPIANDO. LUEGO CIÑERON LA POCIÓN, SNAPE TRATABA DE NO MIRARLA MUCHO.  
  
LAS CLASES FUERON BASTANTE ABURRIDAS. PARECIERA COMO SI LOS PROFESORES SE HUBIERAN COPIADO LA FORMA DE DAR LAS LECCIONES ESE DÍA.  
  
SRTA. BERBAR, EL PROF. DUMBLEDORE NECESITA HABLAR CON USTED. ¿PODRÍA VENIR?  
  
SÍ, PROFA. MCGONAGALL, ENSEGUIDA VOY.  
  
¿PARA QUE TE QUERRÁ?  
  
QUIZÁ, YA TOMÓ LA DECISIÓN DE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE MADLEY.  
  
OH. VE ENTONCES.  
  
SÍ LUEGO NOS VEMOS.  
  
ADIÓS.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE...  
  
¿ME MANDÓ A BUSCAR, PROF.?  
  
SÍ, ENTRA LINA.  
  
¿QUÉ PASÓ? - DIJO LINA AL VER QUE SNAPE ESTABA TAMBIÉN EN LA OFICINA.  
  
YA TOMÉ UNA DECISIÓN EN CUANTO AL TEMA DE MADLEY.  
  
¿EN SERIO? - DIJO LINA MIRANDO A LOS DOS PROFESORES.  
  
SÍ, Y QUERÍA QUE LOS DOS ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ PARA ESCUCHARLA.  
  
USTED DIRÁ.  
  
HE PENSADO QUE CABE LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE SEA EL HIJO DE VOLDEMORT. COMO TÚ LINA ERES SU PROTEGIDA, TE QUEDARÁS UN TIEMPO EN EL LONDRES MUGGLE, Y HARÁS TUS OBSERVACIONES.  
  
¡ESO ES! GRACIAS PROFESOR...  
  
NO HE TERMINADO. CONTINUANDO, SEVERUS, TE PREGUNTARÁS ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUÍ.  
  
ESO MISMO ESTABA PENSANDO.  
  
PUES IRÁS CON ELLA A LONDRES. LA PROTEGERÁS POR SI RESULTA PELIGROSO EL SUJETO.  
  
¿YO QUÉ?  
  
¿ÉL QUE? ¿CONMIGO? ¡ME MATARÁ! ES UN MANIACO.  
  
¿QUÉ SOY QUE?  
  
UN MANIACO. UN BIPOLAR.  
  
¿EH?  
  
AH YA SÉ. ESTÁ USTED TODO EL TIEMPO EN EL BIMBLINEO, ¿AH?  
  
¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESO DE BIMBLINEO?  
  
QUE FUMA BLIN BLIN, O SEA, QUE FUMA MARIHUANA.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
ES ESO O QUE ES BIPOLAR. PORQUE A VECES ESTÁ DE UN HUMOR, Y A L RATO DE OTRO. ¿CÓMO SE LE LLAMA ACÁ EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO? ¿CÓMO LE LLAMA USTED?  
  
YA, PRO FAVOR LINA, NO LE FALTE EL RESPETO A SU PROFESOR.  
  
SI NO LE FALTO EL RESPETO. LOS MUGGLE SE COMPORTAN ASÍ POR DOS COSAS: O BIPOLARIDAD O MARIHUANA.  
  
NINGUNA DE LAS DOS COSAS SON MI CASO, MOCOSA. YO CAMBIO DE HUMOS POR COSAS JUSTIFICADAS. NO PORQUE FUME DROGA, O SEA UN LOCO.  
  
PUES DEBE BUSCAR ESAS COSAS "JUSTIFICADAS" Y PONERLE JUSTIFICACIÓN. PORQUE RECUERDO TODAVÍA QUE SE ENOJÓ POR EL HECHO DE QUE SE CONFUNDIÓ AL ESCUCHAR A ESPALDAS DE UNO.  
  
BUENO, BUENO, YA. NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA RESOLVER CELOS E INCOMPRENSIONES, SINO DECIDIR SI VAN A IR A LONDRES. - DUMBLEDORE DIJO ESTO RIÉNDOSE YA QUE SNAPE Y LINA LE DEDICARON LA MISMA MIRADA FRÍA Y ASESINA. - ¿QUÉ DECIDEN?  
  
¿PERO POR OBLIGACIÓN TENGO QUE IRME CON ÉL? NOS MATAMOS.  
  
NO SE MATARÁN. NO TENDRÁN MAGIA. Y LOS CRÍMENES MUGGLES CON TERRIBLEMENTE CASTIGADOS.  
  
¡SIN MAGIA! - DIJERON SNAPE Y LINA AL MISMO TIEMPO.  
  
SÍ. COMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS EN ESTE MOMENTO, Y CON LA HIPÓTESIS QUE MADLEY ES HIJO DE VOLDEMORT, NO PUEDO ARRIESGARLOS A QUE LOS DESCUBRAN. DECIDAN AHORA, O LE PONEMOS PUNTO FINAL A ESTE ASUNTO.  
  
YA, ESTÁ BIEN, YO ACEPTO. TODO SEA POR DESCUBRIR ESTE ROMPECABEZAS QUE ME TIENE LOCA. PROF. SNAPE, LE PROMETO QUE NO HARÉ QUE SE REVIENTE CONMIGO. NO LO MOLESTARÉ. NO LO PROVOCARÉ, SIMPLEMENTE ME DEDICARÉ A DESCUBRIR EL MISTERIO DE TIM MADLEY. ¿DE ACUERDO?  
  
DUMBLEDORE Y LINA MIRARON A SNAPE. ESTE NO DA SEÑALES DE APROBACIÓN. LINA LO MIRÓ FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS Y DIJO.  
  
POR FAVOR.  
  
DE ACUERDO. ¿CUÁNDO NOS VAMOS?  
  
MAÑANA.  
  
¿TAN PRONTO? ¿Y MIS CLASES?  
  
YA LO TENGO TODO ARREGLADO. AL IGUAL QUE LOS INTERCAMBIOS ESTUDIANTILES, HAY DE PROFESORES. LA PROFESORA SUSTITUTA SERÁ FLEUR DELACOURT. - TRAS DECIR ESTO EN MINUTOS SALIERON DEL DESPACHO.  
  
SRTA. BERBAR, ME ACOMPAÑA AL DESPACHO.  
  
SÍ, PROF. SNAPE.  
  
EN EL DESPACHO...  
  
USTED DIRÁ.  
  
SERÉ BREVE. SABE QUE NO ME GUSTA PERDER TIEMPO. NO CREA QUE PORQUE ACEPTE IR A LONDRES QUIERE DECIR QUE LO HICE POR USTED. SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN ME INTRIGA EL ASUNTO. Y NO HABÍA MÁS REMEDIO QUE IR CON USTED. NUMERO DOS, NO SOY UN LOCO MANIACO COMO PARA MATARLA. HAY MUCHAS FORMAS DE DEJAR SIN COMBATE AL OPONENTE. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?  
  
SÍ. PROF. NO SE PREOCUPE. Y YA QUE NOS ESTAMOS CONFESANDO ME GUSTARÍA ACLARARLE QUE YO NO LO ODIO, SINO QUE CHOCAMOS, PORQUE LOS CARACTERES SON LOS MISMOS Y NÚMERO DOS, ESTO SIMPLEMENTE ES UN SECRETO ENTE DUMBLEDORE Y YO, PERO CREO QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO LO SABRÁS, ASÍ QUE ES MEJORE NO SEGUIR MINTIENDO DELANTE DE USTED POR LO MENOS.  
  
¿MENTIRME? ¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE?  
  
QUE MI NOMBRE NO ES LINA BERBAR. ESE FUE LA COMBINACIÓN DE LAS PRIMERAS LETRAS DE MIS NOMBRES Y APELLIDOS. LO HICE POR SI ACASO TENÍA PROBLEMAS CON VOLDEMORT O ALGUIEN MALO, NO ENCONTRARAN A MI FAMILIA Y LE HICIERAN DAÑO.  
  
INGENIOSA.  
  
PRECAVIDA.  
  
SIN DUDA. ¿Y PUEDO SABER CUAL ES SU NOMBRE COMPLETO? DIGO, POR SI ALGÚN DÍA OIGO ESE NOMBRE SABER QUE ES USTED.  
  
LIZ NAYDA BERNARD BARREIRO, PERO LAS PERSONAS MÁS ALLEGADAS A MÍ ME DICEN LIZZY.  
  
BIEN SRTA. BERBAR, ASÍ ESTÁ EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO, Y ESTARÁ POR SEGURIDAD, ES TODO LO QUE TENÍA QUE DECIRLE.  
  
SÍ, PERFECTO. YO TAMBIÉN TERMINÉ.  
  
LINA SE DESPIDIÓ DE LOS CHICOS Y PROMETIÓ MANTENERLOS INFORMADOS. HIZO LOS ARREGLOS PARA QUE FRED Y GEORGE VOLVIERAN. PERO ÉSTOS YA TENÍAN OTROS PLANES. PREFERÍAN SEGUIR EN LA TIENDA DE BROMAS. REALMENTE LE ESTABAN PASANDO SÚPER BIEN ALLÍ. MALFOY, ESE SÍ QUE NO SABIA LO QUE LE ESPERABA. DESDE EL INCIDENTE QUE HABÍAN TENIDO, MALFOY ESTABA BAJO VIGILANCIA. DUMBLEDORE SABÍA QUE SI LO EXPULSABA IBA A BUSCAR REPRESARÍA. NO, QUE SI DEJABA QUE ÉL PENSARA QUE YA ESE TEMA HABÍA TERMINADO, SERÍA MÁS FÁCIL COGERLO EN SUS FECHORÍAS Y MANEJARLO AL ANTOJO QUE DESEARAN. ASÍ LO ESTÁN HACIENDO. SNAPE Y LINA LUEGO DE ARREGLAR TODO, YA SE ENCONTRABAN PREPARADOS PARA IR EN BUSCA DEL MISTERIO DE LA FOTO. 


	15. XIII Sunnyville 7

XII. Sunnyville # 7  
  
-LLEGAMOS.  
  
-GRACIAS STAN. - DIJO LINA.  
  
-GRACIAS SR. SHUNPIKE. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
LUEGO EN LA CASA...  
  
-¿NO HABÍA OTRA CASA MEJOR? - PREGUNTÓ SNAPE.  
  
-ACUÉRDESE QUE NO DEBEMOS CREAR SOSPECHAS. TODOS LOS MUGGLES BIEN  
PARADOS VIVEN EN ÁREAS ASÍ DE LUJOSAS. - LE RECORDÓ LINA.  
  
LA CASA ERA UNA DE DOS PISOS, COLOR CREMA Y VERDE. A SNAPE LE GUSTABA ESA PARTE. TENÍA VENTANAS DE CRISTA, BORDES DE MADERA, UN HERMOSO PATIO Y UN BALCÓN ELEVADO EN COLUMNAS GRIEGAS. ESTABA UBICADA EN LA CALLE SUNNYVILLE EN INGLATERRA. ERA UNA DE LAS MEJORES ZONAS.  
  
-TENDRÁ QUE VESTIRSE EN FORMA MUGGLE, PROFESOR. MIRE, DUMBLEDORE LE  
COMPRÓ JEANS Y POLOS NEGRAS. SE VERÁ BIEN NO SE PREOCUPE.  
  
-ESTO SOLO SERÁ POR EL TIEMPO QUE ESTAREMOS AQUÍ. ADEMÁS, SIMPLEMENTE  
POR CORTO TIEMPO, MIENTRAS ESTEMOS ACÁ EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE, LLÁMEME SNAPE.  
SIN EL PROFESOR.  
  
-BIEN SNAPE, PERO SI SALIMOS, TENDRÁ QUE BUSCARSE OTRO NOMBRE, PORQUE LO  
MIRARÁN RARO SI DICE QUE SE LLAMA ASÍ. LO MIRARAN CON LOCO. TAMPOCO  
DIGA QUE SE LLAMA ALAN RICKMAN, PORQUE LO PERSEGUIRÁN Y NO SALDRÁN DE  
AQUÍ. PUEDE LLAMARSE, UHM...A VER...RICKS SNAMP.  
  
-¿QUÉ ME MIRARÁN RARO SI DIGO QUE ME LLAMO SEVERUS SNAPE, Y NO ME MIRARÁN  
RARO CUANDO DIGA ESE NOMBRE DE RICKS SNAMP?  
  
-SÍ, ACUÉRDESE QUE LOS MUGGLES NO SABEN DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LOS  
PERSONAJES DE ROWLING, ADEMÁS, RICKS SNAMP SUENA BIEN. QUIZÁ, SOLO RICKS.  
O RICKY.  
  
-OLVÍDELO, SÓLO EN CASO DE EMERGENCIAS GRAVÍSIMAS.  
  
-ENTIENDO. USTED ME PUEDE LLAMAR LINA.  
  
-PENSÉ QUE LE GUSTARÍA QUE LE LLAMARAN LIZZY.  
  
-NO, ESE SIMPLEMENTE ES PARA PERSONAS SUMAMENTE ESPECIALES PARA MÍ.  
  
SNAPE NO DIJO NADA, SIMPLEMENTE LA MIRÓ. SE DEDICARON A VER LA CASA POR DENTRO. ERA ENORME. TENÍA AIRE CENTRAL, UNA COCINA EQUIPADÍSIMA. UNA BARRA, UNA SALA, UNA BIBLIOTECA Y POR SUPUESTO DOS CUARTOS CON BAÑOS (PARA QUE NUESTRA PAREJA NO PELEE). EN HOGWARTS...  
  
PRONTO SE ACERCABA LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD Y CON ESO EL BAILE.  
  
-¿YA PENSARON CON QUIÉN IRÁN AL BAILE DE NAVIDAD? - DIJO HERMIONE.  
  
-NO. - DIJERON RON Y HARRY A LA MISMA VEZ.  
  
-HARRY PENSABA DECÍRSELO A LINA, PERO YA SE FUE. - DIJO RON ENTRE RISAS.  
  
-DÍSELO A GINNY. - DIJO MIONE.  
  
-ELLA YA TENDRÁ A OTRO. CASI NO HABLA CONMIGO. - DIJO HARRY.  
  
-PUES ATRÉVETE Y DÍSELO A CHO. AHORA NO ESTÁ CEDRIC. - RON CALLÓ  
RÁPIDAMENTE HERMIONE LE ABRIÓ LOS OJOS.  
  
-NO IMPORTA HERM, YA LO HE IDO SUPERANDO. ES ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE  
OCULTAR, SINO ENFRENTAR.  
  
-DISCULPA HARRY.  
  
-YA DIJE RON, NO IMPORTA. Y CREO QUE SÍ, IRÉ A PEDIRLE A CHO QUE VAYA AL  
BAILE CONMIGO. SE LO PEDIRÉ A LA HORA DE LA CENA HOY EN EL COMEDOR.  
  
-BIEN HECHO HARRY. - DIJO RON.  
  
LA VERDAD HARRY NO ESTABA SEGURO SI HACERLO O NO. PARA EL BAILE DE HALLOWEEN ÉL FUE CON GINNY. ÉL ESCUCHÓ A LOS CHICOS COMENTAR QUE CHO HABÍA ACCEDIDO A IR CON OTRO CHICO DE RAVENCLAW CHRIS SEMIDAY. DÍAS MÁS TARDE, SE ENTERÓ QUE NO ERA CIERTO. LA VERDAD NO QUERÍA QUE CHO SE SINTIERA MAL AL ENTERARSE QUE ÉL LE HABÍA CREÍDO A OTRAS PERSONAS. POR ESO PREFIRIÓ IGNORARLA TODO ESTE TIEMPO. PERO DESEABA TANTO IR CON ELLA AL BAILE DE NAVIDAD. CON GINNY LO PASÓ BIEN, PERO LE GUSTARÍA EXPERIMENTAR CON OTRA CHICA.  
  
EN SUNNYVILLE...  
  
-BUENOS DÍAS, ¿PASÓ BIEN LA NOCHE?  
  
-BUEN DÍA, HE PASADO PEORES.  
  
-OKAY. LE PREPARÉ EL DESAYUNO. DUMBLEDORE NOS DEJÓ BASTANTE COMIDA  
MUGGLE.  
  
LINA LE SIRVIÓ UN PLATO CON HUEVOS REVUELTOS, TOCINO, PAPAS, UN VASO DE LECHE, CAFÉ Y JUGO DE NARANJA. TAMBIÉN LE PUSO UNA CANASTA DE PAN CRIOLLO EN LA MESA Y UN POCO DE MANTEQUILLA. SNAPE LA MIRABA SORPRENDIDO.  
  
-UNA, YO SÉ COCINAR Y RIQUÍSIMO, Y DOS, NO, NO ESTÁ ENVENENADO. HOY ME  
TOCÓ HACER EL DESAYUNO, MAÑANA A USTED. ¿APRENDÍ A LEER SU MENTE?  
  
-VA APRENDIENDO, VA APRENDIENDO. - Y SEVERUS LE DEDICÓ MEDIA SONRISA.  
  
-HABLANDO DE LEER MENTE, ¿ME ENSEÑARÁ AHORA COMO HACER VIAJES ASTRALES?  
  
-¿AHORA?  
  
-DIGO, EN ESTOS DÍAS, AHORA ESTAMOS DESAYUNANDO. EN NUESTROS TIEMPOS  
LIBRES.  
  
-ME PARECE ADECUADO.  
  
-BIEN.  
  
EN HOGWARTS...  
  
-CHO, ¿PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO?  
  
-CREO QUE SÍ.  
  
-BIEN, A SOLAS.  
  
CHO SE DESPIDIÓ DE LAS CHICAS QUE LA ACOMPAÑABAN. ELLOS DOS ENTRARON EN UN AULA VACÍA.  
  
-BIEN, YA ESTAMOS SOLOS ¿DE QUE QUERÍAS HABLAR?  
  
-BUENO...EH...YO QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE SI...EH...¿TIENES PAREJA PARA EL  
BAILE DE NAVIDAD?  
  
-NO TODAVÍA NO TENGO. - CHO TUVO QUE HACER UN ESFUERZO POR ENTENDERLO.  
  
-¿TE GUSTARÍA IR CONMIGO?  
  
-¿Y GINNY WEASLEY?  
  
-¿QUÉ ASÓ CON ELLA?  
  
-¿POR QUÉ NO VAS A ESTE BAILE CON ELLA TAMBIÉN?  
  
-PORQUE QUIERO IR CONTIGO Y APROVECHO QUE NO TIENES PAREJA. CHO, EN EL  
BAILE DE HALLOWEEN, PENSÉ QUE YA TENÍAS PAREJA. POR ESO NO TE INVITÉ.  
¿TE GUSTARÍA IR CONMIGO?  
  
-SÍ, HARRY, ME GUSTARÍA. GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR PRIMERO ANTES DE  
ESPECULAR.  
  
EN DURMSTRANG...  
  
-NEVILLE, ¿EXTRAÑAS HOGWARTS?  
  
-SÍ, LO EXTRAÑO UN POCO, ¿PERO TE DIGO LA VERDAD? AQUÍ ME GUSTA MÁS. NO  
HAY COMPETENCIAS ENTRE UNO Y OTROS POR PUNTOS PARA LAS CASA, Y NO SOY TAN  
TÍMIDO.  
  
-PORQUE AQUÍ TE DAMOS EL LUGAR QUE MERECES, UN BUEN MAGO.  
  
-SÍ, GRACIAS, ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHÍSIMO.  
  
EN SUNNYVILLE...  
  
-SNAPE, VOY A SALIR UN MOMENTO.  
  
-¿PARA DONDE VA?  
  
-VOY A BUSCAR ALGO EN INTERNET.  
  
-¿INTERNET?  
  
-SÍ, REDES QUE COMUNICAN A UNO A TRAVÉS DEL MUNDO POR MEDIO DE LÍNEAS  
TELEFÓNICAS UTILIZADAS POR LAS COMPUTADORAS.  
  
-MUGGLES. ¿Y QUE VA A BUSCAR?  
  
-A USTEDES.  
  
-¿?  
  
-IRÉ A BUSCAR ALGO EN INTERNET DEL LIBRO 5TO DE HARRY POTTER.  
  
-ME CAMBIARÉ ENSEGUIDA. ESPERE.  
  
-NO SE PREOCUPE, NO ME PASARÁ NADA. NO NECESITA VENIR SI NO QUIERE.  
QUÉDESE ACÁ ACOMODANDO.  
  
-NO LA DEJARÉ SOLA. AHHHHHH!  
  
-¿SNAPE? ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿QUÉ LE PASA? VENGA, VENGA. - LINA AYUDÓ A SNAPE A  
IR A LA CAMA. SNAPE SE AGARRABA SU BRAZO DERECHO. ESTABA SUDANDO.  
ESTABA MUCHO MÁS PÁLIDO DE LO QUE ERA. LINA LE AYUDÓ A QUITARSE LA PARTE  
DE ARRIBA DE SU TÚNICA. LINA POR POCO MUERE. EL PECTORAL DE SNAPE ERA  
TAL Y COMO SE LA HABÍA IMAGINADO. EL NOMBRE DEMOSTRABA QUE DURANTE SU  
VIDA TUVO MUCHO EJERCICIO FÍSICO. PERO EN REALIDAD LA MUSCULATURA DE  
SNAPE NO IMPORTABA AHORA. LINA NUNCA HABÍA VISTO A SU PROFESOR EN ESE  
ESTADO. SE SEGUÍA AGARRANDO EL BRAZO CON CARA DE MUCHO DOLOR. Y PARA QUE  
SNAPE DEMUESTRE DOLOR ¡SE DEBE ESTAR MURIENDO! LINA CORRIÓ HACIA LA  
COCINA, BUSCÓ UN FRASCO DE AGUA Y UNA TOALLA EN EL BAÑO.  
  
LE PUSO UNA TOALLA MOJADA EN LA FRENTE DEL HOMBRE. A PESAR QUE YA SU CARA NO REFLEJABA YA DOLOR, SÍ REFLEJABA PREOCUPACIÓN. NO HABLABA, YA NO SE AGARRABA EL BRAZO. LINA CONTEMPLÓ LA MARCA TENEBROSA. ESOS OJOS DE LA CALAVERA, FRÍO, VACÍOS, ROJOS, TENEBROSOS, ERAN IGUALES A LOS DE VOLDEMORT. PERO NO ERAN IGUALES A LOS DEL SUEÑO DE LINA. HACE VARIAS NOCHES, LINA SOÑABA CON UNOS OJOS QUE LA PERSEGUÍAN PERO NO ERAN LOS OJOS DE VOLDEMORT. LINA SE DECIDIÓ A HABLARLE.  
  
-¿SE ENCUENTRA MEJOR? - SNAPE AFIRMÓ CON LA CABEZA, PEOR NO DIJO NADA.  
  
-¿LE HABÍA PASADO ESTO ANTES? - SNAPE NEGÓ CON LA CABEZA.  
  
-ENTONCES, ¿NO ERA UNA LLAMADA? - SNAPE VOLVIÓ A NEGAR CON LA CABEZA. A TODO ESTE INTERROGATORIO ÉL NO PRONUNCIABA UNAN SOLA PALABRA.  
  
-ALGO RARO ESTÁ PASANDO. PRIMERO SUEÑO YO CON UNOS OJOS EXTRAÑOS, Y AHORA A USTED LE DUELE LA MARCA TENEBROSA Y NO ES UNA LLAMADA DE VOLDEMORT. VOLDEMORT ESTÁ PLANEANDO ALGO MÁS DE LO QUE YO LE DI. ¿PERO QUÉ? - SNAPE SE INCORPORÓ EN SU CAMA. QUEDÓ SENTADO JUNTO A LINA, LA CUAL SE ENCONTRABA SENTADA JUNTO A ÉL EN LA CAMA.  
  
-¿A QUÉ SE REFIERE CON QUE SOÑÓ CON UNOS OJOS EXTRAÑOS?  
  
-NO HABLE, DESCANSE. HAN SIDO SÓLO DOS SUEÑOS. LA NOCHE ANTES DE VENIR PARA ACÁ Y ANOCHE. ¿SE SIENTE MEJOR?  
  
-SÍ, GRACIAS.  
  
-TENGO QUE SALIR A BUSCAR ALGO QUE ME DIGA DEL 5TO LIBRO. CUANDO LLEGUÉ AL MUNDO MÁGICO, ME VINE SIN SABER NADA. NUNCA PUDE ENCONTRAR EL LIBRO EN ESPAÑOL. NO TENGO NI IDEA DE LO QUE LES ESPERA.  
  
-PERO, TODAVÍA EL AÑO ESCOLAR NO HA TERMINADO, ¿CÓMO LA AUTORA SABE LO QUE A PASAR?  
  
-NO LO SÉ. BUENA PREGUNTA. TENDRÁ UNA CLARIVIDENTE. MEJOR QUE TRELAWNEY DEFINITIVO. NO ME PASARÁ NADA. REGRESARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. TENEMOS QUE SABER A QUE ATENERNOS. CUÍDESE.  
  
LINA SALIÓ DE LA CASA. LE DIO GRACIAS A DUMBLEDORE QUE HAYA BUSCADO UNA ZONA RESIDENCIAL CERCA DE LA CIUDAD. SE ENCONTRÓ A UN POLICÍA Y LE PREGUNTÓ.  
  
-DISCULPE, HOLA, SOY UNA TURISTA DE PUERTO RICO Y ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI HAY ALGÚN CYBERCAFÉ POR AQUÍ CERCA. - EL POLICÍA LE DIO LA DIRECCIÓN. TUVO LA SUERTE QUE ESTABA CERCA. PAGÓ POR ½ HORA. ENCONTRÓ UN SITE DEL LIBRO EN ESPAÑOL. COMENZÓ A LEERLO. NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE SUS OJOS LEÍAN. ¿DUDLEY ATACADO POR DEMENTORES? SIGUIÓ LEYENDO Y PENSÓ.  
  
-EN MI FIC DUDLEY FUE ATACADO POR MORTÍFAGOS. ¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?  
  
LA MEDIA HORA PASÓ Y LINA TUVO QUE SALIR DEL CYBER.  
  
-UNA PREGUNTA, ¿HAY UNA LIBRERÍA POR AQUÍ CERCA?  
  
-SÍ, EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE AQUÍ AL LADO. EN EL SEGUNDO PISO.  
  
-GRACIAS. -LINA FUE INMEDIATAMENTE. - ¡POR FIN!- TENÍA EL 5TO LIBRO EN ESPAÑOL EN SUS MANOS. - AHORA SÍ SABREMOS A QUE ATENERNOS Y SABRÉ QUIÉN MUERE. - LO COMPRÓ Y FUE DERECHITO A LA CASA. SNAPE LA ESPERABA EN LA SALA.  
  
-¿ESTAS BIEN?  
  
-SÍ. ¿ENCONTRASTE ALGO?  
  
-SÍ, PERO NO VAS A CREER LO QUE DICE AQUÍ. TENGO EL PRESENTIMIENTO QUE ESTO ERA LO QUE TENÍA QUE PASAR, PERO EL HECHO QUE YO HAYA VENIDO AL MUNDO MÁGICO Y DADO LAS PISTAS A VOLDEMORT, CAMBIÉ SIN QUERER EL CURSO DEL DESTINO.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ LLEGASTE A ESA CONCLUSIÓN?  
  
-BIEN. EN LA PISTA QUE LE DI A VOLDEMORT, A DUDLEY EL PRIMO DE HARRY, LO ATACABAN MORTÍFAGOS, PARA ASÍ DEBILITAR A HARRY; PERO EN EL LIBRO SE DICE QUE A HARRY LO ATACAN DEMENTORES, Y ÉL ESTABA CON DUDLEY A QUIÉN TAMBIÉN LO ATACAN LOS DEMENTORES.  
  
-PERO EN TU ATAQUE POTTER NO FUE ATACADO.  
  
-PORQUE NO ESTABA EN VACACIONES. PERO A DUDLEY SÍ. SNAPE, EN MI HISTORIA LA SRA. FIGG FUE ATACADA, EN EL LIBRO LA SRA. FIGG AYUDÓ A HARRY EN EL ATAQUE CON LOS DEMENTORES. O SEA, LOS PERSONAJES QUE YO MANIPULO EN MI FIC, EN EL LIBRO TAMBIÉN PARTICIPAN.  
  
-¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE TU HISTORIA SE PARECE MUCHO A LA DEL 5TO LIBRO?  
  
-SÍ, EN ALGO. (LEAN HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX POR SNAPE4EVER, PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDER) LO QUE ME PREOCUPA ES QUE EN MI HISTORIA DUMBLEDORE TIENE QUE ABANDONAR HOGWARTS, SI ESO PASA QUIÉN SE HARÁ CARGO DEL COLEGIO MIENTRAS ÉL NO ESTÉ.  
  
-LA PROFA. MCGONAGALL. ES LA MÁS CERCANA A DUMBLEDORE.  
  
-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA. TÚ ERES EL JEFE DE CASA DE SLYTHERIN Y MCGONAGALL DE GRYFFINDOR, SON A LAS DOS CASAS QUE MÁS PREFERENCIA Y ATENCIÓN SE LE DA. SI COLOCAN A MCGONAGALL SE PUEDE FORMA UN MOTÍN EN EL COLEGIO DE PARTA DE RAVENCLAW Y HUFFELPUFF.  
  
-SÍ, TIENES RAZÓN. ¿PERO QUIÉN SE QUEDARÁ A LA CABEZA DEL COLEGIO?  
  
-¿PODRÍA SER LUCIUS MALFOY?  
  
-NO CREO. DUMBLEDORE NO LO PERMITIRÍA.  
  
-CREO QUE ES EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA QUIEN DECIDE, ¿NO?  
  
-SÍ, ELLOS SON.  
  
-¿Y SI VIENE EL MISMO FUDGE? AUNQUE EL TODAVÍA NO CREE QUE VOLDEMORT HAYA REGRESADO. SABES QUIZÁ EN EL LIBRO DIGA ALGO. - DIJO SNAPE.  
  
-TAL VEZ. TÓMALO PARA QUE LO VAYAS LEYENDO. YO MIENTRAS VEO UN POCO DE NOTICIAS. - LINA ENCENDIÓ LA TELEVISIÓN. TODAVÍA A ESA HORA NO HABÍA NOTICIAS.  
  
EN OTRA PARTE DE LONDRES...  
  
-SR. MADLEY, TIENE QUE SALIR YA. LOS REPORTEROS YA ESTÁN EN LA ENTRADA ESPERÁNDOLO.  
  
-ENSEGUIDA BAJO ENZO. ¿CÓMO ME VEO?  
  
-COMO UN MILLONARIO HONRADO.  
  
-PERFECTO.  
  
***  
  
-BIENVENIDOS A LA INAUGURACIÓN DE MI NUEVO BANCO...  
  
EN LA CASA DE SUNNYVILLE #7...  
  
LINA SEGUÍA PASANDO LOS CANALES ABURRIDOS, MIENTRAS SNAPE SEGUÍA LEYENDO. ABRÍA MUCHO LOS OJOS Y HACÍA RUIDOS DE DESACUERDO.  
  
-OH. ES ÉL SNAPE, ES MADLEY.  
  
-SUBE EL VOLUMEN. - EN LA TELEVISIÓN SE ESCUCHABA QUE MADLEY EXPLICABA LAS RAZONES POR LA QUE HABÍA HECHO EL BANCO EN FORMA DE LABERINTO. EXPLICABA QUE ERA MUCHO MÁS SEGURO Y ASÍ NO SE PERDERÍA EL DINERO COMO SUCEDIÓ EN EL BANCO DE ESPAÑA. LINA LO CONTEMPLABA, DE MOMENTO SE PARECÍA A RIDDLEY, PERO LUEGO SUS FACCIONES CAMBIABAN UN POCO. AÚN ASÍ, NO SE IRÍA DEL LONDRES MUGGLE HASTA QUE NO LO DESCUBRIERAN. COMO SI LE HUBIERAN LEÍDO SU MENTE MADLEY ANUNCIÓ UNA CELEBRACIÓN EN SU MANSIÓN LIBRE DE COSTO Y DE INTERÉS PÚBLICO. SI TODO LONDRES QUERÍA IR, PODÍA HACERLO.  
  
-ESPERO QUE SE SIENTA BIEN SNAPE, PORQUE TENEMOS FIESTA HOY. - Y LE RIÓ.  
  
***  
  
-¿CÓMO QUEDÓ LA CONFERENCIA? -EXCELENTE. SE ESPERA CASA LLENA.  
  
-SI ESO PASA, YA MAÑANA TENDRÉ EL CONTROL DE TODA ESPAÑA Y ME LANZARÉ A CONQUISTAR LAS AMÉRICAS.  
  
-TENDRÁ SUERTE, COMO SIEMPRE. LA MAGIA LO RODEA, AUNQUE NO CREA EN ELLA.  
  
-TÚ SIEMPRE CON LA MAGIA.  
  
-NO PUEDE NEGAR QUE TODO LE SALE BIEN.  
  
-NO, NO LO NIEGO. PERO NO TODO ME SALE BIEN. NO TENGO FAMILIA.  
  
EN LA NOCHE...  
  
-¿Y BIEN? ¿LISTO? - LINA SALIÓ CON UN TRAJE TUBO NEGRO CORTO. SE LE ACENTUABA BIEN SU FIGURA. SUS LABIOS ERAN ROJO SANGRE. SU CABELLO ROJIZO CAÍA EN BUCÉELES. LLEVABA UNAS SANDALIAS AMARRADAS EN LOS TOBILLOS. ERAN NEGRAS CON TACOS DE 1 ½ PULGADA. SUS ACCESORIOS TAMBIÉN ERAN NEGROS. LLEVABA UN MAQUILLAJE AHUMADO EN LOS OJOS. SNAPE POR POCO MUERE. SUS OJOS SE LE BROTARON, TENÍA CARA DE SHOCK. RÁPIDAMENTE CALLÓ EN CUENTA Y CAMBIÓ SU FORMA DE VERLA A INDIFERENCIA.  
  
-¿CÓMO ME VEO?  
  
-BIEN. - DIJO ÉL SIMPLEMENTE.  
  
-TÚ TAMPOCO TE VES MAL. - SNAPE TENÍA SU CABELLO SUJETADO EN UNA COLA DE CABALLO. TENÍA UN PANTALÓN DE VESTIR NEGRO Y UNA CAMISA DE MANGA LARGA NEGRA TAMBIÉN. SUS ZAPATOS Y CORREA COMBINANDO CON SU ROPA. - ¿NOS VAMOS?  
  
EN LA FIESTA LUEGO DE ½ HORA...  
  
-CREO QUE NO VALIÓ LA PENA VENIR. ES IMPOSIBLE ACERCÁRSELE.  
  
-SÍ, PERO YO LO LOGRARÉ. RECUERDA SOY UNA TURISTA. Y SI ES FAMOSO ACÁ, QUERRÁ SER FAMOSO EN AMÉRICA.  
  
-SI TÚ LO DICES.  
  
DEJÓ DE HABLAR CON ÉL Y SE FUE A BAILAR. HABÍA MUCHÍSIMAS PERSONAS. A MADLEY SOLO SE LE VÍA POR RATOS Y TOTALMENTE INACCESIBLE.  
  
-UNA AGUA MINERAL CON LIMÓN, POR FAVOR. GRACIAS. UNA PREGUNTA ¿EL QUE ORGANIZÓ LA FIESTA ES EL DUEÑO DE TODOS ESTO'  
  
-¿NO LO CONOCE?  
  
-NO, ES QUE YO SOY DE PUERTO RICO, ESTOY AQUÍ POR TURISMO NADA MÁS.  
  
-ENTIENDO. SÍ ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTA MANSIÓN, DEL BANCO Y DE OTRAS PROPIEDADES FUERA DE LONDRES.  
  
-QUÉ BIEN. PUES YO VINE PORQUE VI LA INVITACIÓN EN LAS NOTICIAS Y COMO NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER..., AQUÍ ESTOY.  
  
-BIENVENIDA ENTONCES.  
  
-GRACIAS.  
  
-TAL VEZ PUEDAS HABLAR CON EL SR. MADLEY Y ASÍ TE LLEVAS UN BUEN RECUERDO DE LONDRES.  
  
-JAJAJA, ESO ESPERO. GRACIAS.  
  
EL BARTENDER SE FUE A ATENDER OTRAS PERSONAS. LINA VOLVIÓ A BAILAR. ESTABA SNAPE EN UNA ESQUINA, LEJOS DE TODOS. TRATABA DE BUSCAR A MADLEY, PERO ESTE ERA INALCANZABLE Y ESCURRIDIZO. LINA HABLABA CON OTRAS PERSONAS. LA MAYORÍA HOMBRES JÓVENES QUE QUEDABAN EMBOBADOS CON LO ATRACTIVA QUE SE VEÍA LA CHICA. ELLA LE PREGUNTABA POR MADLEY, POR SI ENCONTRABA A ALGUIEN QUE LE HABLARA DE LA NIÑEZ DEL HOMBRE. ES UN MOMENTO SNAPE SE ACERCA A ELLA Y LA COGE POR EL BRAZO. LA SACA DE LA PISTA DE BAILE.  
  
-AY. M ESTÁS LASTIMANDO. ¿QUÉ PASA?  
  
-ME CANSÉ. NOS VAMOS.  
  
-NO. QUIZÁ SEPA DONDE ENCONTRAR A MADLEY EN OTROS DÍAS.  
  
-NOS VAMOS AHORA. PARECES UNA MUJER FÁCIL Y SUFRIDA BUSCANDO MACHOS PARA CURARSE. - LINA SIN PENSARLO DOS VECES ABOFETEÓ A SU PROFESOR. ÉL LA MIRÓ SORPRENDIDO. PERO LINA LO MIRABA CON DOLOR. LAS LÁGRIMAS LE BAJABAN POR SU HERMOSO ROSTRO.  
  
-¡¡Y NO SOY NINGUNA MUJER SUFRIDA, NI UNA RAMERA!! SE PASÓ USTED. JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE FUERA CAPAZ DE INSULTARME DE ESTA MANERA. USTED SABÍA A LO QUE VINE. ES USTED DESPRECIABLE. LO ODIO. LO ODIO. Y LINA SALIÓ LLORANDO Y CORRIENDO DEL LUGAR HACIA FUERA. NECESITABA AIRE. SU MAQUILLAJE ERA A PRUEBA DE AGUA ASÍ QUE NO SE LE CORRIÓ. LLEGÓ AL JARDÍN. SE SENTÓ EN UNA BANCA QUE HABÍA ESTABA SOLA EN ESA ESQUINA. NO PODÍA CREER QUE SNAPE SE ATREVIERA A INSULTARME ASÍ. LINA HABÍA TENIDO UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA CON UNA PAREJA QUE TUVO EN EL MUNDO MUGGLE. SE PROMETIÓ QUE NO SE VOLVERÍA A ENAMORAR Y JURÓ BORRAR ESE TRAUMA DE SU VIDA. AHORA SNAPE SE HABÍA ATREVIDO A DECIRLE QUE ERA UNA SUFRIDA. SUFRIDA, PUES SÍ, SI ERA. ¡PERO RAMERA, NO! QUE IDOTA LE HABÍA QUEDADO ESO. COMENZÓ A LLORAR CON MÁS RABIA. NO PODÍA CONTRATARSE. REALMENTE LE HABÍA DOLIDO ESE COMENTARIO. ESCUCHÓ UNOS PASOS DETRÁS DE ELLA.  
  
-LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE SE ACERQUE, PROFESOR.  
  
-¿PROFESOR?  
  
LINA SE LEVANTÓ DE LA BANQUETA, PORQUE SABÍA QUE AQUELLA VOZ NO ERA LE DE SNAPE. EXACTAMENTE, CUANDO SE DIO VUELTA VIO QUE ERA...  
  
-¿SR. MADLEY?  
  
-SÍ Y HASTA LO QUE ME ACUERDO, NO SOY PROFESOR.  
  
LINA LE DEDICÓ UNA MEDIA SONRISA. - PENSÓ QUE ERA EL TIPO QUE LE ESTABA MOLESTANDO HACE UN MOMENTO. - LINA ASINTIÓ CON LA CABEZA.  
  
-¿CÓMO SABE?  
  
-VI EL ABOFETEO.  
  
-OH DISCULPE POR ESA ESCENA EN SU CASA, ES QUE ME FALTÓ EL RESPETO Y ME TENÍA QUE DAR A RESPETAR.  
  
-ENTIENDO. YO EN SU LUGAR HUBIERA HECHO LO MISMO. ES MÁS TODAVÍA ESTUVIERA ABOFETEÁNDOLO. LINA VOLVIÓ A DARLE MEDIA SONRISA MÁS.  
  
ES USTED DEMASIADO HERMOSA COMO PARA LLORAR ASÍ. ¿LE PUEDO PREGUNTAR PORQUE LO DE PROFESOR?  
  
-UHM, PORQUE EL TIPO CREE QUE PUEDE INSULTAR A UNA, SIN MIRARSE A ÉL MISMO. COMO QUIEN DICE, QUERER ENSEÑAR SIN SABER NADA.  
  
-OH. ENTIENDO. Y ANTES QUE SUCEDIERA ESO, ¿CÓMO LA ESTABA PASANDO?  
  
-BIEN, GRACIAS.  
  
-¿ES USTED DE POR AQUÍ CERCA?  
  
-NO YO SOY ORIGINAL DE PUERTO RICO, PERO ESTOY DE VACACIONES.  
  
-¿DE PUERTO RICO? QUE INTERESANTE. ¿Y EN QUE HOTEL SE ESTÁ QUEDANDO?  
  
-EN NINGUNO, UN AMIGO ME ALQUILÓ SU CASA EN SUNNYVILLE.  
  
-EXCELENTE LUGAR. GRANDE LA ZONA.  
  
-SÍ.  
  
-¿Y PUEDO PREGUNTAR SU NOMBRE?  
  
-LINA  
  
-LINA...  
  
-PREFIERO SER SIMPLEMENTE LINA.  
  
-CLARO, COMO QUIERA. BUENO PARA QUE ME CONOZCA MEJOR YO SOY TIM MADLEY. - SIGUIERON HABLANDO POR UN TIEMPO. PERO NADA RESPECTO A LA FAMILIA DE ÉL O SUS ORÍGENES. AUNQUE NO TODO FUE DESPERDICIO DE TIEMPO. TIM LA INVITÓ A TOMAR ALGO AL OTRO DÍA EN SU RESTAURANTE. LINA ACEPTÓ Y SE FUE. COMO FUE ELLA LA QUE VENÍA GUIANDO. SE LLEVÓ EL AUTO HASTA LA CASA. CUANDO LLEGÓ SNAPE NO HABÍA LLEGADO. SE QUITÓ LA ROPA, SE IDO UN BAÑO Y COMO TODAVÍA EL HOMBRE NO HABÍA LLEGADO, FUE A PREPARARSE UNA TAZA DE CHOCOLATE CALIENTE, PARA PODER DORMIR MEJOR. CUANDO SE HIZO SU TAZA, SNAPE LLEGÓ. LINA NO LO MIRÓ NI LE HABLÓ. SIMPLEMENTE SE DIO LA VUELTA Y FUE A SU RECÁMARA. CON ELLA SE LLEVÓ EL CHOCOLATE. SNAPE TAMPOCO LE DIRIGIÓ LA PALABRA, PERO SÍ LA SIGUIÓ CON LA MIRADA.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA...  
  
LINA SE LEVANTÓ TEMPRANO. YA SNAPE ESTABA EN LA BIBLIOTECA. EL SILENCIO REINABA LA CASA. LINA DESAYUNÓ, SE BAÑÓ Y SALIÓ DE LA CASA. A SNAPE LE ESTUVO RARO, PERO NO PREGUNTÓ. ÉL TAMPOCO ESTABA LISTO PARA PODER SEGUIRLA. LINA FUE AL MALL. ALLÍ LEYÓ UN POCO MÁS DEL 5TO LIBRO. MUCHAS COSAS SE PARECÍAN A SU FIC. ESTABA YA CERCA DE SABER SI A HARRY LO EXPULSAN DE HOGWARTS O NO. EL TIEMPO EN EL CYBER SE ACABÓ. FUE A COMPRAR. HACE TIEMPO QUE NO IBA COMPRAR ROPA. ENTRE LO QUE COMPRÓ FUE UN CELULAR. SABÍA QUE SI SEGUÍA ASÍ PODRÍA CONSEGUIR QUE TIM LA CONSIDERARSE UNA AMIGA. ASÍ SE COMUNICARÍA CON ÉL. LUEGO LLEGÓ LA HORA DE ALMORZAR. SE DIRIGIÓ HACIA LA CITA QUE TENÍA CON MADLEY.  
  
EN LA CASA, SNAPE LEÍA MÁS DETENIDAMENTE EL 5TO LIBRO. NO PODÍA CREER LO QUE LEÍA. ¡Y NO PODER COMUNICARSE CON DUMBLEDORE! EL PLAZO MÍNIMO DE TIEMPO EN LONDRES ERA UN MES. Y NO HABÍAN PASADO NI SEMANA Y MEDIA.  
  
LINA LLEGÓ A LA CASA. TENÍA CARA DE PREOCUPACIÓN. HUBO UN SEGUNDO EN EL CUAL LAS MIRADAS DE ELLA Y DE SNAPE SE CRUZARON. LOS OJOS DE LINA SE LLENARON DE LÁGRIMAS. RÁPIDAMENTE CORTÓ EL CONTACTO DE OJOS Y SE DIRIGIÓ A SU CUARTO, EL CUAL CERRÓ CON SEGURO. NO PODÍA ESTAR ENCERRADA SIN HACER NADA Y COMENZÓ A ESCRIBIR POEMAS Y PENSAMIENTOS. HACE TIEMPO QUE NO LO HACÍA. DE MOMENTO ESCUCHÓ QUE TOCABAN A LA PUERTA DE SU CUARTO. ABRIÓ, Y ALLÍ ESTABA. ESE HOMBRE SERIO, PARADO EN LA PUERTA DE SU CUARTO. ÉL FUE EL QUE ESTABA TOCANDO. PARECE QUE SNAPE LEYÓ SU MENTE Y DIJO...  
  
-¿PUEDO HABLAR CONTIGO?  
  
TODAVÍA ME TUTEA, PENSÓ LINA.  
  
-SÍ. - LINA SALIÓ Y SE DIRIGIÓ A LA BIBLIOTECA. SNAPE LA HABÍA HABILITADO CON SUS ARTÍCULOS Y POCIONES EXTRAÑAS (LAS POCIONES QUE NO NECESITABAN MAGIA)  
  
-UHM..MIRA... ESTO ES MUY DIFÍCIL PARA MÍ... ASÍ QUE ESCUCHA BIEN... PORQUE NO LO PIENSO REPETIR NUNCA.... EH... PERDÓNAME POR INSULTARTE EN LA FIESTA.  
  
-¿PORQUÉ LO HIZO? ¿POR QUÉ SI SABÍA QUE ÍBAMOS A INVESTIGAR ME DIJO QUE ERA RAMERA? ¿POR QUÉ PROFESOR?  
  
-¡YO NO DIJE QUE ERAS UNA RAMERA!  
  
-¿AH NO? ME DIJO QUE PARECÍA UNA MUJER FÁCIL BUSCANDO MACHO PARA CURARME, ¿Y ESO NO ES UNA RAMERA?  
  
-¡ESTABA BAILANDO CON JÓVENES!  
  
-¡ESTABA BAILANDO CON LOS EMPELADOS DE MADLEY! ADEMÁS, ESO QUE LE INTERESA A USTED. AHORA SÉ YO QUE VOY A LE DIGO A LOS EMPLEADOS, OYE ¿MADLEY TIENE PADRES?, ¿QUIÉNES SON? ¿ACASO USTED LE PREGUNTA ASÍ A LOS MORTÍFAGOS?  
  
-NO ES LO MISMO.  
  
-¡SI LO ES! ¡NO SABEMOS CON QUIEN NOS ESTAMOS ENFRENTANDO Y TODO LO PELIGROSO QUE ES! ¡JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE SE ATREVIERA A INSULTARME DE ESA FORMA!  
  
-YA LE PEDÍ DISCULPAS.  
  
-OH, CLARO. ¿Y PIENSA QUE LO VOY A PERDONAR ASÍ COMO ASÍ? ¡ME DIJO SUFRIDA! DESATÓ DETALLES QUE HABÍA JURADO A MI VIDA JAMÁS VOLVER A RECORDAR. - LINA COMENZÓ A LLORAR. LO MENOS QUE LE GUSTABA A SNAPE ERA VER A ALGUIEN LLORAR Y MENOS A UNA MUJER.  
  
-YA LINA, MÍREME. REALMENTE, LO LAMENTO. NO SÉ QUE ME PASÓ. EN LA MAYORÍA DE LOS CASOS ME SÉ CONTROLAR. PERO NO SÉ QUE SUCEDIÓ ANOCHE. ME PARECÍA RIDÍCULO QUE ESTUVIERAN BAILANDO CON CUANTO MACHO HABÍA Y YO EN LOS SOMBRAS CUIDÁNDOLA. ADEMÁS, NO SABÍA QUE LA PALABRA S-U-F-R-I-D-A LE DOLIERA TANTO.  
  
-HACE MUCHO TIEMPO TUVE UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA CON UNA PAREJA. DURAMOS 9 AÑOS JUNTOS Y LUEGO ME ABANDONÓ. TODOS ME DECÍA QUE NO PODÍA SER TAN SUFRIDA, PORQUE CAÍ EN UNA DEPRESIÓN TERRIBLE. EN ESA RELACIÓN PERDÍ MUCHAS COSAS: LA CONFIANZA EN MÍ, LA SEGURIDAD Y LA CERTEZA DE QUE ALGÚN DÍA UN HOMBRE SE ENAMORAR DE MÍ Y PUDIÉRAMOS SER FELICES. POR ESO CUANDO DIJO QUE YO ERA UNA SUFRIDA TODO ESE PASADO HORRIBLE SEME VINO A LA MENTE.  
  
-OH, LINA, PERDÓNEME. NO SABÍA NADA.  
  
-POR ESO MISMO DEBE CONTROLAR SUS PALABRAS. USTED NO ES EL ÚNICO QUE HA PASADO COSAS MALAS EN LA VIDA.  
  
-¿ME PERDONAS?  
  
-LO PERDONO, PERO NO PRETENDA QUE LO OLVIDARÉ TAN PRONTO.  
  
-ENTIENDO, Y CREO QUE YO TAMPOCO LO OLVIDARÉ CON FACILIDAD. - DIJO TOCÁNDOSE EL ROSTRO. AHÍ TENÍA UNA MARCA DE RASGUÑOS. LINA AL BOFETEARLO LE HABÍA HECHO VARIOS RASGUÑOS. LOS DOS SE DEDICARON MEDIA SONRISA Y SIN SNAPE PREVENIRLO LOS DOS SE ABRAZARON. ASÍ ESTUVIERON LARGO TIEMPO.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
SI QUIERES ENTENDER MEJOR A LO QUE LINA SE REFIERE CON "SU FIC" TIENES QUE LEER HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX POR SNAPE4EVER. ASÍ LO ENTENDERÁN MEJOR ESTE FIC. EN ESE FIC TAMBIÉN SNAPE ES EL HÉROE. DÉJENME REVIEWS AL TERMINAR DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO, Y PERDONEN MI TARDANZA. 


	16. XIV A veces las cosas no son como parece...

XIV. A veces las cosas no son como parecen ser  
  
Luego del incidente que tuvieron en la Mansión Madley, Snape prometió a Lina enseñarle como hacer efectivamente viajes astrales. También le enseñaría como bloquear su mente en esos viajes. Así lo hicieron por varias semanas. Al principio no fue fácil porque Lina, al sentirse tan cerca de aquel hombre, se sentía sumamente aturdida y excitada. Tuvo que luchar muchísimo contra sus pensamientos para que Snape no se los leyera.  
  
En Hogwarts...  
  
En el Baile de Navidad había resultado todo un éxito. Dumbledore había bailado con McGonagall. Harry con Cho, Ron con Mione, Ginny con Seamus. Todos gozaron muchísimo. De ese baile salieron varias parejitas. Entre éstas estaba la de Hermione y Ron. Fue muy difícil para ron expresarle sus sentimientos hacia su Mione. A nuestro héroe no le salió pareja. Cho se le insinuó un poco, peor algo en él decía que con Cho no tan rápido. Aún así, cuando se le acercaba, todo su mundo se desvanecía. Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron. Muchos se iban a pasar el receso con sus padres o familiares. Harry le pidió a Dumbledore lo dejaba pasar sus Navidades con Sirius, pero Dumbledore no lo creyó, conveniente.  
  
-¿Pero porque no? Hace tiempo que no lo veo.  
  
-Ya lo sé Harry, pero a Sirius lo están persiguiendo y su casa no es segura.  
  
-También lo perseguían a fin de curso, y viví con él. Nada pasó. No me quiero quedar aquí sólo y tampoco me quiero ir a Privet Drive.  
  
-No sé Harry. No es conveniente para ti.  
  
-Por favor Prof. Dumbledore. Estaré bien.  
  
-Bien, peor te estarán vigilando.  
  
-Está bien, gracias otra vez Profesor.  
  
***  
  
(Sirius vivía fuera del mundo mágico)  
  
-¿Quién es ese?  
  
-Jackie Chan.  
  
-A la verdad que los muggles buscan cuanta estupidez para entretenerse.  
  
-Hay cosas peores que ver una película. Además, no puedo hacer magia, ni jugar Quiddich, ni salir a dar un paseo, así que...busqué las mejores películas y entre ellas están la de Jackie Chan.  
  
-Si tú dices que es de las mejores. Te creo. - Y le hizo Sirius una muestra de cariño en el pelo de Harry.  
  
***  
  
-¿Por qué te dio con venir a este lugar?  
  
-Para entender a los muggles.  
  
-El Prof. Flitwik dijo todo lo que tenías que estudiar, para que quieras verlos de cerca.  
  
-No sé Margaret, porque sí. Y si no te gusta te vas y listo.  
  
-Ya chica, ya. Está bien. Vamos pues.  
  
-Ven. Mira. Mis padres siempre me hablan de las cosas muggles.  
  
-¿Por tu prima verdad?  
  
-Sí, hace tiempo que no la veía. Mira allí. Es un lugar donde venden películas. - la chica entró con su amiga. - Hola buenos días. ¿Cuáles son las mejores películas?  
  
-Buenos días. Bueno, tengo la de Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Esa es la más reciente. - Margaret y la otra chica se miraron asombradas.  
  
-Era verdad lo que decía Berbar. Estos muggles saben de nuestro mundo. - dijo Margaret.  
  
-Sí. Uhm. Quiero esa película de Harry. - dijo la chica.  
  
-También tenemos la de Jackie Chan. Tuxedo.  
  
-¿Jackie Chan?  
  
-Sí. Es muy buena la película, como todas las de él.  
  
-Démela también, y ya. - dijo esto, las compró y salieron.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-Vamos al Centro Comercial. - dijo Margaret.  
  
-Bien vamos a ver la ropa muggle y coger ideas.  
  
-¡¡Ahh!! Fíjate por dónde caminas. Un chico alto, delgado, pelo largo cogido en una cola, piel morena, ojos verdes, se tropezó con una de las chicas.  
  
-Oh discúlpame. Es que no me fijé. Estaba pensando en lo que mi jefe me envió a hacer. Perdóname preciosa.  
  
-Ya ya, la próxima vez mire primero y después piensas.  
  
-Mi nombre es Enzo Gozbud.  
  
-El mío Cho Chang y ella es Margaret Spencer.  
  
-Jajaja, mucho gusto a las dos. Mira este es mi número. Me encantaría charlar un día contigo. ¿De que casualidad no eres familia de Jackie Chan?  
  
-No lo sé. Quizá sí.  
  
-Te puedo ayudar a saberlo.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Claro. Llámame y te llevo a tomar algo y así platicamos.  
  
-Bien. Yo te llamo. Mi amiga se va en estos días y luego yo te llamaré.  
  
-Bueno hasta luego entonces, Margaret un placer en conocerte. Mucho gusto señoritas.  
  
***  
  
-Me alegro tanto que vinieras en las vacaciones de navidad Neville. Y trajeras a tu amigo.  
  
-Sí abuela, él se empeñó en venir.  
  
-Somos amigos en las buenas y en las malas. Me va a hacer mucha falta cuando tenga que regresar a Hogwarts.  
  
-Tal vez, no tenga que hacerlo.  
  
-Ojalá que no. Lina no es lo mismo que tú.  
  
-No, pero yo creo que ya se le acabaron los rencores contra Hogwarts y se quedará siempre allá. (Acuérdense que Lina estudiaba en Durmstrang)  
  
-Sí, tal vez. Oye que piensas si vamos a Hogsmeade. Me han dicho que es súper divertido.  
  
-Sí, sí lo es. Claro que vamos. Pero tiene que ser luego de ir a visitar a mis padres.  
  
-Sí entiendo. Oye, me estuviste comentando que no están bien luego de una pelea contra El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado.  
  
-Sí. Así que por favor no te burles.  
  
-Jamás lo haría amigo mío. Yo quiero ir contigo a verlos. ¿Puedo?  
  
-Sí, gracias Sam, amigo. - dijo Neville.  
  
***  
  
-Hey Neville, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! - dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado Neville? - dijo Hermione y Ron.  
  
-Hola chicos. Le estoy enseñando el pueblo a un amigo de Durmstrang.  
  
-Nos enteramos de su hazaña en Durmstrang, bien hechos chicos. - dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí yo mismo me sorprendí, no pensaba que era tan valiente.  
  
-Lo que pasó fue que ustedes lo sobrestimaron demasiado. - dijo Sam.  
  
-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo que tú chico. - dijo Fred.  
  
-Yo igual. - dijo George.  
  
-Hola gemelos. - dijo Neville.  
  
-Bienvenidos a nuestra tienda de bromas. - los chicos se habían encontrado y siguieron hasta la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Ellos se encargaban de Zonkos.  
  
-¿No han vuelto a Hogwarts?  
  
-No.  
  
¿Para qué?  
  
-Sí, aquí estamos de maravilla.  
  
-Tal vez algún día volvamos a terminar.  
  
-Sí, pero no es ahora.  
  
-¿Y a ti que te ha parecido este lugar del mundo?  
  
-Fantástico. Hey que es esto.  
  
-Goma de mascar que al echárselo en la boca, ésta se queda totalmente pegada y no puedes hablar hasta 2 días después. Esa es la broma más inocente que tenemos.  
  
-Súper. Me llevo cuarto. Los chicos de Durmstrang me matarán, pero así soy yo.  
  
-¿Para quienes son? - preguntó Neville.  
  
-Para la Profa. de Aritmancia y para los chicos que me caigan mal.  
  
-Jajaja. - todos rieron.  
  
***  
  
-Lina necesito que te pongas cómoda. Qué te pongas la ropa más cómodo que te queda. Ya estás muy avanzada y quiero que hagas un viaje largo. - Lina se estaba terminando de bañar. Salió y se puso su ropa para hacer ejercicios. (Un topless y un short bien sexy). La verdad lo más que le quedaba cómodo era un bikini, pero no haría sufrir a su profesor de Pociones. Aunque ella estaba segura que Snape no sentía nada por ella, cualquier hombre al ver una chica en bikini se excitaría. Salió de su cuarto. Tras ella una mezcla de olores a frutas exóticas. Snape la miró...  
  
-Para eso hubiera estado desnuda.  
  
-Lo pensé. Si hubiera estado sola lo haría. Así no tuviera molestias de ropa.  
  
-Acuéstese. Pensará en un lugar a donde quiera ir, que no sea parte de esta casa. Si en ese lugar tiene algún problema, piense en mí y podrá regresar. Yo estaré en meditación con usted. ¿Qué significa? Que estaré pensando en su cara hasta que regrese. ¿Entiendes?  
  
-Sí. Sabe suena bien. Que esté usted pensando en mi cara, me tendrá que soportar por un buen tiempo, me iré a viajar. Chao.  
  
-Ya cayese. ¿Lista?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien. Relájate, piensa en el lugar que quieras estar. Déjate ir.  
  
Lina se encontraba en la casa de Madley. Allí estaba él, detrás de un escritorio rodeado por papeles. Ella se acercó a él para saber si la podía ver. Pero no, no la veía. Aprovechó ese detalle para espiarlo. Él seguía llenando papeles. Ya Lina se estaba aburriendo. Decidió ir a dar un paseo por la casa. Cuando iba a salir de la oficina se encontró de frente con un tipo joven. Lina se asustó al aparecer el tipo ese, la podía ver. Aprovechó ese detalle, de que no la podían ver, para espiarlos. El tipo joven era su ayudante, Enzo Gozbud.  
  
-¿Ocupado?  
  
-Hey Enzo pasa. No, no estoy ocupado. ¿Te reuniste con los inversionistas?  
  
-Sí, están encantados con la idea de abarcar las Américas.  
  
(¿Américas? - pensó Lina)  
  
-Qué bien.  
  
-Sabes, al principio no quería que esta reunión se hiciese tan rápido. Apenas estamos abarcando la confianza de Londres. Pero hoy me encontré una preciosura. Era mejor ir hoy, o no me la encontraba nunca.  
  
-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame.  
  
-Jajaja. Es una chica de cabello negro, lacio, es blanquita con cara de asiática y fanática de Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Asiática? ¿Fanática de Harry Potter? ¿Qué clase de mujeres te gusta Enzo? Las inmaduras.  
  
-¿Porqué dices eso? ¿Por qué inmaduras?  
  
-Fanática de Harry Potter. Es un cuento para niños. ¡Por favor!  
  
-Número 1: Harry Potter no es para niños. Pareciera, pero tiene mensajes para adultos y personas que ven más allá de sus narices. Allá tú si te quedas conforme con el mundo que te rodea, sin buscar la verdad de las cosas. Y número 2: la chica no es inmadura porque le guste Harry Potter ni por ser asiática. Al contrario, las personas mayores que les guste las aventuras de Harry Potter son personas inteligentes y con ojo clínico, no son conformistas.  
  
-Ya, ya Enzo, cálmate. No era para tanto. Y ¿porqué sabes que es fanática del personaje de Rowling?  
  
-Porque me dijo que se llamaba Cho Chang.  
  
(Lina brincó del susto. Se acercó a los hombres. No podía creer lo que escuchó. ¿Cho? ¿En el mundo muggle? ¿Será la misma? - pensó Lina.)  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Ese es uno de los personajes de los libros de Harry Potter.  
  
-Oh. ¿Dónde te la encontraste?  
  
-Estaba en el mall comprando ropa con una amiga. Quizá puedes coger la amiga para ti. Aunque tengo entendido que se va en estos días.  
  
-No gracias. Ya yo tengo en mente un ángel llamada Lina.  
  
(Lina sintió que se ruborizaba y se asustaba a la vez. El pensar que ese hombre se interesara en ella amorosamente, la aterraba.)  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero si Lina no te quiere puedes coger a Margaret.  
  
(Lina miró extrañada hacia Enzo. Margaret... Spencer. Ese nombre... Así se llamaba la mejor amiga de Cho, la de Ravenclaw. ¡Eran ellas! ¿Pero que hacían en el Londres muggle? ¡Y Cho! ¿De novia con Enzo? ¿Pero Harry y ella son novios? - pensaba.)  
  
-¿Y la tuya no se va? - preguntó Tim a Enzo.  
  
-No. Nos quedamos de ver luego. Sabes, yo le seguí la corriente. Le pregunté si era familia de Jackie Chan. Ella me dijo que no sabía. Jajaja. Le dije que la podía ayudar a averiguarlo y dijo que encantada.  
  
-Jajaja, y después me dices que no es inmadura.  
  
-Tal vez, quería probar mi inteligencia.  
  
-Sí, claro. Tú si que no pierdes tiempo con ninguna chica eh.  
  
-Si pierdo tiempo me da moho.  
  
-Jajaja. - rieron los dos.  
  
(¿Harry estará con Cho? ¿Sabrá él que Cho está con un chico muggle? - Lina decidió ir a ver la mansión. No dejaría que el tema de Cho la desviara de sus propósitos. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Harry. Paseó por la sala, cocina y llegó a una biblioteca. Era grande, estaba llena de figuras extrañas y libros viejos. También había un cuadro. Lina sentía como si ese cuadro la estuviese mirando. Era de una señora muy bonita. Lina se acercó a él. Lo miraba detenidamente. Lo toco, pero no sentía nada. Su mano traspasó la pared. Se dio cuenta que podía traspasarlo y así lo hizo. Quizá lo que estaba detrás de ese cuadro fuese el cuarto de Tim. Pero no fue así. Lo que encontró la dejó pasmada. El corazón le empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. Era un cuarto con una luz tenue. Había muchas estatuas antiguas y en el centro del salón había una corona.  
  
-Por Dios Santo. - La corona tenía dos ojos. Eran los mismos ojos que perseguían a Lina en sus sueños. - Es la Corona Ojos de Víbora. ¡Madley la tiene!  
  
***  
  
En la casa Snape la seguía con el pensamiento. No sabía dónde estaba, pero sentía que estaba pasando un miedo terrible. Trató de pensar más en su cara para que así ella pudiera regresar pronto. Pero nada pasaba. Ya Snape se estaba desesperando.  
  
***  
  
En la mansión, Lina no podía creer que esos Ojos fueran los de la Corona. ¿Por qué la perseguirían a ella? ¿Por qué Madley la tendrá? ¿Y todos estas estatuas y pergaminos que están aquí? ¿Serán robados también? Si las noticias dicen que el robo de la Corona fue por arte de magia, entonces Madley si conoce de magia. ¿Y porque entonces lo niega? Niega que cree en la Magia. Tengo que salir de aquí. No puedo seguir viendo esos ojos. Si Madley sabe magia, me puede ver aunque se un viaje astral. - Lina empezó a imaginarse rápidamente la cara de Snape. Casi ni se acordaba, por el pánico tan grande que tenía. Alguien se acercaba. Tenía que irse de allí. Madley la descubriría. La mataría por atreverse a entrar en ese cuarto oculto. ¡De repente..., se encontraba en otra habitación! Pero no era la casa. Vio a un hombre, de espaldas despidiendo a una mujer. Lina no se movía del rincón donde había aparecido. El hombre estaba... desnudo. Cuando el hombre misterioso a vuelta, Lina abrió la boca y se le salió un grito agudo. - ¿Qué demonios? Es... es... ja... Dios... es ¡Alan Rickman! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Piensa, piensa, Lina piensa. - Mientras Lina pensaba, Rickman se dirigió a su cama. Realmente era una emoción para la chica ver al representante del personaje de SU Severus. Él se acostó en su cama. Lina estaba segura que ese pilluelo había acabado de tener relaciones con aquella chica. Lina rápido pensó en SU verdadero Snape. Comenzó a imaginárselo. Empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se desvanecía y comenzaba a sentirse pesada y caliente. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la cara de Snape. Rickman se parece a Snape, sólo que el verdadero tiene la nariz más fina, es un poco más flaco que Alan, el pelo es más negro y lacio y la sonrisa es mucho más maliciosa y hermosa (aunque el intento de Alan vale la pena.)  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasó que no la encontraba? ¿Qué le pasó ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
-Estaba en la Mansión de Madley.  
  
¿Qué hacia allí?  
  
-Espiándolo y... hay... un... problema... enorme. Por eso fue que pasé el susto.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Madley tiene la Corona.  
  
-¿Qué corona?  
  
-La Corona Ojos de Víbora.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Sí, él se la robó. La tiene en un cuarto, en el centro. Alrededor tenía muchas estatuas y pergaminos antiguos. Es un delincuente.  
  
-No puedo creerlo.  
  
-Y.. hay otro detalle.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-¿Te acuerdas que te comenté que tenía sueños con unos ojos que me perseguían?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Son los ojos de la Corona.  
  
-¿? - Snape frunció el ceño así como lo hacía en Hogwarts cada vez que Harry hacía algo de su desagrado.  
  
-¿Porqué no regresó del viaje cuando tuvo el susto? Sentí su miedo, pero los pensamientos no se encontraron.  
  
Lina se ruborizó y bajó su mirada.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Fue.. Que... como tenía tanto miedo... uhm.. Pensé en su otro yo.  
  
-¿Mi otro yo? ¿Qué disparate es ese?  
  
-Uhm.. pensé en el hombre que hace su personaje acá en el mundo muggle: Alan Rickman. Perdóname. Es que con el mismo miedo, no sé que pasó.  
  
-¿Porqué se ruborizó entonces?  
  
-Porque parece que estaba acabadito de tener... uhm... sexo.  
  
Snape le sonrió con la mirada. Le parecía gracioso la reacción de la chica al hablar de relaciones sexuales. Pero había algo en el aire.  
  
-¿Estás segura que es la Corona?  
  
-Sí, por supuesto. Yo vi la foto bien. ¿Recuerdas la foto donde está Tim?, pues es la misma. Y esos ojos son inconfundibles. ¿Porqué me perseguirán? ¿Qué significan esos sueños?  
  
-¿Todavía los estás teniendo?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Yo pienso que es que el Señor Tenebroso quiere la corona y tú al igual que Potter, sientes lo que él desea.  
  
-Yo también he pensado lo mismo. Entonces, Madley sí puede ser hijo de Voldemort.  
  
-Podría ser.  
  
-Snape, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Pregunta.  
  
-¿Por qué llamas a Voldemort, señor Tenebroso, si ya no eres un mortífago?  
  
-A veces Lina, hay que aferrarse a las costumbres por el bien de uno.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que te acostumbras a llamarlo Voldemort, y luego en las reuniones clandestinas se te puede safar y que te maten, ¿verdad?  
  
-Exactamente.  
  
-Oh. Entiendo. Uhm. Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches. - dijo Snape y se fue a dormir.  
  
Al otro día Lina se levantó , le tocaba hacer el desayuno a ella. Desayunaron. Lina se preparó para salir.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-Voy a tratar de saber la procedencia de Madley. Realmente luego de ver la Corona en su mansión, me da terror que intente algo contra mí. Si tiene la Corono, es porque sabe magia. No me tardaré. Lo prometo.  
  
Snape se quedó sólo en la casa. La observó por la ventana alejarse de allí. Miró a la casa de los vecinos. Un señor adulto le daba un beso en la boca a una jovencita. Esa chica no podía tener más de 16 años. El señor tenía como 40 años o más. Mucho más viejo que Snape. Éste negó con la cabeza esa situación. Pensó que mientras Lina salió, él podía leer un poco del quinto libro. Fue a buscarlo al cuarto de Lina. Cuando cogió el libro, un cartapacio lleno de papeles cayó al suelo. Se dobló para recogerlos y dejarlo en el mismo lugar, pero su curiosidad pudo más que su seriedad. Cogió uno de los papeles y comenzó a leer. Se dio cuenta que eran poemas. El que tenía en sus manos leía así:  
  
El silencio de su alma  
  
El silencio que emite su alma  
Enmudece el canto de los pájaros.  
La luna pierde su brillo  
Y el solo pierde el calor.  
  
El silencio de su alma  
Luz de su corazón  
Ni la tierra ni el universo  
Se comparan con su dolor.  
  
Las tinieblas lo rodean  
El negro está alrededor  
No ve ni siente nada  
Tan solo vive con un perdón.  
  
Su vida no es fácil  
Ha luchado por su vida  
El mal lo ha rodeado  
Sus sentimientos no han cambiado.  
  
La naturaleza no existe  
Las paredes lo rodean  
La tristeza es su vida  
Solo un amigo le queda.  
  
En su rincón se encuentra  
Pensando en el futuro  
Estaba hastiado de su vida  
No respira, sino humo.  
  
La sangre lentamente  
Va por sus venas  
El frió congela sus manos  
Solo hay una esperanza.  
  
Tiene que salir  
El amor está tocando la puerta.  
¡Pero no se atreve!  
No quiere sufrir.  
  
No quiere que todos se den cuenta  
Que es capaz de amar.  
No quiere que se burlen  
No quiere recibir uno no como respuesta.  
  
El silencio de su alma  
Se apodera de él  
Ya la vida no tiene sentido  
El panorama oscuro es.  
  
La niñez fue dolorosa  
La juventud desastrosa  
La madurez oscura  
La vejez se alimenta.  
  
Pero el amor está cerca  
Yo estoy aquí dándome cuenta  
Si tan sólo saliera  
Si tan sólo me abriera la puerta.  
  
La vejez se detendría  
Y la felicidad surgiría  
Yo tomaría sus manos  
Y lucharemos contra los humanos.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto? - Snape se sentó en la cama de Lina leer los poemas detenidamente. En ellos hablaba de la oscuridad. ¿A quién se lo dedicará? Ninguno tiene nombre de dedicación. ¿Será al Señor Tenebroso? Luego de haber releído el poema se dirigió al otro que leía:  
  
A ti me quiero entregar  
  
El mundo que me rodea  
No entiende mi pensar  
No soy igual a ellos  
Lo tengo que confesar.  
  
No acepto las reglas  
Que me impone el gobernador  
Si es azul lo quiero negro  
Quiero que entres en mi corazón.  
  
La naturaleza es grande  
Lo tengo que aceptar  
La luna y el sol me encantan  
No tengo que aparentar.  
  
Tan solo un beso te pido  
Mi cuerpo quiero entregar  
Sin ningún pensamiento  
Del que me tenga que apenar.  
  
Tú y yo, así quiero estar  
No me importa cuantas  
Barreras tenga  
Que derribar.  
  
La vergüenza no existe entre nosotros  
Las reglas no justifican nuestras acciones  
No tememos y debemos a nadie  
Tú y yo en el tope del mundo.  
  
Con mis reglas  
Tus inventos  
Mis ideas  
Y tus condiciones.  
  
Solo el amor  
Podrá convertirnos  
En inmortales  
De esta época de desilusiones.  
  
Snape no podía dejar de leer los poemas y pensar a quién Lina le escribe tan bonito. Leyó otro:  
  
Simplemente tú  
  
Comienzo mi día con la esperanza en la mano  
Sintiendo que muero, sino estás a mi lado  
Tu rostro, mi mente recuerda.  
Tu olor y tu tacto mi cuerpo anhela.  
  
Tenerte junto a mí  
Ha sido bendición  
Aunque tu carácter a veces  
Sea mi maldición.  
  
Eres cariñoso y vació  
Eres seco y gentil  
Tu sonrisa de hielo atenúa tu simpatía  
Eres todo para mí.  
  
Me miras con esos ojos oscuros  
Todo mi cuerpo reacciona  
Se estremece mi pensamiento  
Ni te imaginas lo que yo por ti siento.  
  
Todo el día estamos juntos  
No me puedo imaginar cuando no sea así.  
Sufriré, peor por mi orgullo no te lo demostraré.  
Haré que tu corazón se de cuenta de mi dolor.  
  
No soy como tú, no tengo orgullo  
Que me haga aguantar lo que por ti siento.  
Soy fuerte, pero soy débil.  
Grito y callo por ti.  
  
Tú sonrisa es tal que mi mente se aloca.  
Eres tan serio que mi humor agotas.  
Pero te amo y no lo puedo negar ya.  
Y si no te das cuenta, voy a estallar.  
  
-Este también tiene un parecido a los demás, pero habla de amor. ¿Pero que estás haciendo Snape? Pon estos poemas en su lugar y dedícate a leer el libro. ¿Qué te importa a ti para quién son esos poemas? Definitivamente no son para ti, porque sino no estuviera en su cuarto. ¿Pero si en el cuarto solo está ella? Y eso se supone que siguiera así, os ea, ella ni se imagina que yo los pude leer. Tal vez sean para ti, ¿peor porque escribe eso? Imposible. Esa chica podría ser tu hija. Se vería igual que ridículo que los vecino. Si esa niña está enamorada de mí, tendré que detenerla. No estamos acá para amoríos, sino para descubrir un misterio. ¿Pero por las barbas de Merlín, que te hace pensar que estos poemas son para ti Severus? Tal vez sean poemas que le escribió al novio en los tiempos en que estaban juntos. Sí, eso es. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? ¿Porqué piensas tanto en lo que hace Lina? No te debería importar. Están allí en plan de trabajo y así seguirá siendo. - Snape se dedicó a leer el libro.  
  
***  
  
-Buenos días, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - le dijo una recepcionista.  
  
-Buenos días, lo que yo necesito es un lugar confiable en donde yo pueda buscar el pasado de una persona.  
  
-Finding People, es una agencia confiable.  
  
-¿Me podría dar la dirección?  
  
-Claro. - La recepcionista anotó la dirección. Lina se dirigió al lugar. Al llegar allí preguntó por la Srta. Mari Cari, como se lo recomendó la recepcionista.  
  
-Buenos días, ¿en que te puedo ayudar? - le preguntó la secretaria de la agencia.  
  
-Buenos días, con la Srta. Mari Cari por favor.  
  
-Un momento, puede esperar en la salita si lo deseas.  
  
-Gracias. - pasaron 3 minutos. La oficina era grande y tenía buena apariencia.  
  
-Perdone la tardanza, yo soy la Srta. Mari Cari. Pasa. ¿Cuál es tu problema?  
  
-Bueno lo que sucede es que necesito buscar el pasado de una persona que... pues... me está enamorando, y no me gustaría tener riesgos.  
  
-¿Y por qué no espera que él mismo se lo diga?  
  
-Por que no me quiero enamorar de él y luego descubrir que ha tenido un pasado... usted sabe... oscuro.  
  
-Sí, la entiendo. Perfecto, ¿me podría decir su nombre?  
  
-¿El de la persona?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Bien... uhm... una pregunta primero.  
  
-Sí, dime.  
  
-¿Es confidencial, cierto? Digo, lo que pasa es que esa persona es una muy famosa acá y no me gustaría que él ni nadie se enterara que no confío en él y necesito buscar cosas de su pasado, ¿me entiende?  
  
-Perfectamente, no se preocupe, ¿Srta...?  
  
-Berbar. Lina Berbar.  
  
-Bien Lina, no te preocupes que esta agencia se distingue por la confidencialidad y la privacidad. ¿No te molesta que te tutee? Yo preferiría el tuteo para no sentirnos presionadas.  
  
-No hay ningún problema.  
  
-Me alegro.  
  
-Y yo. El nombre del joven es Tim Madley.  
  
-¿El multimillonario?  
  
-Sí, el mismo.  
  
-Ahora entiendo mejor tu situación. No te preocupes que él no se enterará. Dentro de 2 días, puedes pasar a buscar la información. Le notificaré a mi socia y mejor amiga Malu para que comencemos con es este caso lo más pronto posible.  
  
-De acuerdo. Bueno muchas gracias Mari.  
  
-De nada Lina. Puedes confiar en esta agencia, en mí y en Malu. Ésta es una experta en este campo del saber. Juntas hacemos un gran equipo de investigación. Somos muy profesionales.  
  
-Lo sé, por eso estoy acá. ¿Cuánto se tardará?  
  
-No sé decirte ahora mismo. Nos gusta hacer las cosas bien. ¿Pero tienes teléfono? Así te mantendremos informada si no puedes venir a la agencia con frecuencia.  
  
-Claro. - Lina le dio el teléfono y se despidió de Mari. Iba directo a la casa, con la esperanza de que Mari y Malu encontrara un pasado oscuro en la vida de Madley. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que pasar muchas cosas con él y quería resolver pronto el misterio en ese hombre.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
Espero que les guste como va el fic. Lo hago con mucho cariño. Mari Cari (lunasirnape) y Malu son mi inspiración al escribir fics.  
  
ADELANTOS DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO  
  
Se titulará: Los ojos de la serpiente  
  
Claves:  
  
A Lina le sale la marca Ojo de Serpiente. Snape piensa que es obra de Voldemort. Tim también siente la marca. Snape conoce a Malu Malu le cuenta a Mari Cari que vio a un tipo muy parecido a Alan Rickman. En Hogwarts aparece Umbridge. Harry llegó de sus vacaciones con Sirius y se da cuenta que Dumbledore ya no está en Hogwarts.  
  
Hasta la próxima mis fieles lectores. Reviews por favor. ¿Qué les pareció mis poemas (son verdaderos, yo los hice)? Se les quiere mucho de gratis. 


	17. XV Los Ojos de Serpiente

Mil perdones por haberme tardado tanto. Cuando una tiene muchos trabajos universitarios la inspiración se va. Pero ya voy cayendo en tiempo. Gracias a tod@s l@s que me apoyan siempre. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Los próximos serán un poco más cortos, pero directo a la acción.  
  
XIV. Los ojos de Serpiente  
  
Cuando Lina llegó a la casa, encontró a Snape leyendo el 5to libro.  
  
-Te tardaste un poco.  
  
-Estaba dando unas vueltas. - dijo Lina. En realidad ahora no le quería decir nada a Snape de la agencia por si no resultaba.  
  
-¿Buscando algún novio para salir y divertirte?  
  
-Que novio ni ocho cuartos. Además, yo vine acá a trabajar y resolver un misterio.  
  
-¿No te crees capaz de seducir a Madley?  
  
-Claro que sí, eso es lo que hago. Pero es difícil porque es hombre.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
-Que ustedes los hombres cuentan una cosa y omiten 20.  
  
Snape la miró serio, pero no hizo ningún comentario.  
  
Al otro día...  
  
El celular comenzó a sonar. La canción "Vive la vida loca" retumbaba en la casa. Snape se asustó. No sabía de donde provenía ese ruido. Lina salió corriendo del baño hacia su cuarto.  
  
-Haló. ¿Quién me habla? Hey, ¿cómo estás? ¿Y ese milagro? Qué bueno. ¿Yo?, sí muy bien gracias. Nada, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, ¿por? ¿A qué hora? Perfecto... ¡No! No mejor nos encontramos en el mall. Ok hasta luego entonces. - y colgó el celular. Se dirigió a Snape y le dijo - ¿De verdad pensabas que no sería capaz de seducirlo?  
  
-¿Y eso que era?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-El ruido ese.  
  
-Es el sonido de mi teléfono.  
  
-¿Y desde cuando tienes ese aparato?  
  
-No es aparato, es...  
  
-Yo sé lo que es, no soy estúpido.  
  
-Ya ok, ok. Pues desde que llegamos acá. Lo compré en el mall un día...  
  
-No me interesa cuando lo compraste.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo conmigo? Me acabas de preguntar desde cuando tengo el celular, te explico y me dices que no te interesa. Desde ayer te noto raro conmigo.  
  
-No, no me pasa nada. ¿Vas a salir?  
  
-Sí, ¿por?  
  
-Para no hacerte comida.  
  
-A, que amable pues. Está bien, no te preocupes, Madley me invitó a almorzar.  
  
-Qué interesante. - dijo Snape sarcásticamente.  
  
***  
  
-Hola hermosa, buenos días.  
  
-Buenas tardes serán.  
  
-Buenas de todo porque estoy a tu lado.  
  
-Gracias, que lindo eres.  
  
-¿Qué quieres de comer?  
  
-Tú fuiste el que invitaste.  
  
-Sí, pero no me has dado la oportunidad de conocer tus gustos de comidas.  
  
-Bueno, la mexicana, italiana y por supuesto la puertorriqueña.  
  
-Bien. ¿Qué te pareces comida italiana hoy?  
  
-Maravilloso.  
  
***  
  
-¿Has encontrado algo?  
  
-Sí, encontré el Colegio en donde estudió Madley.  
  
-¡Qué bueno Malu! ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Voy a dar una visita.  
  
-Bien. Yo sigo acá a ver que encuentro.  
  
-Ok, nos vemos luego entonces.  
  
***  
  
-Mientras yo estoy acá como estúpido, sin mis pociones, y acá leyendo una fantasía de libro que supuestamente predice el futuro, la muy estúpida está aprovechando la situación para cenar con ese hombre. Si la tuviera miedo de verdad no aceptaría almorzar con él. Pues yo no me voy a quedar aquí sólo esperándola. Voy a conocer el lugar.  
  
Snape salió de su encierro a conocer el lugar. No llevó su capa negra para no llamar mucho la atención. Caminó por los parques, urbanizaciones, el pueblo y llegó al mall. Allí se detuvo en una tienda rústica. Le llamó la atención una serpiente tallada en madera que había en la vitrina. Se quedó contemplándola.  
  
***  
  
-Sí, muy buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Malu Cordero, de la agencia Finding People. Me gustaría saber si podría hablar con la directora.  
  
-La Madre Superiora no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos. Está reunida. Si gusta puedo hacer una cita para mañana.  
  
-Si, bueno, a las 10:00 a.m. ¿estará bien?  
  
-Perfecto.  
  
-Hasta mañana entonces.  
  
-Que tenga buenas tardes.  
  
-Gracias, igual. Uhm, ¿y ahora que hago? Voy a comprarlo que hace falta en la oficina.  
  
***  
  
-La comida estaba deliciosa. Gracias Tim.  
  
-De nada. Lo que tú desees yo te lo concedo.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Lo que yo quiera?  
  
-Lo que tú quieras.  
  
-Pero hay cosas que son imposibles.  
  
-Nada es imposible para mí.  
  
-Ok. Pues, cuéntame todo sobre ti, desde tu infancia hasta ahora.  
  
-Wao. No pensaba que me fueras a pedir eso.  
  
-¿Y que pensaste?  
  
-Jaja, todo menos eso. Bueno, mi infancia fue algo turbia. Me crié en un Colegio-orfanato. Ahí estuve hasta los 11 años que comencé a trabajar y a viajar. En cada pueblo que iba tenían unos cuartos disponibles. Allí me quedaba. Estudié mucho tiempo, puesto que ese era el requisito para poder quedarme. Mis ideas me trajeron donde estoy ahora.  
  
-¿Y tus padres?  
  
-De eso no me gustaría hablar, perdóname.  
  
-No hay problema. Interesante, extraña tu historia, pero interesante.  
  
-¿Por qué extraña?  
  
-Estar en la nada y estar en el todo.  
  
-Tengo suerte.  
  
-Sí, sobre todo.  
  
-No todo.  
  
-¿Qué te falta?  
  
-Ganarme tu amor.  
  
-¿Vas a luchar para eso? -Por ti, lo que sea. Ahora, cuéntame de ti.  
  
-Ok, pues...  
  
***  
  
-¡Auch! Ay, perdóneme. Discúlpeme. Es que yo siempre estoy con prisa...  
  
-No se preocupe. Solo la próxima vez mire por donde camina. Se podría llevar a alguien más enredado y ocasionar un accidente.  
  
-Sí, usted tiene razón, es que yo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todo el mundo miró a la chica. Ésta estaba pálida con las manos en la boca. Todos los papeles se le volvieron a caer al suelo. Respiraba alterada. ¡Alan Rickman! ¡Alan Rickman!  
  
-No, no, no, yo no soy Alan Rickman. Soy Ricks Snamp. Me puedes llamar solo Ricky. Me dicen que me parezco a Rickman, pero no lo soy.  
  
-¿No? Pero si eres idéntico a Snape. Te ves igualito. ¡A qué es tu personaje favorito! ¡El mío si lo es! Hola mi nombre es Malu Cordero.  
  
-Mucho gusto. ¿Quieres tomar algo? (Snape tenía dinero muggle del que Dumbledore les había dado).  
  
-Claro, un café.  
  
Llegaron a la cafetería.  
  
-Dos cafés por favor.  
  
-Pues como te iba diciendo. A mí me fascina Alan Rickman y más por el personaje de Severus.  
  
-¿Por qué te gusta Snape?  
  
-Por lo serio, cruel, su mirada, su voz, su sonrisa malvada... Si te contara no acabaríamos hoy.  
  
-¿Tienes prisa?  
  
-No, ¿por?  
  
-Para que me digas todo.  
  
***  
  
Lina se despidió de Tim, luego de hablar varias horas. Cogió su auto (había alquilado uno hace varios días atrás) y se disponía a ir a la casa. Cuando mira por el espejo retrovisor nota los carros que están atrás. Sigue su camino. Vuelve y mira y ve a otro carro detrás de ella, pero la misma guagua negra como segundo carro. Eso la intriga y en una calle que dice sin salida, entra. Sabía que por más casualidad esa guagua no ría para ese lugar. Como lo esperaba la guagua entró, pero se quedó alineada al principio de la urbanización. Lina estacionó el auto en una casa cerrada, se bajó, revisó el buzón. No había nada, gracias a Dios. - pensó Lina. Se montó en el auto, viró y salió en la dirección que venía. La guagua la seguía. Esta vez se dirigió al Banco de Madley. Este le había dicho que iba para allá. Dejó el auto en el estacionamiento y se bajó. Fue a la oficina de Madley.  
  
-Buenas tardes, señorita, le puedo ayudar en algo... - empezaba a decir la secretaria, pero Lina entró como si fuera la dueña.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tan rápido me extrañaste... - comenzó a decir Tim.  
  
-¡Te voy a decir algo y grábatelo en la mente! Yo no soy igual a las demás. Si yo no te digo todo de mi vida es porque no confío en los hombres. Dile a tus guardaespaldas que dejen de seguirme. Tú no tienes porque saber donde vivo, ni que hago. Eso es problema mío. Así que si quieres hablar conmigo llámame, de lo contrario olvídate que existo.  
  
-Pero... pero Lina, yo no sé de que estás hablando...  
  
-Yo no soy pendeja Tim. Ya te lo advertí. Eso es hostigamiento y violación a mi intimidad. Delito Grave, piénsalo. No te convienen los escándalos. - y salió de la oficina tras un portazo.  
  
-¡Michael, Julián! ¡Repórtense de inmediato! Por culpa de estos imbéciles voy a perder la confianza de Lina.  
  
-Y con eso las posibilidades de entrar mejor en América.  
  
-No tanto eso Enzo, realmente me está gustando esta chica por algo más. Es diferente a todas las demás. Siempre marca la diferencia.  
  
-Díganos señor. - acaban de llegar los dos guardaespaldas.  
  
-¿Se puede saber donde estaban?  
  
-Siguiendo a la Srta. Lina, señor, como nos mandó usted, señor.  
  
-¿Y ustedes son los mejores seguidores?  
  
-Sí, señor. Sin ninguna duda.  
  
-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo.  
  
-¿Alguna desconfianza, señor? Ya averiguamos donde vive la chica. Es en la calle...  
  
-¡TODA LA DESCONFIANZA! Ahora Mismo acaba de salir Lina echando fuego. Amenazándome a denunciarme por violación a la intimidad.  
  
-¿Se dio cuenta que la estábamos siguiendo?  
  
-No eso es imposible Julián. Jamás se daría cuenta, yo sé hacer las cosas. - dijo Michael.  
  
-Pues no fue imposible para ella. Déjenla en paz. Para hacer mierda mejor no hagan nada. ¡Largo de mi vista!  
  
-Pero señor...  
  
-¡Ahora, dije!  
  
***  
  
-Eres tan parecido a Snape.  
  
-Ya me lo has dicho 20 veces, sin mentirte, desde que comenzamos a hablar.  
  
-Disculpa.  
  
-No hay problema. Bueno Malu, fue un placer conocerte y charlar contigo.  
  
-Igualmente. Si quieres nos podemos volver a encontrar.  
  
-Puede ser y puede no ser.  
  
-Toma este es mi número de teléfono. Cuándo gustes, me llamas y nos encontramos, ¿si?  
  
-Claro. Nos veremos entonces. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.  
  
Malu quedó por un momento fuera de ese mundo. Era demasiado para ella, quería gritarlo. Se fue inmediatamente para la oficina a contarle a Mari Cari todo lo que le había pasado.  
  
***  
  
Cuando Snape llegó a la casa Lina estaba preparándose un postre.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas?  
  
-No te interesa.  
  
-Pues para tu información si me interesa porque si me hubiera pasado algo no estabas acá para ayudarme.  
  
¿Ah sí? Y cuando usted se larga con el tipo ese ¿se preocupa si yo me aburro aquí encerrado o no? ¡Claro que no! Pues sí me aburro y me si a dar una vuelta.  
  
-Pues yo no tengo cara de personaje de Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Que te brincarían encima a pedirte autógrafos.  
  
-Fíjate no, solo gritan. - dijo Snape con toda la naturalidad del mundo.  
  
¿Te encontraste con gente así?  
  
-Sí, una chica.  
  
-¿Hablaste con una chica?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-No es de tu incumbencia.  
  
-Sí, lo siento. Es cierto.  
  
Al otro día fue tan silenciosa como la tarde y noche anterior. Lina estaba enojadísima con Snape. Ella no podía entender porque Snape salió, bueno no, en realidad estaba sumamente enojada porque habló con otra chica que no era ella y ¡pero aún! No saber que hablaron. Snape por su parte no decía nada. Él estaba muy enojado con Lina por escribirle esos poemas a Tim. Ya estaba totalmente seguro que los poemas eran para Madley. Eso confirmaba (para él) que Lina salía mucho con Tim pórquese había enamorado de él.  
  
-Quizá se le pareció al Señor Tenebroso en algo y aprovechó que este es joven y se enamoró de él. - pensaba Snape.  
  
Ese día Lina no salió ni Snape tampoco. Se quedaron leyendo el quinto libro. Con cada página que leían se horrorizaban más y más. Se desesperaban al saber que Umbridge estaba tratando sumamente mal a los profesores. Se imaginaban que cuando los estudiantes llegaran les iba a hacer la vida imposible. Lina se preocupó mucho por Harry. Ellos estaban allá en el mundo muggle y no podían hacer nada por ayudarlos. Por la mente de Snape se le ocurrió la posibilidad de dejar todo eso y regresar, pero la curiosidad le ganaba. Pasaron tres días a ese mismo son. No se hablaban, cada cual en su esquina haciendo lo propio y cuando tenían hambre cada uno se hacía algo para comer. De repente Snape se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. -¿A dónde vas?  
  
-Merezco un poco de privacidad, ¿cierto? - y sale de la casa dejando a Lina muy deprimida.  
  
***  
  
-Sí bueno días ¿hoy sí se encuentra la directora?  
  
-Sí, la Madre Superiora la está esperando. Pase por aquí por favor. Adelante.  
  
-Gracias. - dijo Malu. - Buenos días ¿Sor Catalina?  
  
-Sí, muy buenos días. Disculpe por hacerla esperar tres días para atenderla. He estado muy ocupada en estos días.  
  
-No se preocupe así estamos todos. Mi nombre es Malu Cordero.  
  
-¿Y bien Malu Cordero, en que te puedo ayudar? Me estuvo comentando la hermana Clotilde que usted venía buscando información sobre un ex alumno.  
  
-Sí, su nombre es Tim Madley.  
  
-Sí, Tim siempre se ha mantenido en contacto con el Colegio.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Me puede contar un poco de su infancia?  
  
-Bueno, le cuento porque su agencia es una muy conocida. Bien Tim llegó con un año al Colegio. Su madre lo trajo porque estaba muy enferma. Se quedó un tiempo y nos pidió que si algo le pasaba, que cuidáramos al niño. Alos tres meses murió. De ahí en adelante nos hicimos cargo del niño, le enseñamos que debía luchar por lo que quisiera sin detenerse, siempre y cuando no le haga daño a nadie.  
  
-Entiendo. ¿Se acuerda del nombre de la madre por casualidad?  
  
-Su nombre era Maribella Figg. Era una mujer hermosa, pero un poco demacrada. Parece que la vida no fue muy agradable para ella.  
  
-¿Figg?  
  
-Sí. ¿Conoce a alguien con ese apellido?  
  
-No exactamente, pero lo he escuchado. Bien ¿y dónde vivían antes de llegar al Colegio?  
  
-No lo siento. Por ética del Colegio, no se pregunta la procedencia de los egresados.  
  
-Bueno, aún así ha sido de gran ayuda su información. Muchas gracias por su atención. -Espero que la información sea de su ayuda en su investigación. Hasta luego.  
  
-Sí como le dije, es de gran ayuda. Gracias. Hasta luego. - se fue del Colegio directo a la oficina. Allí le contó a Mari Cari lo que le había contado la madre superiora minutos antes.  
  
***  
  
-Hoy es el último fin de semana que pasamos juntos.  
  
-Sí, y la verdad me siento muy mal. Por un lado, me gustaría quedarme, pero por el otro extraño Hogwarts.  
  
-Te entiendo Harry, pero no te preocupes. Pronto estarás de vacaciones y lucharé para que te quedes conmigo. Mientras disfrutemos lo que nos queda juntos.  
  
-Sabes Sirius, te quiero mucho.  
  
-Y yo a ti campeón.  
  
***  
  
-¿Te volveré a ver?  
  
-Claro. Me voy a estudiar, pero pronto son las vacaciones y si quieres las puedo pasar acá.  
  
-Tú sabes que muero porque estés conmigo. Pero, me gustaría pedirte un favor, pero no quiero que lo tomes a mal.  
  
-No claro, dime.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Porque siempre me has dicho que es Cho Chang, pero ese no es. Ese es el nombre de uno de los personajes de Harry Potter.  
  
Cho se quedó pensando que Lina dijo que el mundo muggle conocía a Harry Potter por unos libros. Rápidamente se le vino a la mente un nombre que había leído en el mall.  
  
-Uhm, mi nombre es... Charlotte Penny.  
  
-Gracias Charlotte por hablarme con la verdad.  
  
-De nada.  
  
***  
  
-Maribella Figg. Tiene apellido de Harry Potter.  
  
-Si de Arabella Figg.  
  
-Ahora me toca a mí buscar quien fue Maribella Figg.  
  
-Sí, también debemos llamar a Lina para adelantarle lo que tenemos.  
  
***  
  
Ya Snape se había acostumbrado a salir un poco en algún momento del día. Lina ya no le preguntaba nada. Durante varios días se había quedado en la casa sin salir porque Tim estaba en viajes de negocios en Japón. Ese día Snape salió temprano a dar su acostumbrado paseo y Lina se quedó nuevamente en la casa. Tenía la esperanza que Tim la llamara ese día. No soportaba la idea de que Snape saliera y ella no. Snape paseó por la plaza, el mall y se quedó un rato en el parque. Veía los niños jugar. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo para los niños. Él pensaba que en vez de estar jugando deben estar inventando alguna fórmula para acabar con el odio del mundo. Mientras que en la casa...  
  
-¿Hello? ... ¿Si? ... Ah, ¿cómo estás Mari Cari? ... Bien gracias. ... ¿Sí? ... ¿Qué avance? ... Aha, ¿al año? ... ¿Figg? ... Sí, por eso te pregunto. ¿Y para cuando más o menos tienes pensado comenzar a investigar? ... Perfecto, bien. Cuando tengas algo, me avisas. ... Bien. Hasta luego. - ¿Maribella Figg? Se parece a Arabella Figg. Tendré que decirle a Snape.  
  
Lina se dirigía al cuarto cuando un dolor fuertísimo le invadía el brazo derecho. El dolor era más fuerte que el de la otra vez. Sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas. Gritaba de dolor con la esperanza que alguien la escuchara y la ayudara. Gritaba como loca. El dolor era irresistible. Las lágrimas le empaparon la cara. No tenía fuerzas. Todo le daba vueltas. Estaba sudando. Ya casi no veía bien. Sentía un ardor enorme. Pensaba que el brazo se le estaba cayendo en pedazos al suelo. De momento el dolor era demasiado que no logro resistirlo y callo desmayada.  
  
***  
  
-¿Ricky?  
  
-Hola Malu.  
  
-¿Qué milagro? ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Qué haces por aquí?  
  
-Cogiendo un poco de aire. ¿Y tú?  
  
-Pues yo haciendo unas averiguaciones.  
  
-¿Y van bien?  
  
-Sí. Ya casi terminamos.  
  
-Que bueno.  
  
-Sabes, últimamente me estoy topando con muchas cosas que parecen haber salido de los libros de Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Primero tú y luego un apellido del caso que estoy investigando.  
  
-¿Qué apellido?  
  
-Bueno te digo el nombre, pero no me preguntas nada más del caso. ¿Bueno?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-El nombre es Maribella Figg.  
  
-¿Figg?  
  
-¡Sí! Igual que Arabella Figg. Incluso se parecen los nombres: Maribella y Arabella.  
  
-Demasiada coincidencia.  
  
-Sí, pero muchos de los apellidos que usa Rowling existen.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Malu, ya me tengo que ir, pero fue un gusto verte de nuevo y hablar contigo. Sabes, te llamaré. Estate segura de eso.  
  
-Bien. Lo haré, fue un gusto volver a verte. Cuídate. Hasta luego.  
  
***  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor? Vas a tener que ir al doctor Tim. Ya van dos veces.  
  
-Sí. Sacaré una cita para el lunes. Pero ya me siento mejor gracias Enzo. Lo más seguro que es producto del estrés. El viaje a Japón no fue fácil.  
  
-Sí tal vez. Pues acá todo estuvo igual.  
  
-¿Lina no ha llamado?  
  
-No, pero ahora no la llamarás. Descansa primero. Ya mañana será otro día. Yo te hago la cita para mañana. -Bien. Gracias nuevamente.  
  
***  
  
-Adivina que.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Jaja, me volví a encontrar con Ricky.  
  
-¿El chico que se parece a Snape?  
  
-Sí, bueno, la verdad no es tan chico, pero ¡sí con él! Estaba en el parque.  
  
-Estoy loca por encontrármelo.  
  
-Tal vez sí te lo encuentres.  
  
***  
  
Snape llegó a la casa. Le pareció extraño el silencio pero rápido pensó que el imbécil de Tim, (como le llamaba él) la había llamado para salir. Se dirigió a la cocina y cuando miró hacia los cuartos vio a Lina tirada en el piso. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. - ¿Lina? ¿Lina? ¡Contéstame! ¡Despierta! - decía Snape desesperado y sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado sola. Lina estaba helada. Snape corrió con ella hacia el auto y de ahí al hospital más próximo (Snape sabía conducir, lo había tenido que hacer en otras misiones y también sabía exactamente para que servían los hospitales muggles y eso era lo único que tenía a la mano para salvar a Lina). En el hospital lograron despertarlo. Le hicieron todos los exámenes pertinentes y de todo salió bien.  
  
-No entiendo que te pudo haber pasado.  
  
-Ni yo. El dolor volvió, pero fue demasiado fuerte.  
  
-¿Qué serán esos dolores?  
  
-Ni idea. - dijo Lina levantándose de la cama.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-¿Puedo tener un poco de privacidad? - dijo Lina sarcásticamente. - Mentira, mentira, voy al baño. - Lina se dirigió al baño. Se levantó la manga de la blusa que llevaba puesta para tocarse el brazo que tanto le dolía minutos atrás.  
  
-¡AHHHHHH! - salió del baño agitada. La enfermera entró en el cuarto inmediatamente. Snape también se encontraba cerda de ella preguntándole que le pasaba. -¿Le pasa algo señorita? - preguntó la enfermera.  
  
-Uhm... no,... no disculpe por gritar. Vi una sombra en el baño y como estoy media mareada grité. No hay problema. Cualquier cosa yo le aviso. - la enfermera lo miró extrañada, pero se retiró.  
  
-Yo sé que no viste ninguna sombra, ¿qué pasó?  
  
-¡Los Ojos Snape, los ojos de la corona!  
  
-¿Qué Corona?  
  
-La de Madley, la corona Ojos de Serpiente. ¡Los ojos!  
  
-¿Qué pasa con los ojos Lina? - le decía a Lina, quien parecía estar en shock.  
  
Lina se levantó la manga de la blusa dejando a la vista unos ojos rojos de una mirada verdaderamente aterradora. Pero no era la mirada ni el color de ojos de Voldemort. Era una mirada llena de odio y venganza. Y el color, era rojo sangre. (Si se lo quieren imaginar tienen que ver el póster de la película: ________ son exactamente igual) (P.D. si quieren ver una imagen que es idéntica a como me imagino a Voldy Pooh - Voldemort - tienen que ver el fondo del póster de la película: ____.)  
  
-¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?  
  
-¡Snape por favor! Me salió esa marca. Por eso el dolor. Claro, eso era. Por eso sentía que el brazo se me caía en pedazos. Me estaba brotando la marca. Pero, pero ¿por qué?  
  
-El Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-Pero si fue él, ¿para qué?  
  
-No lo sé. Para identificarte.  
  
-¿A la distancia?  
  
-Eso sí. Acá no podremos averiguar nada. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues vamos a llamar a la enfermera para que te den de alta.  
  
***  
  
-Sí. Ahora que Dumbledore por fin se ha ido de Hogwarts la destrucción de Potter se le hará mucho más fácil. -No me quiero apresurar. Umbridge no cree que he vuelto. Mejor así. Así su destrucción será de sorpresa y dolorosa. No me quiero equivocar en nada. Los rituales deben ser a la hora exacta.  
  
-Sí mi lord. - dijo Colagusano.  
  
-Señor, ya todos salieron y se dirigen a sus puestos. - dijo Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Perfecto. Esta noche entraremos al Ministerio de Magia. Mientras los demás prepararán el terreno para el ritual. Lo quiero todo perfecto. Si algo sale mal, no vivirán para arrepentirse, ¡ahora largo! Esta vez no fallaré. Estoy seguro. Lo siento. Huelo a sangre.  
  
***  
  
-Snape, necesito hacer un viaje astral.  
  
-¿Ahora? ¿Para qué?  
  
-No te lo había dicho antes porque no sabía sin funcionaría o no, pero hoy supe que sí. Fui a una agencia de investigadores para que buscaran el pasado de Tim. Hoy una de ellas me llamó y me contó que estuvo viviendo en un Colegio desde un añito. Su madre murió meses después de la llegada al Colegio. Ésta se llamaba...  
  
-Maribella Figg. - dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?  
  
-Fue casualidad. En una de las salidas conocí a la chica que te dije que me confundió con el tal Rickman. Por cierto es una chica maravillosamente simpática. Estuve hablando con ella un rato. Hoy volví a encontrármela en el parque y me dijo que últimamente se topaba con cosas iguales a Harry Potter. Le pregunté que cosas y me dijo que yo era una y la segunda el apellido de una de sus investigaciones. No me dijo la investigación, pero sí el nombre. Le resultaba gracioso el parecido con el nombre y apellido de Arabella Figg.  
  
-¿A quién conociste, a Malu o Mari Cari?  
  
-A Malu.  
  
-Ella no tenía porque decirte eso. Ella no sabe si tú eres amigo de Tim.  
  
-Parece que se me notó el aborrecimiento hacia el tipo ese. Además, la primera vez que me la encontré hablamos del tema que no me agrada ese tipo.  
  
-Vaya, hablaron mucho. Lindo sería que te enamoraras y se te olvidara a que vinimos.  
  
-A mí no se me olvidará. A ti fue que se te olvidó.  
  
-¿Entonces reconoces que te puedes enamorar de ella? Y a mí no se me olvidó nada.  
  
-Yo no reconozco nada. Y sí se te olvidó. Vinimos a saber si era familia del Señor Oscuro y ya se enamoraron.  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Quién te metió en la cabeza eso? ¡Yo no amo a Tim! ¡Jamás lo amaría! ¡No somos nada de nada!  
  
Eso le chocó a Snape. ¿Entonces a quien le pertenecían aquellas líneas del poema? Pero aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso.  
  
-¿Lista para el viaje astral?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Cuidado que no te extravíes en el viaje. - dijo Snape con toda la naturalidad del mundo. - Concéntrate... Te estás yendo... Solo ves la luz que divide el mundo real con el de las almas en descanso... Te vas... Te vas... te vas... te fuiste...  
  
Lina se encontró volando. Habían muchas almas viajando. Lina se animó y dijo el nombre Maribella Figg. Una mujer rubia, de cabellos rizos, tez blanca, sumamente hermosa, ojos azules, pero una cara demacrada, llena de sufrimiento.  
  
-¿Quién eres tú, que osas molestar mi descanso?  
  
-Lina Berbar. Disculpa la molestia. Sólo necesito saber si Tim Madley es hijo de Lord Voldemort o Tom Marvolo Riddley.  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?  
  
-Se parecen demasiado.  
  
-Sí, si lo es. Pero Tim no lo sabe. No sabe nada de su padre, ni de mí.  
  
-¿Y Voldemort sabe de su hijo?  
  
-NO. Nunca le dije que estaba embarazada. Noquería que mi hijo creciera en el odio y las tinieblas.  
  
-Entiendo. Otra cosa. ¿Sabe algo de la Corona Ojos de Serpiente?  
  
-¡Los Ojos! ¡Aléjate!  
  
-¿Los reconoce? - Lina le enseñó su marca en el brazo derecho.  
  
-El libro. - dijo Maribella alejándose. -¿Qué libro? ¿Por qué me salió esto a mí? ¿Qué significan? ¿Voldemort tiene que ver algo con esto?  
  
-El libro.  
  
-¿Cuál libro? ¡No, espera, no te vayas!  
  
-El medallón.  
  
-¿El medallón? ¿Así se llama el libro? ¡Hey, no te vayas! ¿Qué medallón? - pero ya el alma de Maribella había desaparecido. Lina volvió a llamarla, pero pareciera como si ella se hubiera asustado. Lina volvió en sí.  
  
-¿La encontraste?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-Tim Madley es hijo de Voldemort, pero ninguno de los dos sabe de la existencia del otro.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-Hay más. Le pregunté que si esta marca tenía que ver con Voldemort y sólo me dijo "el libro" y "el medallón".  
  
-¿Qué significa eso?  
  
-No sé. Le pregunté, pero desapareció. Cuando miré a todos lados lo único que vi fue una luz verde fosforescente en una esquina, pero cuando me iba a asomar volví en mí.  
  
-¿Qué significarán esas palabras? ¿Será la profecía?  
  
-¿Qué profecía?  
  
***  
  
-Harry, Harry.  
  
-¡Hola Ron, Hola Mione! Ginny amor. ¿Cómo han estado?  
  
-Tristes.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Harry, ¿no sabes la noticia? - preguntó Ron. -¿Qué noticia?  
  
-¡Dumbledore, Harry! - decía Mione.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con Dumbledore?  
  
-Amor, Dumbledore ya no se encuentra en Hogwarts. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
  
-Fudge no cree que tú-sabes-quien regresó y lo relevó de su cargo. - dijo Ron.  
  
-Ahora está de directora una tal Umbridge. - dijo Mione.  
  
-No lo puedo creer. Esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
-Lo sabemos. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts... - comenzó a decir Harry.  
  
-El Señor Tenebroso puede atacarnos en cualquier momento. - terminaron los chicos.  
  
P.D.: Los títulos de los pósters de las películas se los daré en el próximo capítulo, así que pendientes!!! En el próximo capítulo:  
  
Mari Cari conoce a Snape Se sabe porque murió Collin. Ataques misteriosos en Hogsmeade. La Orden del Fénix se reúne. Se encuentra "El Libro". De los rituales salen criaturas invencibles los cuales están destinadas para destruir Hogwarts y sobre todo a Harry Potter.  
  
¿Qué les parece? ¿Misterioso cierto? La actualización será pronto. No dejen de dejarme reviews. 


	18. XVI El plan de Voldemort

XVI. El plan de Voldemort  
  
Para Harry no fue fácil regresar a Hogwarts y enterarse que Dumbledore ya no estaba. En su lugar había una mujer sumamente desagradable y daba la impresión de ser gran amiga de los mortífagos y los dementores. Umbridge no aceptaba la idea que Voldemort había regresado más poderoso que antes. Por tal razón, le hacía la vida imposible a Harry. Los chicos se desesperaban al no saber qué hacía Dumbledore y donde exactamente era que se encontraba. Solo sabían que estaba en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
***  
  
-Voy a salir a buscar cualquier información sobre la tal Maribella. - dijo Mari Cari.  
  
-Bien. Mientras yo sigo con los otros casos que nos llegaron la semana pasada. Nos hemos metido tanto en la investigación de Madley que hemos abandonado un poco otras responsabilidades. - dijo Malu.  
  
-Tienes razón. Me voy. Chao.  
  
-Chao.  
  
Mari Cari se dirigió a una tienda de antigüedades muy cerca del Colegio donde Madley había pasado sus primeros años de su vida. Tenía entendido que ese local tenía varios años en ese lugar. El lugar no estaba tan lleno. Solo habían varias personas reunidas cercas del mostrador. El ambiente era aburrido. Habían muchos artefactos rústicos y miles de figuras extrañas. Mari cari se acercó al mostrador.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Buenos días ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
-Sí. Mi nombre es Mari Cari Acosta y trabajo para la empresa Finding People. Tengo entendido que este lugar lleva varios años funcionando cerca del Colegio.  
  
-Sí, cierto.  
  
-Bien. ¿Me gustaría saber si recuerda o ha escuchado hablar de la Señora Maribella Figg?  
  
-¿Maribella Figg? No, no recuerdo ninguna persona con ese nombre.  
  
-Ella hace varios años atrás, dejó a un bebé en el colegio de acá el lado. - dijo Mari Cari como para refrescar la memoria del señor.  
  
-No, la verdad señorita que no he escuchado ese nombre nunca.  
  
-¿Se trataría de la Bruja Bella acaso? - dijo un hombre que estaba un poco retirado del grupo.  
  
-¿La Bruja Bella? - preguntó Mari Cari.  
  
-Sí. Bueno es solo una leyenda. Hace años que no la he vuelto a escuchar.  
  
-Yo no sé esa leyenda. - se decían unos a otros los hombres.  
  
-Yo tampoco. ¿Podría contármela? - dijo Mari Cari.  
  
-Claro. - el hombre se acomodó en su silla con aires de interesante y misterioso. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de él. Mari Cari también se acomodó ya que no se quería perder ningún detalle de esa leyenda. - "Se estuvo diciendo una vez, hace alrededor de 25 años que una hermosa mujer había llegado a este lugar con un bebé en brazos. El bebé lloraba a gritos y la hermosa mujer desesperada por alimentar a su criatura hacía un ritual en las noches. Se dice que la mujer llevaba consigo un medallón. En cada una de los rituales que hacía se veía una luz dorada emanar de las tinieblas. En el día los hombres intentaban acercarse a ella, ya que su hermosura era inigualable, pero en sus intentos de conquista quedaban aturdidos. Los rituales duraron un año y luego sin explicación alguna la mujer salió de las tinieblas y se refugió en el convento. Se dice que el demonio se apoderó tanto de los poderes del medallón que la dejó enferma y sin fuerzas. Luego de par de meses murió y con ella murió la leyenda de la Bruja Bella."  
  
-¿Pero porque le llamaban Bruja Bella? - preguntó Mari Cari.  
  
-Me imagino que fue por su singular belleza. Usted sabe, se cree que las brujas son horribles. Sin embargo, ella era hermosa. - dijo el hombre.  
  
-¿Y porque usted piensa que Maribella Figg es esa mujer de la leyenda? - preguntó nuevamente Mari Cari.  
  
-Por que ha sido la única mujer que ha dejado un bebé en el convento de acá el lado.  
  
-Pero tengo entendido que el convento sirve de Colegio a muchos niños.  
  
-Sí, y no se equivoca. Pero esos niños son recogidos de la calle. Solo uno fue abandonado. Ese niño es el millonario Tim Madley.  
  
Mari Cari se sintió más confundida ahora que cuando entró a ese lugar. Definitivamente sí trataba de la misma persona, sólo que no le cuadraba la relación de Figg con una bruja. Por lo menos, no en el mundo real. ¿Acaso existe la bruja Figg? ¿Sabría Rowling esta leyenda y de ahí la creación de Arabella Figg?  
  
-Bien. Creo que ha sido de mucha ayuda su información, señor. Gracias a todos. Que tengan buen día. - dicho esto Mari cari salió inmediatamente de ese lugar. Le daba escalofrío. Había leído tantas veces los libros de Harry Potter, pero jamás se imaginó que pudieran ser tan ciertos. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza empezó a pensar en Madley y en las películas de Harry Potter. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta del parecido tan grande que tenía Madley con el chico que interpretó a Tom Riddley. Un escalofrío le empezó a recorres por el cuerpo. No podía ser cierto lo que le cruzó en la cabeza. No podía ser cierto que hubiera alguna relación entre el mundo mágico de Harry Potter y su mundo real.  
  
***  
  
-Tenemos que averiguar que significan esos ojos Lina.  
  
-Sí yo sé, pero como. Primero tendríamos que encontrar el verdadero significado de la corona. Luego buscar eso del libro y el medallón que dijo Maribella en nuestro encuentro.  
  
-Sí. La leyenda de la Corona dice que la Corona fue usada en los tiempos barbáricos mágicos para adquirir poder. El que la usase se convertía en un ser sumamente poderoso. Capaz de destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso.  
  
-Sí. Me imagino que esa fue la razón por la cual Tim la robó. Si tiene esa leyenda tras su valor definitivamente el millonario la querría.  
  
-No creo que sea una leyenda falsa. Creo que en los libros que tengo en Hogwarts he leído algo así.  
  
-Pero no podemos ir a Hogwarts. No ahora que hay tantos dilemas que resolver: Tim y su parentesco con Voldemort y los ojos de la corona.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero tampoco nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados. No sabemos a ciencias ciertas si esa marca es peligrosa o no. Te podría pasar algo.  
  
-¿Y que tienes pensado? - dijo Lina, pero se quedó pensando ¿realmente le importaría a Snape y a ella le pasara algo?  
  
-Iré a una librería a buscar información.  
  
-No vas a encontrar nada acá Snape. Recuerda que acá no hay libros mágicos igual que en Hogwarts.  
  
-Yo sé, pero hay liberos de leyendas y eso es mejor que nada.  
  
***  
  
Mari Cari decidió y era mejor buscar más información de la leyenda de la Bruja Bella. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido. Entró a la Biblioteca Pública. Era un lugar tétrico. Tenía un olor a humedad. Según recordaba la biblioteca no se usaba mucho desde que abrieron las librerías en el centro comercial y en otras calles de la ciudad. Además, las Bibliotecas Públicas o algún lugar que tenga conocimientos, no son de gran devoción para las personas. Las personas se tienden a encerrar en sí mismos y se conforman con lo que le dan. Se olvidan que hay un mundo por descubrir. Aún así, el lugar mantenía un anciano trabajando en ese lugar. La luz no era radiante, más bien era tenue. Parecía que al anciano no le gustaba la luz brillante. Mari Cari se acercó a mostrador.  
  
-Buenos días. - dijo ella, pero el anciano no contestó. Sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole a la chica que la estaba escuchando. - Vengo para saber si tiene algún libro o sabe usted de la leyenda de la Bruja Bella. - el anciano abrió los ojos pero no tanto, cuestión que Mari Cari no se diera cuenta de que estaba sorprendido.  
  
-No, yo solo sé lo que usted ya ha escuchado. Puede conseguir libros relacionados en el pasillo tres sección L.M.  
  
-¿L.M?  
  
-Leyendas mágicas.  
  
-Oh... uhm... gracias. - Mari Cari se internó en esa dirección. La biblioteca al principio le parecía acogedora a pesar de su luz tenue y su olor a humedad. Sin embargo, mientras más caminaba sentía la sensación de que la biblioteca se anchaba y el ambiente se hacía más frío. Estaba segura que no mucha gente usaba ese pasillo. Al llegar a la sección L.M se dio cuenta que pasaría el resto del día y la noche en ese escalofriante lugar. Había más de 100 libros allí. Todos eran de colores negro y verde oscuro. Comenzó buscando en un libro titulado "Leyendas de la noche de las tinieblas". Recordaba que uno de los hombres de la tienda de antigüedades había mencionado rituales que se hacía en la noche de tinieblas. Pensó que ese era un buen comienzo.  
  
***  
  
Snape se dirigió a una librería del centro de la ciudad. Era enorme. Él pensaba que ese sería un excelente lugar para buscar información de la Corona. Se acercó al mostrador y una jovencita muy coquetona estaba hablando por teléfono y no le hacía caso. Snape miraba para todas partes desesperado. Miraba a la chica como miraba a Harry Potter cuando estaba en Hogwarts, con deprecio. La chica seguía hablando por teléfono sin importarle la presencia de Snape. Snape como no le gustaba estar esperando y mucho menos ser ignorado, decidió ir a buscar a otra persona para que le ayudara. Caminó entre las estanterías buscando algún empleado desocupado. Por fin encontró otra jovencita.  
  
-Permiso, ¿podría decirme donde puedo encontrar información de la Corona que se robaron meses atrás.  
  
-¿La Corona de los ojos brujos?  
  
-¿Ojos brujos u ojos de serpiente?  
  
-Sí esa. Es que hay gente que le dice ojos brujos u ojos de dragón. - la chica se iba dirigiendo entre los pasillos. - En realidad no hay una sección específica para ese tema, pero hay un libro que la menciona. Si no consigue lo que busca acá entre nosotros se recomienda que vaya a la biblioteca Pública y le pregunte al anciano, que está al frente. Él sabe muchas historias y te podría ayudar. Eso sí, el tipo es bien serio y callado, peor si le dice que Racel lo envió, él le ayudará.  
  
-¿La conoce?  
  
-Sí, es mi padrino. Acá está el libro. Que tenga suerte.  
  
-Gracias. - Snape cogió el libro entre sus manos. "Poder de reyes". Esperaba que allí consiguiera algo y no tener que ir a la Biblioteca Pública.  
  
***  
  
-Mi señor, ya no queda nadie en Azkaban. Los Dementores están preparados. El medallón se encuentra en el centro del círculo esperando que el reflejo de la luna llena llegue al centro.  
  
-Esta vez sí que no fallaré. - dijo Voldemort como en un trance.  
  
-Ya no hay cámaras que se interpongan-  
  
-Aquel niño era un estorbo para la humanidad. Quizá ahora les saque foto a sus antepasados. ¿El Ministro no ha descubierto quien se robó el medallón?  
  
-No mi señor. NO pueden imaginarse quien pudo entrar al Ministerio a una de las salas más secretas y robarse el medallón.  
  
-Perfecto. Esos imbéciles serán destruidos muy pronto. Ninguno merece vivir. Todos se arrepentirán de haber nacido.  
  
-Ninguno se salvará de su gran poder mi Lord.  
  
-Sólo hay una persona que me gustaría salvar.  
  
-¿Quién mi Lord?  
  
-Lina. Realmente me gustaría saber donde se encuentra.  
  
-¿La extraña mi Lord?  
  
-Sí. Pero puedo vivir sin ella, como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Si perece con todos los demás le servirá de escarmiento por traicionarme e irse sin decirme nada. Mi plan no fallará. Las Bestias destruirán todo. No podrán con las criaturas que el medallón creará hoy.  
  
***  
  
-Pronto mi Lord destruirá a Potter.  
  
-¿Crees que no fallará esta vez?  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a dudar del Señor Tenebroso, Crabbe? Él no fallará. Ha destruido todo aquel que se atraviese en su camino.  
  
-Sí Draco. ¿Te acuerdas como eliminó al Gryffindor aquel de la cámara? Todos estaban intrigados. Nadie se atrevía a hablar del tema frente a los profesores.  
  
-Goyle idiota, cállate. Te dije que te olvidaras de ese tema. No quiero que nadie nos relacionen con ese tema. Nadie, escúchame bien, nadie puede enterarse que nosotros sabemos que los mortífagos mataron al Gryffindor.  
  
-Perdón Draco, no volveré a repetirlo.  
  
-Lamento informarles que tendrán que repetirlo frente a la Directora inmediatamente. - dijo la Profa. McGonagall quien escuchó la conversación de los tres chicos de casualidad al pasar cerca de ellos.  
  
Draco, Goyle y Crabbe fueron llevados ante Umbridge. Los chicos tuvieron que confesar que los mortífagos había matado a Collin, pero no dijeron las razones ni quienes lo hicieron. Dijeron que no sabía, pero lo habían escuchado en el Callejón Diagon. Umbridge no lo creía puesto que Draco y esos dos chicos gordos eran parte de los aliados con Umbridge, pero la presión que McGonagall puso ante la situación hizo que la Directora tomara la decisión de expulsar a los jóvenes por un tiempo del Colegio. De todas formas Draco tenía una situación pasada que ameritaba una expulsión, ahora llegaría la venganza de Lina por todo lo que el chico le hizo en el pasado. Para Draco fue una sorpresa por un momento, pero rápido pensó que fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Ahora se libraría de la tensión de estar en Hogwarts cuando comenzara la venganza de Lord Voldemort.  
  
***  
  
Lina se encontraba descansando en la casa. No podía entender porque ella tenía esa marca en el brazo. Tim la había llamado para salir, pero tuvo que rechazarlo por lo mal que se sentía. Él le dijo que él también se sintió mal luego del viaje a Japón. Antes de llamarla había ido al doctor, pero de todos los análisis había salido bien. Lina le dijo que lo más seguro era el estrés del viaje. Lo que no se imaginaba era que estuvieran tan relacionados los dos.  
  
***  
  
-Buenas tardes, la señorita Racel me envió para acá. Me dijo que usted me podría ayudar con información a cerca de la Corona de Ojos de Serpiente, Ojos de Dragón u Ojos Brujos.  
  
-Pasillo tres sección L.M.  
  
-¿Y que hay en esa sección?  
  
-Lo que está buscando. Leyendas mágicas.  
  
-¿Y la Corona es una leyenda mágica? ¿Por eso se la robaron?  
  
-Sí, es el comienzo de todas las leyendas mágicas.  
  
Snape se dirigió al pasillo. Mientras caminaba sentía como si ese lugar ya lo conociera. Pensaba en o que le dijo el anciano: la Corona es el comienzo de todas las leyendas mágicas. ¿Realmente serán tan poderosa e importante? Cuando llegó ala sección se dio cuenta que había una mujer leyendo en una mesa. La chica estaba tan interesada en el libro que no volteó a ver a Snape. Mejor. - pensó él. Como el anciano dijo que la Corona era el comienzo, decidió empezar a leer el primer libro del estante. "Relatos", ese fue el primer libro que cogió. Como no había ninguna otra mesa, Snape se sentó en la otra esquina de la mesa donde estaba Mari cari. Los dos leían intensamente con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les ayudara en sus investigaciones. Ese libro no le ayudaba mucho a Snape. Decidió buscar en otro: "Guerras sin fin". Ese título le parecía más interesante. Se sentó nuevamente. Como él había leído tantos libros en su vida se le hacía mucho más fácil leerlos rápido. Mientras, Mari Cari, seguía en el mismo sin levantar la vista para ver el hombre que estaba a su lado.  
  
"... sin el poder de los ojos la inmortalidad no se alcanzará... - leía Mari Cari.  
  
"... el poder de los medallones harán despertar y las tinieblas se  
dispersarán... - leía Snape.  
  
-¿Poder de los ojos? - murmuró Mari Cari.  
  
-¿Qué medallones despertarán? - se preguntó Snape.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos levantaron las vista de lo que leían y se encontraron. En esas miradas había confusión y medo. Mari Cari fue la primera en hablar.  
  
-¿Ricky? ¿Tú eres Ricky?  
  
-Uhm... sí, ¿te conozco?  
  
-Soy amiga de Malu. Me llamo Mari Cari.  
  
-Oh. Mucho gusto Mari Cari. Perdona que te pregunte pero escuché que leías algo de una corona.  
  
-Sí... uhm y yo te escuché hablar de unos medallones...  
  
-Sí ¿qué buscas tú?  
  
-La leyenda de la bruja Bella ¿y tú?  
  
-¿Bruja Bella? Uhm... yo busco información sobre la Corona Ojos de Serpiente, Ojos de Dragón u Ojos brujos. ¿De casualidad tú estás haciendo la misma investigación de Malu?  
  
-¿Cuál de todas? Es que somos investigadoras privadas.  
  
-Oh. La de Maribella Figg es a la investigación que me refiero.  
  
-Sí. ¿Malu te contó?  
  
-Oh no, no, no. Sólo me dijo que le extrañaba mucho ese nombre.  
  
-Pues sí. Estoy en la misma investigación.  
  
-Sabes Mari Cari, creo que nosotros dos estamos buscando algo que se relaciona. No te estoy diciendo que me cuentes tu investigación, pero te digo que sé que Lina Berbar las contrató para que investigaran a Tim Madley.  
  
-¿Conoces a Lina?  
  
-Sí. Digamos que estamos juntos en esto. Tal vez si compartimos información terminemos con este misterio de una vez.  
  
-Sí, tal vez. Bueno todo empezó con el deseo de Lina de saber el pasado de Madley.  
  
-Sí, y ustedes descubrieron que su madre fue Maribella Figg.  
  
-Exacto, pero y he preguntado sobre ella y me parece que era una bruja real.  
  
-¿Bruja?  
  
-Sí. Ella es la Bruja Bella. - Mari Cari le contó la leyenda a Snape. - Lo extraño es que acá dice que el medallón que la cuidaba tiene que usarse con una corona para que las tinieblas se disuelvan.  
  
-Interesante. Pues la Corona esa es al Corona Ojos de Serpientes. - Snape le contó la leyenda a Mari Cari. - Madley fue quien la robó y misteriosamente a Lina le salió una marca de dos ojos en su brazo izquierdo. Mira Mari cari si no nos unimos, esto no va a funcionar. Tendremos que confiar unos en los otros, si no, va a ser bien confuso para ustedes.  
  
***  
  
-¿Harry estás bien? - preguntó Mione.  
  
-Te ves terrible amigo. - dijo Ron. -Umbridge la ha cogido conmigo. - respondió Harry.  
  
-Dumbledore deber hacer algo. No puede permitir que esa mujer se quede al frente de Hogwarts. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Estoy segura que ya Dumbledore deber estar planeando algo. - dijo Mione.  
  
-Sí, pero a esa gorda lo que le pasa es que no cree que El-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado ha regresado con fuerzas y con aliados. - decía Ron.  
  
-Parece que el Ministro está esperando que Voldemort ataque. - dijo Harry y los chicos se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre a pesar de que durante los 6 años que llevan en Hogwarts han tenido que pasar calamidades por su culpa.  
  
-Lo único queme mantiene tranquilo es que dentro de dos días iremos a Hogsmeade. - dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, eso también es mi tranquilidad. Solo espero que no se le ocurra castigarme el fin de Semana.  
  
-Parece mentira ¡por fin nos deshicimos de Snape y Malfoy y viene entonces una mujer peor que ellos dos! - decía Ginny.  
  
-Sí, esta mujer es peor que esos dos juntos. - decía Mione.  
  
-Esa vieja tiene que tener algún trauma psicológico de la infancia. - decía Ron entre risitas.  
  
-Quizá no sea de su infancia, sino de falta de amor. - se burlaba Ginny.  
  
-Jajaja. - rieron todos.  
  
-Que suerte tiene Neville de no estar acá. Hubiera pasado muchas calamidades. - dijo Harry.  
  
-Fíjate, no lo creo. Neville se comportó muy valiente en Durmstrang la vez aquella del ataque del mortífago Snake. - defendió Hermione.  
  
-Si es cierto. Al pobre lo que le hacía falta era que confiaran en él. - siguió diciendo Ginny.  
  
-Y sobretodo sentirse solo. Así que era obligación que se acostumbrara. - comentó Ron.  
  
-Se encontró un gran amigo allá. - dijo Harry.  
  
-Lo quieren mucho en Durmstrang. - dijo Mione.  
  
-Tal vez ya no quiera regresar. - dijo Ron.  
  
-El plazo termina en varios meses. Él vuelve y Lina se va. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-No creo que Lina vuelva a Durmstrang, ya arregló las diferencias con Dumbledore. - comentaba Harry.  
  
-Pobre Lina, tener que estar tanto tiempo con Snape. - dijo Ron con voz de terror.  
  
-Sí, pobrecita se debe estar volviendo loca. - dijo Ginny.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe si encontraron lo que estaban buscando? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-No he escuchado a nadie hablar de ese asunto. - dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Harry? De momento te quedaste callado. Estás pálido. ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Mione.  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Es algo que ver con el innombrable?  
  
-¿Te duele la cicatriz Harry? - le preguntó Ron.  
  
-¿Tiene que ver con los sueños que has tenido últimamente mi vida?  
  
-Voldemort está cerca. Viene más fuerte que nunca. Algo va a ocurrir. Algo muy malo.  
  
-¿De que diablos está hablando Potter? ¿No ha aprendido nada con las reuniones que hemos tenido? Voy a tener que aumentar la dosis. - Umbridge había escuchado que Harry dijo que se avecinaba la llegada de Voldemort y como ella pensaba que eso era mentira castigaba a Harry haciéndole escribir muchos pergaminos diciendo: "No puedo mentir". Pero eso no es lo grave. Por cada letra escrita la pluma corta la piel de Harry y la tinta que usa es la sangre del chico. Los chicos se desesperaron pues sabían lo que le esperaría a Harry en el Despacho de Umbridge.  
  
***  
  
-Arthur, cariño avísale a todos que ya la comida está hecha.  
  
-Mundungus y Moody no están. Están en Hogsmeade.  
  
-¿Qué hay en Hogsmeade?  
  
-No estoy seguro, pero parece que robaron.  
  
-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! ¡Los chicos irán a Hogsmeade el fin de semana! ¡Los gemelos, Arthur, los gemelos!  
  
-No te preocupes Molly amor, no creo que sea nada de que preocuparse.  
  
La cena fue un poco silenciosa. Tanto Dumbledore, Sirius, Tonks y los señores Weasley tenían problemas en los cuales pensar.  
  
-No es justo que me quede acá encerrado y no puedan permitir que Harry se quede conmigo. - decía Sirius.  
  
-Black, te están buscando todavía allá afuera. No puedes exponer a Harry a este ambiente. Además, descubrirían la localización del cuartel.  
  
-Pero si se quedó bien en las vacaciones conmigo.  
  
-Fue en la casa de Lupin y por poco tiempo. - dijo Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Harry no podrá estar tranquilo acá. Es muy hiperactivo y nosotros no podemos limitar nuestros diálogos porque él esté acá. - dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
-Privet Drive no es seguro para Harry tampoco. - dijo Tonks comprendiendo que la situación es un poco confusa.  
  
-Todavía no se ha acabado el curso en Hogwarts y no sabemos como culminará. Como van las cosas, tendremos que traernos a los chicos para acá. Están bastante grandecitos como para no poder escuchar las conversaciones sobre Voldemort. Esperemos a que pase un poco más de tiempo. - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Has sabido algo de Lina y Snape? - preguntó Tonks porque el tema de Voldemort le erizaba la piel un poco.  
  
-Desgraciadamente no he escuchado nada. No sé que ha pasado por allá. - dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Creo que ellos estarán mejor allá cuando los ataques comiencen. No falta mucho para eso. - dijo Sirius.  
  
-Me hace falta Severus acá, pero estoy seguro que le hace falta estar más con Lina para que se de cuenta de muchas cosas. - dijo Dumbledore disimulando una sonrisa.  
  
Inmediatamente luego de este comentario Mundungus entró a la casa.  
  
-¡El ataque ya empezó! ¡Hogsmeade está destruido!  
  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Tonks inmediatamente.  
  
-No se sabe si fueron gigantes, dementores u otra criatura creada por Voldemort. Todos los establecimientos están destrozados. Hay muertos en las calles, heridos y los pocos que pudieron escapar están en Londres.  
  
-¡¿Mis hijos?! - preguntó Molly. -Los gemelos están en Londres. No te preocupes Molly. Parece como si le hubieran caminado por encima a los edificios. También hay un olor desagradable por todo el lugar. Tenemos que prepararnos Dumbledore. Si Voldemort usa esta criatura en contra de Hogwarts todos estarán perdidos.  
  
-Mañana en la mañana nos reuniremos y empezaremos los planes de contraataques. Hablaré con Hagrid para saber si fueron los gigantes o no, los que atacaron Hogsmeade.  
  
***  
  
-¿Encontraste algo?  
  
-Encontré más de lo que estaba buscando.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Me encontré con Mari Cari, la amiga de Malu, una de las investigadoras que tú...  
  
-Sí, sí pues, ya sé, ¿pero que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?  
  
-Bueno yo estaba buscando información de la Corona y ella de Maribella Figg y encontramos que para poder usar la Corona correctamente se necesitan dos medallones. Se dice que uno de los medallones lo usó Maribella Figg para poder sobrevivir en este mundo sin sus poderes de bruja, y el otro medallón se perdió en una de las batallas de brujos siglos atrás. Pero si unimos toda la información y los conocimientos que tenemos, podremos resolver el misterio.  
  
-Párate un segundo, pues. Déjame entender. Ok... Ok. Maribella Figg fue la pareja de Voldemort. Madley es el hijo Voldemort. La corona necesita dos medallones para usarse. ¿Voy bien?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y que es lo que hace exactamente la Corona?  
  
-Con los dos medallones colocados en los ojos de la Corona, hace inmortal a la persona que la utilice.  
  
-Oh por Dios. Si Voldemort la usa, estamos... perdidos.  
  
-Exactamente. Yo pienso que Maribella Figg sabía esto y por eso huyó de él llevándose el medallón.  
  
-Sí, puede ser. Pero lo más seguro que Madley también lo tiene.  
  
-Pero si no lo ha usado es que no lo sabe.  
  
-Puedes que tengas razón. ¿Y porqué yo tengo esta marca?  
  
-Lo que estoy pensando es que Voldemort tenga el otro medallón y como eres su protegida a ti también te proteja el medallón de una forma u otra.  
  
-¿Y qué puede hace un solo medallón?  
  
-Crear criaturas invencibles.  
  
-¡No! Sí tus sospechas son ciertas, ¡Hogwarts está perdido! ¡Harry! Tenemos que regresar...  
  
-¿Estas loca? Tenemos que estar seguros. Tienes que averiguar si Madley tiene o no el medallón.  
  
-¿Y cómo piensas tú que lo voy a saber? Ah sí, pues, voy y le digo "Hey Madley, ¿tu madre de casualidad te dejó un medallón de recuerdo? Dámelo pues, que si lo colocas en el ojo de la Corona que robaste y tienes en el cuarto adjunto, puedes ser invencible". No es muy convincente ¿cierto?  
  
-Sarcástica.  
  
-Mira quien habla.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo?  
  
-Sí, si me pasa algo. ¿Se puede saber que pretender involucrando a esas dos mujeres en NUESTROS asuntos? Primero fue la Malu y ahora la Mari Cari.  
  
-¿Estás enojada con ellas por algo? Tú fuiste la primera que las contrataste. Ellas son fundamentales para esta averiguación.  
  
-Para eso fue que las contraté, para que me dijeran el pasado de Madley, no para que te estés reuniendo con ellas para resolver NUESTRO misterio.  
  
-Hay por favor Lina, no seas ridícula. Si no fuera por las averiguaciones de esas dos chicas, estuviéramos sin ninguna información. No sabríamos que Maribella fue una bruja, esposa del Señor Tenebroso, y dueña de uno de los medallones.  
  
-Ya, ya. No quiero seguir hablando de eso. Yo trataré de disimuladamente averiguar si Madley tiene o no el medallón, pero también hay que averiguar que ha pasado en Hogwarts. Por las pistas del 5to libro, sabemos que las cosas no andan nada de bien.  
  
-Tengo que irme a ver a la agencia con Malu y Mari Cari para seguir indagando de la Corona.  
  
-Voy contigo.  
  
-Creo que para terminar con esto de una vez tienes que irte a ver con Madley, tú sabes para eso del medallón.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada niña, muévete.  
  
-Yo no soy ninguna niña, allá tú si no te has dado cuenta. - y Lina cerró con un portazo en la cara de Snape, el cual se quedó sumamente pasmado y sin entender la contestación de la chica.  
  
************************************  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, los próximos capítulos serán más cortos, puesto que casi lo termino, pero serán más interesantes.  
  
Los nombres de las películas se las dejaré para el próximo capítulo porque no encuentro el papelito donde anoté los nombres y ya pues, quiero publicar este capítulo.  
  
No olviden los reviews, ah, y para la chica que me pidió la cena romántica entre Snape y Lina, jaja, por ahí viene, pendientes al próximo capítulo 


	19. MENSAJE IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA

MENSAJE DE LA AUTORA  
  
Primero que todo, espero que todos se encuentren bien al leer estas líneas. He querido escribirles una disculpa por no escribir mi fic continuamente. Lo que sucede no es por falta de inspiración, al contrario, fue por falta de computadora. Mi computadora (ordenador) sufrió un contratiempo (se quemó con un corto circuito). Al quemarse, quemó también el disco duro y perdí toda la información que allí estaba, incluyendo la actualización del fic. Por esta razón, no pude continuar mi fic Una Muggle Haciendo la Diferencia.  
  
Pero no se preocupen, que yo siempre escribía en una libreta todas las ideas y parte de los diálogos y luego era que lo pasaba a la computadora. Recientemente, encontré estos borradores y me he puesto a la tarea de acomodar las ideas para continuar el fic.  
  
Le quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han escrito, tanto en los reviews, como a mi email, dándome ánimos para continuar mi fic e ideas que pueden ayudarle a nuestro amado Snape a darse cuenta que le importan (aunque sea un poquitín) le interesa nuestra amiga Lina.  
  
Para los que hace tiempito no leen el fic o son nuevos y ven que hay muchos capítulos y les da flojera comenzar a leerlos les daré un resumen de lo más importante que hay que saber para continuar la historia, que por cierto le está llegando su final.  
  
RESUMEN  
  
Liz Nayda Bernard Barreiro es una joven puertorriqueña con una vida normal. Estudiaba en la universidad y tenía amistades y familiares que la adoraban. Un día decide con las amigas ir a ver la nueva película: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, al cine. Igualmente, en esos días salía al mercado el libro: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. (Recuerden que es un fic). Las tres amigas se dirigieron a buscar el libro, pero éste no aparecía por ninguna parte. Fueron a una tienda pequeña y escondida para ver si de casualidad habían recibido el libro, pero cuando preguntó al señor Phalf (por cierto, parecía un personaje sacado de los libros de Potter) éste se sorprendió del conocimiento de la chica del mundo mágico. Le informó que no tenía el libro pero que le dejara sus datos por si le llegaba. Así lo hizo la chica. Desistieron de la idea de buscar el libro y se dirigieron al cine. Cuando iba a comenzar la película, las luces se apagaron, todo quedó a oscuras, se sentía un frío inmenso, todo daba vueltas, se escuchaban los gritos, el sufrimiento, parecía como si 50 dementores estuvieran en esa sala. De repente, la luz iluminó, todo era un desastre, la gente seguía corriendo. Un empleado del cine entró en la sala e informó a la audiencia que desafortunadamente la película se había roto, que pasaran por la entrada para que su dinero fuera devuelto. Liz no podía creer lo que les había sucedido. Pareciera como si alguien o algo no quisiera que las personas se enteraran ni vieran más el mundo de Harry Potter. Se dirigió a su casa, luego de haber terminado su universidad. Era tiempo de vacaciones. Por fin descansaría en su casa. Su familia la saludó con cariño y le informaron que tenía una carta. Ella muy extrañada la cogió en sus manos. La carta era en papel pergamino y tenía un sello con el escudo de Hogwarts. La chica rió, pues pensaba que sus amigas le jugaron una broma por el hecho de que no tuvo la suerte de encontrar ni el libro, ni ver la película. Llamó a sus amigas y éstas le negaron que fuera de ellas. Abrió el sobre media dudosa y cuando comenzó a leer las palabras que allí decía, comprendió que su vida cambiaría para siempre.  
  
Lina Berbar llegó a Hogwarts. Cuando le llegó el momento de ir al sombrero seleccionador, estaba nerviosa. El sombrero se tardó mucho en decidir donde la colocaría, puesto que esa chica tenía muchos conocimientos diversos y futuros de ese lugar. ¡Slytherin! gritó por fin. La mesa de Slytherin gritaba feliz. Lina se dirigió y le hizo una señal a Draco Malfoy (en el tren Lina y Draco tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse e intercambiar palabras que asustaron a Draco e incluso la consideró por un momento su aliada – leer el capítulo para que entiendan). Iban a proseguir con la selección, pero el sombrero seleccionador lo único que repetía era: otra vez ella, otra vez ella. La Profa. McGonagall llamó nuevamente a Lina y le colocó en sombrero. (Al terminar su selección Lina pensó en lo que le sucedería a Harry a manos de Voldemort. Esto confundió al sombrero que decidió cambiarla de casa) ¡Gryffindor! - gritó nuevamente el sombrero seleccionador. Todos quedaron perplejos.  
  
Lina fue a hablar con Dumbledore. Ésta le pidió una explicación lógica al Director del porqué ella se encontraba en ese lugar. Dumbledore le explicó que Phalf le dijo todo lo que ella sabía de Harry Potter. Lina le suplicó a Dumbledore que la llamara así, Lina, puesto que su nombre completo prefería dejarlo para el mundo muggle. Su nombre completo es Liz Nayda Bernard Barreiro.  
  
En Hogwarts no era fácil estar. Harry no era como mencionaban en las historias, era un poco más sarcástico. A ella la castigaron con Filch, pero ella le enseñó magia muggle al hombre y éste se convirtió en su aliado. Se peleó con Harry y juró venganza. Esto la llevó a convertirse en protegida de Voldemort (esta le dio pistas de cómo destruir a Harry: las pueden encontrar leyendo mi fic Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix). Pero las soluciones a Hagrid para que éste comentara el libro y se lo dieran a Dumbledore para que a Harry no le pasara nada. (lean el capítulo para que sepan como se resolvió el dilema, que hizo Lina en Durmstrang y como Neville lideó sólo en un nuevo Colegio).  
  
Lina se convirtió en amiga de Harry luego de llegar de Durmstrang. Pero vio una foto de "Voldemort" en el profeta cuando leía el robo de la Corona Ojos de Serpiente. Junto a Snape fue a investigar quién era esa persona que tanto se parecía al Señor Tenebroso. Aquí comienza la historia y la aventura. Lina tiene que convivir en una casa en Londres con Snape y sin magia. Poco a poco están resolviendo el misterio que los hizo ir al Londres Muggle. Dos maravillosas investigadoras (Malu y Mari Cari), junto a Snape y Lina descubrieron que la persona de la foto era Tim Madley, un multimillonario muggle y el hijo de Voldemort. Ni Tim ni Voldemort sabe de la existencia del otro. Voldemort tuvo ese hijo con Maribella Figg, una bruja hermosa. La Corona Ojos de Serpiente es mágica. Utiliza dos medallones para hacer invencible a la persona que la posea. Un solo medallón es capaz de crear criaturas invencibles. Uno de los medallones lo puede tener Tim, el otro lo tiene en su poder Voldemort. Hogsmeade fue atacado por unas criaturas gigantes. ¿Serán criaturas creadas por el poder del medallón? ¿En qué forma tratará de destruir Voldemort a Harry ahora?  
  
FIN DEL RESUMEN  
  
En el próximo capítulo:  
  
Se sabe quien atacó a Hogsmeade. Se sabe porque murió Collin. Cena entre Snape y Lina. Y mucho más. 


	20. XVII ¿Quién o qué atacó Hogsmeade?

XVI. ¿Quién o qué atacó Hogsmeade?  
  
Nadie podía creer que Hogsmeade estuviera destruido. Todos pensaban que los gigantes fueron los culpables de tal situación.  
  
-Tiene que comunicarse con Hagrid, Dumbledore. Debemos estar seguros que los gigantes se pasaron al lado oscuro. – decía Tronks.  
  
-Inmediatamente. Arthur, necesito que vaya a Hogwarts. Le dirá a Umbridge que necesita saber datos sobre una criatura que lslegó al Ministerio de Magia. Rápidamente lo traes para acá. Él Tiene que estar al tanto de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.  
  
-Saldré esta misma noche. – dijo Arthur Weasley.  
  
-Mientras tanto, debemos investigar cuales criaturas se han unido a Voldemort. Pensaba que los ataques se tardarían un poco más. Llegó la hora que Severus regrese. Lo necesito para que haga su trabajo. Vamos a preparar todo. La Orden del Fénix comenzará sus labores desde este momento.  
  
-El Amo necesita hablar contigo. Ve inmediatamente. No le hagas esperar.  
  
-Señor, Pettigrew me informó que necesitaba hablar conmigo.  
  
-Llegó el tiempo. Sigue las pistas y treme el medallón.  
  
-De inmediato. Gracias por delegar esa responsabilidad en mí, Señor.  
  
-Recuerda que si fallas, lo pagarás con tu vida.  
  
-No le fallaré. – culminó Malfoy y comenzó su viaje hacia el medallón.  
  
Lina seguía sin hablarse a Snape... se enojó por la confianza tan grande que el hombre le dio a las dos investigadoras, aunque algo muy dentro de su corazón (fuera de los celos) sabía que sin esas dos chicas el secreto de Madley, no se podría resolver.  
  
-No sé que te sucedió ahora, pero lo que sea, es mejor dejarlo atrás. Necesito que pongas todo tu empeño en este caso. El tiempo de estancia se está agotando.  
  
-¿Has leído el libro completo?  
  
-Casi todo. Y lo que he leído no me ha gustado nada. Lo fui comparando con tu historia y se parece en muchas cosas. ¿Terminaste de desayunar? Malu y Mari Cari nos esperan en la biblioteca.  
  
-Sí ya terminé. Enseguida nos vamos. ¡Auch!  
  
-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Snape.  
  
-Nada, nada.  
  
-Algo te tuvo que haber pasado. No por nada te vas a quejar.  
  
-Fue que me mareé un poco, pero creo que es la misma tensión de saber todo sobre ese medallón y esta marca. Vámonos.- mintió Lina. La verdad era que había sentido una sensación totalmente extraña.  
  
-Buenos días, directora. El propósito de mi visita es hablar con el Profesor Rebeus Hagrid. Al Ministerio de Magia llegaron varios especimenes y me gustaría que el Profesor nos oriente al respecto.  
  
-Ja...ja...ja ¿usted cree que ese señor es un profesor de verdad? Es un bueno para nada. He estado supervisando sus clases y he llegado a la conclusión de despedirlo de su cargo. Aprovechemos su dedeo por llevárselo. Le doy el permiso y le dice que no se preocupe por regresar, ya tengo una sustituta. ¡Ya! Retírese. – El señor Weasley salió del despacho de Dolores y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid. No le diría lo de su despido. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era saber la unión de los gigantes al Señor Oscuro y su culpabilidad en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. – Toc...toc...toc. – tocó Arthur a la puerta.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Quién está ahí?  
  
- Soy Arthur Weasley. Hagrid. Ábreme la puerta. Necesito preguntarte algo importante.  
  
-¡Ah! Sr. Weasley ¿qué hace por acá?  
  
-Hagrid, vengo en una encomienda de Dumbledore. ¿Sabes del ataque a Hogsmeade?  
  
-Sí. Todos lo comentan en el Colegio.  
  
-¿Sabes quienes fueron los autores del incidente?  
  
-No ¿y ustedes?  
  
-Por eso estoy aquí. Para preguntarte si fueron los gigantes.  
  
-¡No! Ellos no han sido. Todavía no se han unido al Señor Tenebroso. De eso estoy completamente seguro.  
  
-¿Y quienes podrían ser?  
  
-Ni idea.  
  
-Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Ya le pedí permiso a Umbridge y no puso inconveniente.  
  
-¿Pero y mis clases?  
  
-Todo está resuelto tendrás una sustituta mientras regreses. Esto es mucho más importante.  
  
-Sí, ya sé. Vamos. Espera, dejaré una nota a Harry con Fang. Necesito que alguien se haga cargo de él. Bien, ya vámonos.  
  
-Buenos días. – dijo Mari Cari  
  
-Buenos días. – dijo Malu  
  
-Buen día. – dijo serio Snape (por cortesía)  
  
-Buenas. – dijo más seria Lina  
  
-¿Han encontrado algo? – dijo Malu  
  
-Sí. Algo muy interesante. Los guardianes del medallón eran unas criaturas llamadas "bestias".  
  
-¿Bestias? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vigilaban esas criaturas? ¿Por qué el medallón era tan importante?  
  
-Una pregunta a la vez. – dijo Mari Cari  
  
-Las bestias guardaban el medallón de aquellos humanos que no supieran controlar su avaricia. – explicó Malu.  
  
-El medallón tiene el poder de convertir a su dueño en invencible e inmortal. – prosiguió Mari Cari.  
  
-Se hace un ritual y se colocan las dos mitades del medallón en los ojos de la Corona.  
  
-Esos ojos que te salieron es la figura que crea el medallón junto a la Corona. Según este libro el que tenga la Marca (la figura) es el elegido para gobernar completamente a las bestias.  
  
-¿Son peligrosas esas criaturas? – preguntó horrorizada Lina. -Son terribles. De sus cuerpos emana un desagradable hedor que petrifica a las personas y los deja fuera de combate. Si su adversario es peligros, aumenta la intensidad de su sustancia y lo mata.  
  
-Son gigantes que destruyen todo a su paso. Sin embargo, el que tenga el medallón los podrá controlar a su antojo.  
  
-Esto es terrible. ¿Y que tiene que ver Maribella con todo esto? – preguntó nuevamente Lina.  
  
-no estamos muy seguras, pero por lógica...  
  
-Ella tenía la mitad del medallón, el cual se lo entregó a su hijo. – dijo Snape entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.  
  
-Exacto. – dijo Mari Cari  
  
-Si Tim sabe esto, Londres estará perdido.  
  
-Ese será tu labor. Debes quitarle el medallón a Madley. Debes seducirlo. – dijo Malu.  
  
-¡¿Para qué!? ¡No!. Debe quitárselo e irnos de aquí inmediatamente. Desde que llegamos acá está seduciéndolo y si no fuera por ustedes dos (dijo mirando a las investigadoras) no hubiésemos sabido nada. ¡No voy a perder más tiempo! – dijo Snape rotundamente enojado.  
  
-Dumbledore, ya llegué con Hagrid.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.  
  
-Aquí estoy a sus órdenes. – dijo Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid, amigo mío, ¿has escuchado de lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade?  
  
-Sí, señor. ¡Pero no fueron los gigantes! Ellos no se han unido al lado oscuro, señor. De esto estoy seguro.  
  
-Bien, bien. Tranquilo. Hagrid yo confío en ti. Pero si no fueron los gigantes, ¿quién o qué pudo destruir Hogsmeade? – preguntó Mundungus.  
  
-Regreso en un momento.  
  
-¿A dónde vas Dumbledore? – preguntó Remus.  
  
-Iré en busca de Severus. Si hay algún tipo de poción envuelta en todo esto, sólo él lo puede descifrar.  
  
-Mientras tanto necesito que vayan con Alastor. Toda la información que tengan servirá de mucho, por muy poca que sea. – Dumbledore se dirigió a la chimenea. De una pequeña bolsa sacó unos polvos color verde y los lanzó a las llamas. Introdujo su cabeza y mencionó el nombre Severus. Inmediatamente, su cara apareció en la sala de la casa donde Snape y Lina se estaban quedando. Desgraciadamente no había nadie en la casa.  
  
-Severus, Lina ¿hay alguien? – seguía preguntando Dumbledore. Como nadie respondía, éste desistió. Lo menos que se imaginaba el Director era que la situación estaba igualmente complicada para nuestros protagonistas.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Dumbledore? ¿No están en la casa?  
  
-No Remus, no hay nadie. Esto no me huele bien. Por lo menos uno debió de estar en la casa a esta hora.  
  
-Démosle tiempo. Sabes, estuve revisando uno de de mis libros buscando criaturas destructoras y encontré algo que estoy segurota Snape consiguió.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Mira. – Lupin le enseñó una página donde se encontraban una foto de un animal parecido a un mono y un humano a la vez. Abajo se podía leer las palabras: "Las Bestias". Parecen un gigantesco hombre-mono, de más de tres metros de altura, erguido en dos patas, con poderoso brazos que cuelgan hasta el suelo y una cabecita de rostros melancólico demasiado pequeña para el porte del cuerpo. Está cubierta de pelo hirsuto como alambre y tiene tres largos garras afilados como cuchillos curvos en cada mano. Se mueve con tan increíble lentitud, que es como si no se moviera. Como modo de defensa emanan un hedor terrible, tan poderoso capaz de dejar a cualquier persona inconsciente o muerte. El hedor de sus glándulas es mortífero. Son los guardianes del poder de la Corona Ojos de Serpiente. En los tiempos de antes, las Bestias y las Serpientes eran muy unidas. Con la unión de dos medallones (los ojos de la serpiente) en los agujeros de los ojos de la Corona, transforma a una persona invencible. Uno de los medallones crea criaturas dañinas e incluso hace un llamado a las bestias. La persona que tenga la Corona y los dos medallones, tendrá el control total y una vida inmortal. Pero existen excepciones. Según la leyenda una de las Bestias traicionó su manada y se enamoró de una bruja. La pareja tuvo varios hijos humanos. El poder de los dos paso a cada uno de sus hijos. Se dice que sólo el heredero portará la marca que permitirá controlar las bestias sin utilizar la Corona y los medallones. Pero para salvar a todos tendrá que ceder algo preciado.  
  
-Me sorprende todo esto.  
  
-A mi me deja totalmente confundido. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo entender. Pero de lo que estoy seguro que la Corona que Lina vio en el Profeta es esta de la que habla el libo. Más abajo dice otra cosa: "Profecía: un triángulo se formará; así sólo funcionará. Pero de unirse serán destruidos todos. Sólo vivirá el poder del corazón."  
  
-Definitivamente tengo un mal presentimiento. Pienso que no debí abandonar así a Lina y a Snape, sin magia. Si la Corona es la misma y Madley es quien creemos que es, estos dos están en gran peligro.   
  
-El ataque comenzará en 15 minutos. Quiero a todos preparados. Hogwarts está invulnerable sin Dumbledore. Me lo han dejado todo en bandeja de plata.  
  
-Si aquel chico que estuvo a punto de descubrirnos, hubiera sobrevivido, nadie le creería.  
  
-¿A quién se le ocurriría venir al Bosque y tomar fotos? Creo que a nadie lo he hecho falta ese gusano. – dijo Voldemort.  
  
-Ya todo está listo Amo. Ya pronto oscurecerá completamente.  
  
-Hogwarts jamás volverá a ser el de antes. – dijo a carcajadas Lord Voldemort.  
  
-¿Todavía no te has podido comunicar con Snape?  
  
-Todavía Lupin. Me extraña mucho eso. Presiento que algo grande ha pasado o etá a punto de suceder.  
  
-¿Algo como qué?  
  
-Snape no aparece y no se ha sabido nada de Voldemort. Lo de las bestias no me gusta nada y están por ahí sueltas. Si no fuera por la incertidumbre que tengo de que por primera vez no sé que sucederá, iría en busca de aquellos dos.  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan que tenemos hasta ahora?  
  
-En realidad, tenemos que estar atentos cualquier rumor. Ahora que Hogsmeade está destruido, los rumores se escucharán en el ministerio de Magia. -Habando de Hogsmeade ¿no crees que el próximo ataque será Hogwarts?  
  
-Lo he pensado y estoy seguro que así será. Por eso dije que estuviéramos bien atentos a cualquier rumor. Ya Hagrid salió al Colegio.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede regresar!  
  
-¿Por qué no, Arthur, cariño? - dijo la Sra. Weasley entrando en la Biblioteca con una bandeja de capuchinos.  
  
-Porque Umbridge lo despidió.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Molly.  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó Dumbledore. -me dijo que no le gustaba como Hagrid hacía su trabajo. Cuando le pedí permiso para traérmelo me informó que no se preocupara por regresar, que ya tenía una maestra de reemplazo.  
  
-Esa mujer no tiene sentimientos ni escrúpulos. – dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Pero que se cree esa vieja estúpida? - dijo Molly.  
  
-Pobre Rebeus, le dolerá esa noticia, pero él llegará en la noche. Le enviaré una carta para que no se reporte y esté al pendiente de cualquier movimiento extraño que pase en el Bosque.  
  
-Claro, así nos mantendrá informados y no hablará que Umbridge.  
  
-Y la vieja esa no podrá decirle que está despedido.  
  
-Voy a enviar una lechuza con la carta.  
  
-Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa. Lo que necesites estará a tu orden.  
  
-Gracias Umbridge.  
  
-Llámame Dolores, linda.  
  
-Gracias nuevamente Dolores.  
  
-Bien, como te dio tu tío, tu clase será Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
-¿Por qué fue que no hay profesor para la tarea?  
  
-Por qué era un inepto y no sabía nada.  
  
-OH.  
  
-¿Ya tienes todo preparado?  
  
-Sí, ya estoy lista para comenzar esta tarde. Veremos como es la aceptación del grupo.  
  
-vienes callada todo el camino. ¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento. No me estoy sintiendo bien últimamente.  
  
-¿Qué te has sentido?  
  
-Estoy teniendo pesadillas, pero no son muy claras.  
  
-¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?  
  
-No sé, son como torres enormes y muchas luces y muertos. Es horrible.  
  
-Debe ser toda la tensión.  
  
-Sí, tal vez. No sé lo que es distraerme desde que entré a Hogwarts.  
  
-Ya lo harás cuando todo esto termine. – dijo Severus entrando a la casa.  
  
-Si sigo viva.  
  
-No sabía porque no vivirás.  
  
-Una nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar. Oye Severus.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿No te huele a humo?  
  
-Sí, es cierto. Alguien se trató de comunicar con nosotros.  
  
-¿Quién sería? ¡¿Sería Dumbledore?! Debemos decirle todo lo que está sucediendo. Ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.  
  
-¿Crees que soy adivino?  
  
-Grosero. Pues trata de comunicarte.  
  
-¿No te acuerdas que no tenemos forma?  
  
-OH. Se me había olvidado que no tenemos nada de magia. Tal vez quería saber porque nos tardamos tanto.  
  
-Lo menos que se imaginan es todo lo que ha pasado.  
  
-Y falta por pasar.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
-Voy a salir.  
  
-¿Para dónde?  
  
-Aterminar con esto de una vez.  
  
-¿Y que pretendes?  
  
-Voy a bailar con Madley. Ajumarlo, abobarlo hasta sacarle donde tiene el medallón.  
  
-¿Tanto deseas estar con ese tipo que no puedes esperar hasta que Cordero o Acosta terminen las investigaciones y hagamos un plan concreto?  
  
-No.  
  
-NO vas a salir. No voy a permitir que tus inmadureces arruinen todo lo que hemos hecho.  
  
-¿Hecho? ¿Hecho? ¿Qué demonios has hecho tú, estúpido? ¡Las dos tipas esas te tienen ensimismado! ¡Ahora más que sabes que eres Severus Snape de verdad! ¡Y aquí el único inmaduro eres tú y yo hago lo que se me venga en gana!  
  
-¡Un momento! ¡Yo he sido bastante condescendiente con usted Srta. Berbar, pero no permitiré que una escuincla como tú me venga a alzar la voz y a desafiarme! ¡Digo que no vas Y NO VAS! – dijo Snape sujetándola del brazo bien pegadito a ella.  
  
-¡Eres un inepto! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué Madley se ce cuenta que puede ser invencible y nos mate a todos, en lo que tus bebés terminen de leer par de libritos? ¡Yo no puedo esperar esas niñerías! - le gritaba en la cara Lina a Snape.  
  
-¿Bebes? Yo no tengo nada con aquellas dos.  
  
-Ni tendrás con nadie, ¿y sabes porqué? Porqué no sabes tratar a las mujeres, porque siempre quieres hacerte voluntad, PORQUE PUEDES TENER LA LUZ DE FRENTE Y TE SIGUES TROPEZANDO CONTRA LAS PAREDES. – dijo Lina y con un jalón fuerte se libró de los brazos de Snape, los cuales ya la apretaban fuertísimo.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – le preguntó Snape volviéndola a agarrar por el brazo y girándola hacia sí y viéndola a los ojos.  
  
-Usa tu inteligencia y averígualo. – dijo Lina y se volvió a zafar de los brazos de su amado.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Lina, tanto tiempo. Te estuve llamando, pero no te conseguía.  
  
-No me he sentido bien últimamente  
  
-Yo tampoco. Pero el doctor me dijo que era el estrés. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?  
  
-Lo que quieres.  
  
-Llévame a bailar.  
  
-¿Bailar?  
  
-¿Sabes o no?  
  
-¡Claro! Fue que me extrañó.  
  
-es que estoy aburrida de estar en casa.  
  
-Pues vámonos, preciosa.  
  
Ya en el Pub...  
  
-Un aguardiente doble.  
  
-Una Smirnoff Ice bien fría.  
  
-¿Smirnoff ice?  
  
-Si, una cerveza de limó deliciosa.  
  
-OH. ¿Bailamos? – dijo Tim bebiéndose el aguardiente de un solo trago.  
  
-Claro. Deja beberme la cerveza.  
  
Luego de beberse las bebidas comenzaron a bailar. Lina estaba dispuesta a interrogar a Tim luego de emborracharlo. Entre las tantas canciones que bailaron llegó una balada. Al principio Lina titubeó, pero rápido se acordó de la pelea que tuvo con Snape y se dijo a ella misma y le demostraría a ese refunfuñón que ella sí podía descubrir igual que las investigadoras esas. Se abrazó a Tim, siguió al ritmo de la música. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Tim. De repente ve una cadena en el cuello del hombre. Su vista recorre su cuello hasta llegar al pecho. Unos ojos enormes la miraban. ¡No podía estar más tiempo allí! Como una loca y llorando salió corriendo del pub. Llevaba una mano en la boca como para no gritar.  
  
-¡Hey, Lina! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Madley mientras corría detrás de la chica, pero fue demasiado tarde, ésta ya se había ido.  
  
Lina llegó a la casa fatigada de tanto correr. Tenía un ataque de llanto y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Severus se levantó inmediatamente para ver que le pasaba a Lina.  
  
-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con el tipo ese? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Maldita sea, contéstame!  
  
-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Estaba con Madley! ¡Estaba bailando con él y ...  
  
-¿Qué estabas bailando con él? Pero...  
  
-¡Sí y... de momento recosté mi cabeza en el hombre de él y... y... vi esos ojos!  
  
-¿Qué ojos? ¿Y porqué recostaste tu cabeza en el hombre del idiota ese?  
  
-¡Snape, ..... él... él tiene el otro medallón! Es un medallón con los ojos de mi marca en medio de una figura. (Vean la carátula de la película "7 Days" y sabrán qué marca está al dorso de los ojos de serpiente). ¡Él la tiene como si fuera un amuleto que su madre le hubiera dado para protegerlo! ¡No se lo quita nunca!  
  
-¿Y cómo tú sabes que no se lo quita?  
  
-Uno, porque tiene la marca del sol. Dos porque lo invité a bailar y no se cambió. Se fue como estaba trabajando.  
  
-Ya, ya, tranquilízate. – La cogió entre sus brazos y trató de controlarla. Le pasaba la mano por su pelo, mientras que la chica seguía llorando nerviosa en su hombro. - Lograste lo que querías. – dijo luego de un rato Snape.  
  
-¿Qué ... cosa? - dijo Lina mirándolo.  
  
-Demostrarme que el idiota ese tiene el medallón. – dijo Snape haciendo una mueca con sus labios.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto. Es que tú me desesperas. Te me quieres imponer.  
  
-No me gusta ese tipo. Era por tu bien.  
  
-Si ya me di cuenta.  
  
-Ya, para la próxima aprende a escuchar a tus mayores.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Ven. Te haré una taza de té caliente. Te la beberás toda y luego te prepararás.  
  
-¿Prepararme?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Vamos a salir.  
  
En Hogwarts las cosas iban mal. Era un ambiente oscuro y tenebroso.  
  
-Hace frío. – decía Ron.  
  
-Está feo allá afuera. – dijo Hermione.  
  
-No me gusta nadita. – decía Harry.  
  
-¡Corran! ¡Corran! – una gritería se escuchaba a lo lejos.  
  
-¡Vengan! ¡Corran! ¡Por esta puerta! ¡Apúrensen! ¡No importa de que casa sean! ¡Corran, terremoto!  
  
-¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas?  
  
-Vengan, tengo la capa invisible.  
  
-Harry por favor. ¿Tú crees que Voldemort no ve debajo de la capa invisible?  
  
-Él no aparecerá acá Hermione. – decía Ron.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos cariño? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Estoy incómodo. – decía Ron.  
  
-Vamos a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-¡Hagrid no está! ¿Quién nos protegerá?  
  
-Tenemos que ver que es lo que está pasando. Eso de que es un terremoto no me lo creo.  
  
-Yo tampoco Harry, pero ¿no crees que donde están todos es mejor?  
  
-Como quieras, Mione, pero decide ya que no tenemos tiempo.  
  
-Ya vamos que estoy incómodo. – contestó por fin.  
  
-Harry Potter, y amigos, vengan por acá. Dobby los ayudará. – dijo Dobby en voz baja.  
  
Los cuatro muchachos siguieron a Dobby por un pasillo secreto. Se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes corriendo por los pasillos siguiendo las instrucciones de los profesores, quienes estaban muy preocupados por la situación. Llegaron a un cuarto oscuro. Dobby encendió una pequeña antorcha.  
  
-Ya Harry Potter, llegamos. – dijo Dobby.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
  
-Parece una bóveda.  
  
-Es un cuarto de aseo.  
  
-Sí, señorita Ginny, pero está limpio y es seguro.  
  
-Confiamos en ti Dobby. ¿Habrá la posibilidad que podamos salir a la cabaña de Hagrid? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Señor, eso, eso, es peligroso – dijo Winky saliendo de la sombra.  
  
-OH Winky. ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! – dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Por qué dices que es peligroso? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No es un temblor, son criaturas enormes. – dijo Winky.  
  
-¿Criaturas enormes? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-¿Gigantes? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-No. No son gigantes. – dijo Dobby.  
  
-¿Y que son? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-Bestias. – dijo Winky.  
  
-¿Bestias? ¿En Hogwarts? Imposible. – dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué son Bestias? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Guardianes. – respondió Dobby.  
  
-¿Guardianes de qué? – preguntó Harry.  
  
-Según un libro que estaba revisando, son guardianes de objetos valiosos y son mitológicos. – dijo Hermione. -¿Pero que podrían querer aquí? – preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No, esa no sería la pregunta. La pregunta sería que si son mitológicos ¿qué hacen acá? – preguntó Mione.  
  
-Sí ¿qué hacen acá? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-¡Voldemort! Ese era el presentimiento, ¡claro! ¿Cómo pudo convocar las Bestias? ¿Dobby? ¿Winky? ¿Mione? – preguntó Harry.  
  
Un silencio total inundó el cuarto de aseo. Nadie sabía como Voldemort había convocado, ni porque, a esas bestias. Sólo sabían que iba a haber un atque inminente y que Dumbledore n estaba para ayudarlos y protegerlos.  
  
-Tenemos que llegar hasta la Cabaña de Hagrid o a la lechuzería. Tenemos que alertar a mis papás.  
  
-¡Ron! Sabes que no puedes enviar lechuzas.  
  
-¡Pero tienen que hacer algo, no nos podemos quedar toda la vida acá! – dijo Cho saliendo de una esquina del cuarto.  
  
-¿Qué haces tú acá mujercita? - dijo Ginny inflado (tenía celos de Cho porque ella y Harry habían empezado a gustarse a principio de curso.  
  
-Winky me trajo y no soy ninguna mujercita, niñita.  
  
-Niñita será tu...  
  
-Ya Ginny por favor. No es momento para rebajarte a nivel de ella.  
  
-Harry, tienes que hacer algo. Si todo lo que he escuchado es cierto, estaremos muertos en par de horas.  
  
Harry estaba pasmad. Lo menos que se imaginaba era que algún día iba a estar encerrado en un lugar con las dos chicas que le movían el suelo en sus últimos minutos de su vida.  
  
-Sí, sé que hay que hacer algo, pero ya somos muchos acá. Aprovecharé la conmoción y saldré del Colegio. Iré a la Cabaña de Hagrid a ver si dejó alguna pista. Luego regresaré.  
  
-¡Pero no puedes ir solo! Iré contigo. – dijo Ginny.  
  
¡No! Será muy peligroso.  
  
-Es cierto, yo iré contigo.  
  
-No. Mejor decidamos con un sorteo. El que saque el número ese irá con Harry. Así no se hace trampa. ¿Todos de acuerdo? – dijo Hermione.  
  
-No.  
  
-Ginny, por favor. – dijo Ron.  
  
-No permitiré que esta tipa salga con Harry.  
  
-No sabes si ganará.  
  
-Por si acaso.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, confía en mí. – dijo Harry.  
  
-Yo confío en ti amor, pero en ella no.  
  
-Vamos Ginny, no son horas de tus celos. Harry te adora. – decía Hermione.  
  
-Ya bien. – dijo Ginny dándole un beso a Harry.  
  
Bien. Si todos estamos de acuerdo, Dobby escribe un número del 1 al 10... ¿ya?... Bien. ¿Quién empieza?  
  
-5- dijo Ginny.  
  
-No – dijo Dobby.  
  
-1 – dijo Mione.  
  
-No.  
  
-8 – dijo Ron  
  
-No  
  
-4 – dijo Cho  
  
-No  
  
-2 – Ginny  
  
-No  
  
-3  
  
-No  
  
-6  
  
-No  
  
-7 – dijo Cho  
  
-Sí. – dijo Dobby  
  
-No, no, no y no. – dijo Ginny.  
  
-Tú aceptaste. – dijo Cho.  
  
-Será un estorbo. – decía Ginny.  
  
-Es lo que salió y vámonos porque el tiempo corre. – dijo Cho.  
  
-Nos vemos dentro de un rato, te amo. – dijo Harry a Ginny.  
  
-NO creo que haya sido una buena idea venir juntos.  
  
-¿Te da miedo estar conmigo?  
  
-¿Miedo yo? ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo yo?  
  
-Nunca llegamos a terminar nuestra relación Harry.  
  
-¿Ah? En ese momento se detuvieron. Cuando Harry mira a Cho, ésta se encontraba muy cerca de él. - ¿Hum? Cho, es mejor que no hablemos de ese tema. Todo...  
  
-pero en ese momento Cho lo besa en la boca. Sin pensarlo, Harry respondió al beso. Inmediatamente se separó de ella. El nombre "Ginny" le retumbaba en la mente. ¿Había besado a Cho? ¡Si, labia besado! ¿Cómo le había hecho eso a Ginny?  
  
-No debiste haber hecho eso Cho.  
  
-Tú lo respondiste.  
  
-No reaccioné. También fue un error, en todo caso.  
  
-¿Sientes algo por mí todavía?  
  
-Cho no hay tiempo de discutir eso ahora que hay... -¡Ahhh!  
  
-¡Corre! – una bestia se acercaba por la entrada de Hogwarts. Harry y Cho habían salido por la trampilla del Sauce Boxeador (además de dar a la Casa de los Gritos, otra de las puertas daba a entradas del Castillo). El cielo estaba oscuro. Criaturas espantos con alas surcaban los cielos del Colegio. Parecía como si Hogwarts se hubiera hundido hacia el infierno. Los chicos llegaron al a Cabaña de Hagrid. Allí Fang los recibió muy ameno. Trató de buscar alguna pista que lo ayudara a saber que hacer en esa situación.  
  
-Oye, Harry, ¿qué es esto? – un sobre sellado se encontraba en la canastilla de Fang. Cuando decidieron abrirla se dieron cuenta que una bestia se acercaba a la cabaña. Harry guardó la carta en el bolsillo de sus jeans y echaron a correr fuera de la cabaña.  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Mil perdones por la tardanza, estaba en exámenes finales y pues no podía tener mucho tiempo de pasarla. ¿Qué pasó por la cena de Lina y Snape? Pues los dejo para el próximo capítulo. Ya estoy en cuestiones de pasarlo.  
  
¡¡¡Dejen reviews y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!!! ¡¡¡Besos los quiero!!! 


	21. XVII El poder de la naturaleza

XVII. El poder de la naturaleza  
  
Cuando se echaron a correr, tuvieron que detenerse. Todo había oscurecido de momento. Pero no era porque era de noche, si no porque era una oscuridad aterradora. Los truenos comenzaron a caer. Las gotas de lluvia caían tan fuertes que parecían granizos.  
  
-Harry, esto se está poniendo feo.  
  
-Sí. Nunca había visto un clima igual.  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada.  
  
-Mejor vámanos. Revisaremos la carta allá con los chicos. – Cuando se disponían a seguir su camino vieron una sombra enorme que se les venía encima. Miraron hacia arriba y lo que veían era una manta de pelo oscuro. Siguieron sus miradas elevándose hasta que se encontraron con dos ojos negros de una mirada profunda. La sangre de los dos chicos se heló. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente. Sentían como si un balde de agua fría les caía encima.  
  
-¿Qué es eso Harry?  
  
-No tengo ni idea, pero lo que sí sé es que si no salimos ahora, no viviremos para averiguarlo. A la cuenta de tres salimos corriendo hacia la trampilla sin mirar hacia atrás. 1, 2, ¡3! Los chicos corrieron por todo el patio hacia la trampilla sin mirar hacia atrás, pero estaban seguros que la criatura espantosa los seguía de cerca. Lograron entrar en la trampilla, pero la Bestia no se rendía. Rugía ferozmente. Cho estaba sumamente asustada.  
  
Vete Cho. Yo me quedo aquí hasta cerrar la puerta de una forma segura.  
  
-Pero Harry...  
  
-¡Vete! – y Cho no lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo por el pasillo oscuro el cual la conduciría hasta el pasillo secreto donde estaba el cuarteto. Mientras que Harry se quedó luchando con la fuerza que hacía la Bestia corromper la trampilla. Harry logró alcanzar un pedazo de estaca de madera que yacía en una orilla de la trampilla y la atravesó en la puerta creando una especie de seguro. Unos minutos más tarde escuchó un estruendo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que la Bestia fue atacada por el Sauce Boxeador. (A pesar de que la trampilla del Sauce dirigía a Hogsmeade, Dobby encontró una puertesita que dirigía a un pasillo oculto dentro de Hogwarts.) Harry aprovechó el incidente y corrió por el túnel de la trampilla hacia el cuarto secreto.  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-¿Estás bien amor?  
  
-Sí. Era una criatura enorme. Más alta que un gigante. Y estaba lleno de pelo.  
  
-Y un hedor putrefacto.  
  
-¡Cállate estúpida! ¡Fuiste capaz de dejar a Harry sólo a puesto que me lo mataran!  
  
-Ginny, amor, por favor. – Harry dijo estoy y miró a los demás. – Sí, nunca antes había visto algo tan horrible. - (Se escuchó un trueno)  
  
-Está feo allá afuera, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-Fue de repente. Todo se volvió oscuro. Comenzaron los truenos y las gotas parecían granizos.  
  
A todo esto Hermione escuchaba atentamente. Hubo un silencio de un minuto y de repente vieron a Hermione sentarse alrededor de muchos libros.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Hermione?  
  
-Creo saber cuales son esas criaturas Harry y... - Hermione levantó sus ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas. – si lo son, estamos perdidos.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron.  
  
-¿Se acuerdan del ataque a Hogsmeade?  
  
-Si – dijeron todos.  
  
-Pues estuve investigando sobre las criaturas que emanan hedor mortífero.  
  
-¿Y encontraste algo?  
  
-Sí. Encontré que se llaman "Bestias". Sus cuerpos están forrados de un pelaje grueso. Son más altos que los gigantes y cuando tienen un enemigo en la mira, de su cuerpo emana una hedor capaz de matar de inmediato 50 personas a la misma vez.  
  
-¿Pero quién es capaz de soltar semejante criatura? – preguntó Cho aterrorizada.  
  
-No se sueltan, se crean.  
  
-¿Se crean?  
  
-Son creadas por un medallón.  
  
-¿Medallón?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y se pueden controlar con el medallón?  
  
-Sí, pero si tienes las tres piezas esenciales te conviertes en dueño y señor de todo el ejército de las Bestias.  
  
-¿Cuáles tres piezas?  
  
-Dice acá: "la corona y los dos medallones.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Entonces hay otro medallón que puede crear estas criaturas? ¡Será una epidemia!  
  
-Sí, exactamente.  
  
-¿Y cuando estaban allá afuera habían muchas?  
  
-Sí. Pero la que pudimos ver fue la que estaba bien cerca de nosotros a punto de atacarnos?  
  
-¿Y quién querría crear estas...? – dijo Cho entre pensamientos tratando de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido minutos antes, incluyendo la conversación de Hermione.  
  
-Lord Voldemort – dijo Harry sabiendo perfectamente que al mencionar estas dos palabras estaba sellando su sentencia de muerte.  
  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
  
-En un museo.  
  
-¿Y cómo lo descubriste?  
  
-Tuviste mucho tiempo para salir con Madley.  
  
-OH perdóname.  
  
-No hay problema Lina.  
  
-Sí, sí lo hay. Mira Severus, no fue mi intención que todo resultara así. Cuando vi la foto de Madley en el Profeta, jamás imaginé que las cosas se complicarían tanto. Yo sabía que tenía que ser algo relacionado a Voldemort, bueno en realidad, yo pensé que era él pero con un hechizo rejuvenecedora. No pensé que hubiera un hijo de Voldemort abandonado a la suerte.  
  
-¿Ahora te da lástima, cierto? – dijo Severus furioso.  
  
-Pues no es eso. Pero imagínate que Voldemort se llegara a enterar que tiene un hijo y que es poseedor de una corona y un medallón que es capaz de destruir la faz de la tierra en segundos. Juntos irían en busca del otro medallón y no quiero ni saber lo que nos puede suceder a todos.  
  
-La verdad que sería un caos total, tanto para el mundo mágico que para el mundo muggle.  
  
-Gracias a Dios, Madley no conoce las funciones de las dos joyas que tiene.  
  
-¿Lina?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
¿Has intentado usar tu marca para hacer magia?  
  
-Fíjate, no exactamente.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho?  
  
-Pues hace un ratito traté de concentrarme y de sentir algo extraño, pero no pasó nada.  
  
-¿Pero no los atacó?  
  
-No, la bestia solo nos miró.  
  
-Era como si una fuerza redijera que no nos atacara.  
  
-Pero de repente la orden se esfumó y la Bestia reaccionó.  
  
-¿Y no lo has vuelto a intentar?  
  
-No. ¿Para qué si no sucede nada?  
  
-¿Qué son esos gritos?  
  
-Son de la Profa. Jenny. (Profa. de DCAO)  
  
-Sí, pero hay otros.  
  
-¡¡¡Uhi!!! ¡El temblor!  
  
-¡No es temblor Ginny, es la Bestia!  
  
-¿Qué? ¿En serio Mione?  
  
-¿Esa cosa cabe acá?  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
-Pero la Profa. Umbridge, ¿dónde se metió?  
  
-Escúchenla. Parece que se tropezó con una de las Bestias.  
  
-¡Todo los estudiantes están en lo Alto de Hogwarts!  
  
-Eso es estar en la boca del lobo en estos momentos.  
  
-¿Escuchan? – dio Ron. Todos se pegaron en la pared. Un ruido a agua se escuchaba.  
  
-¿Está lloviendo?  
  
-Sí. Cuando entramos al colegio esta lloviendo.  
  
-Pero, esto suena más fuerte. – dijo Cho.  
  
-Sí, suena a granizos. – dijo Ron.  
  
-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – gritó Ginny. Un pedazo de techo se había desprendido. Se podían ver las bestias caminando de un lugar a otro buscando sus presas.  
  
-Shhh. No se muevan. No hablen. Debemos estar tranquilos para que no se den cuenta que estamos acá abajo.  
  
-¿Por qué no intentas concentrarte?  
  
-Ok. Bien. – Lina comenzó a relajarse. Cerró los ojos. Respiraba hondo. Inhalaba y exhalaba. Se concentró simplemente en la marca. Con los ojos cerrados imaginó la marca en su mente. Imaginariamente recorrió todas sus líneas al formar aquellos ojos misteriosos. Pensó para que serviría. Estaba tranquila. Nada la perturbaba. No quería hacerle daño a nadie. Quería saber para que servía esa marca. Quería saber si podría ayudar a alguien. Si podía sentir algo.  
  
-¡Se está hiendo! – dijo Ron  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Sí es cierto, retroceden.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde reinó el silencio, pero nadie se atrevió a moverse de sus refugios.  
  
-Ya pasamos del peligro.  
  
-¡Por fin estamos a salvo!  
  
-Qué susto pasé.  
  
-Oigan, chicos...  
  
-¿Qué sucede Ronny? No te preocupes ya las bestias se fueron.  
  
-No es eso.... ¿qué es ese ruido?  
  
Todos los chicos hicieron silencio y con cara de susto se concentraron para escuchar mejor.  
  
-¡Las Bestias! ¡Regresan!  
  
-¡No! No... No apesta... más bien parece una cascada  
  
-Parece como si 50 bestias de esas corrieran hacia nosotros.  
  
-OH. OH. – dijo Cho. La chica se encontraba de frente a la pared que da para el acantilado.  
  
-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry. Entonces fue cuando vio lo que ocurría. La pared se estaba agrietando y botaba pequeños chorros de agua. - ¡Corran! ¡Corran! ¡La pared se destruye!  
  
-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín!  
  
Todos los chicos corrieron hasta salir por el pasillo. Tras de ellos escucharon un estruendo. La pared explotó. Una inundación iba tras de ellos. Lamentablemente la corriente era demasiado fuerte y los alcanzó. Ellos trataron de salir a flote nadando. Usaban los artefactos que el agua arrastraba a su paso, como pedazos de madera o de la misma pared. Las escaleras estaban cerca. Tenían que llegar o estaban perdidos.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Ayúdenme! - gritó Cho. El agua la había hundido. Estaba atrapada en los pedazos de escombros y la jalaban hacia abajo. - ¡Ayu...den...me! - decía la chica tragando agua a millón. Harry se dirigí hacia ella.  
  
-¡Harry, no! – gritó Ginny y se detuvo en las escaleras. -¡Sigue Ginny! ¡Sig...! - en ese momento el agua también lo alcanzó a él y quedó sumergido bajo el agua.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡No! – Ginny iba a virar y buscarlo.  
  
-¡NO Ginny, vamos! - Ron la agarró por el brazo y se la llevó a rastras.  
  
Harry salió de debajo del agua y nadó hasta donde estaba Cho. La chica yacía flotando entre los muebles, estatuas y demás artefactos que habían sido afectados por la inundación. Harry la cogió por la cintura y nadó con ella hasta las escaleras. Ya el agua había cedido un poco. La acostó boca arriba. Le cogió el pulso. Éste estaba muy lento. Harry levantó la cabeza de Cho un poco. Le dio los primeros auxilios. Cho despertó y escupió el agua que había tragado hacía unos minutos atrás.  
  
-Gracias Harry.  
  
-De nada. No hay tiempo que perder. El agua puede seguir subiendo. – Los chicos se fueron lo más rápido que podían, pero no corrieron puesto que estaban agotados por el incidente y todavía el agua pasaba por sus pies.  
  
-Hey, Harry, por acá. – les gritó Ron. Los chicos estaban reunidos en las escaleras que dan para la torre norte. Allí se encontraban los profesores y demás estudiantes. La directora nunca se ido cuenta de la ausencia de los chicos. Fueron Dobby y Winky los que notificaron a Umbridge que la parte del sótano se había inundado por las fuertes lluvias que estaban cayendo.  
  
-OH, Harry, mi amor, estás bien. Me asustaste. Quería buscarte pero Ron...  
  
-Ya chiquita, si estoy bien amor. No te preocupes. Estoy aquí contigo. No llores.  
  
-¿Qué demonios hacen las Bestias acá? ¡Pettigrew!  
  
-No... no sé... señor.  
  
-Bueno. Ya ha sido un pequeño escarmiento. Mañana daremos un poco más.  
  
-¿Qué sentiste?  
  
-¿Yo? Nada. Nada de nada. Sólo paz y tranquilidad.  
  
-¿Lina?  
  
-¿Qué? -¿Qué es aquello que se ve por allá?  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Aquellas criaturas amarillas.  
  
-¿Te gustan?  
  
-Para nada. – dijo Snape acercándose al lugar donde estaban las criaturas.  
  
-Jaja. ¿Cómo que no? ¡Si son adorables!  
  
-¿Adorables? Son terribles. Tenían que ser inventos muggles. Ahora dio gracias por nunca haber pisado este lado del museo.  
  
-Ahí Severus, por favor. Ya quisiera yo que a veces fueras igual que el gordito. Ese que está ahí. – dijo señalando a un hombre amarillo, gordito, calvo, de pantalones azules y camisa blanca.  
  
-¿Pero que son?  
  
-Se llaman Los Simpson. Es una representación cómica de las supuestas familias típicas muggles. El que te señalé es Homero Simpson, el jefe de la familia. Medio atontado. No tiene mal genio, sólo cuando el momento lo merece.  
  
-¿Tan insoportable soy que te gustaría que fuera estúpido?  
  
-Pues estúpido no, tampoco. Pero la verdad si tienes un geniecito de madre.  
  
-Tú tampoco eres nada de tranquila.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Tengo un geniecito del demonio. No dejo que nadie me humille.  
  
-Sí. Me he dado cuenta.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-No sé.  
  
-Tengo hambre.  
  
-Vamos a cenar entonces.  
  
-Sí vamos.  
  
-¿Qué comida? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.  
  
-Italiana – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana. Un mozo los atendió. Pidieron una mesa retirada (a Snape no le gustaba estar muy cerca de todos.) El mozo le ofreció la silla a Lina y ésta se sentó. Les repartió el menú y esperó la orden. Los dos coincidieron en canelones con carne de pollo, salsa roja, extra queso, soda de dieta y postre de calabaza.  
  
-No quiero que nadie se mueva de aquí. Los quiero a todos juntos. ¡Filch! Conmigo. – Umbridge se dirigió con Filch al sótano. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del pasillo Slytherin se espantaron con la inundación que había. El pasillo estaba desierto. Las luces estaban entrecortándose. Había muebles, sillas, mesas, lámparas, papeles y otros utensilios flotando. El agua burbujeaba. Pareciera que todavía estaba entrando agua en el Colegio por la ruptura de la pared.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – se asombró Filch. Su gata dio 5 pasos para atrás (le tiene miedo al agua).  
  
-Explotó la pared. – dijo una joven sentada en un banco de madera de uno de los cuadros cercanos.  
  
-Sí, el lago se está desbordando. – gritó un barón de otro de los cuadros.  
  
-¿Cómo así que el lago se está desbordando? ¡Eso es imposible! - dijo Umbridge.  
  
-¿No ha visto el torrencial que está cayendo?  
  
-Sí. De momento todo se volvió negro.  
  
-En los años que llevo acá, y son muchos, jamás he visto cosa parecida. – seguían comentando los cuadros.  
  
-Verifica fuera.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Tiene miedo? – dijo Umbridge a Filch  
  
-No... para nada...- Filch subió las escaleras mojadas. Se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El cielo estaba negro. Lluvia torrencial estaba cayendo. El lago desbordado cubría parte de lo que una vez fue el hermoso patio de Hogwarts. Dio media vuelta y se adentró en el Colegio. Buscó a la directora Umbridge.  
  
-Directora. Tengo malas noticias. Hemos perdido los invernaderos.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Pero como es eso posible?  
  
-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Lo que vi, en todo el tiempo que he estado en este colegio, es insólito. Todo está bajo agua.  
  
-¿Y que es lo ha visto? ¿Qué más ha visto?  
  
-Las afueras parecen un infierno. Los cuadros tenían razón. Está lloviendo tanto que el lago se desbordó.  
  
-Tal vez eso provocó los terremotos que se sintieron hace un rato.  
  
-Tal vez.  
  
Filch no quiero que repita esta información con nadie. Lo menos que deseo es un caos. Mudaremos y habitaremos a todos los estudiantes acá, en la torre Norte.  
  
-Como usted ordene Directora. – Filch y Umbridge subieron ala torres Norte a darle instrucciones a prefectos y a profesores de lo que hará mientras dure la lluvia.  
  
-¿Escucharon eso? – dijo Ron saliendo de la capa invisible de Harry.  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es que cuando Cho y yo salimos de la cabaña de Hagrid, todo el patio estaba normal, y sí llovía fuerte, pero no tanto como para inundar medio Hogwarts en par de horas.  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada chicos. No es normal esto.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿El medallón puede crear fenómenos atmosféricos?  
  
-Sí, cualquier cambio en la naturaleza.  
  
-¡Tenemos que avisarle a Dumbledore. La vieja desgraciada esta n pretende aceptar que Voldemort regresó y con todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza.  
  
-¿Pero cómo?  
  
-Lina, Lina, ¡Lina! ¿Por qué no regresas? - decía Mione.  
  
-Sí, ella es la única que puede saber que pretende Voldemort.  
  
-Bueno qué pretende no, porque todos sabemos que lo que quiere es destruir Hogwarts y luego destruirme a mí. -Estoy segura que Lina y el Prof. Snape saben que es todo esto. – decía Ginny. - ¿Qué es esto Harry? - Ginny había palpado la carta que él y Cho habían encontrado en la canastilla de Fang.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡SE me había olvidado! Cho encontró esto en la canasta de Fang.  
  
-Wacala. Está húmeda. ¿No es baba de Fang o sí?  
  
-Creo que sí. Pero no tenemos tiempo ahora para eso.  
  
-¿Qué será?  
  
-Ni idea.  
  
-Esperen. Escuchen. Alguien viene. ¡Rápido bajo la capa!  
  
La gata de Filch se acercaba.  
  
-¿Qué pasa preciosura? ¿Hay alguien que no sigue instrucciones? - Hermione hizo un hechizo que provocó un ruido a espaldas de Filch. Esto hizo que el hombre y su gata dieran la vuela y se acercaran al lado opuesto de los chicos.  
  
-¡Vamos! Poco a poco tenemos que subir a la Torre antes que nos descubren.  
  
El ambiente está templado. Las luces eran suaves y tenues. Uno estaba de frente al otro. Mientras esperaban la cena Lina aprovechó cada segundo en observar a aquel hombre que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
-¿Tienes frío?  
  
-Un poco. – dijo Lina  
  
Snape se levantó. Se quitó su gabán y se lo puso en los hombros a Lina. La chica más temblaba. Snape se volvió a su silla.  
  
-Gracias. – dijo Lina  
  
-De nada.  
  
-Sí, también por tu gabán. Pero... gracias por este tiempito. No tienes ni idea de lo importante que fue para mí este compartir. – dijo Lina y automáticamente le cogió las manos.  
  
-Sí. A mi también me ha hecho bien salir. Esto no se está poniendo nada fácil.  
  
-Sí me imagino. – Lina decepcionada le quitó las manos.  
  
-Lina... yo... - Snape le iba a decir algo a Lina y le agarró las manos antes de que ella las retirara, pero en este instante llegó la comida y el mozo los interrumpió. Comieron sin decir palabra. Solo reinó entre ellos miradas misteriosas que envolvían miles de palabras y sentimientos envueltos en una bruma de silencio. Luego de la cena se fueron directo a la casa. Se bajaron del auto. No decían nada.  
  
-¿Hum, Severus?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Antes de que el mesero llegara tú me ibas ad decir algo. ¿Qué era?  
  
-Uhm... Bueno... era... que yo... este...  
  
-¿Tú qué? Dijo algo ilusionada Lina. La verdad sentía como si Severus le quisiera decir algo importante.  
  
-Bueno Lina yo quería confesarte que.. – Snape la miró a los ojos. - ...que nunca dudé que fueras capaz de descubrir que Madley estaba bien protegido.  
  
-¿qué? ¿Eso era lo que me ibas a decir?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y para eso me coges las manos?  
  
-Tú también me las cogistes primero.  
  
-Pero no tan efusivo como tú.  
  
-¿QUÉ PENSABAS QUE TE DIRÍA?  
  
-¡NADA! ¡NO PENSABA QUE ME DIRÍAS NADA! ¿PORQUE TÚ NUNCA HACES NADA!  
  
-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?  
  
-¡QUÉ ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! - LINA LE IBA A PEGAR UNA CACHETADA, PERO SNAPE LE AGARRÓ LA MANO.  
  
-¡ESTÚPIDA NIÑA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?  
  
-¡SÍ ESO ME PASA, QUÉ SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¡NOOO, PERO NIÑA NO! ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA! ¡SOY UNA MUJER QUE SIENTE! ¡TAN ESTÚPIDA YO. ¡CONTENTÍSIMA PORQUE HABÍAMOS SALIDO Y ME HABÍA DIVERTIDO MUCHO! -Yo no la pasé mal.  
  
-¿¡NO LA PASASTE MAL?! ¡Ahhh! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡TE ODIO!  
  
-A MI ME DETESTA. ¡CLARO! ¡TE GUSTARÍA ESTAR AHORA CON TU A-MA-DO MADLEY!  
  
-¡CÁLLATE! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME FALTES EL RESPETO! -Ahora Lina nuevamente levantó la mano y le pegó a Snape. Se le quedó mirando. Se iba a ir cuando Snape la haló.  
  
Hasta la próxima, recuerden tomatazos, flores, etc... 


	22. XVIII Algo que no se podía posponer más

Algo que no se podía posponer más

-¡Suéltame animal! ¡Me haces daño! - le gritaba Lina y trataba de zafarse de los brazos del hombre.

-¿Por qué me pegaste?

-Por que me dio la-ga-na. Y si me vuelves a molestar felizmente lo vuelo a ... - Lina no pudo terminar lo que decía. Aunque no lo podía creer, y no era un sueño, Snape la estaba besando. Haber sentido los labios del hombre que más amaba era maravilloso. – Severus... - comenzó a decir Lina.

Snape había retirado sus labios de los de Lina y la observaba. – Severus yo... – Snape colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Lina para callarla y poco a poco y sin retirarle su mirada de encima, la besó nuevamente. Esta vez Lina no se resistió. Cerró los ojos y decidió que disfrutaría el momento, por si nunca más volvería a suceder. Le echó los brazos al cuelo y lo besó intensamente. Snape no se resistió. La acariciaba su pelo, su cuello, su espalda. Ella también hizo un ritual con sus dedos con los cuales llevaba a Snape a un mundo de fantasía, envuelto en el deseo y la pasión. La cogió dulcemente en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama. Nuevamente se miraron con dulzura.

-Te amo Severus, ya no lo puedo ocultar más.

-Y yo te amo más a ti de lo que alguna vez puedes imaginar que un hombre amara a una mujer.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decirlo?

-¿Por qué fuiste tan terca en no darte cuenta?

-¿Cuenta yo? ¡Tú fuiste que no te dabas cuenta de mis escritos!

-¿Los poemas aquellos eran para ti?

-¿Leíste los poemas?

-Pus sí, una vez.

-Pues claro que son para ti. ¿Para quién más? Tontito Bello.

-Cierto, para quién más, mi niña consentida.

-Te amo, mi chiquito.

-Te amo mi muñeca preciosa. Te amaré por toda la eternidad y más allá de ella.

Snape acarició el cabello de Lina. Lina acarició el rostrote su amado. Los besos dulces y llenos de amor recorrieron cada esquina de aquellos cuerpos que se estaban amando por primera vez. Se estaban fundiendo en un solo cuerpo. Un solo ser. Para amarse. El sudor y una energía de excitación se sentía por todo la habitación. Snape recorría cada parte del cuerpo de Lina sin perder un solo detalle. Ella se dejaba amar, mientras que los gemidos de deseo inundaba de amor el corazón de Snape. El juego revirtió. Lina adoptó el puesto de su hombre. Ahora le tocaba a ella recorrer con sus besos y su cuerpo aquel SER que tanto había deseado siempre. Ninguno de los dos podía más. El juego y danza rítmica de sus cuerpos aumentaban. Los gemidos, la delicadeza, el deseo, los gritos, el sudor, las caricias inundaban aquel cuarto testigo de tantas cohibiciones de la pareja a amarse de esa forma. De momento, un líquido fresco entró en el cuerpo de Lina, limpiando la amargura de los dos. Humedecieron sus lenguas y sus labios resecos. Su amor, su hombre, su vida estaba penetrando su cuerpo como un bálsamo prodigioso, capaz de curar la angustia y borrar el dolor. En ese momento los dos comprendieron que la felicidad consiste en alcanzar aquello que habían esperado por muchísimo tiempo.

La noche cayó totalmente. El cansancio arropó sus cuerpos desnudos. Al otro día Severus se despertó primero que ella, pero se quedó contemplándola. No podía creer que la noche pasada por fin había consumado su amor a aquella niña. SU NIÑA. Lina comenzaba a despertar.

-Buenos días mi lucerito. – dijo él.

-Los mejores de toda mi vida. – dijo ella. – Te amo.

-Y yo más te amo, más de lo que pensaba, hasta anoche.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En serió? ¿Cómo así? ¿A ver, dime porqué?

-Porque luego de haberte hecho sólo mía, estoy seguro que no puedo vivir sin ti. Antes pensaba que me moriría si no te tenía a mi lado, ahora estoy completamente seguro que serás mía.

-Solo soy tuya mi vida, siempre le he sido. – y le dio un besote nuevamente. Esto tuvo cabida a nuevas caricias y besos y juegos. Hicieron el amor nuevamente. Se desertaron un poco más tarde. Lina decidió hacer almuerzo en vez de desayunar. Snape fue directo al sillón de la sala donde se acomodó para ver las noticias.

-¿Qué será el sobre?

-Averigüémoslo – Harry comenzó a abrir el sobre. Sólo habían símbolos.

-¿Qué significan esos símbolos? ¿Hermione, cariño?

-No lo sé Ronny.

-¿Dobby?

-Nunca Dobby ha visto esos símbolos señor Harry.

-Es cómo un mapa. – dijo Ron.

-No. Más bien es como una leyenda. – dijo Hermione.

-¿Pero de qué será? – preguntó Ron.

-¿Hagrid la habrá dejado allí para que la encontráramos? – preguntó Ginny.

-Ni idea. – dijo Harry.

-Tenemos que dársela a papá. Él se la dará a Dumbledore. – dijo Ron.

-Vamos a la lechuzería. – dijo Harry.

-Filch no quiere que salgamos. – mencionó Ginny.

-Y nos tienen contados. – dijo Mione.

-Pues vamos al anochecer. – dijo Ron.

-Sí, es mejor Harry. Iremos al caer el sol. – dijo Mione.

-Oigan chicos ¿Han visto afuera? – dijo Cho asustada.

-Mucha lluvia. – mencionó Ginny hastiada.

¡No! ¡Vengan por acá! – la curiosidad mató a los chicos. Siguieron a Cho intrigados. Exactamente. Cho no se equivocaba. Había algo más a pesar de la lluvia en la espesa neblina.

-¡Por las Barbas del Merlín! – gritó Mione.

-Vie...ne del Bos...sss...que Pro...pro...hi...bi...do. – decía Ron asustado.

Ahhh!!! –gritó Ginny. Harry se acercó a la chica para tranquilizarla, mientras que los demás habían quedado paralizados frente al vitral. Todos tenían la boca abierta y una cara de espanto.

-¡Todos alejados de las ventanas! ¡AHORA! – gritó Umbridege. Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes se levantaron y siguieron al profesorado.

-¿Qué haremos Dolores? No podemos bajar mucho porque abajo está inundado.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¿Qué le pasa a la naturaleza conmigo?

-El poder de la naturaleza es muy poderoso y cuando el humano es el precursor, se vuelve un infierno. – dijo la Profa. McGonogall acercándose a Umbridge y a la Profa. Jenny.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? Mire Profa. McGonagall no estoy para sus comentarios inútiles.

-Usted sabe perfectamente quién es el causante de todo este desorden natural.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Ya Dolores. No quiero estar en contra de usted, pero ¿si no es el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, entonces quién o qué puede estar causando semejante desorden? – Umbridge guardó silencio con las palabras de Jenny. Aunque no lo quería aceptar, era la única explicación lógica. Lord Voldemort había regresado más fuerte que nunca.

-¿Amor vas a comer ya?

-Sí, te voy a comer a ti.

-Hum que rico. – mientras se daban un beso, Lina miraba bobamente la tele. De momento se despegó bruscamente de Snape.

-¿Pero qué...?

-¡Escucha! ¡Hay noticias de última hora! – Subieron el volumen.

-"...Estamos en una situación confusa. Desde hace pocos minutos se comenzó a ver unas luces. Y si el camarógrafo puede coger la toma, podrán observar una agrumeración de enormes nubes negras. También pueden observar como pequeños tornados se van formando alrededor de la tormenta eléctrica. Muchos estarán pensando que este desorden atmosférico es casi imposible en Londres, pero eso no es lo más extraño. ¡Lo extraordinariamente extraño es que ningún sistema metereológico ha podido rastrear semejante acontecimiento! No se sabe que coordenadas tiene, ya que simplemente, aparece como si no existiera. Le tendremos informados de cualquier anomalía que puede ocurrir en la cobertura especial: Una tormenta sin existencia. Buenas tardes les reportó Green Bernard y Laysa Nelly Torres para CNN Español."

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! – en ese momento sonó el celular de Lina.

-¿Quién es?

-Madley – en ese momento Snape se levantó de la silla y agarró la mano de Lina.

-Te prohíbo que lo contestes.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Lina silenció el celular. Este dejó de sonar. - ¿Acaso quieres hablar con él?

-Amor mío. ¿No acabamos de escuchar lo que está pasando? ¡No saben donde está la tormenta, porqué está hecha con magia!

-¿Si fuera con magia, mi amor, no la verían! – el celular volvió a sonar.

-Por favor, cariño ¿y si él sabe algo?

-¡No le contestarás! ¡Dije no, y mí no, es no!

-Amor, por favor. ¡Si quieres acompáñame hasta afuera!

-Bien, te acompañaré.

-Gracias. ¿Bueno? ¿Sí? Oh, Enzo ¿cómo estás?

-Yo bien Lina, el que está mal es Tim.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Una fiebre muy alta. No se le quita. Ya llamé al doctor. Lo estamos esperando. Pero él te quiere ver a ti.

-Voy para allá enseguida. Mientras, ponle paños de agua fría encima de la frente.

-Ok. Te espero Lina, gracias.

-De nada.

-Ya hablé con ella.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Qué vendría para acá enseguida.

-Gracias por todo Enzo.

-Quítate la camisa, te pondré paños fríos en lo que llega el doctor. Recomendación de Lina.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Ok. Bien.- Tim levantó las manos y se quitó la camisa.

-Auch-gritó Enzo

-¿Qué?

-Tu cadenita está ardiendo mira hasta te ha dejado una marca. Ven déjame quitártela.

-¡Noo! ¡Noo! ¡Esto es la única que me quedó de mi madre y juré no quitármela nunca, ni para bañarme!

-Pero Tim, eso te da más calentura.

-¡No me la quitaré!

-Me prepararé. Ve tú también preparándote. En esos momentos volvió a sonar el celular. Snape estaba tan celoso que decidió contestarlo él. Pero no era Madley el nombre que mostraba la pantalla, sino Malu.

-¿Haló? ¿Sí? Dime Malu.

-Necesito que vengan inmediatamente a la oficina.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Vieron las noticias?

-Sí ¿por?

-La tormenta está encima de Hogwarts y sus terrenos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Bueno luego de que nos confesaras que en realidad eres Severus Snape y que el mundo de Harry Potter de verdad existe, pues Mari Cari y yo decidimos intentar algo. Fuimos a una botánica y le pedimos a la bruja que atiende una lechuza mensajera. ¡Gracias a Dios tenía disponibles! Fuimos ala oficina he hicimos un pergamino solicitando _El Profeta_ y lanzamos la lechuza al aire. En el fondo pensábamos que era una tontería pero luego de varios días recibimos el primer ejemplar del profeta.

-¿Y?

-Hoy leímos que Hogwarts está pasando por uno de sus perores momentos. No se sabe como, por qué, qué o quién lo está provocando, pero fenómenos naturales están acabando con el Colegio.

-¿Qué?

-Tienen que venir, verlo y leerlo. ¡Esto es terrible!

-Voy para allá.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-¡Tenemos que ir a la agencia de Malu!

-¿Para?

-¡En el camino te explico, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡Pero Madley?

-Tendrá que esperar.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que saber si es él el responsable de esa tormenta!

-¡La tormenta está en Hogwarts!

-¿Qué?

-Ven en el camino te explico.

-Me llevas a donde Madley y luego vamos a la agencia.

-Al revés.

-Pero...

-Al revés o nada.

-Bien. Tú ganas.

-¿Dónde está el sobre?

-No lo sé señor.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL SOBRE?

-(Nadie dijo nada)

-Maldita sea. ¿Cómo se puede perder un sobre? ¡Es importante que tenga el sobre o no podré descifrar bien la profecía! ¡Tengo que saber a que se refiere!

-Lo buscaremos señor.

-YA ES TIEMPO QUE LO ESTUVIERAN BUSCANDO. – Los mortífagos se dividieron para encontrar el sobre que Voldemort necesitaba. – Sólo espero que ya Malfoy haya encontrado el segundo medallón.

-¡Gárgolas vivas en Hogwarts! No lo puedo creer.

(Se escuchó un ruido)

-¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! – dijo McGonagall

(Se escuchó otro ruido)

-Parece como se quisieran forzar alguna puerta.

-¡No! ¡Miren! ¡Están destruyendo el campo de Quiddich!

-Tenemos que pedir ayuda al ministerio. No podemos seguir así.

-Quédensen ahí con los estudiantes, iré a la lechuzería.

-¿Vengan chicos! Es nuestra oportunidad.

-Pero no cabemos todos.

-Iré contigo – dijo rápido Ginny.

-Ok. Bien.

Salieron con la capa invisible detrás de Umbridge.

-Dumbledore, eso es inaudito.

-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente a Hogwarts.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a luchar contra algo que no sabemos que es?

-Señores, señoras. Esperaremos a mañana. Si eso sigue igual tendremos que atacar a lo que encontremos. Eso es todo. – con estas palabras Dumbledore levantó la sesión. Todos se dirigían a sus tareas. Ya era más de las 5:00 pm. Sólo restaba esperar.

-¿Dumbledore?

-¿Sí, Arthur?

-¿Cree que los niños estén bien?

-Eso espero Arthur, eso espero.

Al anochecer....

Dumbledore estaba en la Sala del Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, cuando una carta entró por la chimenea. Dumbledore la abrió y le desconcertó lo que leía. Los chicos le habían escrito todo lo que estaban pasando y lo que Hermione descubrió. Éste unió la información de Lupin y la de Granger y de inmediato le informó a la Orden que atacarían esa misma noche. La Orden se preparó inmediatamente. Cada cual tenía su tarea a realizar. A pesar de la preparación y la experiencia de cada miembro, tenían miedo. Tenían miedo y desconcierto a enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Los chicos le habían explicado que varias acumulaciones de nubes iban formando pequeños tornados y habían provocado lluvias torrenciales que lograron inundar los bajos de Hogwarts. Le contaron además de las Bestias y las gárgolas. A Dumbledore le parecía extraño, al igual que a los chicos, que las criaturas no atacaran. Sólo montaban guardia en espera de alguna señal. Dumbledore estaba seguro que esa señal es Voldemort y eso es exactamente lo que tenían que impedir. Éste les envió una lechuza a los chicos tranquilizándolos e informándoles que tomarían acción de inmediato.

Disculpen la tardanza. De ahora en adelante los capítulos serán más continuos. Dejen reviews.


	23. XIX En la boca del infierno

**La boca del infierno**

-Dumbledore vendrá. – dijo Harry leyendo la carta.

-Sí, ¿pero cuándo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Estoy seguro que esta misma noche saldrán. – respondió Harry.

-Mientras, nos tocará esperar. – dijo Ron.

-No esperaremos mucho. – afirmó Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres con "no esperaremos mucho." – preguntó Ginny.

-No podemos esperar a que la Orden se decida a aparecer. – dijo Harry como ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Pero es peligroso salir en estos momentos. – dijo Hermione.

-Ya veremos como escaparnos. Necesitamos buscar un lugar seguro y en estos momentos no hay ninguno que no sea el Bosque Prohibido. – dijo Luna acercándose al grupo. Luna era una chica diferente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no pienso pisar ese lugar. ¿Te has vuelto loca? – repuso Ginny.

-No. Ella tiene razón. – dijo Harry mientras que los chicos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco también.

-¿Razón por qué? – preguntó Ron, pero con miedo de la contestación que le podría dar su amigo.

-Mira ignorante. Se todo esto. Tiene que ver con Voldemort y éste se encuentra en el Bosque. Pues en el bosque no va a haber ataques. – dijo Luna como si Ron no tuviera cerebro.

-No le digas ignorante a Ron. No te pases. – defendió Hermione a Ron.

-Bien. Como sea. – dijo Luna sin importarle mucho el histerismo de la chica.

-¿Y cuándo nos vamos? - preguntó Cho acercándose a los chicos. Ésta había permanecido mirando por las ventanas.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó Ginny con demasiado disgusto.

-Claro. Yo me voy con ustedes. – dijo Cho mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Esperemos una noche más. – dijo Harry.

-¿Uhm? Hoy es luna llena. – dijo de repente Hermione.

-¿Y? – pregunto Cho.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! – dijo Ginny.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron. No entendía la preocupación de las chicas hasta que Hermione dijo...

-¡Lobos!

-Ya está cayendo la noche. – dijo Ron.

Definitivamente, como dio Ron, la noche estaba cayendo. Lina se encontraba con Madley. Había pasado la tarde con Malu, Mari Cari y Snape. Las chicas se habían enterado que la tormenta provenía de los terrenos de Hogwarts, que hacía varios días estaban en una situación en la que ni el Ministerio podía interferir. Hogwarts había entrado en la boca del diablo. A pesar de esta situación y de la tensión que le provocó el no poder regresar a ayudar a sus amigos fue a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Enzo en ir a ver a Tim. Este se encontraba en su habitación, ya que el médico lo estaba atendiendo.

-No sé lo que le pasa. – dijo el doctor Dan Névida, saliendo de la habitación. - En los años de experiencia que tengo, y son 30 años, nunca había visto un caso así.

-Ni lo verá. – pensó Lina. – Esto es algo que ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. - Cuando Lina se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y que los hombres que la rodeaban no entendían nada, dijo - ¿Lo puedo ver? Creo saber que es lo que lo tiene así.

-¿En serio? ¡Sí, claro, pasa! – dijo Enzo.

-Pero a solas Enzo, por favor.

-Bien, como gustes.

Lina pasó. Tim se encontraba rendido en su cama bañado en sudor. Cuando la vio se alegró.

-Me estoy muriendo Lina. – dijo Tim.

-No. No es cierto. Al contrario. Estás viviendo sucesos que nunca pensaste pasar.

-No sé de que hablas. Tengo una fiebre que no se me quita con nada.

-No es fiebre Tim, si fuera fiebre estarías delirando, y tú estás conciente de lo que estamos hablando.

-En esto tienes razón. Pero entonces, ¿por qué esta calentura?

-Por esto. – Lina cogió en sus manos el medallón que Tim tenía en su pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No me preguntes. Solo confía en mí. Quítatelo y se acabará tu fiebre.

-¡No! ¡ESTO ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA DE MI MADRE!

-No te estoy diciendo que te la quites para siempre o que la botes, pero por par de días note la debes poner. – trataba de decirle a Tim, pero éste estaba bien alterado.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡No lo haré! ¡Prefiero morirme! - Tim se movía mucho en la cama. Realmente estaba como loco.

-¡Maldita sea Tim, no ves que tu padre te está haciendo daño! - dijo Lina alterándose y parándose de la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres con "mi padre"? ¿Qué sabes tú de MI padre?

Lina se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que no podía decir. ¿Cómo saldría de esto? No sabía.

-Uhmmm...pues... ¡Pues no!...Pero...tú me dijiste una vez que tu madre te protegía de tu padre y...y...pensé que tal vez tu padre está haciendo algo malo y la magia del amor de tu madre hace que el medallón se caliente y de de fiebre. Que se yo...no sé...podría pasar.

-Pienso que acá la de la fiebre eres tú.

-Vamos Madley. ¡Quítatela un segundo! Si no te curas, te la pones otra vez. – dijo Lina casi suplicándole. Tenía que averiguar si ese medallón era mágico o no.

-¡Dije no! ¡Yo juré que no me la quitaría nunca!

-Pues atente a las consecuencias. Yo sólo te dije como curarte. Adiós. – Lina salió enojadísima del cuarto. – Su problema es el medallón. Si se lo quita se le quitará la fiebre. Pero eso sí, que lo guarde bien. Si se lo quita, me gustaría verlo. Me llamas. Adiós. – y salió de la casa.

En Hogwarts todo seguía igual. La Orden todavía no había llegado. Los chicos seguían aglomerados en la Torre junto a los profesores.

-No podemos seguir así. – dijo Ron.

-No podemos hacer nada ahora. En todo caso hay que esperar el día. – dijo Luna.

**(Un ruido enorme y ensordecedor se escuchó – arrrrrrccccchhhhh...)**

-¿Y ahora que fue eso?

-No se ve nada allá afuera. La lluvia y la niebla no deja divisar que es lo que ocurre. – dijo Cho.

-Creo que no debemos esperar a la Orden más tiempo. Debemos salir ya. – dijo Harry.

-¡No Harry! Está lloviendo y no se ve nada. – dijo Ginny.

-Además, si llega la Orden a rescatarnos no sabrán donde estamos. – dijo Hermione en voz baja para Cho no lo escuche. Cho se había dirigido nuevamente hacia las ventanas.

**(Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido, pero esta vez mezclado con aullidos – arrrrrrccccchhhhh....auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....)**

-¡Son hombres lobos! - dijo Hermione.

-¡Miren, allá! - dijo una chica de Hufflepuff. En el cielo se veía una gama de colores.

-¡Es la Orden! – gritó Ginny. Los chicos se apresuraron a callarla. Gracias al bullicio que había en la torre nadie se dio cuenta de lo que dijo la chica Weasley.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. – dijo Draco a sus amigos.

-Sí. – Esto se está complicando. – dijo Goyle.

-¿Y a dónde nos vamos? - preguntó Crabbe.

-al Bosque o lejos de estas Bestias.

-Pero..Draco...El Bosque es peligroso – dijo Pansy.

-¿Y dónde recomiendas escondernos? – preguntó Draco.

-No sé. – dijo la chica apenada.

-Nos quedará estar pendientes a Potter. Estoy seguro que está planeando algo. – Draco y sus compinches se dedicaron a observar disimuladamente a Harry a los chicos.

**En el otro extremo...**

-Ya la Orden llegó. Podemos irnos. – decía Harry.

-No creo que sea buena idea. – dijo Hermione.

-No me pienso quedar aquí a esperar que los hombres lobos decidan atacar. – le contestó Harry.

-Sólo espera a que la orden esté cerca. – suplicó Hermione.

-De acuerdo. Pero cuando se acerquen comenzamos a irnos. – le respondió Harry.

En lo más profundo del Bosque se debatía una lucha de poderes. La Orden luchaba arduamente contra los mortífagos. Una gama de colores inundó los cielos entre la penumbra espesa de aquel oscuro bosque. La batalla era fuerte. Esta vez la Orden tenía las de perder. Sin embargo seguían combatiendo. Los mortífagos sabían en que terreno luchaban, mientras que los otros lo hacían al azar. Para completar su mala suerte, por mandato de Voldemort, las Bestias comenzaron a atacar. La Orden tenía que luchar contra los mortífagos y contra aquellas criaturas desconocidas para ellos. Éstas se acercaban cada vez más.

-Son demasiadas cosas para estar atentos. – dijo Dedalus Diggle.

-Y la cosa se pone peor ¡miren! – dijo Moody. Hombres lobos acechaban la Orden.

-Esto parece un infierno. – dijo Dedalus Diggle.

-Sólo espero que los que van hacia Hogwarts estén mejores. – dijo Ojoloco.

**En Hogwarts...**

-¿Por qué se habrán ido las Bestias? – se preguntó Ginny.

-No tengo idea. Pero mejor así. – dijo Ron.

-Tal vez fue por eso. – dijo Hermione y señaló a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Siete pequeñas sombras se movían lentamente.

-¿Qué será eso? - preguntó Cho.

-Espero que no sean dementores. – dijo Luna.

-¡Luna! – gritaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione. En esos momentos Luna se alejó de ellos y fue a dar una vuelta cerca de los Profesores.

-Rápidamente lo averiguaré. – dijo Harry sacando el Mapa de Merodeadores. Lo colocó en el piso. _Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas. _Las personas eran: Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly, Sirius, Mundungus, Charlie y Billy Weasley.

-¡Nos vienen a rescatar! – gritó Ginny. Esto dio paso a que Cho se fuera a acercar a ellos. Rápidamente Harry dijo...

-_Travesura realizada_. - El Mapa quedó en blanco.

-¡Calla niña! - dijo Ron tapándole la boca nuevamente.

-¿Quién nos vino a rescatar? - preguntó Cho.

-¡Miren! - dijo Luna desde una de las ventanas. Inmediatamente los estudiantes se acomodaron para ver qué sucedía.

-¡Los están atacando! - dijo una chica de Ravenclaw. Esto le dio curiosidad a Cho y se fue junto a la chica.

Gárgolas asesinas atacaban a los rescatistas. Los Weasley hicieron una rueda en lo que los demás trataban de entrar al Colegio para rescatar a los estudiantes y el profesorado. En el Hall había un fangal por la inundación ocurrida días atrás. Ya casi no llovía torrencialmente. Sirius dedujo que todos se encontraban en las partes altas del Colegio. Por otro lado, un mortífago también dedujo que tratarían de salvar a las personas en Hogwarts.

-Yo iré a la Torre Norte, tú ve a la Noroeste y tú a la Noreste. – dijo Sirius dándole instrucciones a Tonks y a Mundungus.

-Bien. Nos mantendremos informados. – dijo Tonks.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Madley tiene una fiebre que ni el doctor sabe cómo quitársela. Lo peor es que no quiere quitarse el medallón. Estoy segura que todo lo que está sucediendo tiene algo que ver con Voldemort y con ese dichoso medallón. – le decía Lina a Snape. Estos se encontraban en su casa. Estaban abrazados frente a la chimenea.

-Dumbledore nos envió una lechuza. – dijo Snape de repente.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Cuándo la envió? – preguntó desconcertada Lina. Se retiró un poco de la posición en la que estaba y miró a su amor.

-La Orden tuvo que atacar. La cosa está terrible en Hogwarts. Es casi como la boca del infierno. – dijo Snape mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica.


End file.
